High School is Hard Enough!
by Broadway188
Summary: Driven from his home by Bella's wedding invitation, Jacob Black wanders for 10 years before finding himself a job as a gym teacher. But all hell breaks loose when he imprints on a student. But who is this bronze hair beauty? And how can he get her as his?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this in my head for awhile. I like the Jake/Nessie pairing and decided to play around with it more. **

**This story is unrelated to my other one, **_**One Night**_**. This is AU when Jake runs away, but he never comes back for Bella's wedding. Things in the Cullen's lives go on and Bella had Renesmee. The pack didn't know until she was born and let her live after the Cullens agreed to move away and not return. **

**SM owns Twilight.**

I can't believe I wound up in a high school. _Teaching_. Hell, I didn't even like my 2 years in high school. But I needed some source of money, and Lakeside high school was hiring a gym teacher. Bam. Jacob Black became a gym teacher.

Fuck. That sucks. I am a badass werewolf. And I end up as a high school gym teacher.

I hadn't come home in 10 years. When I got Bella's wedding invite, fuck man, I bolted. I wasn't going to stay there just so I could see her all pretty and blood-less. I didn't even think I could have stayed to rip the Cullens apart for breaking the treaty.

I still kept in contact with the pack of course. They said Bella took it a step farther and went and got pregnant with the leech's demon child. Whatever. Sam made the Cullens leave and promise never to return to La Push or Forks.

After me staying wolf for about 3 years, Embry, Seth, and Leah came to find me and they made me phase back. We have been traveling together since. I became alpha, and I made Leah my beta. All in all, we were all miserable. Everyone back home was imprinted. Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Collin, Brady, Sean, and Blake, they all had imprints.

Leah came with me because she hated being under Sam's rule. Embry came because we had been friends for our whole lives, and he just needed a change, to get away from people who knew him as the bastard child. Seth came just because. He brought a sense of happiness to our little pack, which we all appreciated.

We were residing in a small little suburb of Chicago. We all just took the first jobs we could find. I was a gym teacher. Embry, who actually got an English major form an online school, worked as an English teacher at the same school as I, Leah chose to be a bartender, and Seth is a bag boy at a grocery store.

Badass werewolves and we are reduced to this. Fuckin' a!

We all still phase of course, we protect human life wherever we go. We live for the days we come across a vamp. I always wish we would come across those goddamn Cullens. I would rip Eddie's face off in a heartbeat for what he did to Bella.

"Dude!" Embry called. "We're going to be late!"

I groaned and rolled out of bed. It was 6am. School started at 7 and some jackass who made the schedules thought it would be a good idea to have gym first. Idiot.

I nudged the girl sleeping next to me, "I gotta get to work."

She stirred as I got out of bed and grabbed a towel.

"Oh. Ok." She said quietly, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around herself. I continued to gather stuff to take my shower. "So, do you want my number?" she asked.

This is the part I hate most about one-night stands. The 'break-up'. "Um, no, lets just keep this to a one night thing." I said somewhat coldly.

She closed her eyes and gave a humorless laugh. "I should have known."

I shrugged and went into the bathroom. "Thanks for the fuck!"

It took me 10 minutes to shower and get dressed. Embry, Seth, and Leah were in the kitchen, eating.

"Some day a scorned woman is going to cut your dick off with rusty pliers." Embry laughed.

I looked at him and smirked, "That, coming from you?"

He shrugged. "I do all my sleeping around in different cities. You are going to have to see her at work today."

Right, she was the secretary. "What can I say, I have that hot secretary fantasy."

Leah threw her shoe at me. "I don't want to know about your fantasies! Its bad enough that I have to hear you and your hos going at it, and then see it later!"

"Leah, you need to get laid!" Embry laughed.

Leah frowned at him and Seth groaned in annoyance. "Not while I'm in the room!" he yelled.

Embry snickered. "Come on Jake. I have to pick up an extra copy of _Bless me Ultima_, apparently there's a new student starting today."

I nodded and went out the door to my old, trusty Rabbit. "So do you think Nadia will be pissed at you today?" Embry asked as we pulled in to the school's parking lot.

"Who?"

He rolled his eyes, "Nadia, the woman you fucked last night."

"Oh! Um, probably." I replied.

"Dude, at least I get their names first."

"I don't want to hear it, Em."

I parked my Rabbit and we got out. Usually, I dreaded going to work, but today, for some reason, I was almost drawn into that hellhole. Embry and I passed the office, Nadia glared at me.

"Alright, man. See you at 2:30." Embry said as he wandered into his class room.

I walked to the gym to set up the friggin' volleyball nets. Who thought having Gym first period was a good idea? I set up two volleyball nets and gathered all the balls.

I watched my students trickle in, still half asleep. The guys obviously came in first. They were all buzzing about the new student, apparently a hot girl. The girls came in about 5 minutes late, they all felt the need to redo their makeup and stuff their sports bras. It was shameful the way they threw them selves at me. But that's one line I would never cross. I would never, ever sleep with one of my students, no matter how hot they were.

I walked over to where they were congregated; Leslie Steeves was looking at me with smoldering eyes. She was one of those girls who were into teachers, not that I would touch her of course.

"Oook." I began, "Volleyball today. Green, Fox, Powell, Cook! You're team captains!"

The 4 kids I called stepped forward. "I'll pick last." Andrew Cook said. I actually hated the kid. He was like me; he slept around a lot. But, unlike me, he could touch the high school girls.

"Cook! The point is to get the best team! You want to pick first!" I yelled.

He smiled in a cocky way. "I'm waiting for someone."

I checked my attendance list, and sure enough, there was a new name on it, Mason, Carlie. I cocked an eyebrow at Cook, "The new girl?"

He nodded smugly. "Yeah. I got dibs by the way. And not just to have her on my team." He informed everyone.

I was about to reprimand him for his tastelessness, when I was interrupted by the gym doors swinging open, "I'm sorry I'm late! They had trouble printing my timetable! And I couldn't find this place." A high silky voice said.

She was walking towards us, looking around the gym. I noted that her scent was the single most alluring scent in the world. Like rain and lilac.

Cook approached her. "I can show you around for the rest of the day if you want." He offered.

She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Thanks. So I'm really sorry about being late, I'm new today." She said as she lifted her head to me.

My jaw dropped.

Beautiful.

Imprint. Soul mate. Perfect. Happy. Love.

My thoughts were a mess. I just knew I had a new reason for living, this beautiful creature was now at the center of my universe.

I imprinted.

Brownish reddish curls framed her heart shaped face. He chocolate brown eyes looked like I could stare into them for days on end. Then her lips! Oh, her lips! Pink, perfect, great for kissing!

I quickly swept down her body, as did all other males in the room. She was perfectly toned and proportioned. She had the softest, most silky looking white skin ever.

"Um, they said I didn't have to change today." She shifted uncomfortably. "Is that ok, Mr…?"

I snapped out of my trance. Right! I should probably say something. She probably didn't want her gym teacher ogling her body. "Um, I'm Mr. Wolfe." I didn't want to be reminded of La Push and its painful memories, so I went by a different last name. "And yeah, you don't have to change today."

She smiled. It was beautiful. "Ok then, do you want me to just sit over there or something?" she asked, gesturing to the bleachers.

Andrew Cook slung his arm around her shoulders. "Aw, Mr. Wolfe, come on! She's new! And this is first period! Lets get to know her a little bit."

She smiled at him. "Oh, I don't want to disrupt your class."

I shook my head. I did need to know more about her. "I think that sounds like a good idea. So, Miss Mason, why don't we all sit on the bleaches and you can tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Ok." She shrugged.

My class moved to the bleacher and sat down. Cook and his friends surrounded her. I was going to end up beating his ass if he didn't leave my girl alone.

"Well, My name is Carlie Mason." She started with a smile. "I'm 17 years old. Um, I don't know where I was born, but I've lived in New York, Moscow, Paris, Tokyo, and, most recently, London."

Jesus, she's lived more places than me!

"Dang! Why did you come here then?" Kelsey Samson asked.

Carlie smiled, "Well, I'm emancipated."

"What does that mean?" the dumbass, Cook, asked.

"My parents don't have legal custody anymore. But not because they were terrible parents or whatever, they're awesome and I love them. But I wanted to be independent. So they let me go. They're still back in London. But anyway, they let me spread my wings, I guess, and they made me promise that I would move to a small town and finish school. So here I am." She laughed.

Cook looked pleased. "So no parents?" he asked.

I frowned. She laughed. "Nope. Just me."

Cook put his around my baby again and leaned in closer to her. "So do you have your own place?"

She nodded. I would have to find her address and make sure Cook doesn't sink so low to get what he's after.

The rest of the period passed with people asking Carlie everything about herself. Cook even had the audacity to ask what kind of panties she prefers. I was about 3 seconds away from strangling him. I overlooked the fact that I was dying to know, too. But that wasn't the point, he didn't need to know what kind of panties she wears, only I do!

Carlie pretended she didn't hear his question and answered all others. I made a mental list to impress her with later:

Favorite color- green. Good, she would like La Push then

Favorite Animal- Grizzly bears. Kinda weird, but I guess they are kind of cute.

Favorite Food- Pancakes. One of the only foods I can cook.

Favorite store- BCBG. What ever the hell that was.

Favorite music- classical. Ok, that's weird. But I still love her!

Before I made up my plan of action, the bell rung and Cook dragged her away. I sat down in my office (dark supply closet) and thought. Carlie was my student. I could get arrested if things got physical. And how was I supposed to keep it in my pants until she was out of high school!

Quil! Quil would know all about this! I whipped out my cell phone and called his number.

"_Jake!_" he answered, already seeing it was me on caller ID.

"Hey Quil!"

"_Holy fuck!_ _You imprinted?!_" he yelled back. I heard a bunch of commotion in the background.

I laughed. "Um, yeah. How did you know?"

"_You sound happy for once man._"

I frowned, could they hear how I feel over they phone? "Well. Yeah. I did."

"_Aw! Jake!_" I heard my sister yell. "_Who is she? Did you tell her everything yet? Are you coming home?" _

"Whoa there, Rach! I'm calling because I have a little problem. And I think, Quil, you can help me."

He laughed. _"Is she in diapers?_"

"Um, no. Well, you know how I'm a gym teacher at a high school?"

I heard a bunch of the guys crack up. "_One of your students?_" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "She's 17, right in the middle of her junior year. And Quil, I was going to ask you how you keep it in your pants."

"_Jake! Claire is 12! I don't have any trouble keeping it in my pants! I don't want her like that! I'm not a pervert!_"

"Well shit! I don't know what to do then! I cant sleep with her while she's still in high school! But I swear to god her scent is like bottled hard on!"

"_You do realize that I'm still in the room, right, Jake?"_ Rachel asked.

"Sorry." I muttered. "But I don't know what to do! And every single guy in my class this morning was staring at her ass and chest! I don't know what to do! I want to kill the male population in this hell hole!"

"_I wouldn't do that, it might freak her out."_ Paul said thoughtfully.

"Oh! And here's another thing! She's emancipated! Yeah! She's here all by herself! No parents to protect her! And I don't even know her address!"

"_Calm down!_" Jared yelled. _"I'm sure you can keep her safe. As long as she isn't a danger magnate like your last love."_

Te other line became silent. They were wanting for me to become all depressed and mopey at the mention of Bella.

"Fuck Bella. She can go drink all the blood she wants with her beloved leech, as long as she stays away from Carlie."

"_Carlie?_" Emily asked. "_That's a nice name. I bet she's wonderful Jacob. I cant wait to meet her, when ever that may be." _

"Probably not for awhile. I cant have her until she graduates, a year and a half. And even then I can pounce as soon as she's done with high school, she'll think I was stalking her or something!"

"_Oh, no. You wont stalk her." _Quil added sarcastically. "_Seriously dude. Imprinting is like having a pass for stalking. As long as you stay out of sight, its all good."_

"Ah! Fuck! But how can I keep it in my pants for 2 years! I have her for gym class! Girls at this school wear sports bras and spandex for gym! Then she's going to get all sweaty and hot as I give her a work out and-"

"_Stop!_" Rachel screamed from the other line.

She was right. If I kept thinking about giving Carlie the work out of a life time…stop! Vampires. Vampires. Vampires! There, hard-on, gone. "Sorry."

"_Well, Jake. I dont know what you're going to do. But don't worry about it, ok? It will all work out."_ Sam promised.

"You better be right. These two years are going to suck."

"_You're doing the right thing, Jake. Just keep her safe." _Rachel said.

"K. Bye everyone."

"_Bye Jake!"_

I leaned back in my chair and thought. And apparently fell asleep…

I couldn't help but have dreams about her. I dreamed of how her milky flesh would feel under my hands, and how her back would arch willingly. How she would moan my name. What her lips would feel like on me. What every part of her would taste like…

"Um, Mr. Wolfe?"

My eyes snapped open when I smelled her. Shit. Now I felt like a pervert. I was having adult dreams about her when she was right there!

"Um, sorry about that. I didn't get much sleep last night."

She smiled. "Oh, I know what that's like." I frowned. Why isn't she sleeping well? "Um, I was sent by our home room to find you. I was assigned to be in your homeroom." She added quickly.

Great. Two periods of torture a day. What did I do to piss the gods off? Part of me was pissed that I would have to endure two periods of looking and not touching, but part of me was pleased I could be in her presents for 2 periods. "Oh, thanks. Is it really 3rd period already?"

She smiled. I love her smile… "Yeah. I had your, cousin?" she asked. "For English. Last period."

"Yeah. Mr. Call? He's my cousin." Seth and Leah were brother and sister, and we were all claiming to be cousins. Leah said it was because everyone though she was fucking us. The idea repulsed her to no end.

Carlie nodded. "That's cool."

Her scent was over whelming in my small office. "OK, well. We usually meet in the gym for homeroom." I jumped up and lead her out of my office. She followed me to the gym.

As soon as she stepped out into the gym, Cook, unfortunately one of the other students in my homeroom, whisked her away to a group of his womanizing, pot-head friends. If he fucks her up at all…

"Alright guys. We have a new member of our homeroom today, Carlie Mason. So make her feel welcome at Lakeside."

A few of the students I didn't have for gym first hour went over and introduced themselves. I could tell Cook was marking her as his. All the guys that said hi, he would give a head nod that was supposed to be intimidating. Carlie was polite to everyone.

After watching Carlie meet everyone, I decided that I should actually do my job as her homeroom teacher. "Hey Carlie!" I called. She looked over to me with her warm eyes. "Come here for a sec."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she walked over here, she moved with almost unnatural grace. She probably thought she was in trouble. "Yes?"

"As your homeroom advisor, its my job to tell you about all the requirements for graduating and the rules and stuff like that."

Her face broke out into a relieved smile. "Oh! I thought I was in trouble for a second."

I mock glared at her, "And what did you do to already get in trouble, Miss Mason?"

She laughed, it was like tinkling bells. "Nothing." She said with an eye roll. "yet."

I put my face in my hands, "Oh, no! I always seem to get the trouble makers in my homeroom! Did you know that _I'm _the one who has to stay after school and administer your detention if you get one?" Hum. That wouldn't be so bad.

"Well lucky for you I'm good at evading getting caught." She teased.

"Uh-huh. So then Cook over there will end up with the blame?" I gestured to Cook, who was standing a little ways off, staring at us.

She sighed, "Alright. I guess I'll stay out of trouble to save you from spending an afternoon with Andrew."

"That's all I ask." I said leaning into her a little bit.

Her smile faded a little bit and she shifted away from me. Damn it. Why did I push it? "So, um, what are the requirements to graduate?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know what classes you have already taken, but 4 years of English, 3 years of math, 4 years of-"

"Hey!" a loud voice thundered from the doorway. Embry.

I turned away from Carlie and faced him. He looked shocked. "Embry."

Embry glanced towards Carlie. "Ah, Carlie, would you excuse us for a second?"

She glanced towards me, then back at Embry, "Um, yeah."

She walked gracefully away to Cook and his friends. I watched him wrap his arm around her waist, a lot lower than necessary. I couldn't help but growl. "So its true?" Embry asked in shock.

I looked away from Carlie and Cook to Embry. "What?"

He looked around and leaned in to whisper, "You imprinted."

"Oh, yeah. How did you know?"

"She and Cook were in my 2nd period English. And he was telling everyone that you were acting different around her, like staring at her and stuff. And I just put two and two together. You haven't stared at a girl since Bella."

I smiled. "Yeah. Carlie."

Embry frowned, "She's a student. What are you going to do man? I mean, you cant touch her until she graduates."

"I know!" I yelled. "God. I know. I just- I cant leave her alone. I wont- I'm not- I'm not going to do anything illegal. I'll wait. _Here_. Until she graduates."

Embry shrugged. "Alright. I'm with you."

"Thanks man."

"No problem." He shrugged and started to walk away. Then he turned back to me and smirked. "You lucked out, she's hot."

I narrowed my eyes, shook my head, and punched him lightly on the shoulder. It was hard enough to make a _crack_ sound. "I know, she's fuckin drop dead gorgeous." I said. "Keep your eyes off."

He smiled wickedly before leaving the gym.

Carlie came back over to me, "So did you want to finish explaining everything to me?" she asked.

"Yeah." I spent the rest of the period going over rules and shit like that with her.

She seemed really excited when I got done. "I was in accelerated classes in London, and took some classes over the summer, so it looks like I'm good to graduate this year!"

I almost exploded from happiness. If she graduated this year, then its really only a year until I could pursue her! "That's great!" I yelled. She seemed to be taken aback. "That you can go to college early, they like that." I clarified.

"Oh, yeah. I'm thinking some where in South America. Or California."

I nodded. "I went to University of Seattle," lie, "it was awesome."

She smiled. "That's cool. I think I might want somewhere more exciting than Washington." Fuck.

"Hey! Carlie!" Damn that Cook! He jogged over to us. "Carlie. The period is almost over, lets go. I can show you to your next class."

"Ok, thanks. I have physics with Mr. Litishev?"

Cook took her hand and lead her away from me. I _am_ going to kill him.

That night I told Seth and Leah about her. They were both happy for me. Leah wasn't too pleased that we had to stay here for a year, but I could tell she was genuinely happy for me.

"So _you_, of all people, have to resist having sex?" Leah laughed.

"Shut up. As long as she doesn't come into class wearing a sports bra and spandex, I think I'll be fine." I said. Damn my prophetic words!


	2. We Can’t All Be Prestigious Gym Teachers

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I have until chapter 4 written, and I'll try my best to get one posted a day.**

**SM owns it.**

First period, I was finally getting rid of the hard-on dream Carlie gave me, and what does she do? Well, she's the first one in the gym, obviously the only girl at this school who wasn't interested in me and didn't feel the need to stuff her bra. I suppose that's better though, not having her tempt me with wearing lip gloss and shit to gym. And she comes in wearing a navy blue sports bra and matching spandex shorts.

I noted that her belly button was pierced. No! No, I didn't! Can't have that image in my head. Carlie looked like she just stepped off a runway. Not a freakin hair was out of place, no morning crustys in her eyes, no signs of plaque on her teeth…perfect. She walked right up to me and smiled, "Good morning, Mr. Wolfe." She greeted.

"Mornin' Carlie. How did you get changed so fast? It usually takes all the other girls about 10 minutes to get in here."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't feel the need to reapply my mascara eight hundred times for gym class."

"Carlie!" I'm going to snap his neck.

"Hey Andrew." She smiled at him when he came up beside us. "Good morning!"

He smiled back. "Morning person, huh?"

"Yeah. I usually wake up before the sunrises just so I can watch it. I love sunrises." She smiled beautifully.

I was already planning the perfect date. Dinner, beach, making love on the beach until sunrise, and then watching the sun come up together while we make love again. And again. Damn, I need these thoughts out of my head.

Cook took Carlie over to the bleachers as we waited for everyone else to make an appearance. They all seemed to gravitate to Carlie, she was a very likeable person.

"Ok, volleyball today. For real!" I yelled. "Green, Fox, Powell, Mason! Captains!" I choose Carlie to be a captain just so Cook couldn't be on her team, he was likely to be chosen first. "Green, pick."

Patrick Green opened his mouth, but quickly shut it when he saw Cook giving him a glare. "Um, Leslie."

I frowned. "Fox!"

"Justin." Carson Fox replied.

Damn it! "Powell!"

Lilly Powell rolled her eyes, "Natalie, duh."

Damn it to hell! "Mason."

Carlie smiled. "Andrew." Cook whooped loudly and raced over to her.

"That's my girl!" he cheered, "We're going to kick some butt!" he yelled as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. I started to shake. He purposely moved her so her perfect, spandex covered ass was right near his face!

She laughed, which made me calm down a little bit. Just hearing her is enough to calm me down. "Andrew!" she laughed as he spun around and set her down. "Now I'm all dizzy, how are we going to win if I'm dizzy?"

"I'll make sure we win. Don't worry your pretty little head off." He replied.

"And if we don't?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

Cook raised an eyebrow, "_If _we don't. Then I'm your slave for the rest of the day."

Carlie smiled. "Oooh. My slave?"

"Yep. But if we win," he paused, "you have to kiss me. On the lips."

Carlie smiled, "I don't know, it kind of seems like a win-win for me." She said playfully.

I'm going to kill that fucker! Cook must fucking die! But Carlie likes him (ew) and I cant do anything to hurt her. Fuck it. She'll realize eventually. It doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Ok, ok. Mason. Its your pick!"

Carlie turned to Cook and raised her eyebrows. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Cook!" I yelled. "You are not team captain! Let the girl pick her own team!"

"But Mr. Wolfe!" she protested, "I've been here one day! I don't know their athletic skill! Andrew was just helping me out." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

After all the teams were picked. I put Carlie's team against the toughest team. I didn't want her team to win.

I watched as Cook arranged _her _team into an acceptable position. He was right behind Carlie. I wonder why…? Maybe for the same reason I'm standing behind them and not at the net. Her ass.

As the games got underway, I saw that Carlie had some skills. I couldn't assess her properly because Cook kept trying to be a hero. Every time she would make a point, he would run over and hug her.

It was game point for Carlie's court. They were losing, but only by two. Leslie served the ball to Carlie, who was right next to Zack, an athletically inept kid. "Mine!" Carlie called it. But Zack went for it anyway. I could already see what was going to happen. They were going to collide.

Before I could get over there, Zack rammed into Carlie and sent her backwards. I heard the sickening _crack_ of her head hitting the gym floor. I raced over to her.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Was this saying something about my inability to keep her safe? Fuck! Her eyes were closed! I saw her breathing and I heard her pulse. Damn it! How will I keep her safe from the world if I can't even keep her conscience in a fucking gym class!?

"Carlie?" I shook her a little bit. "Carlie, can you hear me?"

Her eyes opened slowly. "Ooowww!"

I sighed out of relief. "Are you ok? Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I'm fine."

"But you were-" I started.

"No! I'm fine. I promise." She smiled to assure me as she sat up.

"Carlie, I'm sorry! I didn't-" Zack began.

"You better watch yourself next time, Roberts!" Cook said angrily as he approached Zack. For once, I agreed with him. But I couldn't let Cook beat him up just because I wanted to, too.

"No! Andrew! I'm fine. Zack, don't worry about it. No blood no foul." She said, I feel like I was missing out on some joke.

"Carlie, he could have hurt you pretty bad." Cook said as he helped her off the ground.

"I'm fine. I promise. Now as my slave for the day, you have to drop it." She said playfully.

Cook groaned. I smiled to myself, Cook wont get that kiss. "So you're sure you're ok?" I asked.

She bit her lip and turned to me, "Hurt, no. Embarrassed, yes."

"Ok then. If you start to feel bad, just go to the nurse, ok?" She nodded. "Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

I always had second period free, so I decided to find out where Carlie lives. If that happened to her in a school, what could happen when she's all alone?

As I strolled into the office to get her address, it dawned upon me that I would have to face Nadia. And, fuck, did she look pissed.

"Can I help you, Jake?" she snapped.

I put my best charming smile on, "Yes, my new homeroom student, Carlie Ma-"

"Yes. I know. What about her?" she snapped.

"I need her address."

Nadia cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, she's in my homeroom and I like to sent out birthday cards and Christmas cards and stuff like that."

Nadia narrowed her eyes but typed on her keyboard. "12 Westbrook Way."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Nadia."

"Go to hell, jack ass." She replied.

Westbrook Way. I never heard of that. I quickly ran outside and phased in the woods near our school.

_Let the stalking begin. _Seth laughed in my head.

_Shut up, Seth. Are you going to make yourself useful and come with me or not? _I asked.

I'll come, I'll come. Hey, from what I've seen from Embry she's pretty hot. You're a lucky man.

_Seth! Shut the fuck up! _

Sorry, man. She seems great.

Seth and I ran in silence. I made him phase and get me the directions from MapQuest. We followed them to a small little cluster of brick houses. They almost looked like little condos, they were so alike I was very pleased to see that her house was fairly close to our apartment, and that she lived off of a busy street. More witnesses in case something bad was to happen. But then again, more witnesses to see a horse-sized wolf patrolling around Carlie's house. Oh, well.

_Oh, nice place. _Seth commented. _How is she paying for this? Didn't you say she was emancipated? _

_Well, yeah. I don't know. Maybe her parents wire her money or something. _

_That's got to be it. Does she have a job or something?_

_Probably not. _I replied. _But that's one thing I'll have to ask her in homeroom today. _

Seth and I got as close as we could to house number 12. We were too far away to see anything specific, which made me pissed, but I could see her bedroom window pretty clearly.

_Ok, well I have to go get ready for work. I'll see you later. _Seth said.

_Have fun, Bag Boy! _I laughed.

_Shut up. Its easy. Flexible hours. We can all be prestigious gym teachers. _He taunted before phasing out.

I quickly caught up to him and knocked him down before heading back to school. I made it there just in time for third period.

"Ok guys! Who brought the food today?" I yelled as I walked into the gym.

"I did! Doughnuts!" Anthony Rivers yelled.

"Awesome." I said as I took on from the box he was holding out to me. Rivers went around the room offering them to people, every one took one except for Carlie, she looked repulsed by them.

"No doughnut?" I asked, coming over to sit next to her, a respectable distance away so not to creep her out.

"No, my body doesn't process lots of sugar and fat well."

Oh. So she needed to eat healthy. I can learn how to cook healthy… "So you're sure your ok?"

She groaned. "Why can you be my slave for the day? Then I can tell you not to ask me that again!"

If only she knew I was her slave for life… I laughed. "I'm the one who gets in trouble if you have to go to the hospital."

She smiled and shook her head as Cook bounded over with a bottle of water and handed it to her. "Milady." He said in a British accent. She said slave, not butler, idiot.

Carlie giggled. "Thanks, Andrew."

He sat down next to her. "So how does your head f-"

"Ah!" she cut him off.

He groaned. "I forgot!"

Carlie smiled. "For _that_, you get punished, slave."

Cook shifted closer. "And what's my punishment?"

"I get piggy-back rides to all of my classes today."

Cook's eyes widened. I knew why too, that wasn't a freakin' punishment! She was going to be riding him! Lucky bastard!

"I guess I'll have to live with my punishment." He smirked. "Lets practice."

Carlie laughed as Cook stood up. I was so insanely jealous of him when she hopped on his back. What I wouldn't give to have her pressed up against me like that.

I watched as Cook ran around the gym while Carlie, my soul-mate, clung to his back and laughed. I must be a masochist.

As soon as the bell rung, Cook picked up her bag and carried it, and her, out of the gym.

I went back to my office.

It was early January. Graduation was in June. Only 6 months until she wasn't my student. But, even then, I can't pursue her right away. So really not until fall. If she went to a college I could afford, we could just run into each other someday, sparks would fly, and we would be married in a month.

But again, that's 10 months that I have to keep it in my pants. And who says she would be interested in dating her high school gym teacher that seemed to follow her to college? Fuck. This was going to be harder than I thought.

When would I tell her about the wolf thing? I mean, if we're going to get physical, I'm sure she would notice the heat. And the speed, and the muscles. What if she thinks I'm a monster? I should call my sister and ask her how she would have liked to be told. Paul ended up phasing in front of her because she turned him down for a date.

"_Hi little brother! Do I get to meet my future sister-in-law yet?"_ Rachel answered her phone.

I sighed, "Rach, I didn't even tell her yet. Just wait, I'm still trying to make a plan of action."

I could practically hear her pouting. _"Fine. But really Jake. Girls appreciate honesty." _

"So you think I should tell my 17 year old student that I love her, want her, and that I explode into a giant wolf that kills vampires in the time I'm not thinking about her?"

She huffed. "_Well, you don't want to tell her like that. But the basic idea, yes." _

"I could get into trouble, Rach. I love her, but I can't touch her until she's not my student. If it were up to me, we would be married and back in La Push by now."

"_You're going to come back!?"_

"I think. I mean, I don't really care about Bella anymore, so all of those reminders mean nothing. And I miss everyone."

"_We miss you too! Jake, as soon as you can, bring her here!" _

I laughed, "Alright Rach. But hey, I had a question."

"_Shoot."_

"Ok, how would you like to have been told about our secret?"

She laughed. "_Well. I would have wanted to be in a relationship. I would have wanted to trust Paul completely before he told me about his wolf thing. And most of all, I would have wanted more people there than just me and Paul, people who could have protected me from him. And I know now that he wouldn't have hurt me, but still, at the time, it would have been nice."_

"Well, shit. It sounds like I have to have been dating her for awhile, then tell her. In La Push. That's going to take at least a year!" I growled.

"_She'll appreciate it. I promise. I gotta go, Jake. Robbie has a doctor's appointment." _

I smiled at though thought of my nephew. "Ok, tell the little dude I said hi."

"_I wish you'd come meet him, Jake. You would love him." _

"I'm working on it Rach. Soon."

"_Ok, love you! Bye!" _

"Love you too. Bye."

I got through my next two classes with out any accidents happening. Then I met Embry outside the gym so we could get lunch together.

"So Cook wouldn't leave her alone in English. She get hurt in gym?"

I frowned, "Zack accidentally knocked her down." I paused. "Does that say something about my inability to keep her safe? If she gets hurt in my class, then what will happen in the real world?"

Embry clapped my back. "She seems fine, all you have to do is prevent the big accidents. Getting hurt in gym is inevitable for a human."

"I suppose so." I mumbled as we piled out trays with food and made our way to one of the teacher's tables.

"So, Jake. Carlie Mason is in your homeroom, correct?" asked Mrs. Lowel, the calculus teacher.

"Ah, yeah. Is she doing ok?" I asked with concern.

"Oh, yes! She's quite brilliant. She even corrected one of my mistakes. She should probably be in a more advanced course, but we don't have anything more advanced." She replied.

I smiled. My girl was smart. "Oh, wow. Does she seem to be fitting in well with other kids?" I asked.

Embry laughed. "She seems to be getting along just fine with Andrew Cook." He looked at me with a smirk as he said it.

I narrowed my eyes, but before I could say anything back, Mr. Litishev butted in. "She seems like she has made lots of friends already, no doubt thanks to Andrew and his friends." He was looking over to the table in the center of the cafeteria.

And, sure enough, Carlie was there with a bunch of other people. But what bothered me most, was that she was sitting on Cook's lap. No, not sitting, _straddling. _He had his hands resting on her hips.

Embry kicked me from under the table. "You're growling and shaking." He said low and quiet enough for me, and only me, to hear. "Get it together."

I took a few deep, calming breaths. "Sorry."

"Jacob." My boss said as he sauntered over to the table.

"Yes, Mr. Torres?" I replied.

"Carlie Mason is in your homeroom, correct?"

"Yes she is."

He smiled, "Well wonderful. How is she doing?"

I shrugged, "She seems to be doing fine. Apparently she's very intelligent, and seems to be making friends easily."

He nodded once. "Good. Now taking in to consideration that she's emancipated and here all alone, you still must perform the usual parent teacher conferences, but in her case, it will be a one on one with her."

Embry snickered. I kicked him under the table. "Yes, sir. But conferences were a month ago."

"Yes, but its school policy that every new student gets a conference after the first week."

I smiled. "Alright. I will set one up with her."

Mr. Torres smiled. "Thank you, Jacob."

Embry smirked at me. "This can only lead to trouble."

I scowled at him. "Shut up."

That night I made my first patrol around her house. I tried not to be creepy and watch her, but I ended up watching her play piano for about an hour.


	3. Not A WinWin For Me

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! The mean so much! **

**SM owns Twilight.**

I made Carlie and Cook captains the next day, I learn from my mistakes. I thought about pitting their teams against each other, but then that would just end up in another bet. So I put Carlie's team on one court, and Cook's on another.

"I bet I can score more points than you." Cook started. Oh Christ.

Carlie raised one eyebrow. "Oh, dream on!"

"No, no. Seriously. Wanna make a bet?" he asked with cocky smile.

"Are you going to be my slave today also?" she teased.

"I had something a little different in mind for today. If I score more points than you, then you have to go on a date with me."

God. Damn. It. Now I was going to have to stalk it.

Carlie bit her lip and smiled, "Alright. But if I score more points than you, you have to man up and ask me yourself."

"Seems like a win win for me." He said.

"Ok, enough with the bets!" I yelled. "Start your games."

I watched Carlie score one point after the other after the other. She was looking pretty good, and it wasn't just because I was standing behind her again. Cook also stepped up his game. I watched as he scored again and again and again.

After both their games were done, Cook sauntered over to her. "13 out of 21. How about you?"

She smiled brightly. "Ha. 15 out of 21. That two bets you lost this week, and its only Wednesday, you better not make anymore bets."

He laughed. "I wont." Cook turned to go into the boy's locker room. "I'll see you at lunch sweetheart." He said, turning around to wink at her.

I fought against my wolf side that was chanting, _kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. _Somehow I let him live another day…

I paced around my office second period. I had to set up a time where I would be completely alone with Carlie. I was excited and nervous. Excited because I could spend time with her with out that douche, Cook around. But nervous because I didn't know weather or not I could control my self. I guess it all depended on what she was wearing…

Maybe it should be in a more public place…

I was still battling inside when third period rolled around. Carlie was sitting on Cook's lap while Cook offered doughnuts to everyone. Jerk. He knew she didn't eat the doughnuts yesterday, and yet he still brought them today.

I walked over to her. "Carlie, its school policy that after the first week of school for a new student, the homeroom teacher have a conference with their parents, but in your case, I'll just have to have it with you."

She jumped off Cook's lap. "Oh, ok."

"Is, um, next Monday after school for you good?"

She frowned, "I have to work. But it should only take a few minutes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let me ask my boss if you could stop in around 3?' she asked.

"Sounds good. Let me know as soon as possible."

She smiled and sat back down on Cook's lap. "Ok."

I glared at him for the rest of the hour. I was wondering how lunch would go…

Embry smirked at me when I exited the gym for lunch. "So. A date."

I groaned. "Just for that, I'm going to make you chaperone it with me."

His eye brows knitted. "You wouldn't."

"I would." I confirmed as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"All of his friends were trying to help Cook come up with a cool way to ask her."

"Fucker." I muttered.

Embry laughed. "If Cook knows what's best for him, he'd better back off before you fuck him up."

"No, she deserves to have her freedom and lead a normal life…for awhile."

I glanced over to where I knew Carlie was. (I could pick her heart beat out of a crowd of 400 people.) She was talking with Leslie and Riley, two of the school's known…well, I cant say it. I'm a teacher. But let me just say, they were well traveled. If they influence Carlie at all, most of the male population will be killed. Or I go to jail because she takes a page from Leslie's book and tried to seduce me during class.

Embry and I got our lunches and sat at the same table, it had a good view of Carlie's table. I noticed she didn't have any food. That troubled me. She did eat, didn't she? Just because she refused to eat the doughnuts in homeroom and wont eat cafeteria food doesn't mean she's anorexic or anything.

She has to eat. She can't think she's fat or anything. She's perfect. I nudged Embry. "I've never seen her eat. Is that normal?"

He looked at me incredulously, "Dude, I have no idea. Maybe she's on one of those diets chicks are always on. I wouldn't worry about it."

Maybe I should talk to Leah. No, she's too much of a werewolf to know anything about diets. I would have to call Rachel again tonight. She's bound to have had a friend or two with issues like that.

"Attention! Everyone! Can I please have your attention!" Cook said over a megaphone. He was standing in the center of the center table. Carlie was looking up at him and laughing.

Once the cafeteria was quiet, he spoke again. "Carlie Mason? Can you come up here please?" He held his hand out to help her up. At least the was gentlemanly.

She laughed as she placed her hand in his and climbed up next to him. I didn't even get to appreciate her outfit in homeroom. It was a nice formfitting- Shit. No. I didn't notice what she was wearing. Nope. I didn't even notice the mini-skirt that showed off her sexy legs. Nope.

"Carlie?" he began in a smooth voice. "Will you go on a date with me?"

I would kill to be the one causing her smile. It was the most beautiful smile in the world. "Yes." She said with a laugh.

"What was that?" he asked, putting the megaphone in her face.

"Yes." She said for the whole fuckin' world to hear.

"Everyone hear that?" he said. Just rub it in my face. "I'm going on a date with Carlie Mason!"

The cafeteria erupted with noise, some cheering, some 'awws', and even some, 'ewws'.

I waited until I saw Carlie exit the cafeteria with Cook, they were holding hands.

As I went about my afternoon classes, I did my best to keep my mind off of what Carlie was doing. But, as last period rolled around, she was all I could think about.

Last period was my weight lifting class. It was a bunch of guys on steroids, they liked me because they thought I was on steroids too, what with my 6 foot 7 frame and nothing but muscle on me. Badass werewolf.

"Yo! Mista Wolfe!" Trey Harris yelled as he entered the closet sized weigh-lifting room.

"Trey." I greeted him coldly. I was in no mood for his 'player' crap today. I watched the love of my existence agree to a date with a guy I hated. Whoa. I've been here before. If Cook turns out to be a vampire I'm going to go crazy. "Ok guys, I'm not feeling the best right now, so I trust that you can tell time, you are dismissed at 2:30. No earlier." I said as I walked back to my office for my keys.

I walked straight into Embry's room. He didn't have a class, he was just sitting at his desk, grading papers. "Hey Jake. Carlie is really smart. I didn't even think of the owl as a symbol for her life. I mean it could mean-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. You wanna skip out early?"

He was up in an instant. "Hell yeah I do."

I tossed him the keys to the Rabbit. "Good, can you drive it home? I gotta burn off some energy."

He laughed and took my keys. "Its been 3? 3 days with out getting laid? And you have to go another 10 months?"

"I'm not- That's not why I'm going for a run! I just need to think."

"About a certain someone?" he asked. "While you are, what did you say? _Burning off some energy_?" he taunted.

"Just shut the fuck up and pick up Seth from his bag boy duties."

Embry laughed. "Dude's aiming high, isn't he?"

I laughed and followed him out to the parking lot. "I'll get Seth and leave him the car, I could use a run too."

"Ok." I confirmed before looking around to see if anyone was watching. Then I ran into the forest, shed my clothes and phased.

_I thought you got out at 2:30?_ Leah questioned.

Nah, I have a weight lifting class that I didn't feel like supervising today, and Embry didn't have a class.

So…you're skipping?

No, we- Yeah we're skipping. _I finally caved. _

She's pretty, I saw her in Embry's mind. _Leah made small talk after a few minutes of silence. _

_Carlie's face flashed in my mind. _Thanks, Lee. I'm the luckiest son-of-a-bitch ever.

We're going to go back to La Push then? _She asked. _

_I'm not quite sure what she wanted me to say. _Leah, you don't have to follow me, you can come and go as you please. I think I'll go back, but don't know. It all depends on what Carlie wants.

I- I think going back to La Push will be good. For all of us. _Images of her mom flew through her head. _

You can go back anytime. _I said quickly. _I'm not going to make you stay.

Jake, you, Embry and Seth are my pack. I'm happy now. I'm just saying, when the time comes to go home, I'm ready.

Aw. Is this a heart to heart? _Embry intruded our thoughts. _

Just because I said you're part of my pack doesn't mean I wont kick your ass. _Leah snapped. _

Hey guys! Oh! Awesome! We're all phased! _Seth joined in our conversation after a few minutes of silence. _

Actually, I have to get going. _Leah said. _I got the late shift tonight.

Sweet. I'll be in at 11. _Embry said. _I'm getting laid tonight! Jake, you want to- Oh. Right. Your heart is eternally stolen.

Shut the fuck up, Embry! Now some chick is going to come after you with rusty pliers and cut off your dick. _I retorted. _

At least I'll be using it and not having a case of blue balls for a year.

Fuck! You! _I snarled. _

Yeah, way to much testosterone for me. I'll see you guys later. And Jake, for everyone's sake, you better get Carlie to sleep with you real fast. I've seen what you are like when you go with out sex. _Leah said._

Will all of you stay out of my sex life?

Will you keep your sex life to yourself?_ She replied. _

I'm not going to jump into bed with her first chance I get! I cant do that to her.

Whatever. Just don't be a bitch when you haven't had sex in a year. _She said before phasing out. _

Can I meet her? _Seth asked. _

Oh, yes. _I said sarcastically, _I'll bring you into class just so I can introduce you to one of my students. Very conspicuous Seth.

I was just asking. _He grumbled. _

_As Embry, Seth, and I patrolled around the area, I told them everything I knew about her. Embry did the same. _

So she's probably smarter than you. _Seth deduced. _

Seth, you didn't even finish freshman year! At least I got half way done with sophomore year!

And she's in her junior year, senior classes. _He reminded me. _

She is pretty smart. I saw her reading _Sense and Sensibility _yesterday. I asked her why because that book doesn't make any sense to anyone, and she said it was just for fun. Who the hell reads that for fun?_ Embry asked. _

People smarter than Jake. _Seth responded in a laugh. _

_I snuck up behind him and cracked one of his ribs. _I'm not a complete dumbass!

Ow-ow! _Seth whimpered. Baby. _I am not a baby! It just hurt for a second! And I'm just saying she is smarter than you.

Hell, I think she's smarter than me. _Embry commented. _

Great. Now when we're married, I'm going to look like the dumbass in the relationship.

Dude, that's true with almost every imprint! Emily is way smarter than Sam! And Kim is a teacher, Jared is a werewolf/construction worker. And I don't even need to tell you about Paul and Rachel. _Embry said. _

_I sighed. _I guess. But look at Collin, apparently Jenna is as dumb as a rock. _I couldn't say for sure, I never met the girl. _

He's going to kill you if he hears you thinking that. _Seth said. _And Embry, Brady and Quil's imprints are kids, so we don't know if Claire and Aubree will be smarter than them.

Well what about, um, god. I can never remember Sean and Blake's imprints' names. _Embry thought hard and tried to remember from all the phone calls we've gotten. _

Kia and Melody! Its not that hard!_ Seth yelled. _

Well, I've only met them a few times. _Embry defended himself. _

I'm starting to feel bad about not visiting in10 years. _I said. _I have a niece and nephew that I have never even met. Sam, Jared, Paul, and Blake all have kids now. We're like their uncles or some shit like that. We're supposed to be there to give them beer and advice on how to score the ladies. I mean, you guys visit occasionally, but me? I suck.

Jake, the oldest wolf-kid is, what, 8? Is Spencer 8 now. Sam said something about a birthday soon, so maybe he's 7? _Embry wondered. _

And that is why he feels bad. Good job Embry._ Seth said sarcastically. _

Yeah. We should know that. _We all paused and though about our brothers back home. _As soon as I get her, I'm going home. _I promised myself, and Seth and Embry. _


	4. She’s A Keeper, Mean Right Hook

_**Reviews are always appreciated! **_

_**SM owns Twilight.**_

_Carlie's first week was a success. For her. She made tons of friends, and, by Friday, she was the most popular student in this hell hole. That only made her more desirable to Cook, and the rest of the male population. _

_I would walk down the halls hearing guys talk about _my_ girls' ass. I came close to phasing a few times. One time I listened to a guy tell his friend that her fucked her in his car the pervious night, which I knew was completely false due to the fact that I followed her home and watched her, in a non-creepy way, do her homework and play piano until she went to bed. _

_In class, I would grudgingly watch Cook flirt with her, and, mush to my dismay, her flirt back. But Carlie seemed to be having a normal time in high school. Which was good, I wanted her to live before I dumped the wolf stuff on her. _

_But I'm getting ahead of myself. She seemed happy with Cook. Damn it. _

_During homeroom I did my best to get her to actually like me, like as a friend…or more. Carlie was really outgoing, so it was easy. She still treated me as a teacher of course. _

_On Saturday she and Cook had they date. And, lucky for me, Cook happened to take her to the restaurant Leah worked at. She hooked me up and sat them in a really noisy, crowded place. _

"_And here you are. So are you two brother and sister?" she asked with a smile on her face. I laughed from my hiding spot, in a booth just around the corner. _

_Carlie frowned. Cook smirked. Oh, so he though Leah was hitting on him. Prick. "Um, no. Carlie and I are on a date." _

_Leah smiled, "Oh, well, I just assumed because she looks a little out of your league." Whoo! Go Leah! _

_Cook's cocky smile came off, "Can we just have our menus please?" _

_Leah laughed and threw one at him, then handed one to Carlie. "You kids don't happen to go to Lakeside high, do you?" _

_Carlie smiled, "Yeah, we do." _

"_Oh, than you must know my cousins, Mr. Wolfe and Mr. Call?" _

_Carlie smiled at the mention of my name. I could have exploded from joy. Cook frowned at my name. Good. I hope he's scared of me. "Oh! Yeah! Mr. Wolfe is our homeroom teacher!" _

"_Well that's cool." Leah said. _

"_Extreemly." Cook said dryly. "I'll have a coke. Carlie?" _

_I saw Leah smile a satisfied smile. It was a good day for her when she got to piss someone off. Carlie shot Cook a disapproving look and then looked up at Leah, "I'll have water." _

"_Comin' right up." Leah said as she walked away. _

"_So tell me about all of your travels." Cook said. _

_Carlie smiled. "Well, like I said, I don't know where I was born, my parents wont tell me for some reason. Which leads me to believe they were doing something illegal there, but I don't know. We moved to New York City, like, 3 days after I was born and stayed there for about a year." _

"_How was New York City? I've never been there." _

_I thought about giving him a plane ticket and telling him just to move there, but knowing my luck, he would convince her to go with him. _

"_I cant remember it well. But I know theres lots of shopping. My Aunt is really into fashion and stuff, so it was a good match for her. But not so much for my mom. She needed small town to get used to her new life." She said, before quickly adding, "New life as a mother." _

"_Right. So then where did you move?" he asked. _

"_Into a small villa in France, it was in the middle of nowhere, but it was so pretty!" Carlie talked about all the places she lived, Cook only interrupted when he had a dumbass question to ask. _

_Leah antagonized Cook for the entire date. He was pretty pissed by the time he paid the bill and left. I followed them, in my wolf form, to a small pond, it was surrounded by woods, so I could watch them closely. _

_They talked about music and shit. Carlie asked Cook about his family. Blah. Blah. Blah. Normal date shit. _

Hows the date? _Seth asked when he saw I was chaperoning it. _

I would call it a fail. But that's because I know what I have planned for our first date is way better.

_Seth ran up next to me. _She looks content.

_I growled softly. _Shut up.

I'm just sayin'!

"_Carlie, I have a lot of fun tonight, despite the bitch waitress," Cook began. _

Way to go Leah!_ Seth laughed. _

"_and I was wondering if you would want to make it official?" _

_Carlie smiled, "Like you would be my boyfriend?" she asked in an adorable, innocent way. _

_Cook nodded, "So how about it? Will you be my girlfriend?" _

"_Yes." She answered. _

Lucky bastard. _I growled. _

But its not meant to be. You'll get her in the end. _Seth promised. _

_I couldn't reply because of the searing pain that was ripping through my chest as I watched Cook shove his nasty tongue down my imprint's throat. _

_Seth nudged me away. _Lets go get drunk.

_Seth, Embry and I ended up going to Leah's bar and getting pretty drunk. Embry left with some girl, I usually would have too, but now every girl was all blurry and smelled like ass. _

_When I woke up Sunday, I actually had a slight hangover, which is weird because werewolves don't usually get hangovers. I guess I drank a lot last night. _

_Embry strolled in smelling like sex at 10am. I gave him a dirty look. "Don't rub it in my face how you're getting some and I'm not! Its hard enough with out having to smell sex everywhere!" _

_He smirked and shrugged. Every Sunday was grocery shopping day. It was decided that it worked best if we all went and got food, rather than one person trying to get enough food for all of us. One person would have to push around about 6 shopping carts. _

_Seth, Leah, Embry, and I all piled into Seth's newly acquired astro van and headed to the grocery store. _

"_Shit. Some one's got a jaguar!" Embry exclaimed as he jumped out of the car and ran over to the glossy red jag. It was an XK coupe. Damn. _

"_Stop drooling over the damn car!" Leah snapped. "Lets just get his over with." _

_Seth, Embry and I pulled ourselves away from the jag and walked into the store. _

_Steel cables alerted me that she was in there. "She's in here." _

_Leah smiled. "I know. And I'm betting that that jag is her's." _

"_Why do you think that?" I asked. _

_Leah pointed across the store. "Because there she is in a pair of 200 dollar jeans, Uggs, and holding a Chanel purse. She screams Jag."_

"_Shit. I'm going to have to get a real job then, aren't I? To provide for her." _

_They burst out laughing. "Shit, man! Yeah you are! How are you going to be in league for a Jag?" Embry laughed. _

_I glared at them and started walking towards her. As I approached her, I overheard conversation between two of the stock boys. "Dude! I dared you! You have to!" one said. _

_The other sighed and ran over to Carlie. "Hey girl. You got one fine ass." He said in a rush before smacking her ass. My pack quieted down, they were worried I was going to phase. _

_No. I'd get them later for that. _

_But before the kid had a chance to get away, Carlie turned around and punched him square in the nose. I heard a crack. "Go to hell." She muttered before stepping over him. She started to walk away from him, sending her in my direction. When she met my eyes, her face reddened. "Oh god! No one was supposed to see that!" _

_I smiled. "No, its ok." I assured her. _

"_So I'm not going to get a detention or anything?" she joked. _

"_No, if you did that on school property, maybe, but not here." _

_She smiled broadly. "Oh! I met your other cousin last night, um, what was her name…?" _

"_Its Leah. Good to see to again." Leah butted in as Seth, Embry, and she came up behind me._

"_Sorry, I'm no good with names." She apologized. "Hi Mr. Call." _

"_Hey Carlie." Embry greeted her with a smile on his face. "Oh, um this is our other cousin, Seth." He said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. _

"_Nice to meet you." She said politely. _

"_Nice to meet you too." Seth responded. _

"_Ok, well, I better go. I still have homework and stuff." She said. _

"_Right. Um, are we still having your confernce at your work tomorrow?" I asked as she started to walk away. _

"_Oh! Right! I totally forgot to tell you! My boss said it would be fine if you just stoped by at about 3 30. It should only take about 20 minutes, right?" _

"_Yeah. Probably less. So where do you work?" _

_Her face fell, "Um, I don't know the name…" she trailed off. No biggie, I could probably just follow her scent there. "Oh! But I have the address right here!" she said, digging in her purse and pulling out a slip of paper. _

"_Um. Ok then. See you tomorrow." I said as soon as she handed me the paper and started away. _

"_She's a keeper." Seth smirked as soon as she was out of the store. "Mean right hook." _

"_See, you don't have to constantly be around her, she can take care of herself." Embry said. _

"_But that guy didn't try to fight back." Leah said solonmly. _

_That made me panic. Now I really would have to follow her around constantly. _

"_Jake, you don't have to follow her around constantly." Seth said, reading my mind while he was in human form, "She's not a danger magnate like the last girl you cared about." _

_I frowned, "Well I defiantly don't care about Bella now." I growled and walked away to finish my shopping._


	5. Receptionist? I Couldn’t Be That lucky

_**SO SORRY about this being late. Reviews are always appreciated **_____

_**SM owns Twilight.**_

_***The Receptionist? Nah, I Couldn't Be That Lucky***_

_Mondays. The worst day of the week. Well, they used to be. Now Saturdays and Sundays are, then I don't have an excuse for seeing Carlie everyday._

_I was still to busy thinking about Carlie to take don the volleyball nets so we could start the flag football until. Oh, well. One more week of Carlie in spandex wouldn't kill anyone. Actually, maybe Cook…_

_Carlie was, as usual, the first one ready. "Hey Mr. Wolfe." _

"_Good morning Carlie." I said with a smile. _

"_Volleyball still? Andrew said you usually change it up every week." _

_I shrugged. "I've been a little busy." I said truthfully. _

"_Oh. Me too. Trying to get settled in and all." She said_

"_So, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a house or an apartment?" like I didn't know…_

"_I have a condo." She answered with a smile. "My parents got it for me before I moved. They tried to buy me a house, but I refused. I like it. My neighbors are pretty cool." _

"_That's good. So you're settling in well?" _

"_Yeah. Thanks." She replied as other kids started to come in. _

_I waited until all of the stuck-up, now blurry, girls graced us with their presents. "Ok. I've been busy, so volleyball for another week. Brown, Roberts, Jones, Breech. Captains." _

_They all picked their teams, and, through bullying, Cook ended up on the same team as Carlie. I decided that it was inevitable that they were going to end up on a team together somehow, I decided that I would just have to be in the shadows until they broke up. _

_I stood behind Carlie again. Volleyball involved squatting and pushing her ass out. In spandex. Nice. _

_Carlie's team was playing Hilary Brown's team. With Cook trying to play the whole court, they were losing. _

"_Andrew!" Carlie yelled playfully. "We're going to lose this!" _

"_No! We're not!" _

"_We need help." She said. _

"_No, we don't!" _

_Carlie smiled and looked over to me. "Mr. Wolfe?" _

_I raised my eyebrows, "That'd be cheating."_

"_I've noticed that I have yet to see you do anything physical in physical ed class." She teased. _

_I would _love_ to get physical… "That's because I don't want you all to feel bad about bad you are in comparison to me." I joked. _

_Carlie's smile broadened, revealing a set of blinding white teeth. "Oh, yeah? Prove it." _

_I smiled, "I can play a whole court by myself! I don't have super speed!" …that they know of. _

"_Alright. Then I'll be on your team." She said, coming over to stand in front of me. _

_This probably wasn't the best idea in the world. Her being so close to me in her little gym outfit. But… "Fine. What poor unfortunate team are we taking on?" _

_Carlie smiled and looked around at her classmates. "Um, Andrew! Pick a team." _

_He smiled. "Alright. I hope you know that you're going down sweetheart." _

_He has a pet name for her!?!?!? _

"_Nope. See, Mr. Wolf and I are the perfect team," I like the sound of that. "because he's really tall, so he can spike and block, and I'm really short, so I can dig. So we're going to win."_

_Cook rolled his eyes, "Yeah, with only two people on your team, and me having a team of 6?" _

"_Two is all we need, Cook." I said in my alpha voice, it was very intimidating to most people. _

_He was a bit taken aback at first, but then smiled as if I was kidding. "We'll see about that." Cook picked his 5 team members and the game got started. _

_Carlie and I _were_ the perfect team. They would serve it, she would dig it, and I would spike it. Not using all of my strength of course, by enough so that they were incapable of getting it returned. _

_When we won (21-9!!), Carlie danced over to me with a smile on her face and held up her hand for a high-five. I gave her one. _

_I think she felt it too. Electricity. When my hand lightly touched hers my heart jumped and I felt all warm. I know, I know. Pussy language. But that is literally what it felt like. My eyes met hers after I felt it. She had a surprised look on her face before she erased it and replaced it with a small smile. _

"_Ok, I admit it, you actually are good at sports." She said with a nervous smile. Ah ha! She did feel it! I know it. _

"_Don't doubt me." I laughed. _

"_Next time I wont." _

"_Good game, Baby." Cook said, giving Carlie a hug. _

"_Aw, thanks. You too." _

"_Alright guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" I dismissed them. _

_As soon as I assured my self that every one was in their next class, I sat down in my office and called Rachel. _

"Do I get to meet her yet?" _she answered the phone. _

"_Um, no." _

_She sighed, "_Then why are you calling?"

"_Advice." _

"Oh. Ok."

"_Alright. So long story short, she gave me a high five in class today. And I'm pretty sure she felt the spark too. But she seemed a little weirded out by it. So I just need to know what to do now." _

"Um. Wow. You truly are hopeless. Do nothing. Pretend it didn't happen."

"_Why!?" I yelled. "If she felt it too-"_

"I bet she's confused. I mean, you mentioned that she has a boyfriend now?" _I growled. "_Right. She's probably wondering why she feels more of a connection with her teacher than her boyfriend."

"_Hum. I guess that makes sense."_

"You should come home for a weekend so you can show us what she looks like."

"_What if she needs my help that weekend I'm gone. And I come back and she's dead?" _

"Have Embry, Seth, and Leah watch her. Come on, Jake! Embry, Seth, and Leah come back for a visit at least once a year! We haven't seen you in 10 years!"

"_I just cant. I don't want to risk her safety." _

_She sighed. "_Ok. I guess that's ok then. Just hurry up."

_I laughed. "I'm working on it Rach. I'm pretty sure she at least trusts me now." _

"That's good. Just hurry up, ok? We miss you!"

"_I miss you too, Rach. Talk to ya soon." _

"Bye Jake."

_After my call to Rachel, I did what I usually do when I don't have a class: slept. After patrolling until 2am, I'm usually beat during the day. _

_I always felt kinda dirty whenever I have dreams, adult dreams, about Carlie while I'm at work. But I can't help it, she's always on my mind. Or, as Leah puts it, 'She's like a fucking worm in your head!' Personally, I don't get it. But that's Leah. _

"_Mr. Wolfe." I heard her amused voice laugh. "Do you always fall asleep second period?" _

_I opened up my eyes to see her beautiful face standing in the doorway. "Pretty much. I don't sleep much." _

_She smiled. "Ok. Well, Jessie brought doughnuts. You better grab one before Kevin eats them all." _

"_Right." I said, jumping out of my awesome spiny chair and following her out of my office and into the gym. "So what do you eat for breakfast if you don't eat doughnuts?" this was my sneaky way of asking if she eats or not._

_She smiled. "Fruit, sometimes pancakes." _

_Before I got the chance to reply, Cook called her over, she smiled apologetically and went over to him. "So I'll see you at 3 30 then!" I called. _

"_Yep!" she flashed me a brilliant smile before Cook's lips hitting her lips marred it. Fucker. _

_The rest of the day went by slowly. Embry joked about my conference with Carlie, making an innuendo every chance he got. I finally just punched him to shut him up. _

_At the end of the day, I watched Carlie run out of school and hop into her sweet-ass Jag and drive away. I still had an hour to kill before I could see her again. So I decided to go bother the hell out of Seth at work._

_Seth worked at a small little grocery store right by our apartment. He was a bag boy. Seth had a very positive out look on life, and therefore didn't mind his job. _

"_Hey Seth." I greeted as I walked in the door. _

"_Hey Jake. Killing some time before that 'conference' of yours?" _

_I narrowed my eyes. "Talk to Embry recently?"_

_Seth's smirk gave him away. "Um-"_

"_I'm not going to do that to her! Jesus!" _

_Seth held up his hands in surrender. "Alright! Alright! So where does she work?" _

_I shrugged. "I don't know the name of the place, only the address." _

_He laughed. "With your luck, she's going to be working at a strip club. Then you couldn't possible resist her." _

_I frowned. Her parents wouldn't let her do that. They seem rich, Leah said Carlie was in all designer clothes. Wait, if she was rich, why was she working? She better not be a stripper. Well… No! No, she better not be. Only for me. "Nah, she probably works in retail or something." _

_Seth and I continued to chat about random stuff while I waited anxiously. At about 3 15, I said good-bye to Seth and followed MapQuest's directions to Carlie's work. _

_My eyes widened as I parked my car. I rechecked that I had the right address. I confirmed it 3 times: Carlie worked in a mechanic's garage. _

_Please just be the receptionist. Please just be the receptionist. Please just be the receptionist. I chanted in my head. I've already gone over a week with no sex. I don't know if I could resist my wet dream come true. Seeing her bent over the hood of a car…_

_I walked into the office part. An older woman was sitting behind the desk. She could just be in the bathroom. _

"_Um, hi. I'm looking for Carlie Mason?" I asked the woman. _

_Before she had a chance to answer, a short balding man came out of the other office. "Mason!" he bellowed. "Your 3 30 is here! Make it fast!" _

_We waited for a few moments with no reply. The man sighed and motioned for me to follow him. He led me into the garage. "You must be her teacher?" he asked. _

"_Ah, yeah. Jake Wolfe." _

_He grunted and led me over to an older looking classic car. I could smell her. There was no doubt in my mind that Carlie was bent over the hood of the car working on the engine. Fuck. Me. I felt little Jake harden. _

_My imprint, my perfect mate, was bending over on a car, wearing little shorts and a skimpy white tee-shirt. Covered on oil. And looking hella sexy. Not good. But so good. _

"_Mason!" the man yelled harshly. _

"_Joe! Jesus! I'm right here! What?" she replied in a snap, not looking up. _

"_Your 3 30 appointment is here." He said just as harshly. If he knew what was good for himself, he would treat her with respect. _

_Carlie looked up and smiled. "Oh. Hi Mr. Wolfe. Just give me one second." She said as she grabbed a rag and whipped off the oil stains form her hands and face. _

"_You said this wouldn't take long, Mason. No more than 30 minutes or your fired." Joe warned. _

_Carlie rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Like your going to fire your biggest money maker." _

_Joe frowned and looked behind him. I was furious at what I saw; it was a big window looking into the waiting room. And about 5 guys stared in. They clearly had a good show when Carlie was bending over the hood. _

"_Just hurry up." Joe grumbled. "All 5 of those guys requested you." _

_Carlie smiled and looked over to me. "So do you want to go in the break room?" _

_I took a deep breath in attempt to control the growing bulge in my pants. "Yeah." The prospect of being in a small room with her, dressed like that, was exciting, but scary. I had to control my wolf instincts that were telling me to just take her and mark her as mine._

_I followed Carlie, trying my best not to stare at her ass that was pretty much hanging out of her shorts, to the small, foul smelling break room. She sat on one of the padded chairs, and I sat on the other. _

"_So." Carlie prompted. _

"_You work on cars?" I blurted out. Christ. I felt like I was in middle school again. _

_She smiled. "Yeah. I suppose its not the most common job for a teen age girl, but I love cars." _

_I smiled. "Me too. I rebuilt my car from scratch." _

_Her eyes widened. "Scratch?" she asked in shock. I nodded. "Wow. I just rebuild engines to make them go faster. My aunt and dad taught me." _

"_That's cool. So the Jag out there? Is that your's?" _

_She laughed. "Yeah. I bought it as soon as I was in America." _

_My eye brows shot up in surprise. "_You_ bought it? On a mechanic's salary?" _

_She looked down. "Um, no. I'm I guess what you would call a trust fund baby. I chose to work. To feel independent." She sighed. "I'm not so good at my resolution to not dip into my trust fund, but I just cant help it. I've been raised to get everything I've always wanted." She seemed a little ashamed by this. _

"_So you work here because you want to?" I asked. _

_She smiled a little. "Yeah. Like I said, I love cars." _

_Wow. She doesn't dip into her trust fund on principal. Sexy, check. Smart, check. Independent, check. She's perfect. _

"_Well," I said after a moment of awkward silence. "If it were up to me, we wouldn't have this meeting. Your grades are perfect. You seem to be making friends. Everything looks good. Is there anything you want to talk about?" _

_She thought for a moment. "Nope." _

_I laughed. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_She laughed. "No offence or anything, but that was a huge waste of time." _

"_I complete agree. Have a good night Carlie." I said as I exited the break room. _

_I could have stretched it out. But I couldn't stand to be in there any longer. Her scent filled the room. And I was getting a boner. I raced home to drop off my car an then immediately ran into the forest and phased. _

Hey. How did the-_ Embry cut off mid sentence when he saw my thoughts. _Holy shit! A mechanic? That's like your wet dream come true!_ He laughed. _

How in the hell are you going to deal with that?_ Leah asked. _

I have no clue…


	6. Well, I Had A Backbone

**Thaaaanks for all of the lovely reviews! **

**To answer a few questions: Yes, to absolutely confirm it, Carlie is Renesmee. And yes, the Cullens, as well as the rest of the pack will make an appearance near the end. But it's a long way away.**

**SM owns Twilight.**

I fought the battle of the bulge, in my pants, every day. And I have won, so far.

It was 2 weeks since our student teacher conference. And I worked hard everyday to become a friend to Carlie. And I think I succeeded. We would joke, talk, and do other stuff friends would. Unfortunately she still saw something in Cook. So I had to deal with him.

I watched them at lunch everyday. Carlie would usually sit on his lap and occasionally pick at his food. They got pretty physical sometimes. I heard from eves dropping on Cook's locker room conversations that they had not slept together yet, but he really wanted to, and thought winter formal would be the night.

So naturally, I signed up to chaperone the dance, and just because I can, I signed Embry up too. He was pissed. But I reasoned that I would need some one to hide the body while I swept Carlie away to Las Vegas.

It was the Monday before winter formal, and I figured 3 weeks of volleyball was enough, so I switched to flag football. Carlie and I chatted while the others came in, and as soon as I explained the rules and split them up into teams, I started to inconspicuously move around so I could be close to her.

We were about half way through the period when we were interrupted. "Jake!" I loud voice said from the door way.

There was no way I could forget that smell. Quil. I turned around. And, sure enough, Quil was running towards me.

I gave him a totally hetero hug when he reached where I was standing. "Hey man! What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"I was chosen by the p- er, our group of friends to, um, see you new life." He hinted.

"Where's Claire?" I asked. I met her before Quil phased and imprinted.

"Aw. Cant I just come say hi?" he asked. My eyebrows rose. He caved, "Vacation in Florida."

I laughed. "I thought so. But its great to see you man."

"I thought I smelled dog!" Embry's voice boomed from the door way.

Quil ran over to him. "Hey Em!" he said after a manly hug.

Embry frowned. "Dude, its Mr. Call."

Quil laughed as they walked over to me. "Whatever. So hey," he began in a whisper. "who?"

I was just about to point Carlie out, when I realized that most of my class stopped their game to watch Quil, Embry, and me. Everyone except Carlie, who was creeping up on Cook, who had the ball. Before I could say anything, she tackled him.

"Dommed!" she yelled when she got the ball from him. "You just got bested by a girl!"

Quil burst out laughing, "Oh, please let it be her." I nodded slightly and Quil laughed.

Carlie smiled and turned to us, "Mr. Wolfe! Did you see that! I think-" she cut off when she saw Quil. "You three look like brothers. Did you know that?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Quil is our other cousin."

"Oh." She replied.

Quil looked at me with worried eyes, "I can see her as clear as Claire."

It shocked me. That meant she was in pain, a vampire, or Quil's imprint. The last two being very unlikely. Carlie was hurting. "Shit."

Embry frowned too. If one wolf imprints his imprint becomes like a sister to all of the other wolves, Embry was slightly protective of her too, not as much as me, but just enough to make him care. "I wonder what's wrong. She seems happy." He said.

"I gotta find out somehow. If it's Cook, I swear to god." I didn't bother to finish my threat.

Quil patted me on the back. "I wouldn't worry about it to much, one day when Claire was really tired, the guys could see her, she was blurry again the next day."

It still worried me, but I didn't dwell on it to much. I hadn't seen Quil in ten years! "Its great to see you Quil." I said honestly.

"Holy freakin' crap!" Leah exclaimed as she came barreling in with Seth on her heals. "Seth wasn't lying when he said he smelled you here!" she laughed.

Quil looked around nervously at my students. "You guys need to come up with some better insults. Embry already used that one."

"Ha ha." Leah said dryly as she pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Hey Quil." Seth said, greeting him with a hand shake.

"Mr. Wolfe." Carlie came up cautiously. "Sorry to interrupt your family moment, but we can see that you're probably busy and want us out of your hair, same for you Mr. Call. So we were wondering if the rest of this period and second period can be frees?" she gave me and Embry a blinding smile, "I drew the short straw, so I had to ask." She joked.

I smiled. "I would consider that a win."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. So how about it?" she gave me a puppy face. I cant say no to my imprint.

"Ah. Yeah. We're done for today. I don't know about Mr. Call."

Embry smiled. "Well, unlike Mr. Wolfe here, _I_ have a back bone. And you guys have a quiz today. So no, you cant skip English."

Carlie pouted. "Fine." She said as she walked away and back to Cook.

Turned to Embry, "Jackass. I have a fucking back bone!"

He and Quil laughed. "Not when it comes to her." Quil said.

"Alright, well, I have to go print off my quizzes. Quil? How long are you staying?" Embry asked.

Quil shrugged, "Probably just today, Sam told me just to meet her and see what she's like. He told me to come home as soon as possible. We've been having a bunch of nomadic leeches pass through La Push."

I frowned. "You're all good though, right?"

Quil laughed. "Yeah. They usually come alone or in pairs, its not hard to take them out. But its freaking out Sam a little bit because there are so many. He thinks there's going to be a vamp gathering or something."

"Ew." Embry muttered as he nodded and walked away. Seth and Leah said bye. They both had to work.

I lead Quil into my office and pulled a chair up for him. We talked about all kinds of stuff. I finally learned the kid's names. I made a list just to be sure I remembered:

Sam and Emily: Spencer-7 Aubree- 4 and Levi- 2

Paul and Rachel: Robbie-6 and Ellie- 4

Jared and Kim: Eva- 2 and Kim is about 2 months pregnant.

Blake and Melody: Addison- 9 months

Collin and Jenna: Jenna is 20, they are in a relationship and are talking about marriage.

Sean and Kia: Kia is 21 and pressuring Sean for marriage. He is thinking about how to propose.

Quil and Claire: She is 12. and they are best friends. He doesn't have the hots for her yet.

Brady and Aubree: Aubree is Sam's daughter. Brady imprinted on her right after she was born.

I never actually met Sean and Blake, the phased after I left. Apparently the Cullens were worried the pack would attack their precious demon spawn, so they had all of their friends come into town, which made those two newbiees phase when they were just 14.

I filled Quil on our lives, I told him about every place we've lived over the past 7 years. He knew some of it. When Embry, Seth and Leah would visit, they would fill everyone in on our lives away.

We talked about Carlie. He said she was pretty. Pretty didn't even begin to cover what she was. Quil laughed when I told him she was a mechanic. He even tried to make a bet with me on how long it would take me to snap and confess my love.

Embry, Quil, and I went out for lunch. We reminisced about pre-Bella times. How our lives would be so much easier if she and her beloved leeches never came. It surprised me how much I hated Bella now. In the seconds before I imprinted, I still loved Bella and mourned her death. Now I felt anger. Not that I want her to now, but how could she pick a bloodsucker over me?

And now she was one, and there was no doubt in my mind that, if I ever crossed her path again in life, I would have no trouble killing her. I know Charlie would be kind of upset, but she was my enemy. I would destroy her.

Quil told us all about Sue and Charlie's wedding. The pack and the elders made a decision to allow Sue to tell Charlie about the Cullens, the pack, and what became of Bella. He was heartbroken. Charlie was apparently pissed at the Cullens for killing Bella. He still wanted to meet his granddaughter, but they convinced him that she was dangerous.

Life in La Push was relatively normal now that Bella was dead. She had her own legend now. She was hated in La Push, well, mainly by the pack for making me run and producing a demon spawn.

After school, I showed Quil her house. We were dismayed that we couldn't hear each other. Different packs. I wondered what would happen when I went back to La Push. There couldn't be 2 alphas. And I wouldn't fight Sam, I owe him to much. There would probably have to be two packs.

"So Quil," I began when we got back to our apartment, "how's Claire?"

He sighed, "She has a crush on me. But she's 12."

Leah smirked. "Aw."

"Shut up, Leah. Its just kind of hard right now. I'm trying to let her know I'm not interested in a 12 year old, with out hurting her feelings. I can tell she's trying to flirt with me."

Embry laughed. "Poor kid."

Quil sighed. "I think she's starting to realize it too. And she's sad. I don't like seeing her sad."

"Well, what would you prefer, her having an innocent crush on you, or her having crushes on other guys?" Seth reasoned. "And from the pictures we've received over the years, she's a cute kid."

Quil growled at the thought of Claire liking other guys. "But as soon as she hits puberty, it wont be so innocent. If she still has a crush and still throws herself at me. Fuck. I cant resist that." He drew his hands through his hair. "Wait, Jake, how do you deal with it?"

I laughed. "Carlie is pretty much the only girl at that school who doesn't throw herself at me. That's both good and bad."

"So she doesn't feel the imprint connection?" he asked, puzzled.

I smiled slightly. "I'm pretty sure she does. But she's denying it. Rach says she's freaked out by it. But then again, Rachel has been known to bullshit."

"Nah, Rachel is probably right. I know I would have been scared as hell if I had a strong connection to my high school gym teacher. Just give her time to figure it out." Leah said.

Embry laughed, "That's because La Push High had Mr. Ward, the 300 pound gym teacher!"

Leah laughed. "Oh god. I would have killed myself if I had a connection to him."

"So Charlie is moving to La Push." Quil said.

"We know. She called to make sure it was ok." Seth said casually.

"It doesn't bother me." Leah said. "She deserves happiness. Charlie is an ok guy. Despite is failed attempt to raise a child." She added.

I laughed. "Jesus. I know. I was thinking about that today. The idea repulses me now, but why wouldn't she choose me over him? A blood sucker? He admitted to her that he's killed before. I don't think I'll ever understand her."

Quil nodded his head. "Yeah. She knew having her…um, kid? Would kill her, but she had it anyway."

Seth made a face. "That thing must be fucked up. It was delivered with in one month of Bella getting pregnant."

Quil nodded again. "Yeah. Shit. By the time we meet with them, the kid was like a 6 month old. And it was only about 7 days after it was born. But here's the really fucked up part: she could already talk and walk. She actually said words to us."

"That's so fucked up!" I yelled. "What did it say?"

Quil smirked. "She said, 'They don't look nice, Daddy. I'm scared.' She only took one glance at us in wolf form and never again."

I smirked. "Good. I hope that will scare the creature away for a while. What did it look like?"

"Um, I don't really know. I only saw her hair. Same stupid shade as Edward, but curly like Charlie."

Leah grimaced. "I feel bad for the thing. Having 2 psycho parents, an over protective father and a dumbass mother. And then it fucking lives with 8 vampires that can hear everything, including one who can read her mind. Imagine when it tries to bring home a boyfriend. Ugh. Awkward."

We were all laughing now. "You actually feel bad for it?" Embry laughed.

Leah smiled. "Well, ok, not really. But her life has got to suck!"

We continued to discuss the Cullens and drink beer until we went to bed. Quil slept on the couch.


	7. Embry! Hide The Body!

**Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**SM owns Twilight….**

The next morning when I got up, everyone was eating in the kitchen.

"Hey Jake. Sam called. There's been some vampire activity in La Push, so he wants me back. I'm going to take off soon." Quil said.

I nodded. "Alright. Well. I hope to see you soon, man." I said as I gave him a 'bro' hug.

"Yeah." He said as he turned to leave. He was almost out the door when he stopped and turned back. "Carlie seems like a great girl, Jake. I can tell she has feelings for you. Just…when she's ready, it's the right time. Don't worry about right and wrong."

I frowned. "Quil, I couldn't do that to her. She deserves-"

"No." he interrupted me. "She'll let you know when. You deserve happiness."

I took a deep breath. "Ok. Thanks Quil. We'll see you later."

He nodded once more and left, running into the woods.

I thought about what Quil said for the rest of the week. Did her see something in her that I didn't? He seemed to think that I wouldn't have to wait until she graduated. I had mixed feeling on this. On one hand: AWESOME. Then on the other: she's still so young, I cant take the rest of her life away from her. This sucks/is awesome.

I was dreading the dance. So was Embry, he kept complaining that the music would be to loud for our already sensitive ears. He was right. But, the more I was thinking about it, I needed some one to keep me in check.

I remembered the one school dance I went to. Freshman year homecoming. I never went to another one because they were kind of lame. But I remember the dancing. Grinding. If Cook was going to be all over her, I needed Embry to either get me out of there before I phased, or explain to everyone why I exploded into a wolf and killed a student. I pointed that out to Embry. He rolled his eyes and grudgingly agreed to go.

I overheard some locker room talk, and apparently Cook pressured Carlie into having the 'after party' at her house. Where no parents were. I planned on staying close.

The dance started at 8pm. Carlie hosted a bunch of other girls to get ready at her house. I watched from the woods and picked up parts of their conversations:

"So, Carlie. Are you and Andrew like, sleeping together yet?" Leslie asked.

Carlie's eyes widened in surprise, "No! Oh my god! Did you hear that some where?" I was pleased.

Leslie shrugged. "Well, you two are practically inseparable. I just thought you would be."

Carlie calmed down a little bit. "Oh. No. I'm not interested in doing that quite yet." Quite yet!?!?! Did that mean she was going to?!?!?!

Leslie raised her eyebrows, "Wait. Are you a virgin?"

I held my breath for the answer. Carlie blushed. "Um, yeah."

Leslie laughed. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Carlie seemed a little panicked.

Leslie laughed harder. "Well. We just thought you weren't. I mean, all the guys at school drool over you and we figured that you have had your fair share of hot European boys."

Carlie's blush deepened. "Um. No. Andrew is my first real boyfriend and I was always with my parents and my family, so no guy ever approached me. Except for…never mind" She said quietly.

Leslie smiled smugly. "Well wow. I thought you would have been more experienced than me, which is hard to beat."

"Oh?" Carlie prodded.

"I've been with over 30 guys." Carlie gaped at her. Leslie laughed. "Yep. And I have a new target."

Carlie shifted uncomfortably, she could tell Leslie wanted her to ask who it was. Carlie knew Leslie was an attention whore. "Um, who?"

Leslie grinned. "Mr. Wolfe."

FUCK. EW. SICK.

Carlie spun around. "What?!"

"Yeah. Don't you think he's sexy?"

I held my breath for the answer. Please say yes. Please say yes.

Carlie swallowed and I heard her heart beat pick up. "Um- I- Well he's- I don't know."

HA. She does! She just doesn't want to admit it. She thinks I'm sexy.

Leslie laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry though, I wont tell Andrew."

"Well, I mean, he's not ugly. But isn't he kind of old?"

Ouch. I'm 26!! But I don't look a day over 25.

"Uh, that's the point. And I also heard rumors that he slept with Ms. Bronwell. You know, the secretary? So I bet he's really good in bed."

Shit! Leslie better shut her fucking mouth! But I've been told on several occasions that I am a sex-god. But, ew. There is no way in hell I'm going to sleep with Leslie.

"Oh. I didn't hear that. I bet its just a rumor though. Mr. Wolfe seems like an ok guy. That's why he probably wont sleep with you. I mean, you're 17 and his student. I bet he has more class than that."

Hum. 17 and my student…now I really am resolved not to sleep with her. She would think badly of me.

Leslie smiled. "Oh trust me. He always seems to be standing behind me. And sometimes I see a little tent in his pants when he sees me. And I always make sure to look my best for gym, and I think he notices."

NO! They can not see my morning wood!? Can they? Has Carlie? God. I need to make it clear to Leslie that I don't want her. Shit. Has anyone else noticed my reactions to Carlie?

"Oh. I haven't noticed." Carlie said awkwardly. Thank the dear lord!

"Well, anyways, I heard that he is chaperoning tonight. I'm pretty sure once he sees me in my dress, we'll leave together."

Just as Leslie finished her rant, they stepped into view. I almost threw up when I saw Leslie, she was in a hot pink leopard print ho dress. It went down to her belly button! But then I saw Carlie, she looked beautiful. She was in a pale pink strapless dress that hugged her curves. Her hair was pulled back into a soft wavy bun.

I've never wanted to fuck a person more than I did right now. A thousand different scenarios ran through my head. Her dress would be so easy to slip off, then all of her pale, soft flesh would be there for me to touch. I could slowly take down her hair, letting it cascade down her bare back. Then-

_EW! NO! STOP IT!_ Seth screamed in my head. _You don't want to think about that stuff, Jake._

_Sorry, sorry. You're right._ I replied, feeling guilty.

Seth stayed with me until all the guys arrived, they took five billion pictures, and then left to go out for dinner. I ran back home to get changed.

Embry was waiting for me. "Dude! I got us something to wear!" he said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Oh god. What?"

He smiled and pulled out a shirt with a tuxedo graphic on it. I smiled. "Nice." I commented before running to the shower.

Embry and I got there, in our matching shirts, about a half an hour before the dance started.

We were briefed on what was and wasn't allowed. Seemed pretty straight forward. But, much to my dismay, grinding was allowed.

Being teenagers, they all decided to show up 15 minutes after the dance started. Some of the girls' dresses were so slutty. From what I saw of Carlie's her's was sexy, but classy.

When I finally saw Carlie my breath was taken away. She just looked so beautiful. The only ugly thing on her was Cook. I got pissed when I saw him. And smelled him. He was piss-ass drunk. Embry noticed it too. "He looked smashed. Do you think Carlie will be ok?"

I growled. "I'll make sure she is."

I watched for an hour as Cook and Carlie were all over each other. They played 'Smack That' Cook fucking took it literally and touched her ass for the rest of the song.

They continued to play rap song after rap song. They all had some 'lets fuck' lyrics. Who the hell picked the music? Embry just stood near me and calmed me down when I started to growl or shake.

At one point, Cook went to the bathroom. Carlie was talking to some wallflowers. She's so nice. But when she spotted me, she smiled and walked over to Embry and I.

Embry coughed and excused himself to get a drink when she stopped in front of me. "Nice shirt." She commented.

I smiled and shrugged. "I think it made me look pretty classy."

She laughed. "You're right. All the other guys here look homeless compared to that."

I shrugged. "Embr- Er, Mr. Call is in a matching one."

Carlie nodded. "That's cool."

"Oh, there you are Carlie!" Leslie said in a sweet voice. "I've been looking all over for you."

Carlie smiled. FUCK! It was planned! My own imprint just tried to set me up with someone else! "Oh, I'm just talking to Mr. Wolfe. But, hey! I see Andrew coming out of the bathroom, I'll see you guys later." She smiled at Leslie and left.

Leslie gave me her 'sex eyes' I think, I wouldnt know because she's blurry to me. "Mr. Wolfe, you look lonely over here al by yourself. Do you want to dance?"

I took a deep breath. "Um, no. I'm ok. Mr. Call will be back any second."

Leslie pouted. "But I don't have anyone to dance with."

I looked around wildly for any wallflower guy. I grabbed Zack Roberts and pushed him at her. "Now you have Zack." I said and rushed away.

Embry was laughing his ass off near the punch table. I punched him. "What the fuck? You should have had my back!" I hissed in his ear.

That only caused him to laugh more. "Yeah and a werewolf wouldn't be able to fight off a 100lb girl!"

Leslie made a few more attempts, but I found a way out of every single one. I was worried about the after party at Carlie's. No one there could protect her, I sure as hell couldn't just burst in. But I would…

It was a half an hour until the dance ended. Cook was getting progressively more handsy. So I stood pretty close to them, trying to hear their conversation.

"Hey Baby, d'yaana get outa here?" he slurred.

"There's only a half an hour left. But you look like you could use some fresh air."

Cook smiled. "Yeah. Lets gout inda hallway." He said as he took his hands off her hips and grabbed her hand. He dragged her out into the hallway.

Embry shifted beside me. I was growling. "I don't like this." I whispered to him, "He's drunk. I'm going to…"

He nodded and I walked near the hallway, just so I could listen. All I could hear was kissing noises. I felt the fiery pain spread through my body.

I quietly stepped into the hallway. Cook had Carlie pushed up against the wall, he was giving her sloppy drunk kisses as his hands slowly made their way down.

I growled and shook when he touched her bare thighs. Suddenly, Carlie broke the kiss. "Andrew."

He kept kissing her neck and toughing her. "Huh?" he moaned.

"Stop. I don't want to…" she said as she tried to push him off.

He smiled against her neck. "Baby, come on. We've been together for awhile, I think its time you gave it up."

She gasped. "No." she snapped. "Jesus! Andrew! Get off!"

Cook pressed against her and smiled. "Aw. It doesn't have to be like that, Carls." He pushed up her dress to reveal a black lacey thong. Nice. I wonder- No! She's about to be fucking raped and all I can think about is her underwear!

"Andrew!" she gasped. "Stop! I don't want this!"

"Carlie. Come on! You've held out on me long enough!" he said as he shoved his tongue down her throat and pressed closer to her struggling body.

I raced over and pulled him off with ease. "Cook!" I yelled.

Carlie immediately straightened out her dress. Cook shrugged out of my hold. Embry was on him in an instant. He smiled. "Come on Cook. Lets go see what Mr. Torres has to say about this." Embry literally dragged him back into the gym.

I looked over to Carlie. She was blushing. "Um. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." She muttered. She started to go back into the dance.

I grabbed her wrist. Sparks flew. "Wait." I said quickly. "I, um, heard through the grapevine that you're having the after party."

She wouldn't meet my gaze and she pulled her hand from mine. "Yeah."

"Will you be ok if he shows up?" I asked.

She smiled slightly. "I'll just have my bouncers keep him out." she said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You have bouncers?"

"One of my parents conditions." She muttered, still averting her eyes.

I just stared at her for a second. Her eyes flickered up to mine for a moment before she looked away again. "Ok. Have fun, I guess. Be safe." I warned.

She started back into the dance, but she turned when she was in the doorway, "Mr. Wolfe?"

I met her eyes and rose my eyebrows. "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem."

She gave me one more heart stopping smile before she disappeared into the crowd. I quickly spotted Embry, Mr. Torres, and Cook all in a corner. I joined them.

"No, sir, I didn't see it. Jake did." Embry said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I'm afraid we cant prove it happened. But I expect in the future, Andrew, you will keep your hands to yourself." Mr. Torres said.

What the fuck!? He was going to rape her! "Mr. Torres. I can tell you exactly what I saw." I snapped, shooting Cook a glare.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Jacob. I will have a talk with Andrew and I can assure you nothing like this will happen again." He promised.

I shook for a second before Embry pushed me back a little bit. "Fine." I snapped. I had to get out of there. I just barely made it into the woods before I exploded.

Why wouldn't he even listen! Cook could have gotten expelled! But no! Mr. Torres decided to do nothing!

_Rough night?_ Leah asked.

_You have no fucking clue. First I had to watch as she grinded with him, then he almost raped her! And Mr. Torres fucking refused to do anything about it!_

_That sucks_. She replied.

_I know! And now I have to go stalk her after party to make sure he doesn't show up!_ I growled.

_Need company? Seth has a date tonight?_

_What!? He imprinted?!_

_No_! she snapped. _Love_ can _happen naturally!_

_Oh. Sorry Leah. So who is she?_

_I don't know. Some cashier he works with Samantha or something. She seemed dull._

_Oh. Well. Hopefully it will end in losing his virginity. Dudes gotta get laid soon._

_Ew! That's my baby brother!_ She snarled. _And he's 24! That is a perfectly acceptable age to be a virgin._

_Whatever. I don't want to talk about sex. Lets go watch Carlie's party_.

_Stalker_. She muttered.

Leah and I watched from the woods until everyone left at 3am. Cook showed up, but, as promised, Carlie had bouncers that gave him a black eye. I liked them.

Leah and I left at 4am, after Carlie cleaned up and went to bed.

We spent Sunday cleaning our apartment. We were lucky enough to find an apartment with 4 rooms. It was kind of expensive because it was a really nice apartment, but no one would agree to share a room. I was alpha, so naturally, I got the master bedroom.

Seth actually did most of the cleaning. He didn't mind doing it. So we let him. Leah and Embry were pretty good cooks, so we let them do most of the cooking. And I…um. Fixed our cars when they needed to be? I was pretty much dead weight.

I made a few patrols by Carlie's house Sunday night, just to make sure Cook didn't show up. He didn't.


	8. No Problem Administering Discipline

**As always thank you so very much for all the reviews. **

**To answer the most burning question: YES. Edward and Bella with the rest of the Cullens, and the rest of the wolf pack will make an appearance in this story. But it's a long way off…**

**SM owns Twilight**

I was interested to see how Carlie would react to Cook on Monday. Embry and I got to school with seconds to spare. My class was already gathered in the gym. Carlie and Cook were on opposite sides, which I was pleased to see.

"Alright. Sorry I'm late. We're just going to run today. I can set up races if you guys would prefer that?" I asked.

A few competitive students agreed right away. Carlie was one of them. And much to my displeasure, but not surprise, Cook did too.

"Ok. Carlie? Are you a fast runner?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. I should race against the fastest person here."

"Oh. That'd be me." Cook said, stepping closer to her.

"Fine." She snapped, raising her head up.

I looked between them. She defiantly hated him. Good. "Um. Ok. Carlie, Cook. First one to run a mile, that's 8 times around the track, wins."

Cook looked smug. "I did an 8 minute mile in cross country this year."

Carlie rolled her eyes. "There's no need to try and impress me now."

He laughed as they took their starting positions, "I was just warning you. Girls usually run slower."

I saw a slight smile flicker across her face. "We'll see."

I cut in. "Alright! Ready?" I got nods from both of them, "Set? GO!"

Carlie and Cook took off at the same time and stayed at the same pace.

Mmm. She looked fine as hell running. Oh Christ. It was only the first week of February! I have until June!

I shook all of the perverted thoughts from my head. I concentrated solely on the race. I could tell Cook was starting to get tired. They had done about 4 laps, they were neck and neck. Carlie didn't even look like she was breaking out into a sweat. Weird. I'm sure she would sweat if I- shit. Strike me down.

Ha! Cook was starting to slow down. Carlie was pulling head of him. I looked at my stopwatch as she sprinted to the finish line. 6 minutes and 49 seconds. Shit. She was fast.

Cook finished a good minute later. He looked pissed. "I'm kinda sick." He muttered.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure. Still have a hang-over?" Carlie asked him sarcastically.

He glared at her. I felt myself start to shake. I took a deep breath to calm down. If Cook wanted to keep his balls and continue to lead his miserable existence, he would have to back off of my girl.

"You just got beat by a girl." Justin said to Cook. "And not just any girl, your ex."

"Shut the fuck up." Cook replied. I wish I could punish him for swearing, but there was no way I was meant to hear that, I just picked it up with my super awesome werewolf hearing.

We had a few more races, no one topped Carlie's record though, and I dismissed them. I needed to call Rachel, I haven't talked to her since before Quil came.

Rachel always had the strangest ways of picking up the phone: "Oh my god! I was wondering when you were going to call! Quil says she's beautiful! Beautiful! And coming from an imprinted wolf? She must be-"

"She's gorgeous, Rachel."

"Ugh! Can you send me a picture or something? Because I really want to see her!"

"I cant just take a picture of her! That would be creepy!"

"Ugh. I guess you're right. So how was winter formal?" she asked with a laugh.

I growled. "That bad, huh? Did they allow grinding?" she asked.

"Yes, they did. And on top of watching him grind on her all night long, he was drunk and was 5 seconds away from raping her!"

"Oh my god! You stopped him, right?"

"Of course!" I yelled.

"Is that Jake?" I heard Paul ask. Rachel must have nodded because now the whole pack was on the phone. "Hey Jakey. We saw her in Quil's head. She's pretty." Jared said.

"Pretty doesn't even begin to describe her." I said.

"Eh, she's got nothing on Kim, but she's pretty." He said. Ah, the way of the imprint.

"Wait. She almost got raped?" Quil asked. There was a bunch of commotion of the other line.

"Well, almost, but I stopped it." I said.

"Was it that Cook guy you were telling us about?" Emily asked.

I growled, "Yes, yes it was."

"Did you fuck him up?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I wanted to. But my boss didn't even punish him."

"Why in the fuck not?" Paul asked.

"I have no idea. But whatever. As long as he doesn't come close to her again." I snarled.

"You must be in really good control, if some one tried to do that to my imprint, I would have killed them." Collin said.

"Oh, trust me. I was close. But she needed me in human form. A horse sized wolf would scare her even more."

"You got a point there. They don't like it when you just suddenly explode into a wolf." Paul muttered. I heard Rachel agree.

"Yeah. But on the brightside, she's single!" I said.

They laughed. "Dude, she's pretty. She's not going to stay single for long." Brady said.

I frowned. "She's independent. She doesn't always need a guy. I bet she only agreed to go out with Cook because she wanted to fit in." I snapped.

"Whoa. Ok. You don't have to yell." He said defensively.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"No, I understand." He said. "I'm just dreading Aubree's teen years."

"You and me both." Sam said.

I laughed. "God. I cant wait to come back. I wanna see how imprinting on the alpha's daughter is working out for you, Brady."

"Shut up, Jake."

"And I gotta meet the imprints I haven't met and the kids. And Sean and Blake as wolves"

"Then just come back for a weekend!" Rachel begged.

"We've had this discussion. I cant. I'm starting to think she's a danger magnate. I mean, who almost gets raped at a high school dance!?"

"Oh. I guess you have a point there." Emily agreed.

"Well. Once you two are together." Collin said.

"Yeah. I don't know when that will be though." I said glumly.

"It'll be sooner than you think, Jake." Quil said.

"Ok, what the fuck does that mean, Quil? Do you know something I don't?"

"All I'm saying is she looked like a very independent, driven person. And I think with the imprint connection mixed in. I don't think its to far off."

"Quil!" I yelled, "She's 17! I cant do that!"

"She seems a lot more mature than 17. She's emancipated, so clearly she can make good, educated decisions. Embry says she's smarter than him. Don't feel dirty if things go faster than you expected." He said.

"Fuck! This is frustrating! If she's so smart than why would she go for her gym teacher?!"

"Imprint connection." Several people answered.

"But she's my student! And a minor!" I yelled.

"Calm down. Its just a theory." Quil reassured me.

I started to shake. "I gotta phase. I'll talk to you guys later." I said quickly before hanging up the phone.

I made it out to the forest before I exploded. God! I cant do that to her! How could they think that I would!?

Well. I would. But I would feel terrible after. Shit. This sucks. My feet carried me to the edge of the woods so I could see into Embry's room. She was sitting in the farthest seat from Cook. Good.

I was a little worried about her making friends, Cook was attached to her the last few weeks, so I really didn't know how many true friends she had. I was relieved when I saw her talking to Kelsey Samson and Macy Lindas.

I watched from the forest as Embry taught his class. Carlie seemed to know the answer for every question. She's so smart.

By the time homeroom came around, I was back in my office, starting to doze off.

"I'm going to have to tell Mr. Torres you're sleeping on the job, Mr. Wolfe." She laughed.

I popped my eyes open and shrugged. "But then you would probably get stuck with Mr. Call as your homeroom teacher, and he's just not as cool as me."

"Ouch, dude. I come in here to give you an extra doughnut and you insult me!" Embry said as he rounded the corner to my office and handed me a doughnut.

"Well, its true." I shrugged.

Carlie smiled. "You guys act more like brothers than cousins."

"Ya think?" Embry asked. "Then I'm the smarter brother."

"I'm the cooler brother. Like I said before." I came back.

Carlie laughed. It surprised me how comfortable she was in a room with two of her teachers. Good sign.

"So," Embry began with a smile and a sneaky glance at Carlie, "Quil just texted me."

I frowned. "Shut up."

"Wait, so Quil is your cousin too?" Carlie asked. I nodded. "How many do you have?"

"A lot." Embry lied.

"Hum. I wish I had some cousins, growing up would have been so much more fun with someone my age." She said.

"Oh, so no cousins, and you're an only child?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm surprised your parents let you move to America all by yourself."

She smiled. "Well, my dad has friends near by in case of an emergency. And they trust me completely."

"Well that's cool." I said.

She smiled one last time and walked away. Embry smirked. "You might want to work on being less awkward."

I scowled at him and chucked a clipbord at him. He dodged it before it hit him. "I cant wait until you imprint." I muttered.

"Nah. There's no one girl for me."

"I'll make sure to tell your imprint that."

He laughed. "Well. I hope you man up soon. You need to get laid!" he yelled before leaving.

I sighed and went out into the gym. "Did I hear you're getting laid, Mr. Wolfe?" Trey asked.

"What? No! That was-"

"Oh. So you're not getting laid. Bummer." He said before walking away.

I saw Carlie and Leslie looking at me and laughing. Great. Now Carlie is going to think I sleep around.

"I told you he has experience." I heard Leslie whisper to Carlie.

Carlie frowned. "Les, I wish you the best and everything, but he didn't seem interested in you at the dance."

Leslie sighed. "Ugh. Well. He just needs some persuading."

Ew. No I don't.

I let them out of homeroom early, just to avoid Leslie.

I was just about to cut out on my weightlifting class early again, when her scent overwhelmed me.

"Mr. Wolfe?" Damn. She was with Mr. Torres.

"Yes, sir?" I asked as he stepped into my office, accompanied by a smirking Carlie.

"Miss Mason here has earned a detention. One hour after school for the next week. I trust you have no problems administering it?"

I don't have any problems administering discipline…no, I should stop thinking about that. "Um. No, sir."

"Good then. She has a free period this hour, she will be in your care until 3:30. You know our detention policies?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good then. And Miss Mason, I expect better behavior in the future."

"Yes, sir." She said. I detected sarcasm.

Mr. Torres left my office and Carlie sat down on my extra chair. My heart was racing. "So, Carlie. What did you do to earn a week's worth of detention?"

She sighed. "Well. You were there on Saturday, so I don't need to tell you that I broke up with Andrew." I nodded. "But he thinks I should give him another try because he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. I obviously said no. So he's been pretty much harassing me all day, so I just got fed up and punched him and I think I might have accidentally broken his nose." She said quickly.

I couldn't stop myself from bursting out in laugher. "Really?!"

She smiled a confused smile. "Aren't you supposed to disapprove of that? And be mad that you have to stay after school for an hour for a week?"

I laughed harder. "No. I'm not mad. It was self defense!"

"That's what I said! But, no! I still got a week long detention."

"If it were up to me, he would have the detention." I said.

She smiled. "So what do I have to do for detention?"

I shrugged. "Um, well, since its not deserved, you can just do homework." I said. I figured I better get on her good side.

She laughed. "I'm done with it all."

"Oh. Um, well, you could either, um, sit there or, um, I was planning on cleaning my office, so if you want to help?" I asked awkwardly.

She smiled as she looked around. "It does need to be cleaned." She agreed.

"Hey! Was that a shot at me?"

She laughed, god I loved that noise. "Maybe."

"Now you really do have detention." I joked.

"Well good. Its dusty in here. And if I have to spend an hour a day for a week in here, we better clean it."

So for the next hour, my soul mate and I cleaned my office. We didn't talk much, besides the occasional jab at my cleanliness, but we got the job done. And I got to spend one blissful hour in her presents.


	9. Knight In Shining Armor

**So things pick up a little bit in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it…**

**As always, thank you all so much for your reviews! And one reviewer in particular- luv4jake, she recommended this story on her profile! Which is sooo cool! Thank you so much!**

**SM owns Twilight.**

"So what do I have to do today?" She asked me when she came into my office for her second day of detention.

I shrugged. "Have any homework today?"

"Nope. I work fast."

"Wow. It took me at least 4 hours to do all of my homework." For the one and a half years I was actually attending high school.

"Well, my dad and grandpa homeschooled me, so I've already covered most of it."

"You were homeschooled?" I asked.

She nodded as she sat down. "Yeah. We moved a lot, so I never actually got the chance to go to a real school."

"How many places have you lived?"

She smiled. "Tons. We never really stayed long enough for it to qualify as lived. We more like had month long vacations in different places."

"Wow. So you've been to almost every country then?"

"I've never been to Italy. Or any where really tropical. I prefer cooler places." She said.

"Me too. I grew up in one of the rainiest places in the US."

She smiled. "Really? I think I'd like to see that."

Perfect. We continued to chat about our lives until her detention was over. I didn't really tell her truths, but I didn't tell her lies either.

We continued our detentions for the rest of the week. On Friday, I was a little upset it was over. We became pretty good friends over the week. During homeroom, sometimes she would just talk to me.

"As far as detention goes, it wasn't too bad this week." She said on Friday after school.

I laughed. "I'm glad you think detention is fun."

"I'm just saying that I like talking cars with you." She said as she sat down.

That was one of our big topics of discussion. "Yeah. Its nice to talk cars with some one for once. My cousins are helpless when it comes to cars. Mr. Call is good at restoring motorcycles, I tried once, but it didn't end up to well." I said, thinking about Bella.

Carlie nodded absentmindedly. "I think I'm going to get a bike soon."

I frowned, "They're dangerous."

She laughed. "Who are you, my father?"

"Nah. I'm just looking out for you." I tried to play it cool.

Two more weeks passed. I had a short fuse these days. That's what going with out sex for over 5 weeks does to me. But it was the end of February now, that much closer to Carlie's graduation.

"Jake!" Embry called from the other side of my bedroom door.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, rolling over and hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock for the fifth time this Friday morning.

"Ugh!" I heard Leah shriek from the kitchen. "I swear to god, Jake! If you don't lighten up, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Fuck you!" I moaned as I rolled out of bed and into the shower.

Needless to say, I got to work late.

"So sleeping late and tardiness?" Carlie's wonderful voice greeted me when I walked in the gym. She, of course, was the only one ready five minutes into class.

"What can I say? I'm worn out by Friday." I mean running patrols by your house is tiring.

She smiled. "Well maybe you should get to bed sooner."

I laughed. "I have serious business to take care of at night."

"Like what? Work out?" as soon as she realized she pretty much used a pick up line on me, she blushed and ducked her head.

I burst out into laugher. "Yeah. Like work out. But I don't do that on the weekends. So I catch up on my sleep then."

She smiled. "So you sleep on weekends? No parties? No secret teacher conferences? I'm a little disappointed."

Who would want to party when they could watch you play piano and listen to you sleep? "Nah. Just sleep. What about you? Any parties or secret student conferences?"

She smiled. "Nope. My house is being fumigated this weekend. I have a spider problem and I want them dead. So I'll be staying at a hotel or something this weekend. No plans."

Where? What hotel? I have to find out as soon as she knows. I nodded. "Well, sounds like you have a more eventful weekend than me."

Carlie broke away from me as soon as Leslie came in. She still hasn't given up on me yet. Ew.

I waited another five minutes for everyone to come in. "Alright. We're playing the classic sport of dodge ball today. Split yourselves into two teams."

They quickly divided, as soon as Cook chose a side, Carlie went the other way. "Are we playing with the foam balls, or the real kickballs?" Cook asked.

Speaking of kick and balls… "The real ones. Foam balls are useless." I assured him.

He smiled. "Good."

I rolled my eyes and threw some kickballs on each side. I blew my whistle and sat down to watch the war. Or just Carlie. She was pretty good at dodge ball. She didn't get hit once.

It was nearing the end of the period when the second injury of the year occurred. Thank god it wasn't Carlie. It was Leslie. Some one threw the ball and it hit her in the face. When I smelled the blood, my wolf instincts told me to cover her, make sure no near by leeches could get at her. It was irrational, we hadn't smelled a leech in weeks.

None the less, I raced over to where Leslie was sitting on the ground, crying. I knelt down next to her. "Are you ok? Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"Yes! My fucking nose it broken!" she yelled.

"N-no it isn't." Carlie said from across the gym. She was holding her breath, and her eyes were squeezed tight. "Its just a bloody nose. Nothing cracked."

Why was she holding her breath? Human cant smell blood. Well, maybe she had a sensitive nose… "Um, Carlie? Are you ok?" I asked as I helped Leslie up.

She opened her eyes and looked at me with panic, "Um, kinda. Blood makes me…ya know…kinda queasy."

I had to laugh. Her soul mate killed creatures that drink blood. It was kind of ironic. "Oh. Ok. Do you need to go to the nurse too?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I think I better just get away from Les." She said as she started to the locker rooms with one last strange look at all of the blood on the floor.

That was weird. Every other person with an aversion to blood passed out, Carlie walked away with difficulty. Weeeeeird.

But I had no time to dwell on that. I had to figure out where Carlie was staying. So I dropped Leslie off at the nurse and spent second period Google mapping all the hotels in the area.

When I was done, so as not to disappoint Carlie, I settled back in my chair for a nap. But when she woke me up this time, I got an extra bonus.

"Mr. Wolfe! You're snoring!" she laughed as her small hands nudged my chest. I literally make thousands of fantasies start playing in my head, just her touch.

"I like you waking me up better than my alarm clock. Looking for a job?" I joked, but in reality, I would love it if she would be my alarm clock every morning.

She laughed. "Nope. I'm happy being a mechanic."

"Aw. That's to bad. I pay in good grades." I teased.

"Are you bribing me? Because then I have three offences on you, sleeping, tardiness, and bribing! So you better give me an A now!"

"Ohh, I believe that is black mail."

She laughed, "Alright. I call a truce!" she said, sticking her hand out.

I smiled and took her hand. "Truce."

We were both silent for a few moments while we both recovered from the shock of the sparks that flew between us when we touched.

She met my eyes for just a second before smiling weakly and leaving.

I would have followed her, but I think someone would have noticed what that small handshake did to other parts of me.

Embry laughed at me at lunch. I tried pretty much every way of getting rid of my hard-on. None were successful.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. I skipped my weight lifting class again and went for a run. All the way up to Wisconsin and back. It helped me relax, a little bit.

Then I remembered I still had to find out where Carlie was staying. So I started at her house and followed her scent to a seedy looking hotel near her house. I growled. It was a horror movie waiting to happen. I figured it was for the best if I stayed the whole night. So I curled up in the woods and watched.

…And apparently fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to Leah laughing in my head.

_So you stayed outside of a motel for the whole night? We figured you would have ran half way around the world to burn off some steam._

_Fuck you._ I said. _And finish patrolling around. I need a bed._

Leah purposely thought of Carlie laying in my bed. _With some one in it_? She taunted.

I whined at that thought. If only… _Why would you do that?_ I snarled as I tracked her.

She laughed. Just thought it would be funny.

I growled and gave up my chase, she was as fast as me, but had a mile on me. It was useless.

So I went home and slept until noon. Then I decided to check in on Carlie.

As I phased, the cables attaching me to her strengthened and I ran to where I know she was. The mall.

I waited very patiently outside for her to come out. And 2 (fucking) hours later, she emerged, carrying fifty bags, with Leslie.

"So do you think Mr. Wolfe will like my new gym outfit?" Leslie asked.

Carlie averted her eyes. "Um. Les, I don't know if you should go for him any more."

Thank you! "Um, why?" Leslie asked a bit sharply.

Carlie shrugged. "I don't know…he just seems…not into you."

Leslie frowned. "Oh my god! You like him too!"

What!? Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh please don't deny it….!

"What!? N-no! I'm just looking out for you!" Carlie cried.

Leslie huffed and got in her car. "Bitch! God. I thought we were friends!"

"We are we are!" She cried. "I'm just being honest!" she said as she hoped into Leslie's car.

Leslie rolled her eyes and started to respond, but I didn't catch it due to the car driving away.

Leah, Seth, Embry and I spent the rest of the day patrolling around and talking about everything back home.

It was about nine when I went back home to sleep. I left Leah, Seth and Embry to finish patrolling around. There wasn't much vampire activity around here, but just to be sure, we patrolled a lot.

It was midnight when Leah's howls woke me up. I could tell it was her due to her slightly higher pitch. She sounded like she was in trouble. I quickly got out of bed and checked to see if Seth and Embry were home. Both were, and both were now bursting out of their rooms, heading for the door.

I'm sure it was a strange sight, 3 guys bursting out of their apartment early in the morning. We all phased as soon as we got into the forest.

_Vampires_! Leah's one thought blazed in her head.

I saw through Leah's vision that they were running from her.

_Leah! Not alone!_ I yelled.

I ran faster, Seth was sick with worry for his sister, and Embry was also worried for his pack sister.

We caught up with them in minutes. They stopped in the middle of a clearing to converse.

_Surround them_. I commanded.

In a few moments, the 4 of us had the leeched surrounded. Male and female. Newborns.

_Good. We can kill them with ease._ Embry said.

_Can we just do it already? I haven't killed a vampire in weeks!_ Leah complained.

_Alright. On my count. 1…2….3_! Then we sprang into action. Seth and I tackled the male down to the ground. He was a good fighter.

"Kevin!" he female screeched before I saw Leah rip her head off.

The male stopped fighting from beneath Seth and I. We ended his existence soon after.

_Best day ever_. Leah said. _I finally got to kill a vamp!_

I barked in agreement._ We need to celebrate!_

Embry howled. _Hells yes! We're all getting laid tonight! Oh wait…_

_Fuck you! Seriously, though, lets go get drunk._

My pack agreed right away and we went home to get a change of clothes. Bars were still open for 4 more hours!

We went out to the place Leah works. She pulled some strings and we got some free shots. Not that they did much, just a little buzz.

Embry already took off with some girl, and Leah was dancing with some guy. Well, she wont be home tonight…

I was shocked at how fast my good feeling wore off. One second I was just sitting there drinking with Seth, then the next I felt scared. Just suddenly. I didn't understand.

Then I felt the strong need to see her. The bond I felt towards her tightened uncomfortably. My imprint ties seemed to be pulling me out of the bar, and I didn't understand why. Then I put two and two together. Carlie needed me, she needed her protector. She was in trouble.

I shot out of my bar stood and ran out, not bothering to keep up human pretenses. I barely registered Seth yelling something and his foot steps following me. I needed to get to her. Fast!

I let my imprint pull lead me to her, it was so strong in that moment there was no possibly way I couldn't find her.

"Please." I heard her voice plead from some where. "Just take all of my money, credit cards, you can even have my iphone!"

"That's not what I want, sweetheart." A deep, sinister voice said.

I heard ripping fabric as I franticly tried to locate them.

"Please!" Carlie cried. "Please don't do this! Please!"

My heart raced and I saw red as I heard her _beg_ him to stop. When they finally came into view, I pushed my self to run faster.

There were two of them. One guy was going through her purse, maybe I wouldn't kill that one. But, the other one, he was sure to die. He had Carlie lying on the ground, and, with a gun to her head, he was slowly ripping her shorts. She was lying on the ground, crying and pleading him to stop. "Maybe if you be good, I can make it pleasurable for you." He taunted.

I got there as he completely ripped her shorts off. I slammed into that one with as much force as I could muster. It was amazing that I was still human and not a wolf, ripping him to shreds.

I heard Carlie gasp as I slammed his head into the brick wall. I was going to keep going, but I heard Seth's voice. He was kneeling next to Carlie. "Are you ok? Do you need and ambulance or anything?" he asked.

"N-no!" She sobbed. "I-I-I'm ok." She had her knees pulled up under her sweatshirt, due to her lack of pants.

I barely registered the other guy drag his friend away from me as I approached Carlie and Seth.

She curled herself into a little ball on the ground. It hurt me to see her so venerable and scared. "Carlie? Where are you staying?"

This caused her to burst out in even bigger tears. "I-I-I-I-"

I frowned. "Do you have some where to stay?"

"No!" she wailed before going back into her ball.

I looked at Seth and, for once, he wasn't smiling. "Seth, grab her stuff." I muttered. Seth picked up her purse and looked in.

"No pants." He informed me.

I nodded once and took off my shirt. "Carlie? Here's my shirt," I said awkwardly, "you can wrap it around your legs."

I don't even think she heard me through her sobs. Seth gestured grandly to her and rolled his eyes. He was saying, 'now is your time to be a knight in shining armor'.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. Then I knelt down beside her and scooped her up with ease, wrapping my shirt around her waist. Once she was in my arms, she instinctively curled into me and rested her head on my bare chest.

I tried my best to control myself. I really did. But I felt her warm breath on my skin, and little Jake liked that. I shook it off and started to walk towards our apartment. Seth followed with her stuff.

**Yeah- it's a little bit of a cliff hanger…**


	10. Is This Really Happening?

**Wow! So many reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much!**

**Ok- So, in my world, Nessie isn't super strong, only stronger than your average 17 year old girl. Not strong enough to fight off attackers. This will be addressed more in much later chapters. And keep in mind that Jakey had to be the big strong protector. Lol**

**SM owns Twilight.**

She cried the whole way to our apartment. It helped little Jake relax a little bit, but it made me sad, and really fucking pissed at that man.

She seemed to come out of her state when I laid her down on our couch. I stood at the other end. "Um, do you want to shower? Or just sleep?" I asked awkwardly, avoiding her eyes.

She jumped up. "Oh. No! I can leave-"

I cut her off, "Carlie, you might go into shock or something. I mean, I cant just let you leave when you have no place to go."

I debated on weather or not it would be ok for her to stay here. I sure as hell wouldn't get any sleep. God, I wish I could just keep little Jake calm for just one night. One night. She was only going to be here one night. I could do that.

"I was going to sleep in my car." She muttered.

"What about a hotel or something?" I asked. I would personally drive her to one of her choice and pay for the best room there. She couldn't stay here… I don't think I could take it…

She sniffled. "Th-they were all full, some stupid comic convention this weekend."

Shit. "Oh. Um. Where were you staying last night?"

Apparently that struck a nerve too, she burst out into tears again. "I-I-I found a camera in the sh-sh-shower!"

Fuck this shit. She's _mine_, world, _mine_! Good thing I imprinted on her. She defiantly needs some one to protect her. Everyone should just stay the fuck away from her! "Oh."

"Then I-I went to Leslie's to see if I could stay th-there, b-but she's mad at me!" her eyes flickered to me. Great. This is my fault. If I wasn't so sexy, Carlie could have stayed at Leslie's and I would be whacking off in the shower now, not watching her pace around my living room with no pants on. "So I f-figured I could sleep in my car tonight while my house is being fumigated!"

She's not wearing pants… Just my thin white tee shirt was covering her down there…

EYES UP, JAKE!

She sat back down on the couch and cried harder. I, hesitantly, went over to sit next to her. "Its ok." I tried to sooth her. I found out it doesn't really work with out touching, but I figured she'd be creeped out by that.

She jumped up. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be here, sorry to intrude!"

I caught her before she could even make a move to leave. "Carlie, it would be irresponsible for me to let you walk away like this. I cant let you leave. Now, do you want a shower or just a bed?" I used my alpha voice unintentionally.

She just stared at me for a few moments, shocked by the authority there. "Um. A shower would be nice, I guess." I nodded once and let go of her arm.

I heard a crash and automatically leapt in front of Carlie, ready to tear the threat to her safety into pieces.

"Shit! Seth just called and said…oh. Sorry." Leah said after she busted through the door and into the living room. I relaxed.

"No. You're just in time, Leah. Will you show Carlie how to work the shower and possibly get her some clothes?" I asked.

"Y-yeah! Come on, Carlie." Leah jumped into action, gesturing for Carlie to follow her to the bathroom.

I waited in the living room while Leah gave Carlie everything she needed. Leah came out carrying Carlie's clothes. Hum. I would have to see- No. No, I don't have to see what she was wearing. That's _her_ business. Not mine. I don't need to know what lucky material covered her perfect ass everyday. Or what color it was. Or how it looked on her milky skin…

"So is she staying?" Leah asked, tearing me out of my inappropriate thoughts.

I nodded. "I cant leave her alone, she might go into shock or something, and she doesn't have a place to stay. I'll sleep on the couch." I said.

Leah nodded. "Ok. You're a good guy, Jake. And she's going to appreciate this." Wow, a compliment out of Leah.

Both Leah and Seth went to their rooms. Leah gave me instructions that if Carlie needed _anything_, I could wake her up.

I waited patently in the living room for Carlie to finish up. She finally came out in a black tee shirt and way too long pants, both obviously Leah's. I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. But I pushed the thought out of my head.

I jumped up as soon as she came in. "Um. Ok. My room is the last room down the hall. The sheets are clean and everything." Good thing I changed them this morning…

"No!" she said right away. "I don't want to take your bed or anything. I've already taken advantage of your hospitality enough."

"No, seriously. Take the bed." This was one fight she was not going to win. For one thing, the couch is slightly lumpy and smelly, one too many of Embry's (and mine) one night stands have thrown up on the thing. I couldn't have her getting a crick in her neck. And for another, well…ok, fuck, just the thought of her in my bed made me so happy. Fucking sick, I know.

"Really. I feel bad enough even sleeping on your couch."

I stretched out on the couch. "I usually watch tv here until I fall asleep anyway. Go." I commanded.

After a few more seconds of silence, she caved. "Thank you."

"No prob-"

"For everything." She finished. For the first time since getting to my apartment, I looked her in the eyes. She was looking at me with a strange mix of emotions on her face. It confused me. One overwhelming feeling I got was…well…love? But that was probably just wishful thinking. I probably mistook gratitude for love.

"Good night, Carlie." I whispered.

"Good night." She said quietly as she walked down the hall to my room.

I debated on weather or not I should stay awake or sleep. Staying awake would most certainly involve fantasizing, and falling asleep with her scent all around would cause dreams. So either way I lose. I chose to stay awake, just in case.

I was half way through watching _Transformers_ when I heard her whimper. And when I say 'watching' I mean thinking about Carlie. And when I say 'thinking' I mean fantasizing.

I quietly made my way to the door and stopped to listen. Her heart was beating super fast, and I heard her heavy breathing along with scared sounding whimpers.

Fuck. Do I go in? Would that be ok with her? My decision was made for me when I heard her scream. I went in.

I immediately knew what was wrong with her, nightmares. I remember Bella having them when her leech was gone. Carlie was thrashing around in…my bed. She was in my bed… Bah! No! She was obviously distressed.

She was thrashing, she looked like she was in pain. And screaming. And crying. And whimpering.

My imprint tie told me she was scared and needed me. But what the fuck could I do? I'm her fucking teacher! I cant just lay down next to her and hold her until she calms down.

After much internal debate, I hesitantly sat on the bed next to her. "Carlie?" I whispered.

I was met with more tears and screams, so I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her a little bit. "Carlie. Its ok. Its just a dream." Shoulders were a good place. Not her hips or anything. Friends touch each other's shoulders, right?

Her eyes snapped open and she bolted up, I with drew my hands. She looked so scared; her eyes were as wide as saucers and she was struggling to catch her breath.

"Its ok." I said again.

"I-I- have nightmares sometimes." She managed.

"I can see that. Are you ok now? Can I get you anything?" I asked, leaning away and getting ready to leave.

Her eyes widened even more and she reached out for me, catching my arm. "Don't go!" she took a shaky breath. "Please!" she begged with tears in her eyes.

"Um, I don't know…" I said, unsure if it was a good idea or not.

"_Please_." Her eyes were pleading, and I felt the imprint screaming at me to give in. Her grip on me tightened and she tugged me down. She wanted me to comfort her.

Nothing more, Jake. Nothing more. Comfort. That's what she needs.

All I could do was nod. I didn't trust my mouth not to say something like, 'lets fuck' or 'I love you' 'cuz that is the kind of shit I would have done.

She let out a sigh of relief before resuming her crying. Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled her into me. She was shaking she was sobbing so hard. "Shh. Carlie. Carlie. You're ok."

If some one walked in, I don't think I would be arrested. We were both fully clothed and just sitting on my bed. Not laying. And my hands were resting pretty high up on her back.

But when she didn't calm down, I couldn't help it…

It was a bad idea, but I did it anyway; I pulled her down so we were laying down, he head resting against my chest. And my arms wrapped around her comparatively small body. I made sure to keep our lower halves separated, I didn't want her to feel anything hard down there.

We just stayed like that for a few minutes. He scent was overwhelming me. The wolf side of me was battling with the human side.

_She's your mate! Your perfect mate, and she's right here_. My wolf side obviously had a deep, sinister sounding voice, so I tried to stop myself from listening to him.

_She just needs a shoulder to cry on! Keep it in your pants_! That was the rational side of me.

Carlie had stopped crying, but I could tell she was still awake. Her breathing wasn't even yet. I honestly just wanted her to fall asleep. I wouldn't be so tempted if she was asleep.

Then she pulled back. Shit, here it comes, the, 'Ew! You perv! I never want to see you again! I'm going to go marry a vampire!' wait, maybe that was just Bella. Dear god I hope it was just Bella.

I loosened my arms so she could look up to see my face to see how sorry I was. But she didn't say anything, she just looked right in my eyes. I saw so much expression in her chocolate brown eyes. She trusted me. I could see it.

She was my soul-mate. I could read her. I knew what was coming. I didn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it.

She slowly brought her lips to mine. I couldn't help it, my tongue traced her lips, seeking entrance, and, much to my great pleasure, she complied and parted her soft, perfect lips. She tasted like…there isn't even a word wonderful enough to describe how she tasted. Nothing like the crappy cafeteria food…

Cafeteria... School... Student… Teacher… Fuck! Wrong! So, so wrong!

I pulled back. "Carlie…" I said, in I hoped to be a warning tone, but probably sounded more like a regretful for pulling back tone. "This- this" it was getting really hard to think, she didn't make a move to leave or anything, she just looked at me, "is wr-wrong. And" shit. Why is this wrong? "we could get in trouble and-" it was useless, as my lips spewed stupid excuses, they got closer and closer to her waiting lips. "and-"

If I had another excuse, it didn't make it out, I crashed my lips to hers, resuming where we were before. It was perfect, it was like our lips were two halves of the same whole. Her lips were soft, plump, and I could taste just a hint of strawberries.

My head was racing. Wrong. Right. Wrong. Right. Wrong. Right. Wrong. Right. Wrong. Right. Wrong. Right…Right…Right…_Right_.

This is what Quil was talking about. She kissed me first. Right. Its settled. This is right. My imprint wanted this. I was put on this planet to do what ever the fuck she wanted me to. And she wanted to kiss me.

While I was having a battle inside my head, my hand had already made the decision, it was moving to rest on her hip. I noticed her heart beat speed up when I touched her. "Is this ok?" I asked, breaking our kiss.

She nodded her head quickly. I recaptured her lips and slowly moved my hand up her stomach. Her skin was even silkier than I thought it would be. This was one billion times better then I could have ever imagined. I took my time, savoring the feel of her warm body under my touch.

Could this really be happening?

My hand was still trailing up the side of her stomach. And, just like in all of my dreams, she arched her back so her chest was pressed up against me.

Ohh, fuck. My pants were becoming more and more restricting. She moaned into my mouth in the sexiest fucking way when my hand reached her breast. I worried for a second if I went to far, but she brought her hands up to my chest and she was tracing my abs with her fingers. She wouldn't do that if she wanted me to stop.

I shifted so I was leaning over her. With the shift in position, I new smell wafted my way. Arousal. I growled deep in my chest. She was aroused…for me. I almost just took her. But I stopped myself, not wanting to be selfish.

She whimpered a little bit when I removed my hand from her breast.

Ah, shit. She was driving me crazy now. I could smell her, she smelled so good. And she pressed herself closer to me. Little Jake was begging to be let out of my jeans.

My hands danced around the edge of her shirt for a few moments before I broke lip contact and pulled it over her head.

Needless to say, my thoughts were a jumbled mess at this point.

I took a second to admire her body. She was freakin' gorgeous! I finally found the courage to look at her face.

Her eyes were closed, but after a second or two of nothingness, she slowly opened them. I saw so many emotions on her face, I couldn't even place them all. All I know is her eyes were clouded with lust.

I crashed my lips to hers again as my hand snaked down to her pj pants. Her kisses became more urgent as I got closer to her center.

I slowly tugged off her pants, leaving her just in a pair or panties. I shook with a sick pleasure when all I could smell was Carlie. Her sweet smell saturated the air.

Her body jerked up when I traced her slit through her panties. Then it dawned on me. She was a virgin. Wasn't she? I know she didn't sleep with Cook, but maybe… I mean, Brady said she wouldn't stay single for long because she was so beautiful. Did she…some time in the last three weeks…did she lose it?

"Carlie? Has anyone ever…" I trailed off not knowing what I wanted her to say. I have to admit, being her first would thrill me to the core. She was mine. And the thought of me being the only one to ever…go there made my dick harden even more.

"N-no." she answered.

I pulled back immediately. I couldn't be that fucking sick. Taking a 17 year old girl's virginity? No matter how hot it would be to be her first and only, I couldn't do that. Christ, I didn't even know how to deflower a girl. I never did that. How would I do it with out hurting her?! A girl's first time was always painful, right? And Carlie was so tiny. And, not to brag, but I had been pretty well endowed. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I cant-" I shook my head and started to sit up.

"No!" she yelled. I was surprised by the fierceness. She wrapped her arms around my neck to prevent me from leaving. "Please. I want this. I want…you." She said in a sexy, breathy voice.

I closed my eyes and fought against the urge to thrust myself into her to the hilt and start plunging in fast. Her scent was clouding my mind.

I nodded once and pushed her panties to the side. She moaned loudly when I slid one finger into her. Shit, if my finger hurt her…then how the fuck is she going to deal with all of me?

Mmm. She was fucking _wet_. For me. So fucking wet.

She stiffened as I began to massage her inner walls, feeling all of her. I kissed along her neck and up to her ear. "Just relax. It'll hurt less if you don't tense up." I whispered.

She took a few deep breaths and I felt her loosen under me. She was nervous, her heart beat was fast and her breathing sped up. "We don't have to do this." I whispered to her. "Just say the word and I'll stop."

"N-no." she whispered against my chest.

I added another finger, gently stretching her as much as I could. I saw little tears in the corners of her eyes, she had them squeezed shut. I wiped them away with my free hand. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. We don't have to do this."

She took a deep breath and slid her hand down my torso, stopping just above my jeans. I guess she wanted to keep going…fine by me. She slowly unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down. Being a werewolf, I don't wear boxers or anything. I kicked them off.

Before I could say anything, her hand wrapped around me.

Holy fuck! God! How did I go so long with out this? Why did I have to wait 26 fucking years for her to be in my life?

I don't know if it was her small hands, my…size, or a combination of both, but her thumb and middle fingers didn't meet. She swallowed hard, worrying about my size I bet.

I could already feel my self release some moisture. Carlie gave my member a small squeeze, I growled and held myself back from thrusting into her hand.

I knew that the first time for any girl would hurt, but werewolves were so big…and Carlie was so small. This was going to cause her nearly unbearable pain.

"Carlie?" I asked.

"Hum?" she replied in a shaky voice, rocking against my still working fingers.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Loosing your virginity to," I decided to tell it like it is, "your gym teacher?"

"Positive." She whispered with out hesitation.

Well hot damn. Positive!

As I removed my fingers from her warmth, I shifted so I was between her parted thighs and positioned myself at her entrance. I searched her face one last time for any doubts, none.

Then I pushed in.

Holyfuckingshit!

So warm. So wet. So _tight_.

Fuck. She was perfect!

She whimpered as I pushed in about an inch.

I pulled out, then pushed in a little more. Fuck she was tight. I seriously doubted on weather or not I would fit inside of her. I tried to think back to when I shared a mind Jared and Sam. Both Kim and Emily were small. How the fuck do I do this with out hurting her?!

She tensed under me and her nails dug into my shoulder blades. And when I pushed, as gently as I could, through her barrier, she let a cry come out. It broke my heart. I was hurting her. Bad. I wanted to kill myself when I smelled the metallic scent of her blood.

I immediately pulled out. "Fuck. I'm sorry."

"Just go slow." She begged.

I cant deny her. I wanted to do this, badly. Weeks with out sex. I was crazy. But I didn't fit in her. I was too big. It was too painful for her. "Carlie…" I think I was going to try and talk her out of having sex with me. Wow. I've changed.

"Please." She guided my shaft to her warm core. I could feel her wetness on my tip.

I growled and slid in again. She made the sexiest noises ever.

I started thrusting in and out slowly, giving her time to adjust. But as the minutes wore on, and as she became more comfortable, I moved faster.

Only moans were coming out of her lips now. All of her noises were just making me more aroused.

I moved my hand from her hip, down to her clit. Her eyes flew open with moan when I lightly rubbed it. Right. She had absolutely no sexual experience before this.

"Ugh. Oh fuck. _Please_!" she rolled her head back and I kissed her exposed flesh. Mmm. Something about her saying fuck…

I thrust in and out at a more rapid pace as I rubbed her faster and harder. "I-I-I-I d-don't-t even kn-kn-know your f-first na-ame." She shuttered.

I smiled with the knowledge that she was enjoying this. "Jake." I replied.

I felt her walls start to clench around me. I gave her one last rub before she came, screaming my name. "Jake!" Her walls gripped me tighter than I thought possible. It was pure _fucking_ heaven.

She just screamed my name because I just made her cum. My imprint. I managed a few last, desperate thrusts before I released inside of her with thick spurts.

I rolled off her and we both just laid down to catch our breath. But before I knew it, her breathing became even and she drifted off to sleep.

Damn. We probably should have talked about this… But whatever. I just had imprint sex. And the rumors are most defiantly true. It's the best.

I smiled, feeling on top of the world, and pulled her into my arms as she slept, I fell asleep soon after.

**Ahh!! Ok. So I really want to know what you guys think!! I hope it wasn't to fast…**


	11. Werewolf With An English Major

**Oh my god! 30 reviews! You guys are awesome!!! The response was overwhelming! I was worried it was too fast, but most of you said you liked it. Which is awesome! **

**As I was writing the next chapter (its not completely done yet, but I'm getting there) I just couldn't get into it. So I took a little break and this little gem popped into my mind. As soon as I wrote it, I knew it had to be posted. So it's a little short, but its just something to tide you over until the next update. **

**SM owns Twilight.**

*** Insights Of A Werewolf With An English Major***

Embry's POV

I didn't know why Jake was so antsy to get to school that day. He usually dreaded going into work.

I knew why, too, even if he didn't. High school kids. High school girls. He wasn't one of those creepy teachers like the European history teacher who gave girls good grades if the fucked him. No, they reminded him of Bella. The only girl he ever looked twice at. Also the girl who married and was turned into his mortal enemy.

Every girl he came across had something that was similar to Bella. Brown hair, brown eyes, awkwardness… I could practically see his face fall every single time he located the problem. He was still stuck on her.

I didn't dwell on it to long. Maybe Jake was starting to come around, I mean, 10 fucking years? Getting over Bella would be good for him, I secretly wanted him to imprint on…well, anyone. Well, not a leech lover… But anyone. Maybe he would finally get his ass home and see his family.

Anyways, I had to somehow get my hands on another copy of _Bless me Ultima_. Its so inconvenient to have someone start in the middle of the year.

Jake hurried away from me, leaving me to start my day.

I cant really say why I became an English teacher. The one and half years I was in high school, I actually hated the class. I thought my teacher found more meaning in the fucking book than the author did. But I _did_ love reading.

It was like living in a different world. So many possibilities. But, I should have wrote instead of teaching. Some kids just got on my nerves, I had super sonic hearing! I could defiantly hear them talking about how stupid the book was. I figured they would appreciate it later….

First hour class was boring. I just gave them background information on _Bless me Ultima_. That's one thing about my job that I absolutely detested. I thought books should stand on their own, I don't see why it had to connect to the fucking author's biography…

First hour came and went, then my second period class came in. I knew the new girl, Carlie Mason, was assigned to be in this class. And as people were trickling in, I heard a lot about her.

"She is so fucking hot, dude!"

"Andrew is one lucky bastard."

"She has got to be, like, a model or something!"

"No one is that perfect looking. She said she had doctors in the family, I bet she's had a ton of plastic surgery done."

"Her jeans are Diesel! Ohmygod! They're like, 500 bucks a pair!"

Wow. Carlie Mason has made quite the impression on this school. And its not even lunch yet.

I heard her before I saw her. She was coming down the hall with Andrew Cook. Jake and I hated that son of a bitch. He was cocky, stupid, and popular with the ladies. I didn't know why I was so pissed that she was with him, I wasn't into to high school girls.

And when she came into the classroom, I was surprised to see people's observations were correct. She was beautiful. But they were slightly off somehow. Miss Mason looked…I don't know how to describe it. She didn't look like she would have plastic surgery done. She looked down to earth and very nice.

Now, just because I don't sleep with students doesn't mean I didn't find them hot. And Carlie was beautiful, but I didn't feel attracted to her at all. Which was kinda weird. I really do appreciate beauty. But I kinda saw her as some one to be protected…

I just felt very angry when Cook took her hand and lead her over to my desk. She shouldn't be with him. He's a jackass and I felt the strange urge to…protect her from him. I just felt like she was too good for him. I suppose it was my protector side coming out. She was a 100lb girl getting into bed, hopfully not literally, with a bad guy. Who probably had quite a few STDs by the smell of him.

She smiled when she came up to me. "Hi, I'm Carlie Mason, the new girl."

I gave her my signature 'nice guy' smile. "I bet you'll regret introducing yourself as 'the new girl,' new girl."

She laughed. "I guess you're right. Let me start over." She flashed me a brilliant smile. "Hi, my name is Carlie Mason."

She wasn't shy at all. I admired that quality in people. In high school, I was pretty shy, so I liked students that didn't show any self doubt, and Carlie defiantly didn't. "Alright then, Carlie. I'm Mr. Call."

"Nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand.

I shook it. "You too." There was something weird about her. I couldn't put my finger on it. I also noted that her hand was a little feverish. Maybe I should send her to the nurse to make sure she's- What the hell is the matter with me? She's just a human, I didn't know why I was feeling all protective. "Well, there's a seat in the back row, if you want to sit there. Just give me one second and I'll give you your book."

"Oh, if its ok with you, I'll sit in the front, next to Andrew. He agreed to be my guide for the day and all." Why would you want to sit next to him? You seem to good for him.

I frowned, but caved. "Yeah. Sure. That's fine."

I pulled out a new copy of _Bless me Ultima_ as she sat down next to Cook. "So, Carlie," Cook began in a whisper, "how did you like gym?"

Oh. She had Jake first. She laughed. "Well, it wasn't really gym! We just talked about me."

Jake actually was a cool teacher for once? He kind of had the rep for being the loner teacher. All dark and mysterious. The ladies dug it, that probably how he got Nadia in bed last night. But it creeped most of the kids out. Well, the guys. The girls found it appealing.

"Mr. Wolfe seemed pretty interested in you." Cook said.

That caught my attention as I was starting to write notes on the board. Why would Jake be so interested in her? Did he feel as protective as I did? Who was this girl? I considered bringing Seth in here to see if he felt the same.

"I bet he's just sick of seeing the same faces everyday." She said.

"I don't know," Cook began, "he was staring at you really intensely. It was weird."

Holy fuck.

Now, I had only witnessed one actual imprinting in my life. Quil and Claire. About three days after Jake left. And it was quite a few years back, but you don't forget something like that. And when I saw Quil imprint, 'staring really intensely' is defiantly a few of the phrases I would have used.

I was 99% sure Jake imprinted on Carlie. It would explain why I felt protective of her. She was around a guy who is clearly not for her, she was my alpha's mate. And the pack protects the alpha's mate with their lives. Cook needed to die…

I confirmed that Jake did indeed imprint during homeroom. He was freaking out when I saw him, I cant remember the last time I saw so much life in his eyes. Even if it was hysteria.

Hah. That's just his luck. A high school girl. Off limits until she graduates. He has a rough few months ahead of him…

As her teacher, I struggled with this for a little bit. It was pretty fucking illegal, and Jake and I both agreed that high school girls were over the line. After a brief struggle, my loyalty to my best friend and alpha won. He was made to protect her. And I knew that his intentions were completely honorable.

Hell, I knew that if he could, he would marry her tomorrow and they would be happy.

I watched him pine for weeks. His mood brightened a little bit when she broke up with Cook. I was pissed at that mother fucker. Carlie was like my sister now. My little sister. And he was going to violate her. Thank god Jake got there.

I noticed that she was by far one of the smartest people I had ever met. I'm fairly certain she was smarter than me. And she even found meanings in the books we read, which gained my approval, and an A in English.

And the week she had detention? He was one happy camper.

And he got even happier when we got to kill some vamps. He was in such a good mood, we even went out after.

Now, being unimprinted, I got the pleasure of having casual relationships, so I found my girl for the night and took off to her house.

…But she kicked me out at 7am. Something about her boyfriend coming home early. Whatever. I threw my clothes back and ran home.

It was silent in our apartment. Not uncommon, it was 7am on a Sunday and they did drink a lot last night. Hell, Leah probably wasn't even here. She enjoyed a good one night stand as much as I did. A bit awkward for Seth when her mind wondered to it during patrol, or she came in smelling like sex on Sunday morning…

I stripped out of my shirt and pants from the night before, they were all smokey from the bar, and threw them in the laundry pile. I didn't bother to put anymore clothes on, it was too hot for that shit. Boxers were fine for just the pack. They'd seen me in much less.

Since I was already up, I just decided to get some breakfast. I knew we didn't have much, today being grocery shopping day, but I would manage.

After rummaging through the fridge and discovering that we had no eggs or bacon, I resorted to the cereal cabinet. Capt'n Crunch Crunch Berries, perfect. I fished out a bowl and a spoon and poured myself a huge bowl of god's food.

I was surprised when I heard a door quietly open and close, and I heard soft foot steps coming my way. Leah _was_ home I guess. Seth and Jake are far too large to be that silent.

I reached into the fridge for some milk as I was hit with the strongest wave of sex smell ever. I hated it when I saw Leah do the walk of shame, or any of her man-whores doing it. Leah was my sister and it was disgusting smelling, seeing, and hearing about her romps in the bed. But, like I said, even worse for poor Seth.

But I absolutely loved antagonizing her about it…

I gaged over dramatically as I started to turn around to face her. "Jesus _Christ_, Leah. Smells like someone fucked you _hard_ last-"

HO. LY. FUCK.

I froze, unsure of what to do.

It was _Carlie_ who reeked of sex. And she was obviously in one of Jake's shirts, she totally had sex hair, and she was clutching clothes and a purse. I also didn't miss the _huge_ hickey she had on her neck.

Now, watching your pack mate do the walk of shame and watching your way underage student do the walk of shame were two completely different things.

We stared at each other in horror for what seemed like hours, her eyes wide and embarrassed. My mind ran over how ridiculous I probably looked, I felt milk dribbling down my chin and I awkwardly had a spoonful of cereal in front of my open mouth. Hell, I probably smelled like sex and beer. Then I remembered I was in my neon frog boxers. In front of a student. I quickly tore my gaze from hers and franticly looked around for my clothes or Seth's 'Kiss the Cook' apron. It was really a ridiculous apron, it was a fat guy chef holding- What the fuck am I thinking about?!

Its pretty clear that my best friend just broke about a thousand laws in sleeping with Carlie. And I'm thinking about Seth's apron preference.

Carlie's cheeks flooded with red. I desperately wanted her to stay, I was pretty sure Jake was still sleeping and I'm pretty sure she was planning on sneaking out with out talking to him.

I said the first thing that came to mind and, ohhh, fuck was it the wrong thing, "H-h-how was it?"

As I fumbled to get the words out of my mouth, she cast her eyes down and ran out the door with out a second glance. Fuck.

As I made my way to Jake's room with the intention to ask him what in the hell happened, I could smell it. Sex, sweat, and…blood.

Jake popped her cherry.

**Sorry if that raises more questions and its probably a really big cliff hanger, but I promise the next chapter is coming soon!**


	12. BAM! There Goes My Head

Ok. So sorry for the delay with this. I have writers block. :( And so sorry for the shortness of this chapter….

**Anyway….theres a poll on my profile that everyone should vote for. A lot of people want a chapter in Carlie's POV. It will take me a little longer than usual because I'm not quite in her head and I have writer's block. But if you guys want it, I'll do my best to make it fast. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**SM Owns Twilight. **

I woke up feeling happy, satisfied, accomplished, and….cold? My eyes snapped open as I grasped the sheets looking for her. Shit.

Embry took that moment to burst through the door in a ridiculous pair of neon frog boxers. "Dude! What the fuck went down?" he yelled.

I started to shake. How could she just leave? I mean last night was… how could she just leave after that! Fuck she's probably mad at me. She probably thinks I took advantage of her! Shit. Why did I do that?! She was venerable and I just took advantage of her! I was no fucking better than Cook! I just took what I wanted with out thinking of the consequences.

"Jake! What happened?!" Embry yelled again.

I exploded. Great. Now my sheets were ripped.

Embry phased too. What in the fuck happened!?

I wasn't even paying attention to him and I barely registered Seth and Leah phase. Great, we were all in the apartment as wolves.

My mind subconsciously ran over last night's events.

You slept with her!?! Leah yelled. Apparently they were both asleep when it happened, because Seth was equally as shocked.

My thoughts were incoherent. Why- how- fuck- I- I- she-

Relax. Just talk to her tomorrow and everything will be fine.

She probably thinks I'm a fucking pedophile now! God, I pushed her into it, didn't I?! She probably thought that's the reason I brought her back here! Fucking shit. I'm a fucking dumbass! Fuck, fuck, fuck-

RELAX! Seth yelled. I shut up, Seth never yells. I guess he couldn't take my frazzled thoughts, so he phased out.

It took me awhile, but I eventually calmed down enough to phase back. I called Rachel right away.

"Do you know what time it is?" she snapped when she answered the phone.

"Rach. I have a big, big problem."

"What?" Rachel was always willing to help out with even the most minor of my imprint problems.

"Ok." I took a deep breath, "Well…last night-"

"You had sex with her!?" she yelled.

I sighed. "It's a long story, but yeah."

"Oh. My. God, Jake."

"I know. I know. And she left before I woke up."

"Well…god. I don't know how to fix this."

"Shit, Rachel!"

"Jake, I really wish I could help you…"

"Will she forgive me?" I asked.

"Well, I hate to bring this up, but, um…relations…were why I agreed to keep Paul around, I mean, sex for imprinted couples is-"

"Stop! I got it. I got it! So she'll come back."

"Ugh. This is going to be awkward, but if she…had a good time…then probably yes."

"How can I take the probably off?" I asked.

"Talk to her about it. Give her time to think it through."

"I'm a dumbass."

"Having sex with your soul-mate doesn't make you a dumbass." She said gently. "You would be a dumbass if you didn't use any protection, though." She laughed, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

**FUCK**.

Shit. Last night…I couldn't think straight. I didn't remember… She wouldn't be on the pill, she was a virgin.

Rachel's laugh abruptly stopped when she didn't hear me laugh. "Oh, Jake."

"Shit! I just didn't remember! Oh fuck. She's not on the pill or anything either! She was a virgin!"

"Jacob Black!"

"Fuck! She's going to hate me!" I never felt this helpless.

"Oh my god! Jake you have to talk to her soon! And apologize! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"God Rachel! I couldn't fucking think! She was there, in my bed and just- Damn it!"

"Ok, ok, relax. You have classes tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." I said immediately.

"Ok, you need to talk to her tomorrow. Give her the rest of the day to think everything through."

"What do I say?"

"I don't know everything that happened, and nor do I want to know. Think about it, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Then I head Paul's voice, "Hey Baby. Whose on the phone?"

"Its Jake. He's having a little bit of a crisis."

"Not a crisis! That makes me sound like a-"

Then I heard a scuffle, Paul ended up with the phone, "An imprint crisis? I can help. 'Cuz I've had my fair share of those."

I sighed. "Yeah. Imprint crisis. Put Rachel back on."

"Dude! I've imprinted, I can help you more than she can!" I heard Rachel screaming or the phone back.

"Paul! Put her back on! I need a girl's opinion!"

"On what? Come on! I can help."

"I just- Put her back on, Paul."

"Ohh. What did you do to piss her off? I can help."

"Nothing. Seriously, Paul. I'm going to kick your ass."

"Rach! Jake is crying to hard to tell me what he did."

"Paul! You fucking bastard! Rachel! Don't tell him!"

"Oh! Poor Jake! He slept with Carlie last night and she left before he woke up."

Paul burst out into laugher. "Jake! You finally got laid!"

"Shut the fuck up and put Rachel back on!" I close to phasing.

"Jake, don't cry, it'll be ok."

"I'm not crying! Paul concocted that story to get you to tell him!"

"Oh. Sorry." She said to me, then, "Paul! Don't you dare phase! Paul! PAUL! COME BACK!" I waited for about 3 minutes while Rachel was trying to hunt down Paul. She came back, "Sorry Jake. They're all going to know."

"Great. Just fucking perfect."

"Ok. Whatever, they were going to find out anyway. I'll make sure I keep the fact that you didn't use any protection away from everyone."

Then I heard laugher. Tons and tons or laugher. Bastard assembled the pack. "Oh. I guess Paul brought the guys here. Sorry." Rachel said in a small voice as she was begged to put me on speakerphone.

She did, or was forced to, "Did we hear that right? You didn't use a glove?" Sam asked.

"I- She was- We- I'm- Fuck you." I finally managed.

I was met with more laugher. "Was she at least on the pill?" Quil asked.

I was silent. "Jake?" the laugher quieted down once they realized what that meant.

"Um…"

"What the fuck were you thinking, man!" Jared asked.

"I know! I know! Last night I kind of assumed she was on the pill, but then this morning I realized she wouldn't be because she was a vi-" I stopped midsentence hoping they didn't catch it. "never mind."

"Were you going to say virgin?" Collin asked.

"Er, no?" I, oh so brightly, replied.

"You were!" he replied.

"Fuck. Ok, just shut up, I know I'm a dumbass." I snapped.

"Well, shit man, what are you going to do? Are you ready to be a daddy?" Jared asked.

I thought about it. Our kid would be the cutest little kid on the planet. But 17 was not a good time to have a kid. "No. Neither one of us are."

"Well, I hope it all works out for you, Jake." Sam said.

"Ok, so remember, leave her alone today, talk to her as soon as possible tomorrow. Don't say anything stupid." Rachel warned.

"I'll try not to." I muttered.

"It'll work out, Jake. It always does." She promised. "Bye."

"Bye."

I laid down on my bed to relax. Bad move when she scent was still clinging to my sheets. I made it even worse by burying my head in the pillow she used and breathing in deeply. It may have looked creepy, but it was like heaven for me.

What am I going to say to her? Just plain and simple, 'I'm sorry for fucking you'? The more I though about it, the more I was sickened with myself, I wasn't really sorry, I would do it again in a heartbeat.

Shit. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I had no clue what to say. If she was pregnant, I would quit my job right away. Then marry her. Then live happily ever after. It all works out like that, right?

Fuck it. No it doesn't. Real life isn't a fucking fairy tale! Its filled with 10 god damn years of heart ache and stress. And I wouldn't be a wolf! And Carlie would be the same age as me and not go out with Cook!

Fuck, no, this is the real world! In the real world, I would go to jail. I would go to jail, she would get some fucking child support, and leave, while I rot in jail. Because that's just how my life would work out.

Because my name is Jacob Black. The failure.

No. I need to stop being such a pessimist. Imprinting has always worked out, right? I mean, Emily was Sam's high school sweetheart's cousin! And he hurt her, bad! And they still worked out!

Jared never even noticed Kim until he imprinted, and even then he had to work really hard to convince her that he wasn't playing a trick on her.

Then Paul phased in front of Rachel, she was scared shitless of him! And now they are married with 2 kids.

See, it will all be fine…

I hope she's not pregnant. She would hate me. 17 and having your gym teacher's baby. Wow, just what every girl hopes for. But, like I said, I would quit. I would convince her to marry me and I would tell her every thing.

_My head is going to explode._


	13. The Big, Hard Evidence

So I worked really hard to get this out faster. I hope its not a disappointment like the last chapter.

**SM owns Twilight.**

Carlie's (Renesmee's) POV

_Step_. Oww.

_Step. _Oww.

_Step. _Oww.

God. What the hell is my problem?

I paced around my living room at vampire speed thinking about just how many times I had fucked up in the past 24 hours.

Maybe they were right. Maybe I wasn't ready for the real world. I didn't have to deal with guys trying to take advantage of me under the protection of my vampire family. I'm too naïve, just like dad said.

"Renesmee, peanut, you just reached full maturity two years ago." He argued while pacing Grandpa's library.

"Dad, I'm not a child, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I reasoned with him.

"Renesmee, if you feel like you have to…get away from me so you can grow up, that's fine, but I just don't see why you have to do it in America."

I rolled my eyes, "You've lived there! Come on dad! That place is a party! It's the land of opportunities!"

"It's a whole ocean away." He said dryly. "And what if something were to happen! We would have to fly there!"

I smiled, "Come on dad! You have so many friends in America! I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure you're not rushing this? You- You're a little…naïve of the real world, peanut."

My jaw dropped, "I am not!" I insisted, "And besides, Demetri avoids America at all costs. Its perfect."

After my disastrous relationship with the Volutri guard member ended, I really thought I needed a change from the stuffy, pretentious European culture. And, from what my best friend Maribel says, American guys are hotter. But I didn't let my dad know that part.

He just thought I wanted to go to America and experience the real world. Nope. I was going to find love. School and whatever…eh. Just a part of the charade. And who knows, people find love in high school all the time, its where my mom and dad met.

Anyway. My dad and I looked online for schools, he obviously wanted me in a prep school, but I wasn't having that. I finally found a small school in the suburbs of Chicago. From the website, it seemed like they had an equal balance of work and play.

My dad and I visited in the summer to check the place out (he posed as my older brother). It was perfect! I was practically drawn into the small town. The principal gave us a tour during the summer, my dad seemed impressed enough. He wasn't happy with the fact that I was going to have two new teachers, inexperienced he called them. Whatever. One was only for gym anyways.

We decided it would be best to only do a half a year at first, just in case I couldn't handle it. So my mom and dad bought me a cute little condo near the school before we went back to Europe for a few more months.

My family was sad to see me go, but happy I was spreading my wings. Alice bought me an entirely new wardrobe for school. And by the time my first day rolled around, I was excited, but so nervous!

I was alone. All alone. The human side of me wanted to make friends fast, as soon as one guy talked to me, I responded with kindness right away.

"Hey, you must be the new girl, right? I'm Andrew Cook." A guy with floppy dark brown hair and blue eyes said, offering his hand for a shake as his eyes perused my body. I kind of asked for it, I guess. I had worn a pair of jeans that hugged me in all of the right places, a fairly low cut top, and some Marc Jacobs boots.

I smiled and shook it, "Yeah. Carlie Mason. Nice to meet you." I had barely gotten out of my red Jaguar when he came up to me, so we were standing in the middle of the parking lot.

He dropped my hand. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Carlie. And may I be so bold as to say that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks right away. "Thank you." I was used to the reaction. I was no where near as beautiful as Rose or my mom, but human males were typically more drawn to me due to my half human side, they sensed the danger in my family, but not so much me.

Andrew flashed a smile, he had very white teeth. "Would you like me to take you to the office to get your schedule?" he asked,

"Yes." I agreed right away. He was the first person outside my neighbors I had talked to since moving here two days ago. "I would like that very much."

He grinned and offered his arm. And my dad said chivalry was gone. Hah! I took it and he led me down the halls to the office. Due to my vampire hearing, I heard every single thing said about me. Some were very nice, some discouraged me, and some scared me!

"Andrew already has the new girl claimed as his. Of course." One guy scoffed to his friend.

"Dude, look at her, she's fucking hot. Of course he's going to claim her." His friend said back.

"Oh my god! Is that the new girl?!" one girl hissed, I didn't understand why she sounded angry. "She already has half of the guys following her! Bitch!"

I quickly glanced back. She was right. Guys started to gravitate towards me. Oh god. I didn't want to cause any problems with the girls.

Andrew led me into the office and walked up to the secretary. She looked very angry. "Ah, hey, Miss Bronwell. Carlie needs her schedule." He said.

The woman looked up angrily, I noticed she had a very big hickey on her neck. "Yeah. Right. Andrew, you better get to gym, Mr. Wolf," she sneered the name, "doesn't like people being late."

Andrew nodded and smiled at her. "Right. Ok, um, could you tell me what class she has first?"

Miss Bronwell hit a few keys on her keyboard, "Gym." She replied coldly.

My face fell. "Oh, I didn't bring clothes…"

Miss Bronwell made an attempt at a smile, "That's ok, hun. Mr. Wolfe is kind of a jacka- er, he might be a jerk, but he'll understand, it's your first day."

Great. A mean teacher first thing in the morning. Wonderful.

Andrew smiled, "So I'll see you in gym. You can cheer me on." He said with a grin.

I laughed. "I'll be sure to do that."

I was relieved that I would know someone first period, Andrew seemed like a nice guy.

"Oh. You have the wonder twins first and second." Miss Bronwell said more to herself.

"Pardon?" I asked, "The wonder twins?"

She laughed, "Um, well. Mr. Wolfe and Mr. Call. They're cousins. Just moved here during the summer, they're kind of immature." She tacked on at the end. I wonder what went on between her and the wonder twins.

After the printer broke several times, I finally had my timetable in my hands and I hurried off to the gym to meet this infamous Mr. Wolfe.

It took me awhile, but I finally found the gym and burst through the doors, hoping I wasn't interrupting his lecture or something. I didn't need him hating me first thing.

I was relieved when I heard Andrew talking, not a teacher's voice, "I'm sorry I'm late! They had trouble printing my timetable and I couldn't find this place!" I said, still to scared to look the teacher in the eye. He would probably be upset.

Andrew ran over to greet me, "I can show you around for the rest of the day if you want." He offered.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I worked up enough courage to lift my gaze from the floor, "So I'm really sorry about being late, I'm new today." I figured a reminder was necessary to keep from getting in trouble.

As soon as I met his gaze, my stomach flipped. His expression was angry at first but as soon as we made eye contact, he looked shocked then happy, then worried, then he looked like he won the lottery. Weird.

He was…well…_hot_. Extremely so, actually. His deep russet skin was a shocking contrast to my porcelain white flesh, and he was huge. Like well over six feet and had bands of muscles every where.

Over a second passed by and he was still staring at me, jaw slightly agape, with an awed look on his face. His eyes still conveyed a range of emotion, intense emotion. I kind of felt drawn to him. Like… well, I don't know how to describe it. He was looking at me like I was his…sun or something. But the strange thing was, he felt like mine, too.

By this time, I realized how much time had ticked by, about four seconds. His gaze was starting to get uncomfortable, I shifted my weight to one side, "Um, they said I didn't have to change today. Is that ok Mr…"

Oh my god! I tried to say his name! I really did! But I- I couldn't for some reason. He must have taken it as a sign to introduce himself, because he told me his name and assured me that I didn't have to change.

After I had asked him if he wanted me to sit on the bleachers, Andrew jumped in and insisted on getting to know me. Mr. Wolfe agreed, much to my surprise. I sat on the bleachers and Andrew's guy friends surrounded me. It was a little uncomfortable, but they seemed like fun-loving guys.

Everyone asked me questions, and I answered as honestly as possible. I couldn't tell them that I was half vampire obviously, but I did tell them half truths.

I felt a strange pulling at the back of my neck. I didn't understand it, but I pushed it out of my mind.

I only glanced at Mr. Wolfe once during my question and answer session, although I could feel his eyes burning into me. I was kind of relieved when gym was over and Andrew and I headed to our next class, English with Mr. Call.

He seemed like a fun teacher when I met him. Very outgoing, he kind of seemed like a kid. Both he and Mr. Wolfe were young, probably not that much older than me. Uh. Well, physically. Maybe around 25ish.

But I noticed Mr. Call's demeanor change very early on in class. He tensed up like something was worrying him. But I didn't dwell on it, its his problem. Not mine.

The rest of the day was normal. I was assigned to be in Mr. Wolfe's homeroom. He was excited that I could graduate early, which made me feel like he didn't like me very much.

Things went well for me for a few weeks. Andrew and I officially became a couple. I made tons of friends, including an unlikely one, Mr. Wolfe. He wasn't like how everyone described him. He was nice, funny, and very helpful. I actually considered him as a friend.

It was strange though. I almost felt as if I wanted to hang out with a teacher more than my peers. Every time Andrew, Justin, Leslie and I would do something, a little voice in the back of my head wished it was Mr. Wolfe.

One person I also became close to was Leslie. And she had the hots for Mr. Wolfe. I could see it. He was very attractive. But…it was just weird. She was his student. That was wrong…right? Not that I needed to know!! I had a boyfriend.

…until winter formal when he tried to force himself on me. Then I ended it angrily. Mr. Wolfe saved me. And I wasn't surprised he did. He seemed to always be looking out for me. He even let me know when Mr. Call was going to give a pop quiz. Not like I needed the help, but it was nice of him.

When I broke up with Andrew, I kinda felt alone. But then I got detention for a week after I punched Andrew, and my whole world changed.

Detention was fun. Mr. Wolfe made it fun for me. He felt like my detention wasn't earned, so we just talked. I couldn't really tell the truth, but I didn't lie either.

But then, on that Wednesday, things kinda changed. We were almost done cleaning out the storage closet, he only had one more box to put on the highest shelf.

So, I'm a teenage (looking) girl, and of course I notice a guy with a good body. So I really couldn't help my self when I happened to see him reach up.

He wasn't wearing boxers, just low riding sweatpants and a white tee shirt. As he reached up to put the box away, his shirt lifted and I could see his muscled lower back and I could see his V leading down, down, down… And then it dawned upon me. He was hot. Really fucking hot.

My heartbeat sped up and I thanked god that he didn't have vampire hearing. That would be embarrassing.

Mr. Wolfe was very attractive. And he was nice. He seemed to really care about me, like more so than other students. I think he tried to pass it off as protectiveness because I'm emancipated or whatever. But then, something Leslie said got me thinking.

That tent in his pants she was talking about? Yeah, I saw it obviously, how could you miss it? I just passed it off as, like, morning wood or something. But he was always watching me and trying to befriend me.

Now, I wasn't conceded or anything, but I knew I was pretty. So could…could he be attracted to me?

The next two and a half weeks, I kinda tested it out. I didn't know how to flirt, really, so I had no idea if he was even recognizing it was flirting. Nothing really changed between us. He still looked at me like I was the sun, and he was still buff and hot.

Class was…interesting. The Thursday following detention we were forced to play basketball. And I was half vamp, so I wasn't clumsy, but some times I defiantly couldn't have used that 100% vampire grace.

So I wasn't exactly surprised when I tripped over someone's feet. I knew it wasn't going to really hurt me. Nothing really ever did, but non the less, I didn't want to fall and look like an idiot in front of Mr. Wolfe.

But luckily, I didn't fall. Mr. Wolfe's scent surrounded me as warm hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me back up.

"Are you ok, Carlie?" Mr. Wolfe asked in a concerned voice.

I blushed and smiled, "Uh, yeah. Thanks." I expected him to take his hands off my hips. But no. He just awkwardly stayed close to me, with his hands gripping my hips.

"Are- Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. His face made me think that he was in physical pain.

I nodded, "Um, y-yeah. I'm fine." I promised him. I was actually relishing the fact that his hands were still on me.

I looked into his darkened eyes as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Mr. Wolfe!" I heard Mr. Call's voice snap from right next to us, "I, uh, I gotta talk to you."

Mr. Wolfe's eyes lightened t their normal color before he quickly dropped his hands form my hips. "Uh, right. Yeah, sorry. You're, uh, you're ok then, Carlie?" he asked, not really meeting my eyes.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for, uh, you know helping me." I said before running off, hoping no one saw our exchange. It would have been so obvious that I have to hots for him if anyone saw my face.

I glanced back at Mr. Wolfe and Mr. Call as I resumed playing. Mr. Call was laughing and Mr. Wolfe had his head in his hands, he looked like he was in pain. And judging from the way he shifted around his pants. He was.

If I would have known what was going to happen, I probably would have waited for another weekend to get my house fumigated. But no. I had to do it with the stupid comic book convention in town. Nerds.

And I just _had_ to choose the sketchiest hotel around. And Leslie _had_ to find out that I liked Mr. Wolfe too! And those men just _had_ to catch me deep in thought, so I couldn't fight back with my gift, my hands were over my head, unable to touch his skin.

I begged him to stop it as tears fell out of my eyes. My dad was right! This would have never, ever happened if I was with someone else!

I tried to fight back as best I could, but my slightly higher than average strength was no match for a full grown man's, or a gun for that matter.

He ripped my thin shorts off, but before he could touch my black lace panties, my attacker was knocked off of me.

I knew that smell. It was Mr. Wolfe. He smelled good, I often thought my nose was just smelling what it wanted to when I thought I smelled him out side of my house and at work, pretty much everywhere.

He honestly scared me in that moment. He was shaking so bad he was almost blurry as he slammed the man's head into a brick wall.

I gasped and scrambled to cover up my bare legs. "Are you ok?" I heard his other cousin's voice ask from next to me. I pulled my knees under my sweatshirt and started to sob. "Do you need an ambulance or something?"

"N-no! I- I- I'm ok." I lied through my tears. I heard the other guy drag my attacker's body away. Good I hope he's brain dead. I went into the fetal position and cried harder. I didn't even care that the ground was filthy.

"Carlie?" Mr. Wolfe asked in a gentle voice, "Where are you staying?"

NOWHERE! God! Stupid creepy hotel owners. "I-I-I-I-" I tried to say that I didn't have a place to stay, but I couldn't speak.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" he asked after I looked like an idiot for a few seconds.

"NO!" I howled, collapsing in my sobs.

Mr. Wolfe and his cousin had a short conversation before I was picked up off the ground. Mr. Wolfe took his tee shirt off and wrapped it around my legs before holding me bridal style.

Oh god. I couldn't help but be embarrassed. My gym teacher/crush was carrying me through the streets. And I'm pants-less.

Mr. Wolfe was warm. Very warm. He made me feel safe. I instinctively buried my head into his chest. I didn't think about the position that would put us in.

When he set me down, I didn't really know where I was. It smelled like…well, a mix of four scents, two of which I knew well. I was in Mr. Wolfe's apartment. Awkward….

He offered me a shower or a bed, well, both actually, but which one first? I jumped off of his couch and insisted that I should leave, It wasn't really appropriate to have me here, was it?

After he convinced me that he had no other choice but to have me stay (shock- sounded like BS to me….) and take a shower, and stay in his bed, I laid down on his pillow. His manly scent surrounding me as I tried not to think about anything but sleep.

It sorta worked, I fell into restless sleep, plagued with nightmares of the Volturi. I woke up to Mr. Wolfe's voice trying to calm me. I was so scared I didn't know what I was doing until we were both laying on his bed, his arms wrapped around me and my head buried in his neck.

And I was right. He was attracted to me too. I felt the evidence. The very hard, big evidence.

He always made me feel so safe. He's saved my ass more than once and I feel like he's always there protecting me. I was drawn to him, and he was drawn to me. It didn't matter the age difference or the fact I was his student or the fact I'm half vamp! He cared about me and I cared about him!

I was scared. I needed him to protect me. To be close to me. So I kissed him. He tried to resist it at first, but his obvious attraction for me got the better of him.

I almost jumped out of my skin when his hand moved from my back, to my hip. This was- We were going to…have sex?!

I quickly thought it over. I wanted to be close to him, being close to him made me feel safe. How closer can we get than him being inside of me?! He seemed like he cared. Who else was I going to lose my virginity to?

I quickly murmured my consent as his hand moved up my stomach and his lips were on mine. His hands felt nice, it was a gentle touch, but his rough, manly hands made me feel safe and protected. I needed to be closer to him.

Again, I was shocked when his hand cupped my breast, I really don't know why, I knew it was the next step. A moan escaped my lips as he gently massaged both of my breasts.

I felt a surge of wetness drench the panties I was wearing. I kinda felt awkward about it considering they weren't mine…. But I knew they would be off soon anyway.

Disappointment washed through me when his hand left my breast, I thought he was going to stop. I arched into him, hoping to persuade him other wise. It worked, he pulled my shirt off.

I closed my eyes, loving the way his gaze felt on my body. Like I said before, I knew I was pretty and heard all the guys comments about my body, I was still a little shy about being naked in front of him.

His hands left my body and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with a look of pure lust on his face. I wanted me bad. I tried my best to give him a sexy look. It kinda seemed like it worked, his hands were tugging my pants down as his lips hit mine again.

I wanted to scream with pleasure when he ran his finger over my opening. I still had my panties on, but if this is what he could do with my panties on…I was really excited about how he could make me feel with them off…

As soon as I bucked my hips into him, he stopped, but didn't pull away.

"Carlie? Has anyone ever…" he wanted to know if anyone had touched me there before.

"N-no." I breathed out.

I saw a dark look cross his eyes before he jerked away from me. "Fuck." Just the way he said it made my panties wet again. "I'm sorry. I cant-"

WHAT!? Oh, hell no! He's not leaving now! Now that he's just given me a little taste of what he can do! Uh-uh! I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me a bit, "No!" I yelled, "Please. I want this." I begged, "I want…you." And it was true.

He closed his eyes for a moment, probably to get in control of himself, and nodded once. My heartbeat sped up when he pushed my panties to the side…so close…

It wasn't what I expected. I expected intense pleasure. But it was a little uncomfortable. My vampire skin resisted the change and did not like the intrusion of his thick finger inside of me. I subconsciously tensed up when his finger moved around inside of me. It was almost as if he was trying to stretch me out.

His lips moved lightly along my neck up to my ear, "Just relax. It'll hurt less if you don't tense up." He whispered to me.

I made an effort to loosen my muscles.

"We don't have to do this. Just say the word and I'll stop." He offered. I was surprised he got the words out. I could feel his massive erection on my thigh, and I'm pretty sure most guys wouldn't offer to stop at this point.

And we've come this far. Why not? "N-no." I tried to say it with confidence, but I was worried about how he was going to fit in me. If his finger was uncomfortable, then how was I going to deal with his cock?

Another surge of pain shot through me as he slid another finger in me, tears threatened at the corners of my eyes. I quickly shut them, not wanting his to see them and stop.

But I was to late, he brushed them away. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." He begged me. It almost sounded as if he were feeling my pain. "We don't have to do this."

I was sick of his offers. I wanted to have sex with him. I slid my hand down and unbuttoned his jeans. I was pretty sure he wouldn't offer again if we were both naked in his bed.

He kicked them off and I immediately wrapped my hand around him. He let out the most animalistic growl I ever heard when I did it, too. It was sexy.

But my hand could wrap around it. His cock was long, as well as thick. Holy fuck! How the hell was this supposed to fit in me!?

"Carlie?" he said as his fingers kept working me.

"Hum?"

"Are you sure this is what you want? Losing your virginity to your gym teacher?"

I'm here aren't I? "Positive."

He hardened in my hand and ripped my panties off before shifting so his erection was between my spread thighs. He paused for a moment, searching my face for any signs of doubt.

He pushed in an inch and I could help but let a whimper escape. It hurt. For one thing, he was hot. Like his skin temperature. And for another, he as so fucking big and I was scared, it was only an inch and he didn't even push through my barrier yet. That was going to hurt like fuck when he did.

He pulled out and paused, he had a look of deep thought on his face. He pushed in again, a little more this time before pulling out.

He met my eyes for a second before he pushed in until he met my barrier. Then he broke through it.

HOLY FUCK OWWW!

Something inside of me broke, I cried out and dug my fingernails into his back. I felt the blood drip out of me as I smelled the metallic smell of it.

Apparently so did Mr. Wolfe. He pulled out and actually looked like he was going to cry. "Fuck. I'm sorry!" I could see all the regret in his eyes. But I also saw the wanting. He desperately wanted to keep going, but he was putting me first, still offering me an out.

"Just go slow." I begged him, not wanting this to be over.

"Carlie…" he tried again.

I grabbed his shaft and pressed his head into my core, "Please." I begged again.

He caved right away. And the more and more he thrust, the better it felt. After the initial pain left, immense pleasure was left.

He was getting more into it too. He picked up the pace and moved his hand from my hip down to just above my opening. My eyes flew open when he rubbed that spot.

It felt sooooo good. I moaned loudly. "Oh fuck! Please!" I didn't really know what I was begging for. I just wanted it. I felt his smile as he kissed along my neck.

He seemed to really know how to touch me, he rubbed faster and harder. I felt a warm sensation in my stomach. I had never had an orgasm before, but I suspected that's what it was.

Then it dawned upon me, Mr. Wolfe was making me cum. And I didn't even know his first name. I knew guys liked it when girls scream their name during sex, or at least that's what Leslie said.

"I-I-I-I d-don't even kn-kn-know your f-first na-name." God. I couldn't even speak.

"Jake." He answered evenly.

That warm sensation then exploded all over my body, and I felt myself close around him. "Jake!" I yelled.

His eyes rolled back in his head. For a second I thought he was going to pass out, but he slammed into me fasted before he stopped while still in me. I felt his cock twitch inside of me and a warm liquid come out.

I was exhausted, and as soon as he rolled off me, I fell asleep. I figured everything out just work out.

And that was the train of thought that got me here. Pacing in my living room after leaving early in the morning. And to make it worse, Mr. Call saw me. And asked me how it was! Who the hell does that!? How do I respond? Do I tell him how amazing it felt? No! That would be weird.

I woke up sore. Very sore. Jake, as I learned his first name was, was fucking huge. I'm surprised it fit. I also felt…embarrassed. I all but begged him to have sex with me. And why the hell would he do it!? He was supposed to be the responsible adult here! God! He was probably one of those teachers who gave out good grades for sex. God. How could I do that!? I'm not that girl!

And the icing on he cake is that he used no fucking condom. So there's a chance I might get pregnant. By my gym teacher. I hoped the plan B Leslie gave me will work on my half vampire body…

God. I was so confused. Part of me believed he was just some creepy teacher who's MO was to get his students into bed. But then part of me believed he wasn't. I didn't over look the fact that he tried to resist me and how concerned he was. Maybe he did care…?

But then again. If he really did care about me, why didn't he just have the courage to tell me, or quit or something…

So yeah. I fucked up.

I fucked my teacher.

I didn't use a condom.

And I left with out saying anything, to angry at him for taking advantage of my fragile state of mind to care what he'd think.

_Step. _Oww.

_Step._ Oww

_Step. _Oww.


	14. Not This Reaction

**Here's the next one. I hope Carlie's reasoning for sleeping with him comes through in it, but I'll spell it out clearly at the end of the chapter. **

**I really appreciate everyone's reviews! **

**Pretty quick update, huh?**

**SM owns Twilight.**

I woke up extra early. For one thing, I think I was to anxious to sleep. And another, I wasn't doing myself any favors by keeping the sheets we used to…on my bed. I could smell her…smell, all around, and it was giving me a hard-on.

Embry kept giving me pep talks on the way to school,

"It'll all work out."

"She'd be crazy not to love you."

"People rarely get preggers their first time."

"As long as she had fun, she'll be back."

"It takes two to tango, its not all your fault."

"She couldn't find anyone better than you."

"You could always track her."

I finally told him to shut the fuck up, I was close to phasing behind the wheel.

I almost started hyperventilating when we pulled in and I saw her red Jag in the parking lot.

"Dude, calm down." Embry coached. "You two are meant to be. It'll work out."

"I don't know what to say."

"I would start with an apology, then work your way into asking if she took anything. Like one of those morning after pills or whatever they are. But I'm thinking next time you should use a condom or she should-"

"Shut up." I alpha commanded him.

"Sorry! Sorry. I'm just trying to be helpful."

I took a deep breath and walked into work.

My thoughts were so scattered and jumbled that I couldn't even set up the damn floor hockey nets up right.

Carlie didn't come in early as she usually did. She came out with the rest of the girls 5 minutes after class began. Not a good sign. She thought she needed a buffer.

I couldn't help but stare, willing her to look at me. She didn't meet my eyes, at all. They stayed firmly planted on the ground and never even looked in my direction.

After everyone was gathered, I started class, tearing my eyes off her only because I didn't want to look creepy. "Ok. Floor hockey today. Pick your own teams. Carlie, I have to see you after class about graduating credits. Ok?"

She didn't meet my eyes when she responded, "I have English, I don't want to be late." She muttered as a blush creeped into her cheeks.

"He'll understand." I assured her. I told him she'd be late for class.

She looked at the ground and blushed. "Fine."

I sighed and blew my whistle to set them free.

Carlie was unusually reserved today. I didn't see her smile once. It hurt me to know that I was responsible for her sad mood.

It seemed Leslie forgave her though, which was good.

I spent the rest of class thinking about what I was going to say. All I could come up with was groveling at her feet and begging for forgiveness.

It was also pretty hard to watch her run around in those shorts. After having her once, I think I'd die if I never got to touch her again.

My heart was beating out of my chest as I dismissed them. I figured Carlie would want to change before she talked to me. I panicked though, what if she just kept avoiding me and didn't come after changing? I would have to forcibly pull her out of one of her classes. T would look suspicious and then I would get arrested and she would run off with a vampire because that my fucking luck.

I waited in my office for 5 minutes, stressing out. I would kill her vampire boyfriend if I ever saw her with one. Fuck. Happy thoughts. I'm going to apologize and then we're going to declare our love for each other and then get married and have kids and a dog and…a house with a white picket-fucking-fence.

Because she's mine and I'm hers and we're soul mates.

Or maybe I should just settle with not being arrested so I could at least protect her from the shadows while she lives her life with a guy who deserves her…

Kill me.

It took me a minute to register that her foot steps were getting closer, I could tell it was her because I know everything about her, her breathing patterns, the way she walked, her scent…

I think she wants me to do her again. She showed up in a mini skirt and high heels.

"I'm not pregnant or anything, so you don't have anything to worry about." She said in a rush before turning around and trying to get away.

I was out of my seat faster than humanly possible, literally. "Wait." I said as I pulled her into my office. "Ok. I, umm-"

"No! Seriously, I took the morning after pill or whatever its called. You don't have to worry about it." She didn't even look at me. I could tell she was embarrassed, but also a little angry. Understandable.

"Well. I wasn't really worried about that." I said, catching her arm again and preventing her from leaving.

"What!?" Shit. That was the wrong thing to say.

"Well, I was. But…shit. I just wanted to say sorry." I implored, still clutching her arm. She still wouldn't make eye contact with me.

She frowned. "Fine. Me too." Her voice had a bit of an edge to it.

"What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the adult here and I-"

"Can I go?" she interrupted me.

"No, Carlie. I think we need to talk about this."

"Why don't you talk about it with some one else? Ok?" she snapped.

I was taken aback by the edge in her voice. "Like who?!"

"I don't know. Try Leslie. I know she's wanted to fuck you for awhile. And she's been throwing herself at you."

"What!? Les-? Oh!" I said, realizing what she meant. It was exactly what I initially thought. She thought I was the creepy teacher. Great. Damage control time…

"I have to get to class. I'll send Leslie in." she said, prying off my hands from her wrists.

I caught her by the waist before she could get to the door. I couldn't help but smile, she thought I was into fucking students, and she was jealous. "Wait. You think I do that with all of my students?"

Her breathing picked up as I held her waist. "I- I kinda assumed-"

I leaned down to her, "I don't do that kinda shit, Carlie. You think I have this reaction to every student?" I pulled her closer, so my erection was pushing on her lower back. Yeah, kinda cocky, but she's the one who showed up in a mini skirt…

She gasped and leaned into me.

I KNEW IT! She wants me.

I slowly spun her around. "Its only you, Carlie." I whispered.

She was staring into my eyes, looking very surprised, but not repulsed. "Only you." I repeated, leaning down to touch her lips with mine. It was only supposed to be a reassuring kiss, but apparently she had other plans…

I was surprised at how fast she reacted, as soon as my lips were on hers, she parted her lips so I could get my tongue inside. I took more time this time, exploring every bit of her mouth. Better than I remembered.

Maybe I did see love in her eye that night. I mean, she has to at least be attracted to me, right? Probably more…trust me? Imprint connection, I guess…

I moved my hands from her waist to grip her hips and grind them into me a little bit. She moaned into my mouth, which made me want her more. Our kisses became more urgent as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

My hands moved farther down to her perfect ass. And I lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around me. I stumbled to my office door and locked it, then I stumbled back to my desk and cleared it off in one swoop. I sat her down and broke our kiss. "Can you stay quiet?" I whispered in her ear.

She shivered under my touch and nodded.

"Good." I gently pushed her back on my desk and kneeled between her legs.

I slowly ran my hands up her legs and under her sexy little mini skirt. It didn't surprise me that her panties were wet, I could smell it. And it smelt so good.

Her breathing was really heavy now. And her heartbeat was beating very fast. She lifted her ass a little bit when I pushed her skirt up, revealing some sky blue lacey panties. Hipster style. I growled a little bit. Sexy…

"Can I…?" I figured I better ask permission.

"Y-yeah." She responded right away.

I slid her wet panties down her legs. I took several moments to enjoy the sight before me. I didn't really have the chance to on Saturday. She was perfect and all mine.

I dipped my head down and licked up her slit. She shuddered at the sensation.

She tasted just as sweet as she smelled. My erection strained against my pants while I listened to her moans. "J-Jake."

My name slipped out of her lips. Fuck yeah. Me.

I continued to tease her clit with my tongue until she got to loud with her moans, then I kissed my way back up to her lips. "You have to be quiet." I told her.

I slid two fingers in her and moved them the same as I did Saturday night. She moaned again moved her hips franticly against my hand.

"You're the only student I've ever slept with." I whispered to her as I added a third finger and brushed her clit with my thumb.

Her walls tightened around my fingers. I muffled her yell with a kiss.

"I'm not that guy, ok?" I promised her. I defiantly didn't want her to think of me like that. I loved her and only her. But she couldn't know that yet. It would scare her.

She nodded and unbuttoned my pants. "I know." A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. She did sense something about me. Her subconscious knew I was her mate.

Once my dick was freed from my pants, I immediately thrust into her. My lips kept her loud moan muffled.

"Ah, fuck. You feel so fucking good." I panted out between thrusts.

She whimpered a bit before she replied, "Ugh, fuck, you're good at this."

I smiled against her neck and thrust in until she came again. I pulled out before we had to worry about her getting pregnant because I had just realized that I didn't use a fucking condom again. Maybe Embry was right…

I released all over my damn desk. After we caught out breaths, she stood up and readjusted her skirt, I put my pants back on.

"So, um, what is this exactly?" she asked me, looking slightly embarrassed again. She's so cute…

I decided not to tell her about the wolf shit yet, she needed to trust me before I released that on her. "I don't exactly know. But…I like you, and I don't just want to be fuck buddies."

"Ook." She said in a very unsure voice as a blush crept into her cheeks.

"Ok, look, I know its wrong, but I think you're great. I mean you're smart, funny, caring, independent, beautiful, and you know cars, which is pretty hot. And if you would just give me a chance, I can show you what a non-jackass boyfriend is like."

She smiled and laughed at my assessment of Cook. "Boyfriend?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I mean, we would pretty much be confined to my house or your house, or somewhere else where I wouldn't get arrested, but yeah, boyfriend."

She thought for a moment before replying. "I don't know." She said finally.

Oh shit. "Carlie, I know this is really strange, but all I'm asking for is a chance." I was resorting to begging next.

"But, you could lose your job if we-"

"It'd be worth it." I promised.

She contemplated it for a long time. "I guess a chance wouldn't hurt..."

I smiled. "You wont regret it."

A cute, confused look crossed my girlfriend's face, "Why, though? I mean I all the girls in the school are pretty much after you. And I heard the secretary talking about you and-"

"Carlie. I cant really explain it. But the first time I saw you, I just felt this…connection, you know? That's never happened to me before."

She bit her lip and smiled "I guess I kind of know what you're talking about, I always wondered why it was easier to be around you than Andrew. And you seem to always be there for me, when I need help."

I nodded. "Cook is insufferable. I have no idea how you spent so much time in his presence."

She smiled slightly, "Ok then. So we're…dating?" I thought it was cute how excited she was. I could tell she was trying to hide it, but I could see it in her eyes.

I smiled, "Yeah."

She bit her lip and smiled shyly, "Uh, I- I'm sorry for just leaving yesterday. I was embarrassed and-"

"Confused." I finished for her.

"Yeah. I just- I didn't know what to think. I was just embarrassed because I pretty much begged you…and I don't know. I just wanted to find some way to…blame it on you I guess, as bad as that sounds." She looked down at the ground and blushed.

I tilted her head up so I could look into her gorgeous eyes, "First of all," I started with a smile, "you defiantly didn't beg, I wanted it just as much, probably more, than you. And second of all, the blame is all on me. I'm the adult and I should have quit this job as soon as you walked through those doors."

"Don't quit!" she said quickly.

I smiled, "I wasn't planning on it. I kinda need a job and this way, I get to see you every day."

She smiled back and shook her head for a moment. "Ok, well, I'm already 10 minutes late for English and Mr. Call-" she broke off and blushed. "Oh god!"

I laughed. I saw from Embry's head how he watched her to the walk of shame, he was dreading seeing her again as much as she was dreading seeing him. "Nah. Embry is cool with it. He wont give you a hard time."

"Wait, wait! How much does he know!?"

"Well, he kinda saw you leave yesterday, in one of my shirts, smelling like sex."

"Ugh. Yeah. The first thing he said to me was 'How was it?" she said.

I frowned. What the hell Embry? "Ohh. Sorry about that."

She blushed even more. "Oh my god. This is going to be so awkward."

"No. I'll tell him to keep his fucking mouth shut."

"Thanks." she sighed.

"No problem. He will be pissed if you miss all of class, though. I promised him it would only take a few minutes to apologize, but, well." I grinned.

She laughed. "Ok. Lets go."

She started to walk towards the door, but I stopped her. "I just want you to know that you can trust me, ok? I've never really felt like this before about some one."

She smiled nervously. "I know. You're the one person that I feel…comfortable with."

I kissed her cheek before I unlocked the door and we walked, an appropriate distance away from each other, to Embry's classroom.

Carlie swung open the door and walked in, I poked my head in, "We were discussing college, that's why she was late."

Embry sniffed the air a few times before smirking, "Oh! So good of you to join us, Carlie! We were just about to _thrust_" he made eye contact with me, "into the world of _The Scarlet Letter_."

Carlie's eyes widened as she looked over to me. I glared at Embry. "Oh, well, its going to have to wait for a second, family emergency, come on, I'll tell you all about it in the hall."

"Oh, its going to be awfully _hard_ to get away from class right now." He replied.

I heard a few kids start to snicker as they realized he was spewing innuendos. "Come on, Mr. Call." I instantly regretted it as soon as I said it.

"You want me to _come_?" He laughed.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't shut up." I said so only he could hear.

Embry smirked, "Ok guys, keep copying the notes until I get back."

"You smell like sex. I assume the 'talking' went well?" he asked when we got in the hall.

I couldn't help but smile. "Worked out better than I planned. And I swear to god if you keep making innuendos I'll make you regret it."

He laughed. "I was just messing around, man. I'll be good."

"Good. I'm gonna go call the pack." I said as I ran back to my office.

Rachel answered the phone cautiously, "_The whole pack is here, we were waiting for your call, and they have some bets on the out come of your talk. Sooo…._"

"Who bet she would be pissed at me and not give me the time of day?"

"_Me, Blake, Sam, and Brady." _Paul said.

"And who bet she would be totally fine with it?"

"_Jared, Collin, Quil, and Sean._" He replied.

"And who bet she would be pissed because she thought I did that with all of my students, but then when I said it was only her I would get laid again and get a girlfriend?" I said in an excited voice.

"_Oh my god! Jake! So she's your girlfriend now?" _Rachel screamed.

"Yep. I think I win the money."

I heard all of the girls laugh. "_Oh no Jake. We made sure to put a clause in there that we get the money if they're all wrong._" Emily said.

"Why? I did all of the work! And I cant keep a girlfriend like her on a gym teacher's salary."

"_Oh yeah!_" Quil laughed, "_Her spending habits!" _

"_Oh! Jake! Dad just came in!" _Rachel said with excitement.

"Hey dad." I don't really talk to him much. He's always with Charlie and Sue.

"_Hey son. Rachel told me about your imprint problem." _

"Ah. Problem no more, dad, problem no more."

"_Well that's great! Bring her home so we can meet her." _

"Yeah. I'll work on that. I think it wont be until summer, but that's better than my original plan of never."

"_You couldn't stay away from us forever._" Blake joked.

I laughed. "I promise I'll be back to meet you noobs, kids, and new imprints."

"_Oh, Jake, come on! We've been wolves for 10 years, you can hardly call us noobs_." Sean said.

"_We're all looking forward to meeting you too, Jake_." I recognized Blake's imprint, Melody, say.

"Ok. Well I didn't get much sleep last night. So I'll keep you guys posted. And Quil?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Thanks."

"_No problem, man. But you never told us if she's pregnant or not."_

"Oh. No she took one of those morning after pill things. So nope."

"_Good, use a fucking condom next time._" Paul laughed.

I heard a chorus of good byes then they hung up.

Like I do every second period, I fell asleep. I was really tired after a night of worrying.

"Wake up." I smiled when I heard her voice, hopefully I would wake up to that voice everyday.

"I was up last night worrying." I explained as I opened my eyes.

"So, um, I don't really know how some one forgets this, but I forgot my panties in here. And now I'm in a short skirt with nothing else under."

I jumped out of my chair, "Right!" I found them in a small pile on the floor next to my desk, thank god no one came in and saw them. I picked them up and tossed them to her. "There a little wet." I said with a smile.

She blushed and put them on anyway. "Well its better than going commando. So I was thinking, and this really needs to be kept quiet. And my dad would flip if he knew, so you really cant ever come over to my place, he has a camera set up in my living room."

"Oh, um, so I guess you can come over to my place, hang out with my dumbass cousins if you ever wanted to."

"You have a knack for insulting me as soon as I'm about to walk into your office." Embry said as he waltzed in.

I frowned, "Maybe I just smell you coming."

"Ha ha. Good one." He said as he plopped down on my desk.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Damn it!

He laughed as Carlie blushed. "Poor, poor choice of words Jake."

"Alright. Get out." I snapped.

"I just came to see if the door was locked and you two weren't making too much noise."

Carlie covered up her face in embarrassment. I growled at him. "What the hell Embry!?"

"Seriously, though. You guys should keep it out of the work place."

"Thanks for the advice." I said sarcastically.

He smiled and started to walk out. "But if you're going to do it here, get some fabreeze or something. Smells like a fucking brothel in here."

I broke into a run fully intending to tackle him as he ran away laughing his ass off.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" I yelled as he sprinted past my homeroom kids. Hum, what a good example I am.

He was nearing the doors of the gym when I decided he _needed_ to be tackled, so I ran a little above normal human speed and leapt at his legs. He went down. And I flipped over him and landed on my back.

"You jack ass!" he groaned, "Why did you do that?"

"I told you to shut up." I laughed.

Needless to say, my entire homeroom circled up and was chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!" Even Carlie was there, she looked amused as both Embry and I sat on our asses.

I gained cool points as a teacher.

**So she was embarrassed because she begged him to have sex with her. And she was so embarrassed that she didn't want to face him in the morning, so she ran out. And tried to find a way to make herself feel better- blaming him and accusing him of being one of those creepy teachers. She doesn't regret it and she honestly does like him. I hope it came through above…**

**So a lot of you are wondering when they're going to find out what they each are. And honestly… it's a REALLY long way off. I hope you'll keep reading to find out much later on…**


	15. Sergent Sexy And The Criminal

**Ok, so this is most defiantly a filler chapter. They just need to know each other a bit more before anything else happens. I should have the next chapter by Friday.**

**I also have a one-shot posted. Its when seth meets Nessie for the first time in breaking dawn. I think i might do all the pack members, but i dont know. Check it out!**

**SM owns Twilight.**

At the end of the day, I pulled Carlie back into my office. "You know where my apartment is, right?"

"I don't really think that's a good idea quite yet." She said quietly. "I mean its not because I don't like you or anything-"

"No, no. I get it. I wasn't inviting you over just so we could…have sex or anything. Its just one of the few places we can actually been seen. And I really would like to know you more."

She smiled slightly. "Do you have texting?"

"Yeah."

"I have some stuff to take care of tonight, so why don't you just text me?"

I tried to keep the disappointment off my face. "Ok."

She entered her cell phone number in my phone as 'Renee' because it was her middle name and she didn't want my phone to be found with her texts in it. Which made me very excited to text her… and excited because I knew her middle name!

I waited and waited for her to text me, I didn't want to look creepy. I figured she was at work…in her little mechanic's outfit.

Leah and Seth were shocked at how easy it was for me to get her to like me again.

"Wait! In the school?" Leah asked, she sounded slightly appalled.

I got defensive, "We were a bit carried-" I was interrupted by a text form her. "Ah! She finally texted me! I gotta go."

"Whipped." Embry said under his breath as I walked to my room and read the text:

**So what do you want to know?**

I texted back right away:

**Favorite place you've lived?**

**London. Favorite color?**

**Oh. So now its 20 questions for both of us? Brown.**

**Yep. And would that be because brown is the color of my eyes? I never imagined you as the sentimental type….**

…**maybe… Best friend? **

**That's hard. I have so many. Inside my family probably my mom. Outside…my friend Maribel. Her and I are pretty much exactly alike. She lives in Brazil. Your BFF?**

**I have 11. Favorite designer? **

**11? Wow. Mr. Popular. And why would you want to know that? I have 11. **

**11? Are you mocking me? That's my question, you have to answer it. **

**Yes and no. BCBG, D&G, DKNY, Burberry, Versace, Gucci, Chanel, Coach, Prada, Marc Jacobs, and Dior. **

**I haven't heard of most of those… Any pets?**

**No. I don't have time, the garage keeps me busy. **

**I love cars. **

**So you've said. What do you drive? **

**Umm. A 1986 Rabbit…**

**WHAT?! NO! UNACCEPTABLE! **

**I rebuilt the engine so it goes fast. We cant all have red Jags. **

**Oh, don't even come after my car.**

**I'm not. It's a sweet-ass car. **

**:) I know. Its my baby!!**

I couldn't think of any more questions…except one… I begged my hands to stop texting it.

**What kind of panties do you prefer? **

**Well, hello Andrew, I didn't know you stole Jake's phone!**

**I liked the ones today… **

**I'm sure. Thongs I guess, some times commando. **

**You'll let me know on those days, right? **

**Humm. Maybe… Favorite food?**

**Favorite? None, I'll eat it all. **

**I'm a bad cook. **

She was insinuating that she would probably cook for me one day…

**I'll eat it. **

**What if it was vegan?**

**You're vegan!? **

**No. So just to clear that up, you wouldn't eat everything. **

**If I was desperate enough I would eat vegan. And if I had to pick a favorite food, it would be buffalo wings. Favorite time of the day? **

**Buffalo wings are gross. Humm. Sun rise. Because that's when you get a fresh start. And then midnight, that's mischief time. **

**I think I like midnight too… Favorite book? **

**Wow. Soooo many. Pride and Prejudice. Wuthering Heights. Jane Eyre. Romeo and Juliet. Pretty much anything by Twain or Dickens. And…I'm a harry potter fan.**

**I've never read any of those. No wonder you're getting an A in English. **

**Never read Harry Potter? That is a sin! Favorite movie?**

**I cried like a baby during Marley and Me.**

**You did not! And don't make fun of the people who may have had some tears flowing…**

**Ok, you're right. I never saw that movie. I'm a fan of PS I Love You. I cried…**

**Now you're just being ridiculous! I'm guessing Transformers? Batman?**

**You pegged me. Transformers is the best movie known to man. **

**Megan Fox is pretty hot. **

**After you just told me you wear thongs or go commando? Come on now, play fair.**

**:) Where ya from? **

**Washington state. Best decision you ever made? **

**Wow. Um, I really have no clue. Ask me in a year, and if this works out, I'll say you. **

I smiled. It will work out.

**It'll work out. I promise. **

**You've made some pretty big promises today. **

**And I'll keep them all. Just wait and see. **

**You're pretty cocky for a guy who is in love with optimus prime.**

**Please, I prefer Bumblebee. **

**Haha. What the best decision you've ever made? **

**Running away from home. **

**You ran away from home!? **

**Yeah. It's a long, painful story. Not now. Later. **

**Oh. Sorry. I ran away once. Well, technically my aunts kidnapped me, but that's a long story. Later. **

**Its not so painful anymore, but it is long and complicated. So have you been to Chicago yet?**

**Nope. I really want to go soon though. My aunt said the shopping is amazing!**

**Chicago is a big city… no one would know who we are….**

**Are you asking me out on a date? **

**Well, what kind of a non-jack ass boyfriend would I be if I didn't take you out sometimes?**

**Hum. You have a point. But what kind of boyfriend would want to go on a city wide shopping spree with their teenage secret girlfriend? **

**A non-jackass one. You're out of excuses. **

**I am. But you better be prepared, I like to shop. A lot. **

**I know. I never see you in the same outfit, not even in gym. **

**So you carefully study my gym outfit everyday? **

**Sorry if that creeps you out. I just couldn't ignore our connection. **

**It was weird. That first day. When I met eyes with you… idk. It was like you were specifically put on this earth to protect me or something. I felt safe. **

She has no idea how right on she is….

**Like I said before, I'll always be there to protect you. **

It took her a minute to reply, and I worried that I crossed some sort of line. But it came, almost a full two minutes later: **I know.**

She trusts me! Only knowing me for a few weeks and she trusts me!

**So what do your parents do? **

**Umm, my dad is a doctor. Mom is a professional badass. **

**Professional badass? **

**Ok, not really. But she's really fun. We get most of our income from playing the stock market. My aunt is pretty much effing physic when it comes to that stuff. **

**I suck at playing the stock market. Think your aunt would hook me up with a few good buys? **

**That's cheating! You just have to go with your gut. **

**My gut is always wrong. **

**What is your gut saying about me?**

**That your not perfect for me. See? Wrong again….**

**Sly. SO does your family fall under that long, complicated story? **

**It most defiantly does. What about yours? **

**Way to crazy and complicated to explain through texts. **

**What are you doing at this very moment? **

**Eating. And texting. **

**What are you eating? **I still have never seen her eat enough food to sustain a human.

**Steak. **

**Mmm. I had Coco Puffs for dinner. **

**Maybe my cooking would be better than what you can whip up. **

**I can make pancakes…**

**Aww. You remembered? **

**Hell yeah I did. I made a list to impress you with later. **

**Creeper….kidding. Lemme hear this list. **

**Color- green. Animal- grizzly. Food- pancakes Store- BCBG. Music- classical.**

**Fine job. **

**Why classical? **

**I don't really know. I grew up around it. My dad also composes music and he taught me how to play piano. He composed a piece for my mom. And when I was a baby, he composed a lullaby for me. I also like indy music sometimes. **

**Favorite holiday?**

**Halloween! Hands down! Best holiday ever!**

Dream girl!

**Mine too! What did you go as last year?**

**Wouldn't you like to know….what about you?**

**Hum. I would like to know. Something naughty?? I was a cop. **

**A naughty cop?**

**What were you?**

**Were you a naughty cop?!**

**You first. **

**Nope. You.**

**Yes. I was Sergeant Sexy. **

**Damn.**

**What were you? **

I got a picture message in return. It felt like my birthday. It was of Carlie. In a naughty prisoner's outfit. Like black and white stripped garter belt and knee high socks. Hot damn. And the best thing about it? I could tell it was just taken. I could see her room in the picture, just as clearly as I can see it from the forest.

**Shiiiiiiit. **

**Likey??**

**Uh… Hell yeah. You know what this means, right?**

**What? **

**You and me are meant to be.**

**Suuuure, Sergeant Sexy. **

**You know….I could put my officer's uniform on and you could put your naughty little criminal outfit on and I could come over and arrest you. **

**Well…I didn't have a picture of Halloween to send you, so I had to take one… **

**Wait!? So you're already in your outfit? **As if I didn't know.

**Maybe….**

**You're not playing fair. **

**You're the one who started it with the sexy costumes. **

**Cat person or dog person? **

**Dog. You?**

Thank god! **Dog. Summer or winter? **

**Summer. It gets to cold for me in winter. You? **

**Winter. Too hot for me in the summer. Burger King or McDonalds?**

**Umm. EW! None! You?**

**McDonalds. Chocolate or Vanilla?**

**I don't really like sweets.**

**So that's how you stay in shape. And those wonderful gym classes.**

**Yeah. Floor hockey, what a good way to stay in shape. That was sarcasm, it doesn't come through well on texts. **

**Ouch. I always enjoyed floor hockey. Hugs or kisses?**

**Depends on the person.**

**Me?**

**Kisses. **

I smiled again. This was quite literally the best day of my life.

**Awesome. From Cook?**

**Ass-kicking isn't one of the choices you gave me…**

**Oh, my bad. Ball busting or ass kicking? **

**Now you forgot to add both. **

**I like that answer. First kiss? **

Again, she took a very long time to respond. **Pass. **

I frowned. I would have to hunt that mother fucker down… **Am I a better kisser than he was? **

**His kisses were cold, yours are much better. What about your first kiss?**

Was…Bella. My first kiss I forcibly pushed on to her. That doesn't count. The one before the battle with the newborns does. That was…fake. And forced out of guilt on her part.

**Fake and forced. **

**Kinda sounds like mine…**

**I vote both of our first kisses should be stricken from the record. **

**No. then Andrew would be mine. And I would rather have to relive my first kiss over and over again over having him as my first kiss. **

**My second kiss wasn't much better either. **

**What about…your first time? If you know what I mean. **

I didn't really know how to respond to that. I didn't want her to think I was just a sleaze that slept around, I was, before she came. **I know what you mean. I just don't know how to answer it. **

**Answer it honestly. **

**I don't remember her name. It was emotionless. Terrible. I used sex as therapy for a long time. But not now. **

**Ties in with the runaway story? **

**Yeah. Sooooo. How was your first time? **

**Flawless transition…**

**I know, I have a skill for that. **

**Hummm…..**

**Don't know how to answer? **

**Not really. **

**Honestly. **

**It hurt. It was pleasurable. Hot. Comforting. But it hurt. **

I frowned. Why didn't I ask her that as soon as I saw her! Damn it! I suck!

**Fuck. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Saturday or today. Shit. I should have asked you if it hurt too much! I'm really sorry!**

**Relax. I'm fine. It didn't hurt so ad after a few minutes. I mean, it felt really good. And today it didn't hurt so much, more pleasure than pain. I'm not mad at you or anything. You are forgiven. **

**Thanks. Sorry for not thinking about a condom or anything… I was worried you were going to get pregnant and hate me. **

**Just keep a few magnums in your wallet from now on.**

**Those are too small…**

**Dear god…no wonder it hurt… I thought steroids were supposed to shrink it.**

**No steroids. All Jake.**

**Really? Is it just genetics then? Because you and Mr. Call are both freakishly tall and big.**

**Its just in our blood. Seth is pretty big too.**

**Can you tell him thank you for me? For Saturday?**

**Yeah.**

**You too. You got there just in time. Thanks.**

**No problem. I didn't scare you are anything, did I? **

**No. Not at all. It makes sense now, your reaction. **

**Does it?**

**Yeah. You had a crush on me and didn't want anything to happen to me. And when you saw someone else violating me, you snapped. **

**Yeah. I guess I did. **

**And you feel protective. So when I woke up with nightmares, you felt you had to come. **

**I care about you.**

I know it was pretty much saying 'I love you', but honestly, I didn't care. I did love her. I want going to come right out and say it, 'cuz that would freak her out.

It took her a few minutes to reply, **I know. Good night.**

**Good night.**


	16. Floor Hockey Is A Good Work Out

**Well, you guys got lucky. I am home sick with the flu so that means more time to write. Haha. Thank you for all of the reviews. They mean so much to me!!**

**SM owns Twilight. **

I woke up feeling better than I had in years.

Then Leah came in. "I have to say, I'm a little disappointed, Jake. Only texing? No phone sex?"

"Shut up. I learned a lot about her."

"Like what sexy Halloween costume she wore last year…"

I jumped out of bed. She was standing in my doorway, holding my phone. "Gimme me back my damn phone!"

Leah laughed and threw it to me. "Calm down. Seth made omelets."

That perked me up. I loved food. I wolfed down (pun intended) 3 omelets and hopped in the shower.

"Right. Now he has to look all pretty for work." Embry said when I came out of my room dressed in my least raggedy sweats and tee shirt.

"I think I liked you better yesterday when you were giving me your pep talks." I mumbled as we walked to the car.

Embry prattled on about me not getting laid last night until we pulled into the parking lot. Her Jag was here.

I caught a glance of her in a nice mini skirt and brown shirt with matching boots. I wonder why she wore brown?? Humm….

As usual, with the exception for yesterday, Carlie was the first one in. We both kinda looked around casually before I pulled her into a hug. "Sleep good?"

"Alright."

We sprang apart when the locker room door opened. Leslie came into the gym next. "Hey Carls!" she greeted. "Hi Mr. Wolfe." She greeted in a seductive voice.

Carlie shifted uncomfortably. I looked away from Leslie. "Hi."

"So," she purred, "what are we doing?"

I frowned. "Same as yesterday, floor hockey." I said dryly.

"Oh. I like floor hockey." She replied.

"Floor hockey is how I stay in shape." Carlie added with a smile at me.

I smiled back.

Leslie looked between us. I wasn't worried. She was kind of a dumbass. "Ooook."

Leslie dragged Carlie over to a corner and talked in hushed tones until the rest of the class came in.

"Ok. Floor hockey again. Split yourselves into two teams. And go."

I literally did nothing during that period, except watch Carlie trip Cook. I decided not to do anything about it.

Before they left for second period, she stopped in my office. "Andrew hates you, you know."

"The feeling is mutual." I said simply, getting up and kissing her cheek.

She laughed. "So you have favorites? I'm not quite sure that's allowed."

"I only have one favorite, many middle-of-the-roads, and one I absolutely hate."

She smiled. "Leslie the favorite?" she asked sarcastically.

I groaned. "She needs to get herself a new crush."

"I'll try to set her up with someone." She said as she left.

"Bye!" I called after her. _I love you._

But I didn't want to be creepy, so I didn't add the last part out loud.

I sat down at my desk and wondered what to do. I wasn't tired at all actually.

I decided Embry would understand if she was texting during class. **Big city or small town? **

**In America? Big-ish city. In Europe I really love the country sides, but I like to visit the big cities there. You? **

**I like both. Do you like America?**

**Yeah. Its different the Europe. Much more casual.**

**Wait, if this is your first time in America than you don't you have an accent? **

**Lol I can turn it on and off. I'll show you sometime. My family members are all from America except for my grandpa, so I grew up around American accents. **

**Nice. What's your favorite subject in school? **

**Right now? History. We're learning about the Civil War. My uncle is a big Civil War buff.**

**You were supposed to say gym…**

**Lol I thought we weren't counting that one! Of course its my favorite!**

**Uh-huh. Nice save. Do you regret anything in your life?**

**Getting all philosophical, huh? Not really. I mean, yeah I've fucked up a few times, but nothing resulting in any big consequences. You?**

**Nah. Every decision I've made helped me to get where I am today. And I like today. So is Renee a family name? **

**I don't really know. I would assume so. Or my mom just liked it. What's you middle name? **

**William. That's my dad's name. **

**Ohh! I know something about your mysterious family!!**

**I guess so. If you could use 3 adjectives to describe yourself, what would they be?**

**Dude, you really shouldn't be promoting texting in class. How sweet, brown because of her eyes!! :) :) :) AWWWWWWWWW!!!!! **

The fuck?

**Embry? Give her back her phone. Now.**

**I don't know. They're taking a quiz. She might get some answers from you….**

**Give it back. And don't read our conversations!**

**Thongs, eh? Ohh. And she passed on your first kiss question… hum… makes me wonder….**

**Stop it! That's personal!**

**Fine. I'll give it back…Sergeant Sexy…**

**Its actually me. **

**Sorry about that. **

**Ok, so 3 adjectives… um. Independent. Hardworking. Annnnd, Fun-loving. How about you?**

**Faithful. Diligent. And sexy. **

**Lol. Mmkay, my question: If you and the one you loved could have immortality, would you take it?**

How the hell do I answer that? I am immortal. She's the one I love, but she would have to be changed into a blood sucker to have it. And no fucking way that's happening.

**Pass. **

**But that one is easy!**

**Maybe I could stay with the love of my life. But what about her and my family? Plus, how does one become immortal?? **

**Yes or no.**

**Pass.**

**Ugh. Fine. Boxers or briefs? **

**Neither. Commando. **

**Lol. Really?! **

**You didn't notice yesterday? **

**Not really. Mr. Call just told me to put it away. Cant have him reading about how I asked what kind of underwear you wear….bye. **

**Bye. **

_She asked you that?!_ Embry laughed in my head during our lunch patrol.

_Well, I asked her what kind…never mind. _

_What did you say?_

_Neither. _

He almost died laughing. _Oh. Shit! You should have seen her face when I took her phone. She was sooo nervous! _

_Jackass. Did you see our whole conversation?_

_Yep. And I also saw a naughty, naughty picture. _He recalled Carlie in her Halloween costume.

_Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Eyes off! _I snarled.

_Sorry man. I didn't mean to see it. Just popped up when I was looking for something to embarrass you with. _

And that's how it went for a week. We would text at night, sometimes until 3am, and in second period. Carlie would be the first one in the gym in the morning and we would flirt and share 'looks' in gym. Sometimes at lunch we would meet in my office, we didn't do anything more than talking and sometimes chaste kisses.

One thing I learned about her, was that she was a fucking tease! I mean, I kinda played into it by asking what she was wearing, but she actually sent me pictures. I couldn't really see for sure what they were, but I saw the color and fabric. And no two were ever the same.

We made plans to go to Chicago the following weekend. I even made reservations at a fancy restaurant.

Carlie and I were doing our usual routine of texting on Friday night. I had just asked her her favorite song of the day, when I heard a knock on the door and Embry run to get it.

"Oh. I was hoping you wouldn't answer the door." Carlie!

"Yeah. I wish someone else had answered the door…" Embry said awkwardly as a scrambled to put more than some holy sweats on.

"Carlie!" I said, bursting out of my room in a pair of nice sweats and no shirt. Embry slipped out the door.

"My heat isn't working." She explained.

I couldn't help but smile. "So you want to stay here for the night?"

"I don't really trust hotels around here." I could tell that bothered her more than she let on with her eye roll and dry tone. It's a good thing she doesn't have to worry about that shit anymore. I'll kill any fucker who tries anything on my girl.

I took her hand and lead her to my room. I noticed she was still in her jeans. "Do you want something to sleep in?"

"No, I'm fine."

There was an awkward silence of about 30 seconds. "Ok. Well…do you want to…watch a movie?" I asked.

She smiled. "As long as its not Transformers."

I laughed. "Best movie ever."

After debating for 10 minutes on what to watch, we finally settled on _V for Vendetta_ and cuddled up on my bed.

"You're really hot." She said in reference to my body temperature.

I laughed. "Thanks." Most people don't think that comment through.

"No. Like I think you have a fever!" she laughed.

"Nah. It just runs in our blood."

She let it pass and went back to watching to movie. Occasionally running her hands up and down my chest lightly as I absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair and kissed her at random intervals. When Embry saw it later he described it as a 'total sickening cutesy couple moment' that 'made him want to barf.' He's just jealous.

We made small comments through out the movie, but mostly just stayed silent, snuggled up. About half way through the movie, I noticed she had fallen asleep.

I moved her so she wouldn't get a crick in her neck and fell asleep next to her, hoping she would be there this time when I get up.

About half way through the night. She started to shift around in her sleep. I immediately woke up to see if anything was wrong. She shifted away from me, and that's when I noticed she was sweating. She was just over heated due the close proximity to me.

I figured she would just shift away from me and be still again, but no. As soon as she was a comfortable distance away, she unbuttoned her jeans, took them off, and curled up right at my side again, her head returning to my neck. My whole body stiffened, some parts more than others…

I could feel her smooth legs brushing against mine. My body reacted to her warm breath on my neck and the swell of her breasts pressed up to my chest. I prayed she would stay asleep so she wouldn't feel my erection, I slowly shifted away so no part of her body was resting against it.

It was torture that night. She kept shifting closer to me, which, normally I wouldn't be against, but she was asleep and we were still so new in our relationship. Not like we haven't done it before, but I could tell she just didn't want to. Or wasn't ready to. And I wasn't going to push her. I was lucky enough as is…

I finally fell into a restless sleep at about 5am. Thank god it was Sunday and we could sleep in. Hopefully she would sleep in…

10am. That wasn't exactly the sleeping in I had planned. But as soon as she started to stir, I was up, I had to make sure she wasn't going to leave again.

She stretched for a second before opening her eyes and looking up at me. "Oh. Sorry. I guess I fell asleep." She said, turning a little pink.

I smiled. "S'ok."

She bit her lip and smiled. "And, um, how exactly did I end up pants-less?"

My eyes widened in horror when I realized what it looked like. "No! No! I didn't-"

"I kinda figured." She cut me off. "I know you wouldn't…"

"No. You, um, well, I guess you got hot in the middle of the night and, well…"

She blushed. "And I just stripped out of my pants?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Its aright. Do you want breakfast?"

"Nope. I'm not hungry. But I better go. The repair man should be at my house at around 11." She replied, much to my displeasure.

"Are you sure? You could stick around for a little longer. I could make pancakes." I said in a, supposed to be, enticing voice.

She smiled. "Pancakes sound tempting, but I'm not really hungry, and if I don't call my dad back soon," she said, glancing at her phone, "he's going to call every one in America he knows to find me. And I'm pretty sure finding me in my gym teacher's bed wouldn't be good for either one of us."

I sighed. "Alright. You have a valid point." I said as she got up and put her jeans back on. I followed suit and threw a tee shirt on after I rolled out of bed.

"Um, can you make sure Mr. Call is out or something? I kind of still can't face him." she said after hesitating at my door for a second.

"I can hear you! Both you and Sergeant Sexy seem to have a knack for insulting me as soon as I'm about to come around the corner!" Embry said as he barged into my room with a smirk. "I didn't know you stayed the night, Carlie." He most certainly did, I bet her could smell her. He just wants to make everything difficult.

Carlie looked down and blushed. "Yeah…well…"

"Oh! By the way I just graded your essay on your dad." He said with a smirk on his face. He was obviously enjoying her discomfort. Jack ass. "He certainly seems like an interesting guy. I bet Jake will have a ball meeting him."

"Ok then." I said launching myself at him.

I gave him a light punch to the gut, he stumbled backwards and laughed. "Just having a bit of fun." He said as he walked away.

I went back to my room where Carlie was waiting. "Sorry about that. He's more like a child than an adult."

She smiled and rose form where she was seated on my bed. "Well I don't think launching yourself at him and punching him is very adult like either." She teased. I heard Embry and Seth's boisterous laughs coming from the kitchen.

I smiled and shrugged. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"I'm sure. I have to go." She said in a hurry.

I sighed. Damn. I lead her to the door. Seth, Leah and Embry sat snickering in the kitchen. I shot them all glares as I leaned down and gave her a small kiss. Seth cat called. I made a mental note to kick his ass later for it.

She blushed. "Well, now that 2 of your 3 cousins have embarrassed me, I think its time I go." She said, turning around and walking out the door.

I watched her from our living room window to make sure she got to her car safely. Then I ran to the kitchen to kick some ass. "What the hell?!" I yelled.

All 3 broke down in hysterics. "Its just…you…and her…so _fucking_…cliché!" Embry said through laugher.

"What? Why?"

They howled with laugher even harder while I tried to understand why we were cliché. Leah finally calmed down enough to answer me. "She comes over when she's in need of help, you _hold_ her all night, and you two have a small kiss to say good bye!" she laughed.

I frowned. "I don't see anything cliché about a werewolf gym teacher imprinting on my 17 year old emancipated student. In fact, I would call that weird and kinda tough considering I had to watch Cook put his ands all over her."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You have had quite possibly the easiest imprinting ever."

"How so!?"

Embry answered this time, "Look at Sam, he had the wrath of Leah to deal with, and hurting his imprint. You have got it easier than him."

"And look at Jared," Seth jumped in, "it took him about a year to convince Kim he wasn't playing a joke on her. Carlie gave into the imprint in, what, 3 months? She came in January and it's the first week of April now."

"Paul had to deal with phasing in front of Rachel, and the wrath of Billy, and you." Leah continued, "Quil and Brady both got stuck with children. Collin met Jenna as she was running away from home."

"Blake and Melody met on her wedding day. So he had to deal with her getting married to another guy, her guilt when she figured out she loved him and not her husband, and the pain of getting her marriage annulled." Seth offered.

"And Kia was Sean's brother's girlfriend when they met. So, dude, you got it pretty easy. It took every other guy _at least_ a year to get their imprints to date them. It took you 3 months. You got some game!" Embry said.

I though about it. They were right. Carlie was easy. Wait. Wrong word. Carlie was…different. Some how I felt our relationship was more intense than everyone else's starting relationships. And she seemed to trust me whole heartedly.

We did our usual Sunday shopping and cleaning. Embry claimed he couldn't clean due to the fact he was behind on grading. Bull. But I let him out of it because I was in a pretty good mood.

I was laying in bed late Sunday night. I couldn't fall asleep for some reason. And it was 1am! I felt…restless.

Then I saw my phone light up with a new text:

**I can't sleep. **Ohhh. So that why I cant sleep, she cant.

**Me either. So I couldn't help but notice your belly button piercing…**

**:) haha. That's kind of a long story to tell through texting…**

All of her stories seemed to be long and complicated… Much better told in person…

**Why don't you come over and tell me about it?**

**Idk. School tomorrow. **

**You could just bring some clothes to wear tomorrow. Admit it…you sleep better with me with you.**

**Do you know how much of a stir that would cause?**

**We wouldn't get caught…Come on. Nice deflection by the way. Admit it…**

**That wasn't a deflection! **

**Suuuure. So how about it? We could both be better rested for tomorrow. **

**I'm already in my pjs…**

**I don't give a damn. Come on. I sleep better with you here too. **

**Some one might see me…**

**Its 1am. **

**I think people would notice tomorrow if I show up unshowered and in clothes that have been in an overnight bag all night…**

**We have 2 showers in my apartment. You can hang your clothes in my closet. You're out of excuses…**

**Fine. I'll be over in 5. **

Yes! I spent the next five minutes changing my sheets. Not that I jacked off in them of anything, but I suspect I may have some what of a dog smell sometimes. And I didn't want her to be repulsed or anything.

I also gave Embry an alpha order to stay in his room until 6am the next morning. He could only come out if it was an emergency. I also told Leah and Seth to stay out of sight too. They wouldn't be as annoying.

I brushed my teeth and put on nicer sweats. She didn't seem to mind me wearing no shirt, so half naked it is…

10 minutes from the time 5 minutes was up, she knocked on the door. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't know what to wear tomorrow." She said as soon as I opened the door.

I smiled. "How deep is your closet?"

She blushed and bit her lip. "Um…pretty big."

I laughed and gestured for her to come in. "Come on. You look tired."

I lead her into my room and shut the door. After she took her coat off, I could actually see what she was wearing. Pretty much nothing. A black, tight tank top and some sweatpants. I saw the word 'juicy' printed on the back of them. I knew that was some sort of designer. "So you wear designers to bed too?" I asked as I pulled her into bed with me.

"They're comfortable." She defended her self with a laugh.

"So are you going to tell me about that piercing?" I asked as soon as we were cuddled up in bed.

She laughed and agreed. "Ok. Well, it was 2 years ago and my aunt and I were in Amsterdam for a night to do some shopping."

"For one night?" I asked. Who the hell goes to Amsterdam for one night?!

"Yes. One night. Are you one of those annoying story inturupters?" she asked playfully.

"Nah. I'll be good." I promised.

"OK. So this trip to Amsterdam wasn't exactly approved by my dad. I was grounded because I accepted a ride home from another guy, Demitri, whom my dad didn't really approve of me having a relationship with. We'll get into him some other day…" she said with an eye roll. I bet he was her first kiss…

"But anyway, I was a little upset with my dad because he almost kicked Demitri's ass for kissing me good night on the cheek. And I talked with my aunt about it, and she said that she was planning a trip to Amsterdam and that I was welcome to come along to escape my dad."

"So we get there and, as soon as he figures out I'm in a different country, he flips his shit and calls me and tells me to get back home. He sounded pretty serious, so I booked a flight home. But I was pretty pissed at him for running my vacation, so before my aunt could stop me, a ran out and got my belly button pierced."

"Needless to say, my dad was really, really angry. I was grounded for a month for it. But I like it." She finished by pulling her tank top up a little so I could see her flat stomach, complete with a diamond-looking stud. Knowing her spending habits, it was a real diamond.

"Me too." I said with a smile.

She smiled. "Ok. I told you about my piercing. Now you have to tell me about your tattoo." She said, swiping her hand over my right shoulder.

I smiled. "Its not really that exciting of a story." I said with a smile. If you don't count suddenly exploding into a werewolf, and becoming part of and elite group of protectors along with a few other guys from the rez. Resulting in becoming brothers and getting the same cropped hair and same tattoo…

"I still wanna here it."

"Alright. Well, before I ran away from home, a bunch of guys and Leah and I were really close, pretty much like brothers and sister. And to show our comradeship, we all got matching tattoos. Embry and Seth both have one in the same place as me. Leah has a smaller version on her hip." I explained.

She bit her lip. "I don't think that's a boring story. You got your tattoo for something noble, comradeship. I got my piercing out of rebelliousness."

I laughed. "I kind of did too, I guess. I got it when I was 16, and my dad wasn't very happy with me for it." She laughed, then a panicked question came to mind… "Hey, so, uh, spring break is next week. You, uh, going anywhere?"

Please say no. Please say no.

She bit her lip and looked away. "Um, yeah Actually. I promised my friend Maribel I'd join her in Cancun. So… I'll be gone the whole week, Sunday to Sunday." She said.

Fuck. Whose going to protect her in Mexico?! "Oh. Umm, that's cool."

She laughed awkwardly and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I'm tired." She whispered.

I kissed her forehead and hugged her closer. "Good night."

It was pretty much the same deal as last night, when she got hot, she shifted away just to remove her pants, and then went right back to curling herself at my side. It was getting harder and harder to keep myself in check. And it got even harder when her smooth legs wrapped around my legs.

Shit. Her shirt wasn't covering anything up. I could perfectly see the shape of her breasts. It was driving me crazy. It broke me up when I forced myself too pull away from her. I knew it was for the better though.

Gone for a week…. How am I supposed to live? I only had the rest of this week with her! Then she's going to be gone for a fucking week! Stupid Maribel…

I worried and worried about what was going to happen. Spring break in Mexico?? What the hell is she thinking? She's the most beautiful, sexy, hot girl in the world! College guys on spring break will notice! Agh!!

After pretty much staying up all night worrying, I finally fell asleep with the comfort that she would be next to me when I woke up.


	17. Ohhh, the irony

I'm really sorry! I haven't updated this in forever! I was sick and had to go to the hospital for a few days. I'm a diabetic and things just get worse for me when I get the flu. But I'm ok now. Promise. And thank you all for the reviews!

SM owns Twilight.

_So I put my hands up_

_they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

What. The. Fuck? Miley Cyrus? If this is a sick prank by Embry or Leah, or even Seth, I'm kicking their ass.

I popped my eyes open in time to see Carlie pick up her phone off the bedside table and disable the alarm. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you I set an alarm." She said.

"Miley Cyrus?" I groaned.

Her cheeks flooded with her blush. "I happen to like Miley Cyrus." She mumbled.

"Why the fuck was I woken up by Miley Cyrus?!" Embry screamed from his room.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. Carlie was already pulling her pants back on. "Shower?" I asked.

She smiled gratefully as I lead her into my private bathroom, alpha perk, and handed her a towel. "Thank you." She said sweetly as she stood up on her tippy toes and planted a small kiss on my lips.

Made my fucking day.

I left her to shower and went out to the kitchen to see if I could manage pancakes. "Hey Jake. Fun night?" Seth wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "Very peaceful. Now how do I make pancakes that aren't of the frozen variety?"

Seth just laughed and pulled out the bisquick. "Its on the back."

I had a stack of about 20 pancakes made by the time she walked into the kitchen, just enough for me and her.

She smiled as soon as she saw me, still only clad in sweats, setting a stack of 5 pancakes down for her. "5 is a little much. 2 is fine."

"I'll have the extras." Embry declared as he walked in sporting his usual attire, dress pants and a polo. He was defiantly the most casually dressed teacher, well, besides me, who wore sweatpants and a tee shirt everyday.

Carlie fidgeted in discomfort when Em brushed past her to get to the coffee. "Any one else want a cup? Jake? Carlie?" he asked casually as he poured himself a mug.

"No thank you." Carlie said politely.

Embry spun around with a small smile on his face. "Ok. So Leah thinks I should apologize for always making you so embarrassed in class when I purposely crack innuendos. So I apologize for that. But, I just want you both to know that its probably not going to stop. I can't. Its just too funny of a situation not to make fun of." He gave a shocked looking Carlie a blazing smile. "So I'll see you in class, Carlie."

Both she and I were at a loss for words. "Um- He's- I can- You know what? I don't even know what to say about that." I finally gave up.

To my surprise, Carlie actually laughed a little bit. "He's very strange."

I expected her to be a little bit mad, not laugh it off. "Yeah. Um, come on, pancakes are getting cold."

I pulled her to the table and sat her down in front of her pancakes. I was determined to get her to eat something! "Really. 5 is way too much." She insisted.

"But 2 is too little."

"For _you_." She said with a smile. "I'm not 200 lbs of pure muscle and I don't have a bottomless stomach."

"260." I corrected her with a smirk. "260 pounds of pure muscle."

She rolled her eyes and started to daintily eat her pancakes. She ate 2 and pushed her plate toward me when I was about half way through my 15 pancakes. "You can have the other 3."

"I'll take them!" Embry yelled as he ran into the kitchen and swiped her plate off the table. When he shoved half a pancake into his mouth, he decided it would be a good time to talk to me, "Wait. How many do you have?" he asked angrily.

I instinctively shielded my food from him. "Enough for me."

Carlie was observing the scene with a small smile on her face. Embry finished off her extras and started to approach me. "How many?"

"I'll kick your ass if you take my food."

His eyes narrowed and he got closer. "Come on, Jake."

"Don't fuck with me Embry. I'll kick your ass."

As fast as he could, Embry dove for my food, I jumped at him so he didn't get anywhere near it. Then Seth came from the other way and took my plate, laughing his ass off.

Carlie started to laugh. "Well, I have to go. So I'll leave you three to fight over the food."

"Wait!" I called, abandoning any hope of getting my food back. "You don't have to go yet!"

She smiled. "Look at the time. School starts in 10 minutes."

I spun around and looked at the clock. "Shit. Ok. I'll see you later." I said as I leaned in for a kiss. Mmmm. Her lips.

I didn't even have time to jump in the shower. I just threw on a shirt. I opted to not change the sweat pants, they smelled like her.

"Em! You ready?" I called, sprinting out of my room.

We hopped in the car and sped to work.

I got into class about 10 minutes late. Carlie smirked at me. "Mr. Wolfe. You're late. What have you been doing this morning?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I had a very peaceful sleep though."

"Me too."

The rest of the kids didn't take notice of our little exchange. "Ok. Everyone up on the track!" I heard a lot of grumbles and groans, but the climbed the stairs to the track anyway. "Ok. Its required that you all run a mile and I time you and all that bull. Sorry, not my rules."

"Can you just put random numbers down?" some one asked.

I laughed. "No. Come on. I know its early in the morning, but your grade depends on it. Lets go!"

"He's sure in a good mood for once this morning." I heard Leslie whisper to Carlie. She 'hummed' in response. "I bet he got laid last night."

I turned around and looked at her, I was supposedly to far away to hear, so she didn't think anything of it. Carlie smiled at me and turned back to Leslie. "I would have no idea."

I smirked, she was a good actress. I would be in an even better fucking mood if I did. But…just being with her makes me happy…

"Ok. Line up! 8 times around the track! I'll even run it too!"

Everyone lined up and I blew my whistle. I took off ahead of everyone. But I made sure I stayed close enough to Carlie and Leslie so I could hear their conversation with out them knowing I was.

"Look at him run! Ugh. He's so hot." Leslie gushed.

I couldn't resist but peak at Carlie. She was frowning. "I'm not going to say any thing…"

"Ugh. Carls, I know you don support me going after him, but really, I know you think he's hot, so come on, have a little girl talk with me. How big do you think he is under the belt?" she said suggestively.

Carlie let a puff of laugher out before replying, "Big." She said simply.

Fuck yeah.

Leslie seemed to like that answer. "What kind of underwear do you think he wears? He seems like a boxers guy, you think?"

"I'm thinking commando." Carlie said a bit smugly.

"Oooooohhhh! Do you think if I tripped and accidentally pulled his sweats down we would see a little some-thin'-some-thin'"

Err. Yes. I tugged my pants a little higher on my hips and tightened the strings. Pretty sure I would be fired if than happened.

"Um. I'm betting yes. But I think that'd be a pretty bad idea."

Leslie laughed. "Ok. Ok. What position do you think he prefers?"

What the fuck? She has some mental issues…

"I don't know!" Carlie said grandly, "I'll make a mental note to ask him later!" she was obviously trying to be sarcastic to Leslie. But I'm pretty sure she was serious. I hope she was at least…

"Hum. I'm thinking he's a doggy-style guy."

I couldn't help it. I burst out into laugher at the irony. Doggy-style. Hah. A few kids running behind me looked at me like I was crazy.

"I wonder what he smells like." Leslie wondered.

"Like forests, earthy and musky." Carlie said right away. "I have a really good nose and one time he walked by me really close in the hall way and I happened to smell him." She rambled.

"Mmm. So like a man?" Leslie said dreamily.

"Yeah." Carlie sighed.

I smiled. She liked the way I smelled. Nice. I noticed that I was subconsciously speeding up, I would pass them in a few seconds. I pulled my pants up.

I caught up to Justin and Cook who were a little ways behind Carlie and Leslie.

"Dude, if I were you I would still try to get with her. She's got one fine ass. And I heard a rumor that she's a virgin, she would be tight as hell, man." Justin said to Cook.

She is tight as hell. Not that they would ever get the chance to know that…

"Yeah. I'm just going to give her time to cool down. I'll tap that before summer." Cook said.

"Damn. Those shorts…" Justin was obviously starting at _my _girlfriend's ass.

"Run!" I yelled at them as I came up next to them. They sped up, but made sure they didn't pass the girls, they wanted to keep their view… "Faster! I know you can run faster than that! Go!" I let my alpha voice slip out.

Justin and Cook were now several feet ahead of Carlie and Leslie. I smiled as I passed them. "Keep it up, girls." I said as I passed them.

As soon as I was a good distance away, Leslie started up again. "He totally made eye contact with me! Should I stop by his office after class? Ugh! Oh my god! I knew this would happen one day!"

SHE NEEDS. A NEW. OBSESSION.

"Ah. Probably not. _If_ he did want to be with you, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do it in his office."

No one is allowed to have sex with me in there except for Carlie.

"Oh." Leslie seemed upset. "Ugh! He's so ripped!" she went back to undressing me with her eyes.

"Yep." Carlie popped the P in her response.

"I wonder about his tattoo though. Mr. Call has the same one."

"Oh. I didn't know that." She lied.

"Speaking or Mr. Call. He's pretty hot too. You could go for him and you and I could double date!"

I growled at the thought of Embry and Carlie. I knew he would never do that, but the thought of her and any other man infuriated me.

"Ah. No." Carlie replied right away.

Leslie pouted, "Aw. But it would be so much fun! And Mr. Call is ripped too. Not as much as Mr. Wolfe but ripped."

"Um, no. Mr. Call…just isn't my type." She said.

"Oh darn. Could have been fun. What does the other cousin look like. I've seen his sister come in and talk to Mr. Wolfe a few times, but I don't think I've ever seen him."

"I've seen him around." Carlie said.

"Which one is the hottest?" Leslie asked.

"J- Mr. Wolfe." She caught her self just in time from saying my name.

"I knew it! Is the other one more your type? What's his name? Seph?"

"Seth. And no. He's not." Nope. I'm her type. I was made especially for her….

"Darn. Ok, ok, the ultimate question: Is he any good?" Leslie asked in a dramatic way.

"I'm going to finish my run." Carlie said as she sped up, leaving Leslie in the dust.

I slowed down a bit and waited for her to catch me. "I just had the most awkward conversation ever." She said quietly as we ran side by side.

"Oh yeah? About what?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"You. Leslie has a pretty big crush on you."

"Christ. She needs a boyfriend." I said.

"I know! She over there wondering what you smell like!"

I smiled. "And what do I smell like?"

Carlie blushed. "I don't know."

Uh-huh….. "Do I smell good?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't smell bad."

"Alright. I'll take that."

"So what made you snap and chase, literally, Andrew and Justin away?"

I frowned. "I hate that mother fucker. A lot. He still has it in his head that he's going to sleep with you still."

She frowned. "Not a chance."

"That's what I thought. So, Mexico on Sunday….sounds pretty fun."

She looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And I wouldn't have made the plans if I knew-"

Shit. Now I felt bad about bringing it up and making her feel guilty. "No! That's what spring break is for. Just…be careful."

She smiled. "Don't worry. Maribel and her dad will look after me, and not many people can make it by her dad."

THANK GOD she was going with an adult male who can protect her. "What lap are you on?" I asked.

"I have one more left."

"You're pretty fast." I commented. "Not many people can keep up with me."

"Like I said. All the floor hockey I do keeps me in shape. I'm surprised you can run after consuming thirty pancakes."

"Nah. I only had 15 to begin with. Then, well, you saw, Seth got them."

She laughed. "Poor Leah. How does she deal with all of that?"

I laughed at the implication that Leah doesn't participate in our food-centered brawls. "She deals with it pretty well. She's like one of the guys Ok. I'm going to go scare the shit out of Cook again. I'll see you in homeroom, honey." I was a little worried about using a pet name for the first time. But she didn't seem to mind.

I caught up to Cook and Justin and yelled at them more to go faster. They finished with me running after them yelling. After they trudged off, I decided to stop running and waited for the others to get done.

My job was so easy….

I waited around until homeroom. I had gotten a peaceful sleep the night before, so I didn't need a nap. I just thought about ways to tell her about being a werewolf and imprinting. Each one ended with her being too freaked out by me. Rachel was right. I needed to take her to La Push.

The rest of the day passed with nothing special. Mr. Torres had something for us to do in homeroom, so I didn't even get a kiss. She had to work after school, so I just patrolled around.

I tried sleeping. But I just couldn't. I texted her right away. **Are you are restless as I am?**

**Yeah. **

**Come over. We both sleep better when we're together…**

**I'm just afraid of a slip up. **

**Well, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it…Come on. You know you want to. I'll let you listen to my ipod. It has some pretty cool music on it. **

**Hummm. I do like music. I guess I'll be over in 15. **

And that how it went every other night that week. She needed less and less convincing as the week progressed.

She would usually come over at midnight. We would cuddle up on my bed and talk, sometimes watch a movie or tv, or listen to my ipod. She ridiculed me for not having any classical music on there, she said it was good to help you fall asleep.

She apologized for leaving me alone during spring break over and over again. I promised her it was no big deal, but really, it was. I was prepared for going into a depression that week…

I really wanted to follow her down there, but Leah caught me thinking about my plans and threatened to kill me if I ruined her spring break. She said Carlie didn't need to be burdened by my 'obsession' with her. I just wanted to protect her! But no. Leah insisted.

The one activity we did not partake in was sex. I wanted to. So fucking bad. She got smart and started wearing less and less to bed so she would have to strip in the middle of the night, but all her little boxers just turned me in just as much. I didn't press the issue. I knew she would let me know when I would have access to her glorious body again.

She and Embry got more comfortable around each other due to the fact that she now made his morning coffee. She even insisted on bringing her special, fancy, fair trade, Brazilian, expensive coffee. She admitted that she was a coffee snob and would only drink her 'Fazenda Santa Ines' coffee. Embry loved it. I was never much of a coffee drinker, so I didn't get the appeal.

Carlie and I talked about all kinds of things, her travels, our hobbies…all the stuff like that. We usually avoided discussing our families.

I was just waiting until Friday, then I could show her how great of a boyfriend I could really be.


	18. Vamps, Badasses, And Gangs

**So unfortunately updates will be much slower. Its getting to the end of my high school years and I have 3 AP tests to study for as well as my other finals. And then of course I'm still trying to decide where to go to college so yeah… I'm busy. **

**But I wont give up on this story! Promise! I hope to have it done some time in summer. On another note… I got a photobucket. There are some visuals if you need that kind of stuff. And I attempted to make a banner. I also have added two one shots to Meeting Nessie, Leah and Embry. You guys should check them out. **

**As always thank you so much for your reviews and support and such. **

**SM owns Twilight.**

**Ps- there _may_ or may not be a lemon in this one…**

Friday, 2 days 'til she leaves, during homeroom she dragged me into my office.

"I need to know how to dress." She said seriously.

"Um…" would it be too forward to say sexy?

"Like where are we going?"

I smiled. "It's a surprise."

She frowned, "Well, out side or in?"

"Both."

"Casual or dressy?"

"Um. Kinda both."

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh! How am I supposed to know what to wear if you wont tell me anything?!"

I laughed. "Ok. Ok. We're going to a somewhat fancy restaurant and then we'll be outside."

She seemed satisfied with my answer and sashayed out of my office. I'm the luckiest bastard in the world.

Shit I forgot to tell her what time I'd pick her up…

**I'll pick you up at your house at around 6, sound good?**

"Ohhh! Carlie! Who's Jake?" I heard Leslie question.

Shit.

"No one! Give me my phone!" Carlie's panicked voice said as I raced out of my office.

"Do you have a date tonight? Come on girl! Spill!" Leslie laughed, holding Carlie's phone away from her.

"Les! Seriously! Give me my phone back!" She looked around and meet my eyes with worried ones. "Mr. Wolfe! Tell her to give me my phone back!"

I walked over to where Leslie was holding her phone hostage. Her heartbeat sped up. "Miss Steeves. Its against school rules to take something that doesn't belong to you. Please give her her phone back."

Leslie smiled. "But I think we all really want to know who she has a date with. I would do _anything_ to find out."

I swallowed back the bile in my throat. "Miss Steeves-"

I was cut off by Embry, "Mr. Wolfe!" he ran through the doors with a hard look on his face. "Leah called. Family emergency. We gotta go."

I growled. "Is it…"

"Yeah. Come on. Seth is there alone."

My eyes swooped over my homeroom, lingering on Carlie. "Everyone _stay here_ until your next class, then go right there. I mean it." I said in my alpha voice.

I quickly snatched Carlie's phone out of Leslie's hand as I ran by and threw it to Carlie. She gave me a questioning look, but I just ran out.

Embry and I ran out into the forest and quickly phased. We saw through Seth and Leah's minds that there were 3 vamps fairly close to school.

_Their not newborns._ Leah observed as she stalked them silently.

There were two males and one female. One of the males was huge. I would compare him to the biggest Cullen, Blondie's husband. These vamps were discussing their next meal.

"There's a school not to far from here. We could wait it out until it releases and choose then." The female said.

_Over my dead fucking body._ Embry snarled as we surrounded them.

"Clara, the teachers will notice that 3 adults were hanging around the school yard." The smaller male said, he looked to be in his late 50s, as did the female.

The female huffed. "Well I cant wait any longer that that. I'm thirsty."

"I saw a girl I'm interested in going into the school" the big male said.

"Nicholas, do not take them for their beauty, they serve as sustenance for us." Clara snapped.

We listened to their conversation as we silently encircled them. _Ready?_ I asked.

_Dibs on the big one. _Embry said.

_I wanted that one! _Leah protested.

_He's big. Both of you can have him. Seth, you got the female. I'll get the other male._ I commanded.

"Do you hear that?" the female said, spinning around and looking to where Leah was hiding in the trees. The female sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Smells like those nasty shape shifters we were told about."

How did they know about us? _Ok. Far enough. Lets take them out. _I said as I stepped out into the small clearing where they were gathered. My pack followed my lead.

Fuckers looked scared.

"Puppies." She said in disgust. "Rosalie was right, they do smell bed."

I growled. So they were friends of the Cullens.

"Don't talk about the Cullens," he sneered the name, "to me. Carlisle is an unworthy vampire, he had created a weak coven. And now their Halfling is out on her own. Renesmee Cullen should be exterminated." He spat.

_Well, we agree on one thing. _Leah said dryly.

"Come on, lets get out of here." The big one said.

We didn't let them leave. Seth had no trouble tearing off the female's head, I ripped the older male in two, and Embry and Leah made short work of the big one.

_So even other leeches hate the demon spawn. _Seth laughed.

_It shouldn't exist. _I stated simply before phasing back and picked up my clothes. My phone alerted me of a text.

**Is everything ok? Do you have to cancel tonight, cuz I wont mind if you have too. **

Apparently she got a little tired of waiting and a little worried.

**Are you ok? Who's hurt? **

And again…

**Really. Please, please, please text me back as soon as you get this. I'm starting to worry….**

I smiled with the knowledge that she was worried about my safety. **We're all ok. Seth just ran into a door and Leah over reacted and thought he had a concussion. Sorry to make you worry…**

"A door, Jake?" Seth complained.

It was lunch time, so she texted back right away. **Oh good. I thought someone died or something. A door? Really? And I have to work, so can you pick me up there?**

**Really, a door. That's Seth for you. Yes. I'll see you at 6. **

**Lol sounds good. See you then. Thanks for getting my phone back by the way. That could have been disastrous…**

Embry and I stepped into the lunchroom a little late, so we were pissed as hell when there was only a little food left.

The rest of the day was boring. Weight lifting always sucked. I could smell the steroids coming off of them. It smelled sick.

After school I called and double checked the reservation, they had it.

I felt like I was in middle school again. Nervous about taking her on one freakin' date! I even put thought into what I was going to wear.

I pulled up to Joe's Garage at 6. Exactly 6. I had been pacing around in my room until I could leave and not seem to anxious.

Carlie exited the waiting area and started to my car. She looked beautiful. She was in a dress, white and sexy. And she was in her usual heels.

I smiled when she swung open the door. "Hey. How was work?"

"Good. I got to rewire an old Mustang. It pretty much kicks ass now." She said before giving me a light peck on the lips.

"Nice. I had to fix Seth's astro van today."

She giggled as I pulled out of the parking lot. "Astro van?"

I shrugged. "He's a bag boy at a grocery store. What do you expect?"

I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and handed it to her. "I made a new playlist. Its all classical." I said.

She raised one eye brow and plugged it in to the radio hook up. The _Transformer's_ score started to blast out of my speakers. She looked at me with a wide smile. "Transformers?"

"It still sounds badass, but its classical." I said. "Compromise."

Her laugh was like music to my ears. So carefree and light. "I actually like it." She said after laughing for about a minute straight.

I smiled. "Good."

"It sounds very…epic. I guess." She laughed.

"So do you-" I was interrupted by my phone going off.

I looked around for it. I finally saw it at Carlie's feet. "Hey could you…"

"Oh. Sure." She said, reaching for it. "Um. Whose Rachel?" she asked with a nervous edge to it.

I smiled reassuringly. "My sister."

Carlie visibly relaxed. "Oh."

She handed me my phone and I was meet with noise, and lots of it. Apparently the whole pack was there. "_Hey Jake_!" Rach yelled. "_Leah said you have a date tonight and I just wanted to give you some tips on_-"

"Kinda busy right now Rach. I'll call you later." I said before hanging up. "Sorry."

"No! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

"Naw, you have the right to." I said quickly.

"Its not that I don't trust you or anything. Its just…never mind. We'll talk about our pasts later."

"You can trust me. I wont hurt you. I promise." I said honestly.

"What were you going to ask me before?" she said, avoiding me pretty much saying I love her.

"Oh, um. I hope you like Italian food."

She smiled. "I do, despite the fact that I've never been to Italy."

"Why is that? I mean, you've been to pretty much every country, Italy sounds like a fun place."

She frowned. "My family pissed off a gang there, so we stay away from Italy. And…well never mind, we'll get into it when we discuss our families."

I smiled. "Gang trouble? And your mom is a professional badass? Sounds like your family is a lot of fun."

She laughed. "Sometimes."

There was a little bit of an uncomfortable silence before I broke it, "So…you all packed for Mexico?"

She smiled. "Yep. I'm leaving from O'Hare at noon. Would your drive me to the airport?" she asked.

"Sure. You'll stay over Saturday night, right?" I asked. I needed as much Carlie time as possible.

"Yeah."

We continued to listen to music and talk all the way to Cafe Spiaggia. It was a very romantic lake side place.

I raced around to open up her door when we got there. She gave me a small smirk. "Andrew never did that."

I scoffed, "Of course not." I wrapped my arm around her waist and lead her into the restaurant.

"Aw, lakeside?" she asked when we got into the restaurant.

I nodded and went over to the hostess, "Reservation for Wolfe."

The woman smiled and lead us to out table, it was in a very private area facing the lake. She passed us our menus and explained that our server would be right with us.

"So when is your birthday?" I asked as soon as we had a few seconds to look over the menu.

"Um. September 10th. When's yours?"

"January 20th."

"I missed it!" she exclaimed. "So how old does that make you?"

"26." I replied. Not too old for you.

"So you're apparently not looking to start a family any time soon, huh?" she looked up from her menu to examine my reaction.

I'll be ready when you're ready… "Nah." I was going to add yet, but I didn't just in case she didn't want kids.

"So you and Mr. Call seem more like brothers than cousins."

"Yeah. We went through a lot together." I replied.

"Hello my name is Mathew and I'll be your server tonight can I start you off with something to drink?" the waiter came up and interrupted us.

I looked to Carlie. "Water is fine, thanks."

"Ah. Sam Adams?" I asked.

He nodded, "We have Oktoberfest, Lager and-"

"Lager." I replied. He went away to get our drinks. "So no underage drinking?" I asked. "I know its pretty common at Lakeside."

She smiled and bit her lip. "I don't abuse." She said, "I never really liked beer though. I'm more into…hard stuff, I guess. Its just, in Europe, things are different."

"No, no. I get it. And you're obviously capable of making good decisions."

She smiled, "I am. I got drunk once in my life, and it was the only time I've thrown up. And it was gross, so I just drink in moderation."

"Well with a badass family like yours sounds like, I'm sure you've had some pretty crazy times."

She laughed. "Yeah. But we do it stone cold sober, I'm the only one who occasionally drinks."

"Wow. But not here? America is pretty anal about their drinking age. I got a fake id when I was 16, never had a problem getting my hands on any alcohol."

She smirked. "I never said I didn't drink here. My fake id is flawless."

"Your fake id?" I asked, a little bit astounded.

"Its just easier to get what you want when you're over 21."

I looked at her skeptically, "Flawless? Lemme see this thing."

She reached into her purse and tossed me her id. It damn well might have been real. It _was_ flawless. "Shit, Who did you get to make that?"

"We have connections." She said mysteriously.

I laughed, "Right. Gangs. Badasses. Of course you have connections."

Mathew came back with our drinks and took our orders. She ordered spaghetti and I ordered a big steak with a side of lasagna.

"You know, lasagna is about the only thing I can cook. So I guess it's a good thing that you like it so much."

I smiled. She was going to cook dinner for me one day… "I love lasagna."

"How's your spaghetti?" I asked when the food came.

"Good. How's your lasagna?"

"I don't know how it compares to yours, but its pretty good. Wanna try it?"

She smiled. "Sure."

I carefully scooped up a small piece of lasagna on my fork and stretched my arm across the table. I wish I were my fork… Her lips sensually wrapped around my fork. Wow.

"Its not as good as mine, but its ok." She said playfully.

I got myself calmed down over the rest of dinner. "Are you ready to go?" I asked as soon as I paid.

She nodded and rose from her chair. "Where are we going now?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." I said.

She smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked out. I made her close her eyes as we went down to the beach.

"Ok, you can open them now." I said with a laugh.

She slowly opened her eyes with a big smile on her face. "Aw! Jake! Its so pretty!" she gushed as she took in the stars over Lake Michigan.

We walked hand in hand down the beach for a while, just talking. When I saw her yawn, I knew we should start heading back. "Ready to head back?" I asked.

"Yeah. Its getting a little cold out." She shivered.

Damn it! I forgot she's affected by cold. I quickly took off my leather jacket and wrapped it around her. "Sorry."

I didn't miss that she inhaled when I put it on her. "Now you're going to be cold."

"Nah. Its more like a prop. My body temperature is enough to keep me warm."

She smiled. "I had fun tonight." She said, stopping her walk and turning to me.

"Me too. You're an amazing girl, Carlie." I said honestly.

She blushed and looked up at me through her eyelashes. I leaned down and placed my hands around her waist, pulling her into me. Just her kisses sent a spark of thrill up and down my body. Her lips were full and so soft to kiss. My tongue brushed her full bottom lips before she parted them and let me explore her mouth.

We broke apart after a few seconds of bliss. "We better get going." I whispered. She nodded.

I was glad we got my car when we did, it looked like it was going to start raining. The ride home was silent for the most part, only making small comments about the weather and stuff.

"You're staying over, right?" I asked as I pulled into my apartment's parking lot.

"Sure." She said. "Do you have an umbrella in here."

I looked around. "Nope, looks like we're running."

She laughed. "Ughhh!"

"Ready?" I asked as I put my hand on the door handle.

"Uh-huh."

"Go!" I shot out of the car, racing around to her side and opening up her door the rest of the way and helping her out. It was pouring!

I started sprinting, dragging her along, to the door. "You're heels are slowing us down!"

She laughed. "I'm not taking them off! The ground is dirty!"

I groaned jokingly and scooped her up bridal style. She laughed as I sprinted up to my apartment. Since Embry, Seth, and Leah were home, I just went straight to my room.

Her lips found mine as soon as I shut the door. They were intense, her kisses. My tongue once again found its way into her mouth as we dropped on the bed, me on top.

My lips muffled the sound of her moans. And again, she is the only one who is capable of jumbling my thoughts as much as she does with something just so simple as a white dress. Granted the white dress had become somewhat soaked and therefore giving me a preview of what was underneath…

I moved my hands down to her thighs, again, amazed at how soft and smooth her skin was, and started to push her dress up her body. She whimpered. And, for a second I thought I went to far, but she surprised me by tugging her dress up farther, willing me on.

I didn't need to be told twice… I made short work off getting her dress off the rest of the way.

I'm so fucking lucky! Her breasts were perfect, all natural, and perky. The only thing that was covering her was a set of matching panties and a bra. They were a creamy white color, and lacy.

She lay there watching me with lust filled eyes while I started at the perfection that was her body.

Instead of ripping off her bra like I'm sure she expected, I pulled back and set my sights on her stomach. Now that I didn't have to worry about her being freaked out or someone walking in on us while at school, I was going to take my sweet time if it kills me.

I took my time. I slowly licked and kissed her stomach, slowly getting higher and higher until I reached her cream bra. I kissed her breasts and she gasped in anticipation. "Are you going to take it off now?" she whispered.

I smiled against the fabric of her bra. "Just savoring the moment." I said before unclasping the front hook. "You're so beautiful."

I had the feeling she was going to respond, but her response soon turned into moans as I sucked, kissed and touched her breasts.

"W-why am I the only one naked?" she asked. I hadn't even noticed that I was still in my jeans and tee shirt, well, little Jake could tell he was still caged.

"'Cuz you look better." I said honestly, pulling away from her body and looking at her eyes.

She smiled. "I don't know, Leslie and I were having a conversation…you're pretty ripped." She said, reaching for the hem of my white tee shirt and gently pulling it up.

I helped her remove it the rest of the way. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of her soft fingers running along my muscles. She hummed in contentment as her hands ran all the way up my chest and around my neck, bringing me down to a deep kiss.

"You were wrong, before." I said with a smile as I kissed along her neck. "You're not naked. You still have your panties on."

"I guess you're right. Wanna correct my mistake?" she asked mischievously as she removed my hands from her waist and brought them down to her panties.

"With pleasure." I slid her soft panties down her legs, then she kicked them off to the ground. I would have to pick those up later.

"_Now_ why am I the only one naked?"

"Like I said before," I replied, "you look much better."

"I don't know about that." She said, "But I can certainly _feel_ how much you like it." As soon as she said it, her hips lifted off the mattress and rubbed my erection through my jeans.

I growled deep in my chest. "Honey. If you don't…then I cant handle it." I grasped to form a complete sentence.

"I want to, Jake. Please?" she begged as she wrapped her legs around me, causing more friction on my cock.

"I…condom." I gave up on full sentences.

She unwrapped her legs, allowing me to stand and fish around for a condom in my drawer. She watched me with lusty eyes as I shed my pants and rolled the too tight condom on. I took a few deep, claming breaths and repositioned my self over her. "If its too much…tell me. I don't want to hurt you. So please tell me if you want me to stop." I said in a rush. I knew as soon as I opened my eyes and looked into her eyes, my self-control would be shattered and I couldn't make that offer to her.

She rewrapped her legs around me. "I know you don't want to hurt me. I trust you." She said in a shaky voice.

I opened my eyes, and, as I expected, I felt the most overwhelming urge to be inside of her.

I pushed in slowly. She didn't seem to hurt as much as the first time, but she still winced a little. Her fingernails scraped my shoulders as I thrust in and out at a steady, slow pace. It took all of my self-control not to speed up or thrust all the way in.

Her face was a strange mix of discomfort and pleasure; eyes closed, brows knit together, mouth parted making the sexiest noises ever.

"Shit Carlie. I cant- your body is so _fucking_ amazing." A growled between thrusts.

"Ugh. Fuck, Jake." She moaned. "You're so…_big_."

I surge of pride rushed through me. I obviously can satisfy my imprint in bed.

I started to move a little faster, not because of my own selfish reasons, but because she seemed like she was getting more and more into it. I also changed my angle a little bit, it resulted in me finding her sweet spot and her moaning my name rather loudly for there being other people in the apartment. Not to mention those other 'people' were werewolves that could hear everything anyway.

"Jaaake." She whined when I rubbed her clit.

"Cum for me Honey." I rasped in her ear.

A shiver seemed to go down her spine as her walls clenched down around me and she absolutely screamed my name in utter ecstasy.

I could feel my boys start to tighten in anticipation. And after a few more thrusts, I released with quiet growl. I couldn't have Embry making fun of me if I had roared like I wanted to. That was hands down the most intense orgasm I had ever had.

I laid myself down next to her to catch my breath.

"EW!" Embry pounded on the wall our rooms shared.

"Oh god." Carlie buried her face in her pillow. "Was I really loud?"

I smiled reassuringly. "He has really good hearing."

"I'll take that as a resounding yes." She muttered.

I laughed and pulled her into me. "It wasn't too bad."

She sighed contently before drifting off to sleep in my arms.


	19. That's How I Like 'Em

**AP EXAMS ARE DONE! **

**Yay! Thank you all so much for understanding that I needed to focus on school work and the real world. You're reviews were much appreciated and I hope to all of you who took ap tests that they went well! **

**SM owns Twilight.**

I woke up to the smell of coffee, Carlie's expensive kind. I surge of panic went through me when I noticed she wasn't in bed with me. But then I saw all of her stuff was still in my room.

I rolled out of bed, threw some sweats on, and smiled at the memory of last night. I took notice that her panties were still on the floor, as were all of her other clothes.

I'd pick them up later…

When I exited my room, I heard two heartbeats in the kitchen, so I headed there first.

"Hey Jake." Embry greeted me. I was confused at the sight before me. Carlie, who was in a pair of my boxers rolled over about 5 times and a tee shirt, was sitting at the table with a huge stack of papers in front of her, Embry was sitting across from her with a smaller stack of papers and a huge plate of eggs and bacon.

"Um," I so eloquently said as I walked over and kissed Carlie's cheek. "what's going on?"

"I'm helping him grade papers." Carlie answered me before huffing and scribbling something on the paper. "Idiot."

"She's smarter than me. I've given up on teaching her, now my goal is just not to look like a dumbass." Embry said with a smile.

"Well, you can't be more of a dumbass the Andrew. He forgot to put a period at the end of most of his sentences." Carlie muttered as she marked and circled almost everything on Cook's paper.

"Fuckin' idiot." Embry said as he rose to get another cup of coffee.

Carlie laughed. "You guys are supposed to be impartial. Its wrong to have vendettas against students."

Before I could, Embry answered, "Yeah, but when one is screwing your best friend, you kinda can't help but favor some students over others."

Carlie laughed uncomfortably.

"Seriously?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't feel the need to sugar coat things." He exited the room with a laugh.

Carlie was apparently to busy doing all of Embry's work to eat. "Want anything to eat?" I asked.

She looked up from a paper and smiled. "No, I'm not very hungry."

Damn it. She never eats! "Oh. Are- Are you sure?" I said, getting the eggs from the fridge.

"Yeah. My stomach is small so I don't need as much food as your average human."

Ok. I suppose that's a valid medical reason. "Ah. So you all packed for Mexico?" my stomach dropped at the thought of not seeing her for a whole week.

She smiled sadly at me. "Almost. I just have to pack up my toothbrush and all that."

I nodded and started to make myself an omelet. "Cool. So we should probably leave here at 11 just to make sure you're on time."

"Ok."

Carlie finished up Embry's grading as I ate. "Shower?" I asked when we got back into my room.

She bit her lip, "I have to get home. I still have some errands to run before I leave tomorrow."

"Ok. Um, you'll be back later, right?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe around 7?"

"Sounds good."

Carlie picked up her dress and bra from last night. I smirked. "You can just wear my clothes home if you want."

She blushed. "No, its ok. I'll shower when I get home anyway." She said before taking off my shirt that was hanging off her body and throwing her dress on over her sexy, perfect body.

She then threw her bra in her purse and picked her panties off the floor. Her eyes met mine with a mischievous look in them. "You can keep these." She whispered as she tossed them to me. My eyebrows shot up in surprise and little Jake woke up.

I caught them with ease and brought them up to my nose. Mmmm. Heaven. She gave me a seductive smile and walked into the hallway. I chased after her and caught her just as she reached the door. I pulled her into me, pressing her back into what she did to me. "You'll be back as soon as you can." I stated it as a command.

She shivered and leaned into me. "Yeah."

I released her from my arms and spun her around. "Good." She was looking at me with surprised, yet lust filled, eyes. I hardened even more when I realized what this meant; Carlie liked me being…the alpha.

I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before she left.

I flopped down on the couch after I assured myself that she made it to her car ok. "Ughh." I groaned.

Leah rolled her eyes. "What's up?"

"She's gonna be gone for an entire week!"

"Man up." She snapped. "Carlie can take care of herself and you have no right to tie her down so young."

"I know. I know. But, I just…want to be near her. Always."

"Jake, she's young. She needs to live." Leah said gently.

"Leah, Carlie is mature for her age. Most 17 year old girls with a trust fund don't want to work as a mechanic. She's different. And she's traveled the world, so she has lived. I'm not saying that I'm going to push her into more commitment than she wants, but I really do think she likes me. Maybe not love yet, but we have a strong bond, and I know she feels it."

Leah frowned. "I know, Jake. Carlie is very mature, but traveling the world doesn't mean she's ready to get married when she's 18. Only Bella Swan was stupid enough to do that." She joked.

I laughed. "Don't worry, Lee. I'll make sure Carlie doesn't end up like Bella. And, when the time is right, I'll propose and tell her it can be as soon or as late as she wants, but I'll be there for her."

Leah found this as an acceptable answer and left to get ready for her shift.

I mopped around the apartment the rest of the day thinking about how depressing next week was going to be.

I contemplated running to Mexico and just staying in wolf form watching out for her. But then what Leah said came to mind, she needed to live a little. And she promised me that Maribel and her dad would look out for her. I was sure putting a lot of faith in a 17 year old girl and that girl's dad.

College guys….

What if some one slipped something in her drink? College guys do that kind of shit, right?

Carlie will be on a beach and with her body, she would be in a bikini. She would be laying out inviting all the college guys to ogle her body…_my_ girlfriend's body. Mine.

Shit. I have got to stop thinking. Carlie is a responsible girl. She knows who is dangerous.

Wait. Shit. She'll probably be drinking. Her judgment will be impaired. What if some sleaze lures her into his room?

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. She will be with her friend and her friend's father.

Fuck, I need a distraction. My hand automatically dove into my pocket and retrieved her panties. I smiled as I took a deep breath in.

**Thanks for letting me keep your panties. Even though they gave me a pretty big problem to deal with this morning. **

**I know. I felt it ;) **

**What are you doing?**

**Shopping…**

**For what? **

**Humm. Should I reply in a picture message?**

**Yes**

**Lol ok… one sec**

About 30 seconds later, I got the picture. She was swim suit shopping. And I was right. Bikini, a very very small bikini. It was a simple red string bikini, but shit, on her body, it didn't look simple at all. Just super sexy.

**Shit. Isn't it enough that you left me with one hard on this morning? Now you send me a picture on you in a sexy bikini. **

**;) I'll make it up to you…**

Ugh. Fuck. Maybe too much of a distraction.

**You'll text me while you're in Mexico, right?**

**Yeah. I'm worried about getting to sleep. I sleep best with you. **

I smiled. **I know what you mean. Text me when ever, I don't care what time it is. Tell me about all crazy spring break parties. **

**Lol. Maribel and I are defiantly partiers…we love our tequila. **

I frowned. So she would be drinking.

**Haha. Better watch out for college guys…**

**You don't have anything to worry about. Maribel's dad is going, as well as her brother. They are like my family. They wont let anyone hurt me. I'll be fine.**

**Sorry for putting a damper in your spring break. **

**I understand, in the 3 months you've known me. I've almost gotten taken advantage of 2 times. But really. Don't worry. **

**I know. You'll be fine. I'm just jealous you'll be somewhere warm….**

**Lol. Ok. Well. I'm meeting Les for dinner soon. I'll text you before I come over. **

**Bye baby. **

I waited around. Still thinking.

College guys… Tequila… Bikinis…

A small beep took me out of my thoughts at about 7pm. **I'm leaving right now. I'll be over in about 10. **

Ahh. 10 minutes until I can see her again. But then I only have 16 and a 1/2 hours until she leaves for a week.

I anxiously awaited her arrival. It was awesome because Embry decided to go out and get laid, Leah was at work, and Seth had a date.

I tried all day to get rid of my hard on she gave me this morning. I finally suppressed it a little bit when I started to think about her being in Mexico, but, as soon as I saw her, fuuuuuck. It was back, and even more than before. She usually just wore shorts and a tank top to bed, but today she was in a sexy little silk night gown.

"All of my pj's are already packed." She said with a grin. "I didn't thing you would mind."

I smirked. "Nope." I pulled her into a hug and shut the door.

As soon as the door was closed, her lips found mine. I moved my hands to her ass to lift her up to my hips and grind her into the part of my anatomy than was begging for her.

"See what I've been living with the whole day?" I rasped in her ear as she kissed along my jaw line.

When she moaned, I knew it was time to get to the bedroom. I got there using above human speed, but I think she was to focused on getting my shirt off that she didn't notice.

We dropped down on the bed, I made sure not to crush her when I dropped on top of her.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Little Jake was practically screaming at me. My hands caressed her thighs for a few seconds before I pushed the hem of her little nighty up.

She smiled against my lips when I gasped. Apparently she had planned a little good bye gift…

I discarded the now modest looking night gown in the floor and sat up to admire her black lace and navy blue see through bra and panties.

"I bought these today." She whispered in my ear.

"Oh yeah?" I growled back.

"I-I guess it's a little going away present from me to you." She stuttered and closed her eyes as I ran my hands up and down her sides.

"I like them." I said before ripping off her panties. Literally, I ripped them.

"Well, I _was_ going to let you k-keep them," she said as I traced her wet slit. "b-but now they're r-ripped."

"That's how I like 'em." I growled as I slid two fingers into her folds.

I kept pumping my fingers in and out as she tugged my shirt off. She moaned and buried her face in the crook of my neck while lifting and grinding her hips to my fingers. Her arousal was dripping down my hand, making me more anxious to be inside of her.

She unclasped her own bra, and that's what made me loose it. I removed my fingers from her core and unbuttoned my jeans. Carlie pushed them down my hips and I kicked them to the ground.

I retrieved a condom from my drawer and slid it on.

I pushed in slowly.

"Jake, wait a sec." She gasped.

I stopped instantly. "Shit. Did I hurt you?" I asked right away.

"No, no, no." she said quickly. "Um…"

I looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just…ugh! It's going to sound stupid." She muttered.

"Baby whatever it is just say it." I said, still inside of her. It was fucking torture to stay still.

She averted my eyes and blushed. "Um…well…I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Whatyourfavoritepositionis!" she said in a rush.

I tried to hold it in, I really did. But I just couldn't hold my laugher in. I totally called that she would ask me.

She blushed, "That's great. You're laughing?"

Crap. She sounded angry. "No. Baby. Its just- well, it doesn't matter what my favorite is. I just like…you and me."

She smiled slightly. "As sweet as that is, please just tell me." She pleaded.

I frowned, "Carl-"

"69?"

I stared at her with my jaw hanging. Did she google them or something? How many did she know? How many did she want to try?

"Ok then. Cowgirl?"

I had to admit the vision of cowgirl was enticing, but not my favorite….

She shook her head and frowned. "Nope. Ummm, doggy style?"

My eyes involuntarily closed and my cock twitched. She smiled mischievously, "Doggy style."

Eh. I appreciated the irony. It was a good position.

"Carlie…"

Her sex kitten look was replaced by a blush. "Um, I don't really know how to-"

"Carlie, I don't expect you to do it doggy style its-"

"I want to." She said in a rush. "I just don't know how."

"Baby, doggy style is…for…god, I don't even know how to say it. You have to be completely comfortable with sex. This is your 4th time, its just-"

She pushed me up so we were both sitting on my bed. "I just need you to show me…tell me." She whispered. My breathing became ragged and my eyes squeezed shut. I felt her fingers trace my abs. "Just tell me what to do."

Well, shit.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "Get on your hands and knees."

I saw excitement flash in her eyes as she flipped on to her hands and knees. I took a deep breath and kneeled behind her. "If you don't want-"

"Jaaaaaake." She whined, "I want to. I promise."

Her eagerness to try doggy style was driving me crazy, she was willing to do it because it was my favorite… My hands engulfed her hips and my erection was pressed against her opening. "Ok, ok. But _if_ you want to stop, just say the word."

She nodded in response and scooted back so my head was just inside her. I growled and pulled her hips back more while I thrust in a little bit. Her breathing sped up. My thrusts became more frequent and forceful.

"Ugh. Jake." She moaned as she dropped to her elbows. I moved my hands, one to her clit, and one to her breasts. Her back arched into my touch. "Fuck!" She screamed as her walls pulsated around me.

I moved my hands back to her hips after riding out her orgasm. I managed a few more thrusts before I came.

As soon as I pulled out, she collapsed on her stomach and turned her head to me, she had a 'freshly fucked' smile on. I smiled back after discarding the condom and lying back down. I wrapped my arms around her and she curled into me. "I don't know if I can let you go to Mexico. With that fresh in my mind…" I said jokingly.

She laughed. "I just needed to give you something to keep me on your mind so you don't get bored and take Leslie up on her offers."

I snorted. "Trust me, there is no chance of that happening."

"She going to stalk you this week, you know. She wants to find out where you live and shit."

"Fuck. Sounds like I need a restraining order."

She laughed. "Les isn't really smart enough to actually find out where you live. I mean, I love her and everything but…she's not to bright." I laughed in agreement.

The next morning, her alarm went off pretty early. We were kinda silent as I made pancakes and we ate. We both knew this week was going to be hard.

She surprised me by jumping into the shower with me and letting me take her one more time before she left.

"Bye Baby. Have fun." I said, kissing her forehead at the terminal.

She wrapped her arms around me. "I'll call you when I land, ok?"

**I waited in the immediate area until I saw the plane with her on it take off…**


	20. Who The Hell Is In Her Bed!

**So… I'm not happy with this chapter. I've been sitting on it for a few days and nothing better is popping in my head, so I just decided to post it. Sorry for the wait. Now that AP exams are over I have normal exams and college stuff and graduation stuff and more stuff. So until June 6th I will be kind of busy, but I will finish this fic before summer. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviewsssss! **

**SM owns Twilight.**

She called me at about 5pm. She landed safely. And now she was over 5 hours away from me.

I stayed in my room all of Sunday. Her scent still lingered on my sheets and the memory of what we did the previous night buzzed around in my head.

Monday morning rolled around with out me doing anything. I felt…numb with out her near. Like I wasn't needed in the world. Leah came in and gave me a sandwich. I wasn't hungry.

"Jake, you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"Carlie is having fun. She's in Cancun with her best friend. Don't worry about her." Leah said, exasperated.

"If I eat the fucking sandwich will you leave me alone?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yeah."

I picked up the sandwich and threw it down with out even tasting it. "Yum." I said dryly.

She rolled her eyes, "Dear lord. You're pathetic. Come on, lets go patrolling." She said, pulling on me to get up.

"No."

"Jacob Black! Get your pussy ass out of bed! Carlie needs you to keep this town safe for her. You cant do that in bed!"

She was right. Even if Carlie wasn't here this moment, I needed to keep her home safe. I dragged my pathetic ass out of bed and shuffled tot eh forest to phase. Leah and I patrolled around for a few hours before I headed back.

"Hey Jake. Wanna beer?" Seth asked when I shuffled back inside.

"Nah. I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." I said lamely.

I flopped down on my bed, I smelled her essence right away. It made me miss her. A lot. I laid there for, um, I don't know how long, I lost all sense of time with out her… Anyway, my moping was interrupted by a text.

**How's your spring break so far?**

YES! Contact with her! **Ok. Kinda lame. How's Mexico?**

**SO MUCH FUN! The beaches here are so pretty! It's a little too hot for my liking, but I'm having fun.** …With out me.

**That's good. What did you do today?**

**Maribel and I went shopping and hung out on the beach a little bit. Now I'm waiting for her to get out of the shower so we can get some dinner.**

**Cool. Are you staying at a resort or something? **

**Yeah. It's really nice. **

**Does everyone speak English? I know I would have a tough time being there of they didn't. **

**Both Maribel and I are fluent in Spanish so it really doesn't matter. **

**Fluent! **

**Lol yeah. I'm fluent in Spanish, that's why I'm in AP German**

**Ah. Good with languages I see. **

**Haha. Yeah I would say so. Living in almost every European country….**

**Wait, so you're fluent in more than just Spanish?**

**Oh yeah. Spanish, French, Swedish, Russian, Bulgarian, Danish, Italian, and Portuguese…. Just to name a few. **

**Holy shit. **

**Lol. Yeah. AP German doesn't really pose any sort of challenge.**

**I bet not. **

**Ohh. I gotta go. Maribel is ready to go. I miss you!**

**I miss you too. Have fun!**

Shit. She was really fucking smart.

On Tuesday I woke up still in a zombie state. I watched TV with Embry all day. He called me a pussy a few times but ultimately gave up in his attempts to rouse me. My day was brightened by a picture message from Carlie, she was at the beach. And she looked hot.

Wednesday was uneventful, Carlie called at night. She told me about shopping and swimming and snorkeling and all the stupid touristy stuff. I asked her how she was enjoying the nightlife. She said she liked it.

On Thursday, Embry insisted we go out and get drunk. He dragged me out of the apartment at 8pm and kept forcing shots down my throat. I was sufficiently drunk when he brought me home.

**I'M IN YOUR GIRLFRIND'S BED! **That fucking text woke me up at 3am.

I was close to phasing and running down to Mexico to kick that mother fucker's ass! But before I could even hop out of bed, I got an incoming call from Carlie's number.

"Hello?" I snapped.

I was met with light laugher. "_Don't worry. Dis is Maribel._" Ah. The best friend.

I let out a puff of air. "Oh, so no guy is in her bed?" I asked, just to make sure.

"_No. Carlie isn't the type to cheat. I just vanted to call and make sure you're enough of a man for her." _Christ, she has a thick accent.

Had to get in good with the best friend, right? "Alright. So do you have a list of questions for me?" I asked jokingly.

"_Si, si. But first ju have to tell me how Carlie is in bed." _

I laughed. "I don't kiss and tell."

"_Very good. That was a test, ju see. Ju are certainly a gentleman. Now, are ju the jealous boyfriend?" _

Um….hell yeah. I would probably rip off some one's head if they touched her. "Well, not overly jealous, I sure wish I was the one in Cancun with her."

Maribel laughed. "_I bet. She has told me ju are her teacher. And I have to ask, are ju in it for the long haul, or just to live out some kinky little fantasy of yours?" _

I frowned. "I'll be with her as long as she wants me."

"_And vat if she doesn't vant ju?" _

"If she doesn't, then I'll let her live out her life peacefully." I lied. I would pursue her till the day I die.

She laughed. "_I hear the edge in your voice. Ju have nothing to worry about. I'm just making sure that if ju two were to split, she vould be ok." _

"I would never do anything to hurt her."

"_I believe ju."_ She said after a few moments. "_She has told me she has told ju nothing of her family, no?" _

"Um, no we haven't really talked about our families yet."

"_Si, si. Vell, Carlie is waking up and I'm not supposed o be on the phone vith ju, so I have to go. But let me just leave you with a warning. If ju break her heart, ju vill have many angry people to answer to." _Then the crazy ass hung up.

What does she mean? Is Carlie's family dangerous? Have they hurt her? Fuck. I need to ask her as soon as possible.

I spent all day Friday thinking, and, who the fuck cares if her family is dangerous? I don't plan on hurting her and they can't inflict physical pain on me…. So it doesn't matter.

Embry was about to drag me out to get drunk again when my phone rang, it was Carlie.

"Hello?"

"_Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!"_ Well, she sounded like she was having fun…

"Ah. Hey baby. What's up?"

"_I wanted to tell you about my day. Maribel and I went shopping and I got sooooooo much stuff, a few dresses, tank tops, shorts, skirts, and oh ohhhhh! I bought a new swim suit that I went to the beach in later. Maribel and I found out after we got there that it was a nude beach, but I didn't want to strip in front of everyone, so we went to a different beach and that one was fun, Nahuel, um, that's Maribel's brother, came with us and he tried to hook up with this one girl, she was reallllllllly really bitchy, but she turned him down right away and it was a really fun day but I miss you and I wish you were here because I cant sleep good with out you. I think it has something to do with your heat, or maybe just our connection. I don't know but I missssssssssssssss you_!" I swear to god she said all of that n less than 30 seconds.

"Sounds like a fun day." I glanced at the clock, it was 2am Saturday morning here, so in Cancun it would be….well, 2am. "Where are you now?"

"_Noooooooooooooow?_" she chirped.

"Yeah. Its 2am."

"_Bar time here is 4am. Mare and I are out driiiinkiiiiiiiiiiing!" _Well obviously…..

I laughed it off. I tried not to let it bother me. "I can hear that."

"_Ohhh! Ohhhhhhh! Maribel doesn't believe you have an 8 pack!" _she slurred_. "Send me a picture_!"

I laughed, "You want me to send you a picture of my abs so you can show your best friend?"

"_Yeeeeessssss!" _

"Alright, after we get off the phone I will."

"_Ook. I miss you!" _

"I miss you too. Its boring here with out you."

"_I wish you were in Mexico with meeeeee! I've been having to take my body shots of Maribel!" _

Did she just say she was taking body shots off another girl? Hard. On. "Body shots?"

"_Yeah. Tequila is best right off the body. I'll bring some home and you can see for yourself." _

Well fuck me. "Uh- I- Gah-"

She giggled. "_Sorry. I didn't think I could make you hard over the phone_."

"Never underestimate what you can do to me, Carlie." I growled.

She groaned, "_Did you have to growl?" _

"Why? Did it make you all hot?" Shit. I was getting in deep water.

"_Maaaaaaaaaaybe. Ugh. Its only, what Friday night? When I get in Sunday, you better be in your house with your pants off." _

I laughed. "You can count on it."

"_Carlie! Get off the phone with your boyfriend! We only have one more nigh in Mexico! Get your ass over to that bar and take your tequila straight up, no lime or salt!" _I heard Maribel's voice command.

Carlie laughed. "_Jakey I gotta go! But I really wanna fuck you right now! Byeeeeeeeee!" _

She hung up, leaving me with the hard on she gave me from a different country. Embry waltzed in expecting to take me out, instead, he laughed. "She's in fucking Mexico! How the hell do you have a boner?" he said as I shifted around.

I swallowed hard. "She drunk dialed me. She's taking body shots off another girl and she left me with the parting words of, 'I really wanna fuck you right now' how could I not have a boner?"

Embry sat down on my bed. "She's taking body shots off another girl? Shit."

I closed my eyes. "Fucking Sunday. She suggested I be waiting in my bed with no pants on. And she said she was bringing tequila back for body shots."

He laughed and headed for the door. "She's kind of badass."

I nodded blankly and wondered how I was going to make it to Sunday with out exploding.

Saturday morning my phone rang.

"Hey Baby. How do you feel today?"

"_Oh god. So I did drunk dial you last night!" _

I smiled, of course she wouldn't remember. "Yeah. You did."

She was silent for a few moments, "_What did I say?" _

I laughed. "Well…"

"_Oh god. Let me hear it." _

"Well, you told me about what you did yesterday, how much you miss me, you demanded I send you a picture of my abs to show your friend, body shots, tequila, you were apparently very horny, and you commanded me to be in bed with my pants off when you got back."

She groaned, "_Oh my god!" _

"Oh, don't worry about it." I chuckled.

"_Ughh. I told her to make sure I didn't make any stupid calls! Oh, but by the way, I still need that picture, she doesn't believe me. And she told me this while we were both sober, so its legit this time." _

"You want a picture of my abs?"

"_I've sent you picture messages, its only fair…" _

"Ok. As soon as we hang up, I'll take a freakin' picture of my abs and sent it to you."

She giggled. "_Good." _

"So what are you planning on doing your last night in Mexico?"

She giggled mischievously, "_Well, probably the same thing as last night."_

"Good, I'll keep my phone on."

"_Fine, but don't expect another drunk dial. I'm turning it off."_

"Awwww!"

She laughed. "_Ok, well, Maribel want to go out for breakfast, so I gotta go_."

"Ok. Bye baby."

"_Bye Jake. I miss you." _

After she hung up and I sent her the damn picture, I decided to call Rachel, since Carlie and I started dating, I hadn't called her much.

"_Hey baby brother! How's Carlie?" _

I smiled. "She's good. Its spring break and she's in Mexico with out me."

Rachel gasped. "_Oh my god! I'm surprised you're not down there as a wolf." _

"Me too. But she deserves freedom."

"_Oh yeah. I suppose. So you just were calling to say hi?" _

"Pretty much. So what new with the pack?"

"_Eh, pretty much the same old same old. Kim is 5 months pregnant, did you know?" _

"Oh yeah? That great. I bet Jared is hoping for a boy."

She laughed. "_He just wants Kim and the baby to be healthy." _

"Ah."

"_Oh. Claire tried to kiss Quil at a bonfire last weekend." _

"Oh shit." I bet Quil was in pain.

"_Yeah. She won't talk to him. Quil doesn't want to tell her about the imprint yet, so he's been moping around the reservation." _

"Shit. Did he just pull away?"

"_Yeah, from what Paul saw in his head, they were sitting on the beach together and she just leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He was so surprised he didn't do anything for a few seconds, so she saw that as a sign to keep going. And when he came to his senses and pulled away, she started to cry and ran to Emily. Claire still refuses to even see Quil." _

"Ouch. Thank god the most I have to deal with is Carlie drunk dialing me from Mexico."

Rachel laughed, "_She drunk dialed you? What did she say?" _

I smirked, "You don't want to know, Rach."

"_Ewwwwww! So you're actually doing a 17 year old?" _

I frowned. "I'm committed to her forever! And she's extremely mature, ok! I don't see anything wrong with it!"

"_Mommy, is that uncle Jake?" _I heard a small voice ask.

"_Yeah. Do you want to say hi to him, Ellie?_" Rachel asked my niece.

"_Yes, please._" I smiled at her polite words. Rachel _must _have cheated on Paul, no way one of his kids could be that polite. "_Hi uncle Jake. My name is Ellie, your niece." _

"Hey Ellie. Sorry I've never come to visit you."

"_Its ok. Grandpa and Old Quil told us the storied about the bitch, Bella."_

I heard Rachel gasp, "_Ellie! Did daddy say that word?" _

"Now I hear the Paul coming out in her!" I laughed.

"_Are you a wolf like daddy?" _She asked.

"Yep. I'm alpha of my own pack, you've met Embry, Seth and Leah, right?"

"_Yep. Sethy and Leah are Auntie Sue's kids." _

"Right. Ok, Ellie, can you put your mom back on?"

I heard her scream 'mommy' and then Rachel came back on, "_Robbie and Ellie really want to meet you._"

"I know Rach. We'll come visit as soon as possible."

"_Ugh. The pack has chosen my house as the new hang out place, apparently Levi is in his terrible twos." _

"So the phone is about to be stolen."

"_Hey Jake! How's jailbait?"_ The guys have taken to calling Carlie 'Jailbait'.

"She in Mexico for spring break with her best friend."

They laughed. "_Holy shit, really? And you're not down there stalking her?" _Quil asked.

"Nah. I trust her. And getting drunk dialed at 3am wouldn't be as funny if I knew she was calling me before it happened.

"_She drunk dialed you!" _Paul laughed. "_What did she say?"_

"I think I'll keep that to myself." I said with a smile.

"_Ohh. She kinky?"_ Jared asked.

"_She must be, she obviously has an older guy thing._" Sean chimed in.

"Hey, hey. Enough about my sex life."

"_With Jailbait? I wasn't aware you and her were actually doing the deed." _Sam said.

"Eh, she initiated it." I instantly regretted it. "Wait, no. Forget I said anything."

They were already laughing. "She_ had to jump _you?" Collin laughed.

"No! It was- I'm not telling you guys anything. Just shut up about it."

"_Oh my god. She _is _kinky. Is she, like a 17 year old dominatrix?" _Brady asked.

I growled. "No! She's- Fuck it. I'm not telling you anything."

"_Lets call Embry! He's seen Jake's head!" _Blake yelled.

"No! Don't you dare call-" the line clicked.

Fuck. He defiantly knows about our…escapades this past weekend. And he wasn't even home to give an alpha order to. Fuck, they're going to know.

I spent the rest of Saturday ignoring calls, I listened to my voice mails, though.

"_Ahhhh! Doggy style! Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!" _

"_Not a dominatrix, a submissive kind girl, eh? I suppose that good for the alpha." _

"_Shit, man! It took me 2 years to convince Kia to do it doggy style!" _

"_Don't tell Sam, cuz he would never let me see Aubree again, but doggy style is my favorite position too, I appreciate the irony." _

"_Embry says she's loud. Your ass is going to jail." _

What a wonderful pack.

Saturday night I fell asleep rather early, 11pm, it probably had something to do with the fact that I would be seeing Carlie tomorrow….

I kept my phone on in the hopes off getting another drunk call, but nope, no call, only a video message…

It started out with blackness, but I could tell she was somewhere with loud music, a club or something. Then Maribel's accented voice came through, "_Dis is what your girlfriend has been up to all week_." She said with a laugh.

Then she removed the object covering the camera, I was right, a club. My eyes widened at what I saw. Carlie was clearly drunk off her ass and she was climbing on to the bar in the shortest red strapless dress I have ever seen. She looked so fucking hot. A red skintight dress and gold 'fuck me' heels.

I tensed as the music started.

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing._

_Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise. _

It was _Hotel Room Service _by Pitbull. Fuck. I knew these lyrics!

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_Meet me at the hotel room_

Shit. Carlie was dancing on the bar, in a way I was only comfortable with me seeing.

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. _

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. _

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

Forget about your boyfriend! She wouldn't do that to me! Ughh. Her hips. As much as I wanted to hate this video, I couldn't. Her dancing on the bar in her tight dress was just too hot for me not to enjoy.

_She like that freaky stuff, 2 and the O, 1 in the eye, that kinky stuff, you nasty, but I like your type and like T.I.'s, whatever you like. Bring your girls, whatever the night, _

_your man just left, I'm the plumber tonight, I'll check your pipes, oh, you're the healthy type. Well, here goes some egg whites. _

"_Nahuel, take the camera! I wanna dance too!" _Maribel said as the camera shifted off Carlie for a moment. With in 3 seconds, Maribel was climbing on to the bar with Carlie… This could only end in blue balls…

_Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gushy stuff, let me tell you what we gon' do. 2 + 2, i'm gonna undress you. Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon' undress me. Then we're gon' go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more, but first.._

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. _

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. _

Damn! Carlie and Maribel were grinding on each other now! I growled as the boys started to take notice of that too.

_After party in the hotel lobby, then we off to the room like vroom, with the grills in yo mouth rippin up yo blouse, and pull that g-sting down south uuu OK shawty, 1's company, 2's a crowd, and 3's a party. A girl ain't with it, I got somebody, in my nature she's naughty._

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! They fucking kissed! My imprint just kissed another girl! Shit. I didn't even know what to think. My head said, 'she's mine, bitch! Hands off!' but my dick said, 'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. That's hot!'

_Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gushy stuff. Ima tell you what we gon' do, 2 + 2, i'm gon' undress you. Then we gon' go 3 and 3, you gon' undress me. Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more! But firstly.._

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. _

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room._

I was actually relieved to see them get down off the bar giggling. My happiness didn't last long, as soon as they were almost to the camera, some jack ass wrapped his arm around _my _girl's waist and pulled her close to him, "Do you want to forget about your boyfriend tonight?" I heard him whisper.

I started to shake in preparation to run down to Mexico and kick some ass. But the next thing Carlie did made me love her even more, she turned around, pulled back, and it him square in the jaw, she was rewarded with a crack. "No." she muttered, walking away from the now floored guy.

I was shocked. She had obviously been brushing up on some self-defense shit. Good. Christ that was hot. First I see her grinding on another girl, then kiss said girl, then I see her turn down (brutally) an offer to sleep with another guy. I love her. So much.


	21. Brazilians In Mexico

**Sorry I'm in such a rut. I'm sick. I'm tired. And they are still giving me homework! What the hell? **

**SM owns Twilight.**

I woke up Sunday afternoon all excited. She was coming home, her flight was getting in at 4pm and a taxi was dropping her off here. It was noon, only about 5 more hours!

**HOLY SHIT! DID SHE SEND YOU THAT FUCKING VIDEO! **I smiled.

**There's a good chance she did. **

**Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Please don't watch it! Just delete it!**

**Baby, I already watched it. I don't see anything wrong with it. I love it actually. **

**Oh my god! I look like a drunk ass ho! **

**I thought it was hot.**

**GAH! That is so besides the point! **

**Haha really, I enjoyed it. **

**Of course you did. But hey, I have some bad news…**

My heart beat sped up. **What? Are you ok?**

**Yeah, yeah! I'm fine, but Maribel convinced me we need to stop in Florida and say hi to some old friends, so I'm there now, and I wont get in until about 4 in the morning and I'm thinking I'll be too tired, so can I just see you tomorrow?**

My heart sunk. Tomorrow, not today. **Yeah. I'll see you in class. **I tried to put on a brave face…

**I'm sorry. :( I missssss you!**

**I miss you too. **

Damn it. I had to wake up on a Monday with out her…

"JAKE!" Embry pounded on my door, "We're going to be fucking late! I bet Carlie is already at the fucking school already!"

That got me out of bed right away. I quickly threw some sweats and a tee shirt on and ran out to the car with Embry right behind me.

I drove to school like a bat out of hell. My heart sunk when I didn't see her Jag and when I sensed she wasn't in the school.

**I gotta sleep in. I'll be in for homeroom. Sorry. **

I moped through my first period gym. Leslie was telling everyone about Carlie's fun times in Mexico…

I shut myself in my office second period and with my nigh of restlessness, I fell asleep.

Dream Carlie was in the middle of doing a strip tease when I felt her pull, I woke up immediately.

She was in the building. Near. I whipped open my office door, and there she was. Standing there in all of her glory. I didn't even check to make sure no one was around, I pulled her into my office and locked the door.

I had her pinned up against the wall, she didn't seem like she minded, her kisses were urgent and lust filled. My hands roamed over her jeans (damn, no mini today…) and up her shirt.

Her hands were slowly making their way down my torso. But when she reached my pants, she suddenly stopped and broke away from me.

"Baby, wha-"

I didn't get the chance to say anything before she was on her knees in front of me. I inhaled sharply as she tugged down my pants, freeing my erection.

"C-carlie." Shit. I didn't want her to…. I did, but she didn't have too… "You don't have to…"

She looked up at me through her lashes, I groaned and stumbled backwards until my back to the wall. "I want to." She whispered, "I just don't know how. Will you tell me?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. "_Fuck._" I hissed when she slowly wrapped her lips around me and licked my pre-cum off my head. She took me in as much as she could. "U-use your hands."

She reached her hands up and wrapped them around what she couldn't fit in her mouth. She pumped her hands around my shaft and I had to stop myself from thrusting into her mouth, it would be a real mood killer if I made her gag.

I pulled her hair out of the way, I figured she didn't want to walk around all day with that in her hair.

I clearly did not (and could not) need to tell her what to do. She was perfect.

I let out an involuntary moan when she gently tugged on my boys. I knew I wasn't far off. "Carlie…"

I gently pulled her hair to get her to release me, but her lips stayed firmly around my cock. "Baby, I'm gonna cum. You need…" I tried to take a few deep breaths to clam myself.

It didn't work. She released me with a pop, but then looked directly into my eyes and licked the sensitive skin on the underside of my shaft before returning to bobbing her head up and down, but this time, faster. "_Fuck._ Carlie, I'm-"

It was too late for her to pull back. I had already exploded in her mouth. My knees actually felt weak. Holy shit. I stayed stationary with my head rolled back and my eyes close for just a moment as she licked the remaining cum off of me. "Carlie I didn't mean to-"

She stood up and cut me off by holding one finger to my lips. She gave me a devilish smile, "You have to stop thinking of me as a good girl."

Dear god. Little Jake saluted her. I picked her up and pushed her back on my desk. "Jake, Jake." She breathed between kisses, "Look what time it is. We don't have time to…home room starts, like, now. I already hear people coming in." She war right, I already heard Cook's voice telling Justin about his newest skank girlfriend.

I groaned and stood up.

"Don't worry." She sung as she got up and went over to the door, "I have some stuff from Mexico that I have to show you tonight."

Sounds…promising. Before I had the chance to respond, she was already gone. After spending another few minutes in my office to calm myself, I went into the gym.

"Yum. He got hotter over spring break didn't he?" Leslie asked Carlie and Riley.

"Did you find where he lives?" Riley asked her.

"No." she said glumly.

"So what did you guys do over spring break?" Carlie tried to change the subject.

"Nothing much." Riley answered her. "Les and I went to a few parties. How was Mexico?"

Carlie smiled. "From what I can remember, a lot of fun."

I frowned, was she drunk most of the time while there?

"Did you bring back some tequila for me?" Leslie asked. What the fuck is it with all the under age drinking?

"Yep. I can drop it off at your house today."

"I love you!' she squealed. "So what did you do in Mexico?"

Carlie started to tell them all about her trip, I blocked them out, not sure if I wanted to hear all about her fantastic week with out me.

"Hey dude." Embry said casually as he came up to me, "Whoa. Smells like someone got off."

"Shut up."

"Wait, if she's back, then why wasn't she in class?"

I smirked, "You smelled why."

He made a disgusted face that turned into a wicked face. Before I could stop him, he started to run over to Carlie, Riley, and Leslie. "Hey Carlie! Why weren't you in class?"

I ran after him. Carlie met my eyes and blushed. "Um, well, I got in late last night and over slept, so I just got here."

"Hey Mr. Call, don't you have to get back to your own homeroom?" I asked, shoving him away.

He ignored me. "Oh, yeah, Mexico, right? I heard things get pretty crazy down there during spring break, like people dancing on bars and body shots and stuff."

Carlie's eyes widened, she looked at me and frowned. "Um, no." she snapped. "I didn't do any of that."

"Ok, well. We didn't really do anything in class. Just took some notes. You can copy some one's notes tomorrow."

Shit. She didn't look happy with me. Fucking pack mind.

"Right." She said sending a glare my way.

Embry laughed and walked out I the gym, I followed. "You fucking idiot." I hissed.

"Dude, I didn't know she would react so badly. I'm sorry. Tell her you were sleeping when you got the message and I played it before I knew what it was."

He sounded genuinely sorry. So I let him off the hook, "Fine. Just keep your fucking mouth shut about what you see while we're phased."

"Alright. Sorry man. Didn't mean to put you in the dog house." He said before he walked off.

I texted her right away;

**I didn't purposely show him that. We have the same phone, he thought it was his. He opened it and saw part of it. I wouldn't show anyone else that video…I'm sorry if he embarrassed you. **

**Get different phones. **

I smiled, well, at least she texted back. **I'll do something to make mine different. **

**I'll bedazzle it tonight. **

**You're funny. **

**You think I'm kidding….**

**I'll get a case. No rhinestones…**

**I already have them. I feel its only fair. My English teacher saw me dancing on a bar in a very short, borderline slutty dress… I get to bedazzle your phone. **

**Come on! **

**:) Nope. I'm not giving in. Rhinestones. **

**You're lucky you're smart, cute, fun, interesting, and sexy. **

**You say the sweetest things…..**

By this time I was back in the gym to dismiss them, "Aright guys! You're dismissed, get to class."

Carlie started to follow Leslie out, who was staring at me giving me sex eyes, Carlie brushed right by me on her way out. "Excuse me, Mr. Wolfe." She whispered, as her fingers brushed my package.

I immediately tensed and growled under my breath. She gave me an innocent smile and walked away. That woman was going to kill me.

After my weightlifting class, I was gathering my shit up to leave when I smelled three distinct scents, Mr. Torres, Carlie, and Cook. Someone was bleeding. For Cook's well being, I hoped it was Mr. Torres or him.

"Mr. Wolfe?" Mr. Torres began as all three stepped into my office, Carlie looked smug, Cook looked embarrassed as he held a tissue over his nose, and Mr. Torres looked pissed.

"Um, yes, sir?"

He sighed, "Well, I was walking the halls and I came upon these two. Mr. Cook was trying to force himself on Miss Mason, so I was planning on giving him detention, but then Miss Mason took care of things by herself and punched him in the face. Hitting is against school policy, so they both ended up with detention today."

"Mr. Torres, with all due respect, Carlie was practicing self defense. I don't think that's punishable. Cook," I spat his name with disgust, "deserves detention, from my understanding, he's done this several times. "

"Its my decision, Mr. Wolfe, they both will serve detention with you today for an hour."

"Alright." I sighed.

Cook looked scared shitless when Torres left. Carlie looked smug. She sat down in my chair. "Soooooo, detention."

I narrowed my eyes at Cook, "Yeah. Detention. Cook, I want you to run the track the whole hour. Maybe it'll burn off some extra energy you seem to posses. Carlie? You'll help me clean my office."

"Ok." She agreed.

"Hey!" Cook snapped.

I got close to him, "Yeah? Got a problem Cook?"

He backed down a little bit. "Yeah, actually. We were both assigned detention. I think we should be subjected to the same punishment."

"What a big word for you." Carlie muttered. God, I love her.

"Cook, I think its best for you and Carlie to stay separated. And since I feel like her detention is for self defense, you will get the worse punishment."

"That's total bull!" he yelled.

"Go!" I said in my alpha voice. He turned and stomped out of my office. I followed to make sure he was up there.

"How do my make your voice like that?" Carlie asked when I got back to my office. "Its kinda sexy."

I smiled. "You like my alpha voice?" I asked with out thinking.

She raised an eyebrow, "Alpha voice?" FOOT IN MOUTH!

"Um, well, my cousins kind of see me as the, um, leader, I guess. And they have this joke of calling me the alpha dog."

She smiled. "Hum. Well I like the voice."

I smirked, "Oh, yeah?" I lifted her out of the chair and put her on my desk as I kissed her neck.

"J-jake. We cant right now. Andrew is most likely going to come down here any minute."

"Mother fucker is always cock blocking me." I growled.

She laughed. "Sooooooo." She began, not meeting my eyes.

I cocked an eyebrow, "This isn't going to end well for me is it?"

She smiled and gave a small laugh, "Um, ok, Maribel insists upon meeting you."

I looked at her in confusion, "What's so bad about that?"

She bit her lip. "Um. Maribel is…she's…different."

Was she trying to tell me her best friend was mentally challenged? "Um. Ok… are you going to elaborate?"

"She's smart."

"Smarter than you?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Tons." She said seriously.

I frowned. "She's, what? 17 years old? And already smarter than the average 50 year-old?"

"Well, Maribel is book smart, but she has…experience." Huh? "She seems wise for her years, like she's…hum, I don't know, about 124 years old but stuck in an 18 year old's body?" she laughed like I was missing some joke.

"So, she's going to play mind games?" I guessed.

"That's Maribel. She doesn't mean any harm, but sometimes she might cross the line. She's just looking out for me."

I took a deep breath. "When is she coming?"

"She gets in Thursday and she's making me take her to school with me on Friday. Then I was thinking we could go to Chicago and go clubbing or something."

"I can't wait." I lied. I was scared shitless.

Detention went by fast. Cook was dragging his ass around the track after 20 minutes, so I went up and chased after him while Carlie made travel plans for Maribel.

After I chased Cook around until their detention ended, I then dismissed them, giving a 'you're coming over, right?' look to Carlie; she nodded slightly.

I drove home fast. I didn't want Carlie to have to be in or apartment alone with Embry. That spells disaster.

"Hey dude." He greeted me when I got in.

"Hey Em. Carlie is coming over. Don't be a douche." I said briefly before going to my room. Last week I pretty much didn't clean anything and Leah said it smelled awful in there.

"Ohmygod!" Damn it! She came in before I have the chance to clean up, "¡Dios mío! Es un desastre aquí! Huele a perro mojado! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se limpian en esta lista? No estoy durmiendo aquí con este lío terrible dios! Limpiarlo. Ahora! Rápido!"

I stared at her in confusion. "Um, what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Um. Sorry, I speak Spanish when I'm upset."

I frowned. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know it's a mess in here!"

"Yeah! It smells like wet dog!"

Embry burst into laugher from the living room, "He gets that a lot."

"I know. I just didn't feel like cleaning last week at all. I'll do it right now. You can go watch tv or something with Embry."

She paused, contemplating what to do, then sighed, "Ok. I have to give him something anyway."

"You have something for _him_?" I asked disbelievingly.

She shrugged, "A guess it's a 'thanks for shutting up about all of this' gift."

"Alright then. I'll be done in like five minutes."

She wrinkled up her nose as she left, "Just make sure the smell is gone."

I cleaned up my room like a goddamn kid while trying to hear what Embry and Carlie were talking about. I didn't hear anything, but after I was done, she came back in laughing, so it couldn't have been bad….?

I lifted her up to my lips as soon as she entered the room. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Do you want your presents?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

I smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything."

She licked her lips in anticipation, "Oh. They're more for us to share." She assured me. "Go lay down and close your eyes and I'll show them to you."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her and laid down on the bed. "Alright. I'm ready." I said once my eyes were closed.

I groaned when she straddled my stomach, she wasn't wearing anything. I could feel _all_ of her. My cock hardened, she's bare down there, now. "You know Brazilians were perfected in Mexico." I felt her lips at my ear. "And Maribel and I did some lingerie shopping. But this bra didn't have any panties to match. And I just liked it too much to pass it up."

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had her on her back. I ran my fingers along her stomach, savoring her soft, warm skin. I pulled back to admire the bra. Mmm. Front clasp, see though, lace, ribbon, bows, nice flower details. Very nice.

She somehow took it off, and untied my pants with out me even noticing until they were both gone. She tugged my shirt up as my hand went down to explore her Mexican brazilain…

"So wet for me." My words sent a shiver down her back. I wasn't even touching her yet, but I could feel the warmth and wetness between her legs. I hardened even more when my fingers stroked her smooth pussy.

She groaned when my finger entered her. "N-no. All week." She said, bucking against my hand, "I- I don't w-want your _fingers_."

I smiled. "What do you want?" I said, slipping another finger into her wet and ready folds.

She reached down, "Same thing as you." She said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

I love this girl. I kissed her deeply as I pushed in. Mmmm. Still tight as hell and fucking perfect. I groaned, "Too long." She hummed in agreement and opened her legs wider.

Her hands dug into my back as I kinda let the wolf side of me take over. Her head rolled back into the pillows and I took the opportunity to mark her. I know I probably shouldn't have, but the wolf in me just wanted to mark my territory.

"Uhh, Jake." She moaned. God, I fucking love it when she moans my name. "I- I'm close."

"Want me to make you cum, baby?" I whispered in her ear.

She arched her back, "Yes, oh, god, yes." She grabbed my hand from her breast and put it directly over her clit. "_Please!_"

I decided to pull out all the stops and whip out the alpha voice she loves so much. "I want you to scream my name when you cum, ok baby?"

I could tell she was trying to formulate a response, but her building climax made it impossible for her to speak. She just nodded instead. "Ready?" I growled in her ear. She panted and nodded again.

And after I rubbed her clit a few times, "Jaaaaaake!" Her walls contracted around me, making it unbelievably tight, and almost impossible to thrust in. I rode out her orgasm, cumming soon after her with a loud growl. Embry is gonna have my ass, goddamn it.

"You used the alpha voice." She said after a few minutes of silence.

I laughed and pulled her into my arms. "I did."

"That's cheating."

"Cheating?"

"Yeah. You're not supposed to make me cum that fast, but-"

I cut her off, "But you cant resist the alpha voice."

She giggled and snuggled into me. "No, I cant resist the alpha voice."

"You eat dinner yet?" I asked.

"I had some errands to run after detention."

"Ah. OK, you hungry?"

"Kind of. Something small though."

"OK, well, its Leah's turn to cook, so I have no idea what it is, she watches those shows on the food network and shit, so they're usually pretty good."

She stretched and got out of bed. "Ok. Do you think she needs any help?"

"Um. Nah, I thinks she's got it. Do you want clothes?" I said, getting out of bed.

"Sure just a-" she cut off as soon as I stood up, she was staring at my package. I wiped my smirk off as soon as I saw her face. She was worried.

"Baby what's wrong?" Shit. Now I felt all self conscience. I knew I didn't have any fucking diseases or anything…

"Condom." She said simply.

What? Did I leave it on or…FUCK. No. I didn't fucking put one on. Shit. I'm such a fucking dumbass.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Carlie. I'll- I'll get one of those morning after pills or some thing."

"Right." She said softly. There was an awkward silence for about 30 seconds before she spoke again, "I- I cant get pregnant."

"I know. I'm really sorry. Um, have you ever thought about, um, the pill or anything?" I said awkwardly.

She nodded, "Yeah. I was going to go on it. But, um, my parents see everything I buy, so…I kinda can't."

"I could have Leah get them for you…if you wanted."

She frowned, "isn't that…illegal?"

I shrugged, "Baby, you're 17. And I can think of hundreds of other laws I've broken. I'm not opposed to that."

"Um, I guess…"

"Ok. Good. I- Um, I just don't want any surprises…" Ugh. This is weird. I would absolutely love to have a baby with her, but 17 years old and having a baby isn't good. Not when she has her whole future ahead of her.

She averted her eyes, "Yeah. I- I don't know what would happen if I got pregnant. My mom…almost dies having me and it probably runs in the family."

WHAT? Died! Damn. There goes a family. "Oh. Yeah. Well, I'll ask Leah."

She smiled, "Ok, I vote we just forget about all of that."

"Done."

I tossed her some of my boxers and a tee shirt. I threw on a pair of clean sweats and we went out into the living room.

I frowned when I saw Embry, he was going to make some comment about me making so much fucking noise. I was surprised when he didn't even look up when we came in.

"I got him sound proof headphones from a lab in Mexico, they're not even on the market yet, but they really do work. I figured he'd appreciate them."

I don't think she could be anymore perfect. "I appreciate them too." I said.

"Ah. Done? Good, it was getting weird being in complete silence, I never get in." Embry said, taking off the headphones. "Why did I need 'em?" he asked with a smirk.

"No reason." Carlie jumped in, "Silence is better for grading papers, and I found a few mistakes in your corrections of my last one."

"Unlikely." Embry narrowed his eyes.

Carlie smiled. "I put whom and you crossed it out and wrote 'Its who! Haha I win.' On my paper. When, in fact, whom was correct."

I tried to hold back my laugher. "Dumbass!" I exploded.

He frowned, "Well I – It was- Goddamn it!"

"Haha, I win." Carlie said sarcastically.

I laughed and pulled Carlie into the kitchen before Embry got pissed. "Sassy."

She looked at me incredulously, "Did you just call me sassy?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"Jake calling your girlfriend 'sassy' is not acceptable." Leah said as she pulled something out of the oven.

"She's right." Carlie said, "Its weird."

"Well what am I supposed to call you when you burn Embry's ass like that?"

She smiled, "I don't know. Feisty?" she said with a smile.

The rest of the week I was shitting my pants about Maribel's impending visit.


	22. The Best FriendYikes!

**Unfortunately my aunt passed away about two weeks ago and I really haven't felt like writing. So if you could just bare with me for a few weeks that would be super. She and I weren't particularly close, but she was still family and I still kinda miss her.**

**A lot of you have been asking when they will find out. And i can tell you it wont be for another few chapters. Jake and Nessie have to work on their relationship before they can trust each other with their secrets. I actually wrote up an outline so i do know when (roughly) they will find out. But i want it to be a surprise! I hope you all will keep reading to find out!**

**SM own Twilight.**

"Ok, so I'm not going to be able to stay over tonight, I gotta pick Mare up from the airport. But I'll see you Friday in class, ok?" Carlie said to me on Thursday after school.

I took a deep breath, girls cant smell fear, can they? "Ok. I'll be here."

Carlie smiled, "You don't have to be that nervous. She's not going to bite you or anything. Just answer her questions honestly and she would be on your ass too much."

"Right. Sounds simple."

"Alright, so tomorrow, I'll bring her to school and then after we could go out in Chicago or something?"

"Whatever you two want to do, babe."

Carlie laughed and walked out of my office, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ok. How bad could she be? Carlie is nice, she wouldn't be friends with a bitch, right?

"Still freaking out about meeting the best friend?" Seth asked when Embry and I got home.

I wasn't even going to bull shit, "Yeah. Carlie said she's smart, like, really smart. As in she's probably out wit me or something and I'll accidentally confess I'm a fucking wolf."

"No, dude, just calm down. What you have to do is go spy on them tonight and see what she's like before you meet her." Embry offered, "And you were probably going to sleep outside her window at night anyway, right?"

Maybe… "That's a good idea. They're probably not home yet…but I should be there when they do. I don't want to miss anything. Thanks, Em!" I called, running out to the forest.

I waited and waited until I saw Carlie's Jag pull up in her driveway. I watched from the forest as Carlie and a girl, who I'm assuming to be Maribel, got out and run into her house.

I listened to their inane chatter about clothes and designers and shit. They literally said nothing of interest. How the fuck was I supposed to win Maribel over with knowing her favorite cut of jeans? …Skinny… Or her favorite spring color? …Lavender…

"Alright missy," Maribel began after interrupting Carlie's constant questions and chatter. "you've avoided de subject enough. Tell me about de boy."

Carlie groaned, "Mare, you'll meet him tomorrow."

"Like he's going to tell me the truth. Come on, ju didn't tell me anything about him in Mexico, its only fair."

"Fine. What d you want to know?" Carlie asked.

"Hum, how old is he?"

I got really excited when they went into Carlie's room and I had a good view of Carlie. I saw Carlie smirk, "Younger than you."

Ah. Right, Maribel is wise for her age. "Well obviously. But really, number?" Maribel asked.

"26. Its not that big of an age difference, way less than my mom and dad." Carlie said.

"Still weird." Maribel sang.

"Shut up. Anyway, he has 3 cousins that he lives with, one of them is my English teacher. Umm, he's really fucking buff." Hell yeah! "He apparently ran away from home. He's saved my ass more than once. And he's the best boyfriend in the world." She finished with a smile.

Maribel was silent for a second, "Do you love him?"

I held my breath…

"Mare, it- its been, like, 6 weeks. I… I'm not- Well- I don't know, ok! I just don't know. I mean, these weeks have been amazing but I just don't know what he feels for me, ya know?"

WHAT! I LOVE HER! THAT'S WHAT I FEEL! LOVE! How can she doubt that!

"He's 26 years old. Isn't that time to start a family? I'm young! What can I offer him? I just don't know why he's dating me."

"Carlie, ju are an amazing girl. He is dating ju for a reason. And when I meet him tomorrow, I'll be able to tell if he's a bastard or not. I wont hesitate to castrate him if his intentions aren't honorable. But ju have to tell me, do you love him?"

Carlie took a deep breath, "Its hard to tell. I think I want to, but its scaring me a little bit. Normal people just don't fall in love so quickly. And I'm still unsure about his feelings for me."

"That was a nice round about way to deflect." Maribel joked. "Yes or no?"

"I don't know." She whispered. They were both silent for a while before Carlie said they had to sleep due to the fact they had to wake up early and go to school.

I thought about their conversation as I slowly made my way home. Carlie had feelings for me that were stronger than she thought was normal. And she doubted my feelings for her for some reason.

She didn't know that if something ever happened to her, I would die. My life with out her is meaningless and not worth living.

It kind of seemed like she was waiting for me to make the first move….

I was really freakin' nervous when I got into work Friday. Carlie's Jag wasn't there yet, but class started in 20 minutes so I wasn't worried.

I tried to distract myself by setting up the freakin' volleyball nets, but I kept fucking it up.

"Hi Mr. Wolfe!" I heard Leslie's annoying screech from behind me.

"Leslie." I greeted her dully.

"Volleyball today, huh?" she purred.

"Yeah. Uh, I have to finish putting these up, so if you want to go back into the locker room and gossip or whatever it is girls do in there you can go ahead and do that."

She rolled her eyes, "Carlie brought her friend to school today. She's a bi- er, she's mean."

She was going to say bitch. Shit! Is Maribel that bad?

"Oh. Well, um, I'm not quite done getting ready so…."

"I could help you." She offered in a flirty voice. It kind of made me want to barf…

"Um…sure. Could you go set that one up?" I gestured to the one farthest away from me.

She seemed a bit put off, but she went anyway. She tried to make a few attempts at conversation, but I didn't play along. Leslie finally gave up and went back into the locker room.

I finished getting shit set up as the first people were starting to come into class.

"Did you see Carlie's friend? Day-um."

"What are the chances of me, Carlie, and her friend having a threesome?" Zero.

"I'd fuck 'em both." Not happening.

"They have every singe guy drooling over them! Bitches!"

"Shit man. Did you see them come in? They are in matching belly shirts and tight jeans!" Carlie is in a belly shirt?

Well. It seems like Carlie and Maribel made quite the impression on every one.

I never got a good look at Maribel, the video was poor quality and last night she was never in my line of vision….or I was looking at Carlie…. So when they came in, I was kind of shocked to see what company Carlie keeps.

First off, I could see Maribel as clear as Carlie, which made me a little worried for Maribel's wellbeing. Secondly, I was shocked at how pretty she was. Obviously she had nothing on Carlie, but Maribel was pretty.

But what stunned me the most was her aura. I was still half way across the gym, but I could feel her confidence and protectiveness over Carlie.

I snapped out of my shock when Carlie walked up with a smile on her beautiful lips. As soon as I saw her smile, my anxiety about meeting Maribel was gone.

"Mr. Wolfe, this is my best friend Maribel Rivera. Mare, this is my gym teacher, Mr. Wolfe." Carlie introduced us.

I stuck my hand out as Maribel's eye narrowed in a calculating manner and she shook my hand lightly. "Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Ju as well." She replied before dropping my hand and looking back and forth between Carlie and I.

I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and glanced at Carlie, she was watching Maribel with an amused smile. Maribel suddenly un-narrowed her eyes and looked surprised. I looked to Carlie again, she seemed surprised too.

I noticed that our little exchange was starting to attract the attention of other kids. "O-ok. Volleyball. Um, Maribel? Are you going to play?"

She smirked, "Someone has to kick Carlie's butt."

Carlie laughed, "Yeah, right, Mare. We all know who's team kicked butt at beach volleyball in Mexico, and who's team lost every singe game."

"It vas Evan's fault. He's not as good at volleyball as he vas in bed." Maribel retorted.

All the guys in the class snickered and talked about getting her into bed themselves.

"How would you know? I'm pretty sure you weren't so sober the two times you screwed him before moving on to someone else." Carlie said playfully.

Maribel shrugged, "I get bored."

It just dawned on me that I, a teacher, was standing by letting them talk about sex. "Ok, ok! Carlie, Maribel, Cook, and…Zack! You're captains!"

When their teams were all picked, I put Carlie's team against Maribel's team and stood behind Carlie, for old times sake…

I couldn't really concentrate on her ass because they kept demanding I make calls to who's point it is. Carlie and Maribel were getting really freaking competitive, and I didn't want to get in the middle of it. I wanted to side with Carlie the whole time, but I think I needed to win over the best friend. So I made the right calls, half and half.

Game point, if her team got this point, Maribel would win. She served it over and, much to my dismay, it landed either on the line, or just passed it. Maribel immediately jumped into action, "IN! We won!"

"Nuh-uh!" Carlie ran over to the net where Maribel was celebrating, "That was out, our point!"

"No way Carls!"

"Uhh, Mare, I was right there, I would know if it was out or not!"

And right on cue, they both whipped their heads to me, "Mr. Wolfe?" Carlie prodded.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I stared at Carlie for a second, she had a look on that said, 'if you don't agree with me, you'll never get laid again' but when I looked at Maribel, she had a 'i'm not going to approve of you if you don't side with me' look on. "Uh…umm…I, uh, don't know."

Then I saw the wrath of Carlie, "Are you kidding me!" she yelled, "It was so out!"

I cringed. I pissed off my girlfriend. Awesome. "Um…" I started again, "I, uh, think it was…out?"

Carlie smirked at Maribel, but Maribel, much to my surprise, dropped it. Her team won anyway just as the period ended. Then she and Carlie pranced out of the gym with their arms linked. Women confuse me…

**That was a test. **My new text read as soon as second period officially started.

**What was?**

**Mare and I getting into a fight. **

**Um…how was it a test?**

**She wanted to see who you would side with. It was clearly in by the way, naughty. **

**So…I passed? **

**Yes! You put me above everything. That's sweet :) and, according to Mare, exactly what a good boyfriend should do. You know you need her seal of approval, but you decided to put me above it, having complete faith in me that I like you enough to not care what she thinks.**

**Right. I knew that. And I do want to get laid again….**

I didn't get a response back for awhile, and when I did get a new text, it was from Embry:

_**What did you text them? They're over in the corner having a giggle fest. Its hurting my ears… Anyway, MARIBEL IS FUCKING HOT! She looks like Adriana Lima but with brown eyes. **_

**Eh, she's pretty. She's got nothing on Carlie. And its personal what I sent them. Stay out of it. **

_**Now they're speaking in rapid Spanish… So you, her, and Carlie are going out tonight?**_

**That's the plan.**

_**Hum… you cant possibly keep both of them out of harms way. I may have to tag along to keep Maribel safe. And besides, she 18!**_

**Fuck you. Don't even think about it. Not her best friend. **

_**She's hot. **_

I continued to try to talk Embry out of his plans until second period, he wouldn't budge. I was unsure of what to do when second period rolled around. Wait in my office like usual? Or go out and say hi?

Carlie decided for me, "Hey Jake."

I jumped out of my chair and wrapped my arms around her before kissing her cheek. "Hey baby." Then I released her and turned to Maribel, "Uh, hi."

She was about to say something, but, as usual, Embry came barreling into my office with out knocking. "Hey Jake."

I rolled my eyes as he checked out Maribel. "Embry, get out."

"So are your other cousins as tall dark and handsome as ju two are?" Maribel asked.

Embry smirked. "Nah, Seth is kind of scrawny and our other cousin, Leah, well, she's not really handsome."

I saw Maribel's eyes peruse Embry for a second before speaking, "So are ju coming out with us tonight?"

Embry smirked even more. "Well, if you're inviting me…."

Carlie laughed. "You whore."

Both her and Maribel cracked up. "Well, Carls, ju keep going on about how great the sex is. I figured I should take one for a ride."

Carlie blushed when Maribel revealed she thought the sex we had was great, I smirked. Embry looked surprised when Maribel pretty much said she would fuck him. "Well, I'm your best bet for that." He said to Maribel.

"Ok, um, this is getting weird." Carlie said, going over to Maribel and dragging her out of my office, Embry and I following like puppies.

As soon as Embry saw Maribel and Carlie were talking to Leslie and a few other girls, he reluctantly left, leaving me alone. But only for about 10 seconds, because then Maribel beckoned me over to where she, Carlie, and Leslie were.

I walked over slowly. "So Mr. Wolfe," she began in her accent, "where did you get that tattoo?"

I wasn't sure what she was doing… As soon as she asked it, she glanced at Carlie with a smirk on her face and Leslie narrowed her eyes. "Uh, it's a long story."

"I could not help but notice your cousin has the same one."

"Yeah. Long story…" I said, completely unsure of what she was doing. I hope I was passing her test….

"Oh, we have time Mr. Wolfe." Leslie said in a flirty voice as she stood up and touched my arm.

I took a few steps back and watched Maribel and Carlie. I gathered they were having some silent conversation. Carlie had her hand on Maribel's cheek and Maribel was occasionally saying something in Spanish while looking guilty.

Leslie was still waiting for me to respond while she shot murderous looks at Maribel.

AH! It wasn't a test for me! Maribel was testing Leslie…to see if she's a suitable friend for Carlie. No. She's not.

"Actually we don't have time, class starts in 3 minutes." I said to Leslie as I walked to my office.

**Sorry she dragged you into that. **Carlie texted me while I was in the middle of another class.

**No problem. I think I actually understood that test. It was for Leslie right?**

**Yep. Mare doesn't like her….**

**Yeah, Leslie called her a bitch this morning. **

**Ugh. Whatever. So is mr. call really going to sleep with my best friend? It sounds like some stupid plotline from the OC or something. **

**I'm sure if I told him that he wont…**

**Haha physics is soooooooo boring! **

**I bet you have an A in it though….**

**So? I can still hate it. Mare wants to text you now. Good luck.**

**Ok.**

**So really. Does carlie actually keep that beotch around for a friend? **

**Leslie? Yeah. They're good friends. **

**She totally undresses you with her eyes. How can Carls stand her constantly hitting on her boyfriend? **

**She's smart. She knows I wouldn't touch Leslie with a 10 foot pole. **

**Hahaha. Sooooo, speaking of STDs….**

**We were?**

**Yeah. I need to know if you or your cousin have any. Obviously looking out for Carlie and then…well, I just need to know about your cousin ;) **

**Um. I'm clean. I don't know about Embry. **

**Hum…Embry? That's kinda sexy. **

**I'll send you his number so you can text him and give Carlie her phone back so I can text her…**

**Not a chance. I'm going to delete this conversation as soon as we're done, so be honest. Ok? **

**Alright. **

**Why don't you have a family? **

**I have a family. They are back in my hometown. **

**Not like that dumbass. Like a wife, 2.4 kids, a dog, and a white picket fence and that shit. **

**I'm not ready yet. **

**You're 26. **

**Correct. **

**Carlie told me you guys forgot to use a glove a few times. That's unacceptable. **

**I know. I'm sorry. She's going to go on the pill. **

**And you're going to pay for it?**

**Yes. **

**What is your stance on kids? **

**I like kids…**

**If you were to get her pregnant tomorrow, would you be there for the kid?**

**Do you know something I don't? And yeah, I would be. **

**Haha. Nah. She's not preggers. Was being a gym teacher your dream job? **

**Fuck no. **

**What is? That's probably good. For one thing, if you two lovebirds get caught, you'll lose your job and go to jail. And another, Carlie is used to money. A gym teacher's salary isn't going to cut it. **

**If we get caught and I go to jail, it would be worth it as long as she's still here when I get out. And I've always wanted to own my own garage. **

**Haha, right. Carlie is your wet dream come true, huh?**

**Its pretty hot she knows her way around a car. **

**Hum. Ok. Well, enough questions for now. I want to ask you a few in person. But why don't you go ahead and text me Embry's number…**

I sighed and sent Embry's number to Carlie's cell. I wonder what's going to happen with those two…

After school, Carlie danced into my office with a huge smile on her face. Maribel was right behind her with an equally big smile.

Seeing Carlie's smile made me smile. "Hey." I said before kissing her gently on the lips. "What are you so excited about?"

"I'm just excited to actually go somewhere tonight!"

Damn it! I felt guilty about always keeping our relationship inside my apartment. She saw my face and backtracked, "No! Jake, I didn't mean it like that! I'm perfectly fine with keeping out relationship out of the public eye for now. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I just feel bad."

"Don't! Mare and I are going to get ready we'll be at your place at like, I don't know, 8? Eat before then, ok? Then we can go."

I didn't even have time to reply, they were already chattering about colors and hair as they scampered out. I shot a quick text to Em telling him the plans.

He and I waited around until thy showed up at 8 30. And holy fuck… Carlie looked so fucking hot. Her dress was the most form fitting thing I have ever seen, it barely covered up her cleavage and it was short…like really freakin' short. She had on some gold 'fuck me' heels on to match the gold sequins of her dress.

Her make-up was kinda heavy, she looked better with out it, but it brought out her gorgeous eyes and made her lips look fucking pouty and sexy.

When I glanced over at Embry, he was doing the same thing I was…just a different girl thank god. Maribel was dressed similarly but she was in a skirt or some shit. But Carlie looked amazing.

I finally snapped out of my ogling to go over to her. "Jesus babe, you look fucking hot." I whispered in her ear as I leaned in to kiss her.

She smiled against my lips, "Thanks."

"Yeah, alright." Maribel said in an impatient voice. "Lets go kiddos. I need a drink."

Maribel hurried us all to Carlie's Jag. "I'm driving!" Embry declared as he grabbed the key's from Maribel.

"No ju are not! I drive the fastest! I am." She replied.

"I'll drive." I said, swiping the keys right out or Embry's hand and getting into the driver's seat.

Carlie laughed and got shotgun. Both Embry and Maribel grumbled as they climbed in the back.


	23. I'll Drink to That

**I'm sorry its been forever. I have actually been away on vacation for a week with no Internet. But on the plus side, I had my laptop so I have another chapter all ready to go. I'll post it in two days or something. Soon, though. And the next chapter also happens to be one of my favorite chapters I have ever written!**

**And thank you for all of the sympathy and understanding about my aunt. I really appreciate it!**

**So how did you guys like Eclipse? **

**SM owns Twilight.**

It was a short drive. We pulled up to Entourage nightclub at about 9. It was freakin' packed! Carlie told me just to park in the parking structure and that walking was no big deal. And like a good imprinter, I did.

When we walked up to the club, both Embry and I groaned, it was the longest line I have ever seen. I wrapped my arm around Carlie's waist and started to lead her back to the end of the line.

She laughed, "Jake. Come on. We're not waiting."

"Baby, look at the line."

She just smiled and pulled me up with her to the bouncer. "Back of the line." He said to all four of us. Maribel and Carlie didn't look fazed.

I could see the sudden change in their demeanor, both of them leaned in a little bit and put on flirty smiled. "Its only us four." Carlie pouted while batting her eyelashes.

"N-no. Back of the line please." The bouncer sounded unsure of himself.

Maribel reached into her shirt and came up with a wad of cash. "How 'bout a little bribe."

Embry and I watched the poor guy almost have a heart attack because of the two minxes flirting with him. He took a deep breath, grabbed the cash, and let the four of us in.

I pulled her into me as soon as we got inside. "Damn baby. You're so talented."

She giggled. "Come on, I need a drink."

Part of me wanted to protest her underage drinking, but then that part of me was shut up by the part that remembered the call and video from Mexico. I'm fairly certain Carlie gets a bit horny while drunk…

When we got to the bar, I ordered four shots of tequila right of the bat. Maribel beat me to the cheers, "To Carlie, the sexy bitch that got us in tonight!"

"I'll drink to that." I whispered in her ear.

The four of us threw our shots back without any hesitation. And as soon as we finished them, Maribel got us another round. I felt like I was in for a crazy night…

When we all had thrown another two shots back, Carlie dragged me out to the dance floor.

I fully turned on after dancing with he for about an hour. She was a pro at grinding. She was bent down in front of me, grinding her ass into my hips. I had my hands resting on her hips, guiding her movements.

I couldn't help but be smug as a thought about winter formal, she never danced with Cook like this.

I briefly wondered where Embry was, but then I saw him with Maribel. Shit, what Carlie and I were doing seemed chaste in comparison. They were pretty much having sex with clothes on. Embry met my eyes and gave me a smirk and a nod before he went back to grinding on my girl's best friend…

After a few more songs, Carlie took a bathroom break, so I went over to the bar, Maribel was on me in an instant, laving a drunk and confused Embry alone on the dance floor.

Maribel yelled something to me, I don't know if it was her accent or the loud music or a combination of both, but I couldn't hear her…

"What?"

"This the only question I need answered! Do ju love her?"

"More than anything!" I said with out any hesitation.

She stared into my eyes for a few moments before nodding, "I believe ju! Tell her soon, ok? Ju have my approval!"

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. I got the best friend approval. "Awesome!"

"But remember what I said before, if you break her heart, you'll have tons of angry people to answer to. I will personally kick your pretty boy ass! And her family isn't so nice to her boyfriends!" She warned. "Now where's that hot cousin of jour's?" She said before spying him and going over to dry hump him. Eww.

I ordered two more shots and waited for Carlie to come over. She eventually stumbled over to me with a sexy smile on her face but her eyes were kind of blurry. Or maybe that was my vision, I wasn't so sober either…

"That one for me?" she whispered in my ear, gesturing to one of the shots.

I nipped at her ear lobe before answering, "Yep. Lets down 'em and go dance."

She giggled in response and tripped her shot glass to her mouth, emptying it in seconds. I raised my glass to her and down mine. I felt a little tequila dribble down my lips, and before I could get it myself, Carlie slowly licked it off for me.

I growled as she continued to lick and kiss my lips. Damn. I think she was trying to kill me… "I want you." I growled in her ear.

She smirked, "Not yet. Lets go dance."

Ugh! Fucking torture! I knew she could feel how fucking hard I was, she just kept on grinding on me until the beginning of 3 by Britney Spears came on. Then she suddenly stopped and snapped her head to Maribel. Maribel returned her look and ran over to Carlie.

"Lets go bitch!" Maribel screamed as she grabbed Carlie and dragged her to the bar.

Oh, god. I don't know if I could make it if she danced on the bar…

Damn. They stepped onto the bar, much to the surprise of the bartenders and other people.

_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between _

_Count em_

_1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves (Oh)_

_Count em_

Carlie amazed me. She was a straight A student and when I met her, she seemed like the most innocent person in the world. But looking at her grind with Maribel I realized she was the most dangerous kind of innocent… She was actually naughty. Which was completely fine with me…

_Babe, pick a night_

_To come out and play_

_If it's alright_

_What do you say?_

_Merrier the more_

_Triple fun that way_

_Twister on the floor_

_What do you say?_

"Holy shit." Embry muttered next to me. "Maribel brings out the worst in her."

I smiled and shook my head, "Or the best if you're looking at it from my point of view."

_Are you in_

_Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)_

_Are - you in_

_I am countin'! _

_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between _

_Count em_

_1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul & Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves (Oh)_

Count em

Both Embry and I were growling at the attention they were gaining. All guys. And they were being very descriptive in what they wanted to do to my girlfriend and Embry's…lay for the night?

_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between _

_Count em_

_1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul & Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves (Oh)_

Count em

Embry and I pushed our way to the front so we were right in front of Carlie and Maribel. Holy fuck.

"How can we not enjoy this?" Embry asked.

I shrugged. "Its pretty fucking sexy."

_Three is a charm_

_Two is not the same_

_I don't see the harm_

_So are you in the game?_

_Lets' make a team_

_Make 'em say my name_

_Lovin' the extreme_

Now are you in the game?

Now we were just joining in the fun. Jumping up and down with everyone else while Carlie and Maribel danced.

_Are - you in_

_Livin' in sin is the new thing_

_Are - you in_

_I am countin'! _

_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between _

_Count em_

_1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul & Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves (Oh_)

I was so fucking jealous of Maribel right now. Why cant I be the one with my hands on Carlie's hips?

_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between _

_Count em_

_1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul & Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves (Oh)_

_Count em_

Now I was feeling like one of the perves around here, I was thinking about all the stuff I want to do with Carlie right now. But unlike them, I have the opportunity to do it.

I was roused out of my fantasies by Carlie's laugher, "Uh-uh, bitch! I'm not that drunk!" she yelled to Maribel.

I could see what was going to happen, Maribel had a mischievous look in her eye.

Everyone got silent for the first millisecond when Maribel kissed Carlie, then everyone went fucking nuts. Again, there was a battle going on him my head. Carlie is mine. Mine. And no one else but me should kiss her like that.

But it was so hot.

_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between _

_Count em_

_1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul & Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves (Oh)_

_Count em_

They finally broke their lip lock when the song ended. Tons of guys pushed forward to help them down. Carlie searched for me and when she spotted me, she gave me a seductive smile and jumped down from the bar into my arms.

I attacked her lips right away, she giggled. "Fuck, Carlie. I- That was… Shit, there aren't words for how ridiculously hot that was."

She giggled again. "Lets dance."

Ugh! No! I fucking want to go back to her car and fuck her hard. Make her scream my fucking name… I had to prove I could bring her more pleasure than Maribel…

But what the imprint wants…the imprint gets. So we went back to the dance floor after a few more shots.

Sexy Bitch was on. And Fuck me. Now that she was even more drunk, Carlie had no reservations about dancing. She was facing me this time, giving me wet, sexy kisses and occasionally brushing her fingers against my package.

I pulled her into me roughly. "If I don't fuck you soon, I'm going to explode." I said in my alpha voice as soon as the song was over.

"Then lets go."

I quickly pulled Carlie over to where Embry and Maribel were pretty much having sex. "We're leaving." I commanded them.

I'm pretty sure they were anxious to go too because they came right away.

All four of us stumbled back to the car. I tossed the keys to Embry, he was surprisingly the sober of us all. Maribel got shotgun, and Carlie and I climbed in the back.

She straddled my lap as soon as he started the car. I slipped my hands under her dress as she gave me sloppy kisses along my jaw. Even with out music, she grinded on me. Fuck, if Embry and Maribel weren't in the car, I would sure as hell be inside of her.

"No fucking!" Embry yelled from the front seat.

"Shuddup." I muttered. Carlie giggled and traced my lips with her tongue. I groaned in frustration.

After the longest car ride of my life, Embry finally pulled up to our apartment building. I carried Carlie up the stairs faster then humanly possible.

"Fuck, baby, I got so fucking jealous when all those other guys were staring at you." I growled as I laid her down on my bed and devoured her lips.

"I'm yours." She moaned, arching into my touch.

"Mine." I growled in my alpha voice.

She moaned as she fumbled around with the buttons on my shirt, she finally gave up and ripped it open. I tore her dress off and, with out even bothering to admire the color of it, her bra, too. She clawed at my jeans desperately as she kissed and nipped at my throat. I quickly stood up and shed my jeans on the floor before rolling a condom on. I wont make that mistake again…

As soon as I tore her panties off, I thrust in to the hilt. "Jacob!" she moaned.

I thrust in and nipped at her neck. "So _fucking_ good." I growled in her ear. Carlie met my thrusts, letting me go so fucking deep. "Mine." I barley registered that I was kind of being a possessive dick.

"Then make me yours." She moaned.

…what?

"Harder, Jake." She moaned. Holy fucking shit. Do I have the best imprint or what?

"Make you mine?" I growled as I sped up.

"Um-hum." She said as her head rolled back.

Hell, she told me to. So I, again, let the wolf take over and I gave her a pretty damn big hickey. "Mine."

I could feel her climax coming, "Ugh! Jake!"

"Are you close?" I asked in a growl. She nodded. "And who's making you cum?"

"You." She whispered.

"Who?" I asked louder.

"Ugh! Fuck! You!" she screamed as I pounded into her.

"Scream it when you cum, ok baby?"

"Ye-ah." She breathed. After I rubbed her clit a few times, her climax ripped through her, "Fuck! Jaaaaaake!" I followed soon after and I collapsed next to her, too drunk to function.

She rolled over and snuggled into my side, falling asleep moments before me.

"HOLY SHIT!"

My eyes snapped open to the morning sun. That was Carlie. I immediately went into wolf mode, running out of my room and checking for signed of danger. I didn't even bother to put pants on.

I found no danger, just Embry's bare ass on the floor with Maribel wrapped up in a blanket next to him. There were about 5 used condoms next to them, some redi whip, and fucking handcuffs. Gross.

Since I used wolf speed to get to her, Embry just snapped his eyes open and was now scrambling to cover his ass. Carlie immediately turned around and ended up running into me. "Why the fuck are you naked too!"

I looked at her incredulously, "Uh…"

"Oh, Carls, I'm glad ju are ok. After what we heard last night I wasn't sure if her was killing ju or fucking ju." Maribel said as she sat up.

Carlie blushed. "Right. That's why you're naked. Ugh. Sorry, I cant really remember a lot of last night."

Both Embry and I were pretty uncomfortable, we were fucking nude. He at least grabbed a pillow to cover his junk. "Uh, yeah. I'm gonna go get some pants. Em? You, ah, want some?"

He nodded. "That'd be nice."

After I put some pants on and threw some out into the living room for Embry, I pulled Carlie into a hug. "Sorry you had to see that, honey."

She made a gagging noise. "Me too!"

I laughed, "Did you not expect them to actually fuck?"

She blushed again, "Well, I don't really remember last night to much…"

"Oh, yeah, shit! How do you feel today?" I asked. Shit, I bet she needs a fucking aspirin or something. Thank god it takes a shit ton for a werewolf to get a hangover.

She shrugged, "I'm ok."

"Really? Cuz, shit, you drank a lot last night, honey."

She frowned, "You drank as much as me. And, I'm fine, I can hold my alcohol."

"Ok." I said, unsure. "Wanna go out for breakfast?"

She looked at me like I'm stupid. "Uh, Jake, we cant."

Oh. Right.

"But I promised Mare we would go shopping, so I'll see you tomorrow after I drop her off at the airport, k?"

"Ok. Bye Baby, have fun."

She hesitated at the door, "Um, can you make sure he has some pants on, at least?"

Embry laughed from the kitchen. "I'm decent! Cant say the same about your friend, though!"

"Ju fucking ripped my clothes last night!" Maribel yelled from the living room.

"Mare, come in here. I have extra clothes."

Carlie kicked me out of my own bedroom, and then both her and Maribel emerged. A half an hour later.

"Ok. Bye Jake. I'll see you tomorrow." Carlie said as she brushed by me to the door, stopping briefly to give me a kiss.

Maribel threw a disdainful look at Embry as she and Carlie left.

"She's a hell of a ride." Embry said as soon as the door had shut.

I sighed. "I'm pretty sure girlfriends best friends are off limits, jackass."

He smirked, "I don't care, it was worth it. Do you want to phase, 'cuz I could show you. Shit. She left claw marks on my back! Look-" he started to turn around.

"No." I said, leaving the room right away.

I decided to call Rachel, I needed some advice.

"_Hows Jailbait? You fuck it up yet?_"

I rolled my eyes, "Paul, what the fuck are you answering Rachel's phone for?"

"_She's in the shower. But Jared, Sam, Kim, and Emily are over, wanna talk to Kim or Em?" _

I sighed, I really did need advice, "Fine, put one on."

"_Hi Jacob._" Emily's kind voice came through the phone, "_What's up?"_

"Ah, I just need to know if its to soon to tell her I love her."

"_Oh my god! You love her!" _

"Well, yeah. I've loved her since January."

"_Rachel says she spends pretty much every night in your bed?" _

Uhhh. Fuck, Emily is like a mother to me. "Um, yeah."

"_Well, it seems like she's pretty attached to you. You've been dating for about…six weeks?" _

"Yeah."

"_Humm. Well, do you think she loves you?"_

"Ok, well, I overheard her and her best friend talking and-"

"_Don't spy on her!" _Emily scolded.

"I really couldn't help it. But, anyway, she told her best friend that she didn't know if she loved me or not, and I don't want to scare her away or anything by saying I love you too soon, ya know?"

"_You're such a girl!"_ Paul yelled in the background.

"_Sorry, Jake. It sounds like she's waiting for you to make the first move, go ahead and tell her." _

"Like make a grand gesture?" I asked.

"_Uhh, I guess. But not too big, just something romantic." _

Emily, Kim, Rachel, and I all spent the next 20 minutes on speaker phone discussing possible ways to tell her. I just wanted to freakin' tell her flat out. By the time we hung up, I had a pretty good idea of what to do…


	24. Because I Love You

**So I really love this chapter. So much! I hope you do too!**

**I've had a few questions on Maribel's talent, she can see strong bonds between people. So if two people were just friends or something, she wouldn't really see it. People have to be really connected for her to see it. So yeah. Some people suggested I should write bonus chapter for these two. I might… we'll see. **

**And I wrote an outline for this story and things will start to be…revealed in a few chapters. But its coming…**

**SM owns Twilight.**

_So I put my hands up_

_they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

"Fucking Miley Cyrus! Baby, if you insist on an alarm, can you make it something no so gay?" I mumbled as she shut off her alarm and stretched in a way that didn't help my morning wood.

"But it always gets you up." She giggled, rolling on top of me and giving me a morning kiss.

I groaned, "I think it takes more than Miley Cyrus to wake me up on a Monday." I muttered, laying my head back and closing my eyes as she got up. Carlie returned to my arms Sunday night after one dreadful night away from me. Well, not in my arms, I guess, because I was defiantly outside of her window.

"Hum… What will it take?" she asked in an amused voice.

I smiled slightly and shrugged.

She giggled and five seconds later, something soft, lacy, and delicious smelling landed on my face. My eyes popped open, the object the landed on my face was Carlie's panties, pink and lacy. I looked at her just in time to see her heading into my bathroom with nothing but a tee shirt on. "I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled as I jumped from my bed and ran after her.

She laughed and started to shut the door. I shoved it open (making sure not to hurt her) and crashed my lips to hers. She smiled against my lips and pressed closer to me. Without breaking apart our lips, I lifted her up and turned the shower on.

She slowly untied my sweatpants and pushed them down as far as she could. I did the rest then quickly pulled her shirt off and stepped into the warm shower. "This has to go fast." She whispered in my ear.

I claimed her lips again as I thrust inside of her, she gently bit down on my bottom lip. She wrapped her legs around my waist after I pushed her back against the shower wall for better leverage.

My hands explored every inch of her body, taking my time on her breasts and ass. "Faster." She moaned as she arched into my touch.

I complied. "_Fuck_, Carlie, your body is amazing." I growled as I felt my release coming.

"You. Know. Just what. To do. With. It." She said between lusty kisses.

Hell yeah I do! I know how to satisfy my imprint. And hearing her say it just turned me on more. My release came just after hers, I didn't worry about not using a condom, Leah picked up the pills the other day. Now we could just be spontaneous about where we do it.

After we both actually showered, I started to set up my brilliantly thought out way to say 'I love you'. "I don't even know why you're dating me, Carlie," I said, hoping she would play into my hand, "you could have anyone you want with those skills you just displayed."

She turned around from the closet and looked at me with curiosity in her eyes, "I don't know why _you're_ dating _me_, I mean, I'm 17 and-"

"Wait, wait." I stopped her, she defiantly played in, "You don't know why I'm dating you?"

She laughed a little as she pulled some panties and a bra from the dresser. "Nope."

I smiled to myself as I pulled some sweats and a tee shirt on, then I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I can think of a lot of reasons." I whispered in her ear. She spun around and looked my in the eyes, I couldn't place all the emotions on her face, nervousness, expectancy, worry…

I smiled and pulled her towel off, "Jake," she sighed, "we don't have time to-"

I put one finger to her lips and grasped the panties she was holding. "We're not." Confusing flickered across her face when I knelt down in front of her. "Just let me take care of you."

"Ok." She said softly.

"I'm dating you because of your sexy legs." I took one of her toned, perfect legs in my hands and planted light kisses from her calf all the way up to her thigh. All the while, never breaking eye contact.

When I finished kissing her other leg, I held her panties so she could step into them. My hands brushed her smooth legs as I pulled them up after she stepped into them. "And because of the sexy panties you wear." I said, kissing the waist line of her lacy peach boyshorts. Then I wrapped my arms around her thighs, resting my hands on her ass. "That show off your perfect ass."

With out breaking eye contact, I stood up slowly and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You better get dressed," I whispered in her ear, "we're going to be late."

She seemed to snap out her trance, "Oh my god!" She started to scamper around the room looking flustered and a little embarrassed.

"I'll make you some breakfast while you get dressed."

She nodded as she threw on a bra and brushed her hair. "I'm not too hungry, so something small." I went to the kitchen and popped two Eggos in the toaster.

By the time we made it out of the house, school had already been going on for 10 minutes. Embry gave up on getting a ride from me and just decided to run.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, running into the gym 20 minutes late, "Sorry for being late, car wouldn't start."

"S'ok." Several people yelled.

My eyes swept over the class, Carlie wasn't here yet. "Uh, is everyone here?" I asked.

"Carlie isn't!" Leslie informed me.

I sure as shit wasn't going to mark her late. What kind of a boyfriend would I be then? "Ok. Basketball today!"

I was going to split them into teams when I picked up her heartbeat. "I'm so sorry for being late, Mr. Wolfe! I got…caught up this morning." She said with a smile as she jogged into the gym.

"No problem. I had car troubles." I said with a smile. "Anyway…" I proceeded to split them up into teams and got the game started.

Despite knowing that she could sit and do nothing in gym, and I would still give her an A, Carlie tried really hard. And I love her for it. I did my best to ref without a bias, but really, when my imprint is on the receiving end of a little shove, I tend to over react. "Cook! This isn't freakin' tackle basketball!" I yelled at him while I envisioned snaping his neck, "Carlie, you can go to the free throw line."

"What!" Cook yelled, "She didn't even have the ball!"

Oh. Woops. "Uh. I mean…"

"Car trouble." Carlie jumped in. "How you start your morning is what you think about all day." She said with a sexy smile on her face.

I did my best to hid my smile. She was thinking about our shower all day then… "Yeah. Um, my morning was eventful…" And as much as it pained me to say, "Sorry, Cook. I'm a little distracted."

He nodded once and the game started up once more, but not before I got close enough to Carlie to whisper in her ear, "Because you put up with me being a dumbass sometimes."

I quickly put distance between us before she turned around and everyone noticed. She had a small, but confused smile on her face, questioning what I was doing.

She soon turned back to the game, and for the rest of class, every time I saw an example of why I was dating her, I told her:

"Because when you fall, I get to catch you." I said after she tripped over someone's foot, and I caught her just in time.

"Because you put up with me being your teacher." I said I had to give her a foul.

"Because you're not afraid to get dirty." I said after she got into a minor wrestling match for the ball with Lily Powell.

"Because you look really freakin' hot in those shorts." That one's self explanatory.

"Because you try hard, even though you know I'd give you an A anyway." I said after class was done.

I didn't give her time to reply, I took off to my office right away, only turning to see her spin around and look after me with a confused look on her face.

**Because your confused face is really adorable. **I texted her as soon as second period was under way.

**What are you up to? Oh and by the way. Mr. Call will NOT shut up with the innuendos. **

**Because you put up with my smartass cousin as a teacher. **

**Lol. Seriously… What are you up to?**

**Because your so smart, it makes me look good as your homeroom teacher. **

**Alright. I'm going to stop replying… btw, I have to work after school until 6. But I'm ending ALL replies now if you don't tell me what's up. **

Perfect. It would give me time to get everything set up… I was going to reply with another reason, when she texted me again, **AW! I just got it! You're telling me the reasons why you're dating me…? **

**Because you can figure out my cryptic way of talking. **

**:) that's so sweet!**

I continued to text her all the reasons why throughout the day. They were mostly about how smart and what a good person she is on the inside, but when I saw her at lunch, I couldn't resist throwing one in there bout how beautiful she is.

She would occasionally text back a smiley face or something. Whenever I saw her during the day, she looked really happy. Which made me happy.

I cut my weight lifting class again to clean our fucking apartment. Seth and Leah, who were both home, were surprised. "_You _are cleaning up?" Leah asked.

"I'm capable of being clean." I defended myself.

"Damn, I hope Embry imprints soon, then he would clean up too, and it wouldn't smell like shit in here." She said.

"Ah, right, its for the girlfriend." Seth laughed. "My mom said you're planning on saying the 'L' word soon."

I shot him a perplexed look, "How the hell does Sue know?"

He shrugged, "Apparently Kim, Rachel, and Emily were talking about it around the pack, and Sam let it slip at an elder's meeting, Billy is pretty happy for you."

"Christ, the rez is even worse than high school." I said in reference to the gossiping. "Anyway, could you guys clear out tonight? I mean," I added with a smile, "I wouldn't put up a fight if you want to stay, but…you might not want to."

Leah rolled her eyes, "I'll be leaving." Seth agreed right away. "So do you need any help?" Leah asked. My eye brows shot up in surprise, she rolled her eyes, "I'm in a good mood today, take my help or not, I don't really care."

"Um, sure. Could you pick up 100 white candles for me?"

Her jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Peir One said they would be ready to pick up at noon, I ordered them Saturday."

Leah smirked and threw her hands up, "Alright. Are they scented?" she asked, making face.

"Fuck no!" Our sensitive werewolf noses couldn't handle that shit.

Leah breathed a sigh of relief and took off. I asked Seth to go pick up some lilacs and roses, he went with out complaint while I cleaned the apartment. After Leah and Seth came back, I spent a good two hours decorating the apartment, mostly my room and bathroom, but I left a trail of rose pedals to my room.

Both Seth and Leah left for the night, and I texted Embry to let him know that his ass would be kicked if he came home. He texted back his understanding.

I briefly thought about making dinner for us, but she was never hungry at night. So I had to forgo it.

**Hey I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to stop at home and get some clothes. **

**Because you always tell me when your coming…**

**Does that have a double meaning…? **

**Because you get my dirty jokes. **

**Lol. You're naughty. Anyway, I'm…cumming ;) I'll be there in about 20 minutes. **

**Because you have a great sense on humor. **

I waited around for exactly 20 minutes before I heard the purr of her Jag.

"Because you are incredibly punctual." I greeted when she came in.

She smiled a blinding smile, "Is everything you say going to start in because?"

"Because you know me so well." I said with a smirk.

She closed the distance between us and met my lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss, with just the right amount of tongue. Obviously just the tiniest bit of tongue made other parts of me react to her.

"Because you are the only girl who can make me hard with just one soft kiss." I said, pulling her into me.

She giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist. I growled at the friction. "Because you know exactly what I need."

Her lips crashed onto mine and an image of me carrying her to my room flashed through my mind. Well, I guess my subconscious knew where we were headed…

I carried her to my room at human speed. Her anxious hands were already under my shirt, gently tracing the muscles on my torso. I broke away from her lips just long enough to whisper another reason in her ear, "Because you know how to touch me."

She gasped and broke away from me as soon as we stepped into my room. I grinned, "Because I can surprise you with being a romantic guy."

She unwrapped her legs and walked around to examine the 100 white candles, the vase of lilacs, and the tons of rose pedals tossed on the bed, floor, and every other surface. After studying them for awhile, she turned back to me and gave me the cutest unsure smile ever. "Lilacs?"

I just shrugged. "You smell like lilacs."

She smiled again and had little tears in her eyes, "That's what everyone says." She whispered to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, "And their my favorite, too. Did you know that?"

Fuck yeah! Luck guess. I shook my head, "Nah, I just figured because you smell like them and their beautiful, just like you."

She pressed her lips to mine and I nudged her back to the bed.

"Because you have the single most seductive scent in the world." I whispered when I laid her down on the bed and ran my hands though her hair. "Because you have the most unique, beautiful hair in the world."

She met my lips again and pulled the hem of my tee shirt up. I stopped her, "Baby, let me finish. I promise we will get to that soon, but just let me take care of you, ok?"

She nodded and lay back. "That didn't start with because."

I gave her a fake, playful glare, "Because you're really a smartass sometimes."

She lat out a breathy laugh before I claimed her lips again. "Because of your soft, full, pink, perfect lips. That always feel like heaven when they touch me." I said, running my thumb across said sexy lips.

"And because of your nose." I said, placing a small kiss on her nose. "Its just cute." She giggled and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as she shifted her gaze to mine. "Because of your eyes. I could stare into them for days. They have so much depth, so much expression."

She blushed, but didn't look away. "Because of your skin." I whispered as I ran my thumb across her cheek. "So soft and…warm." Which was kind of weird considering nothing ever felt warm to me, but I bet it was just the imprint connection.

I shifted so I wasn't on op of her anymore, but next to her so I could have access to her whole body. She was still wearing the pink sundress she was wearing in school. "Because you look great in every single color, especially pink." I drew her dress over hear head. I smiled at what she had on underneath, she apparently changed from what I put on this morning. She had a matching emerald green set. "And green. I _really _like green."

Next I moved my hands to her flat stomach. "Because your body is perfect." I slowly brought my lips down to her stomach and placed light kisses all around it. "Because of your spirit and individuality." I said with a smile as I kissed her pierced belly button. "And your wild side."

I felt her tense under my lips as I licked a trail up towards her breasts. She let out a puff of air when I completely bypassed them and kissed her exposed neck. "Because you have so many places to kiss." I said before kissing along her jaw, neck, and ears.

I made my way down to the tops of her breasts. "Because of your perfect breasts." I undid the front clasp (my girl knows me so well) and slid her green bra off. "Because of the way your body reacts to my touch." I said after running my thumbs across her peaks. They hardened immediately. "Because of how you taste." I eagerly sucked one nipple, then the other. She moaned and arched her back, just like in all of my dreams…

After I broke away from her breasts, I went between her toned, milky, legs. "Did I mention how good you smell?" I asked with a smirk as I pressed my mouth to the lacy panties. "And because of how you taste."

Mmm. Its fucking true.

She whimpered when I pushed her panties to the side and licked her wet folds. "Because of how we you get for me." I said before ripping her panties off. Her breathing and heartbeat picked up significantly. She intertwined her fingers in my cropped hair and moaned when one of my fingers entered her and my tongue teased her clit.

"Because," I took a break to lick her sweetness, "of how you look when I'm pleasuring you."

"Ugh, fuck! _Please!_" she whined.

"Because you cant wait to get to the god stuff." I said with a smile as I pinned her under me, my pants lost in the scramble. "Because of how you feel under me."

She pulled my head down to her lips as I pushed in. She moaned into my mouth. "Because of the sexy noises you make and how incredibly fucking tight you are!" I growled while moving in and out of her at a rapid pace.

I kissed every inch of her flesh I could, her writhing under me. "Because you're perfect." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and met mine. "You're perfect."

This time was different from all the others, if I had any doubts that she didn't love me, they certainly disappeared with the look she gave me. This was making love, not imprint sex.

As soon as our eyes met, I saw the love, I also knew I wasn't going to last much longer. She wasn't either, "Jaaaaake. I'm gonna…"

"I know baby. Hold on, I wanna come with you."

Her arms tightened around me. "Jake…" she whimpered.

"Not yet, baby. Hold on." I whispered as I picked up the pace.

"Jake…"

"Cum with me." I growled after a few more thrusts.

Her walls contracted around me so fucking hard at the exact moment I released in her. "JAAAKE!" fucking loudest scream I had ever heard from her. I released with a loud growl.

"Because I love you."

She looked up at me with wide, misty eyes, and a small smile on her lips. "I love you, too."

I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her into me, kissing the top of her head. She cuddled into me and I couldn't have been happier.

The steal cables that were always pulling me towards her seemed to tighten. But not in an uncomfortable way, a…a comfortable way. My utter contentment swirled around in my head, and before I knew it, we were both asleep.


	25. Black is Sexier

**So The Truth is drawing near for Jake and Carlie…only a few more chapters!**

**Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! They mean the world to me!**

**SM Owns Twilight.**

_So I put my hands up_

_they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

Fuck. Miley. Cyrus. Why did it have to be her annoying voice that wakes me up from imprint love/sex/sleep.

Carlie shifted in my arms and slowly opened her eyes. She was tired. We both woke up about 4 times last night to make love. Best fucking night ever.

She reached over and turned off her phone alarm. Before she could make a move to get up, I had my phone in hand, calling the school.

"_Lakeside High School. This is Miss. Bronwell."_

Shit. Her. "Uh, yeah, hi. Its" I paused to give a fake cough, Carlie giggled next to me. "Jacob Wolfe. I'm" cough "not going to be able to make it in today."

"_Do you have an STD?"_ she asked dryly.

"No!" I snapped. "It's the" cough "flu. I heard it was going around. I wont be surprised if a lot of kids call in sick." Carlie smiled.

"_Whatever jackass. Get well soon, I guess." _

"Thanks." Cough "Have a good day."

Once I hung up the phone, I pulled Carlie closer. "I love you."

I felt her smile against my chest. "I love you too. What are we going to do today if we aren't going to school?"

"I was thinking Chicago. Do lunch and just walk around."

She smiled. "Hum. My aunt said I have to check out the Magnificent Mile."

I shrugged, "As long as I'm allowed in the dressing rooms…"

She laughed, "I don't know about being allowed in the same stall as me, but I'll defiantly show you."

"Good enough for me. You shower first, I'll make breakfast."

I headed into the kitchen as she headed into the bathroom.

"Is it safe to come in?" Embry asked from the doorway.

I smiled, "Yeah, just don't stay to long."

He wrinkled his nose. "Dear god, how many rounds did you two go last night?

"None of your business."

He muttered something and went to his room for something to wear. He was in and out within 5 minutes, stealing some waffles before running out the door.

Carlie came out after making a fake sick call to school and getting dressed. "Mmm. Coffee." She murmured, walking over to the coffee I attempted to make.

We ate our waffles, joking and talking about random stuff and then we left for Chicago. After about a half an hour of searching, I finally found a parking place near the Watertower.

Carlie was beaming by the time I walked around and opened her door. "Thanks."

I snatched her hand up, I didn't want any punks getting the idea she was available. "No problem, baby."

We started to walk and in hand down the street, "So do you need anything?" she asked.

I laughed, "I'm a gym teacher. All I need is sweat pants."

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Can we get you some Calvin Klines?"

"What! No! Carlie, I don't need designer sweatpants!"

"Oh, no. Not sweats. I'm thinking jeans. Please?"

Fuck. I have to give in to her. Her pleading face is too much for me… "Baby…"

She pouted out her bottom lip even more. "Jake, have you seen the new Calvin Kline model?" she scoffed, "Seriously, you would look much better than him in Klines."

"Ah, no, I haven't googled the new Calvin Kline model yet." I said sarcastically, "I can't believe I haven't."

She laughed she pulled me into some expensive looking store. "Well you should." She teased. "But nice deflection. Its Klines or….um…you get a Prada suit."

Before I had the chance to reply, something sparkly must have caught her eyes and she took off deeper into the pits of hell….I mean what ever the hell store we were in…

She turned to me and smiled after spending about an hour (complaint free from me) in the store. "Ok, wanna come in the dressing room with me?"

I smirked. "Uh, yeah."

She dragged me over to the dressing rooms and when the attendant saw Carlie, her eyes bulged. Carlie simply smiled, "I don't quite know how many I have. But I don't think it'll be a problem, do you?" she said, sliding a $50 bill across the desk. "And I need my boyfriend's opinion, so he'll come in too."

The girl just looked shocked. "U-uh. He can't go in the stall with you. It's against policy, but he can wait on the couch in there." She said apologetically.

Carlie smiled. "Great!"

I watched her dance into one of the stalls as I took a seat on the couch.

As she tried on outfit after outfit (all of them very hot) I thought about my life. What a lucky fucking bastard I am. Carlie is 17, still in high school and has her whole life ahead of her.

Why her gym teacher?

Fuck, I'm not complaining. But…really? Carlie is very headstrong and independent. She could have anyone. But for some reason…she's with me. Thank god we were made for each other.

"Jake?" Carlie snapped me out of my thoughts. "What do you think of this one?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Baby, you could wear a paper bag and it would look sexy. Of course you look sexy in that." I said, she had a really small dress on.

Carlie smiled. "Ok. Ok. I'm almost done, I just have a few jeans to try on. You don't have to wait in here if you don't want to, I'll probably just speed-try them on."

I shrugged, "Take your time."

I was getting back to my thinking about how lucky my life is, when two women came in giggling. They seemed surprised to see me in there. It was probably weird. They were apparently very strict about having no guys in the fitting rooms since this store had no guys clothes…

One smiled at me and I nodded absentmindedly while I fished around for my phone that just went off.

Well, fuck me. It was a picture message. From Carlie. **Figured you would need a bit of cheering up? **That was accompanied by a picture of her in jeans that hugged her in all the right places and she was only wearing a bra…

I groaned out loud and I heard her giggle from her fitting room.

"I don't know Amanda. Do you think it's _too small_?" one of the girls who came in swung her door open and walked out as her friend did the same.

"I don't _think _so." Her friend played along. "But you might want to get someone else's opinion.

Ugh.

I kept my eyes focused on Carlie's door.

"What do you think?" The first one asked, I was sure it was directed at me, but I didn't look. "Hey!" she tried to get my attention by waving and coming closer. She was in a too small tanktop and mini skirt. Wow. Original. Carlie looks sexier in a turtleneck… "I'm talking to you! Hello! Mr. tall dark and handsome!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at her with a bored expression on my face, "Me?"

She smiled. "Yeah, you're the only guy in here. What do you think? Too small?" she asked, pushing out her tits. "Or too much coverage?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Oh, too small defiantly. Don't want people to think you hit on taken guys now, would you."

I heard two gasps and one laugh. Carlie swung the door open and she stepped out with all the clothes. "Ouch." She muttered as she walked over to me.

I smirked at the girl and kissed Carlie on the lips. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I grabbed her free hand and lead her out of the dressing rooms. I didn't miss the glare Carlie shot the two girls.

We paraded around Chicago for a few more hours, Carlie dropping at least 2 grand. And me dropping a pretty penny for a Tiffany's diamond bracelet Carlie liked. The smile and kiss she gave me defiantly made it worth it. It was a good day. I warded off some jackass who thought she was available, she convinced me to buy some fucking Calvin Kline jeans, and we had a quickie in the bathroom of the restaurant we went to for lunch. Very successful.

She seemed like she had something on her mind while we were driving back. "Babe, are you ok?"

She gave me a reassuring smile, "Yeah. I- never mind."

"You can tell me anything, you know." I said, taking my eyes off the road for a moment to look into hers.

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. "I was just thinking…about us." She took my confused silence as a sign to keep going. "Its nothing bad!" she said right away. "Its just…I don't know."

I cocked an eyebrow, "You're gonna have to give me a little more than that, honey."

She laughed lightly. "It just seems fast, ya know? I mean, most people take months to fall in love, years sometimes. But…you and me…I don't know. Do you know what I'm saying?"

I frowned, "Too fast?" But…she said it back. Did it matter if we have a really strong connection?

"Yeah. But it feels…" Magical? Weird? Scary? "right."

I smiled. "Now I know what you mean."

She laughed. "Oh! You thought it was something bad!"

"Yeah. You actually scared the shit outta me."

She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Sorry. Its strange though, isn't it?"

I did and awkward one armed shrug. "It can happen."

She laughed. "My parent's fell in love quite fast, too. Must be something in my blood." She said with a hint of amusement.

"I'm pretty sure it's in my blood too." I said with smirk.

We drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence, Carlie still leaning on my shoulder.

It was 5pm when we got back to my apartment, my pack was home, putting out a fire in the kitchen after Seth apparently botched grilled cheese. Carlie and I both laughed at him and went to my room.

"So what are you going to do with all these candles now?" she asked, smiling.

I pulled her into a hug. "Keep 'em for special occasions."

She laughed and pushed me back onto the bed, she landed softly on top of me. "Like what?"

"Anniversaries, birthdays, valentines day, sweetest day…"

She hummed in response before meeting my lips. Her hands roamed under my tee shirt and she traced my abs with her fingers. "I love you."

I flipped her over and kissed her back. "I love you too."

Imprint sex just got better with love…

For the next few days, Carlie and I were in a 'honeymoon' state as Embry called it. There was not a second that we were together that we weren't touching and saying 'I love you' to one another. Well, except for the obvious exception of school.

I used those horrible hours we were apart to think of ways to explain that I was a werewolf. Rachel said I should do it in La Push, but I think its because she just wants to meet Carlie before Carlie possibly, but hopefully not, freaks out and leaves me.

Ugh. Just thinking about that possibility makes me sick. Carlie would understand though, right? Just because the love of her life can turn into a big hairy dog at whim, doesn't mean she won't still love him. Right?

Was this too fast? Maybe I should have waited to form a deeper bond with her. No. She was right, it took a long longer for the average person to fall in love. And I'm not average, so she's the one who's strange.

Hah. I'm the one who explodes into a wolf, and I'm calling a human strange. _She_ wasn't a 'mythical' creature. This blows. If I had my way, I wouldn't be a wolf and she would be totally legal!

By anyway… Was it normal for her to feel the imprint so strongly? None of the other wolf girls had such intense feelings for their imprinter so soon. I guess it was in her blood…

I wonder what her parents are like. Probably good looking. Carlie was perfect, so she must have some good genes in her. And probably very nice. I mean, they raised her, and she's really nice. Smart! Carlie had to have gotten her brains from somewhere.

I wonder what she was like as a kid. Smart, happy, rich, I bet.

And my mind kept wondering to this Demitri character. _Was_ he her first kiss? And what did he do to make her so reluctant to talk about him? Would it be to forward to just ask her about him?

But then she would wonder about my past. Well, I did promise to tell her about why I ran away from home. I could briefly cover…_her_. Leaving out leeches and werewolves, of course.

Ugh. But telling her my story would lead to…well, everything. The more I look back on it, the more I see that my life kind of fucking sucked without her. Mom dead, dad in a wheelchair, my sisters both leaving a 13 year old me to take care of everything, meeting _her_, becoming a wolf because of _them_… then the wolf shit spiraling out of control until I ran and then became a womanizing jackass.

But I owed it to her to tell her. And she can clearly see I'm not like that at all now.

Saturday night after having sex, we lay cuddled up in bed, her head resting on my chest, and my arms wrapped around her. "Baby?"

"Hum?" she replied, cuddling closer.

"Do- Do want to hear my story?" I half hoped she would say no and not care about my past at all, but I knew she was at least a little bit interested.

She flipped around to face me, "Do you _want_ to tell me?" she asked. My girl is so sweet.

I nodded. "I feel like you should know." I whispered.

Carlie smiled and nodded, "Ok. Yeah, I do."

I took a deep breath as she laid back down on my chest. "Well, first off, you have to know some…stuff about me. I haven't exactly told you the truth and before you freak out," I said quickly, "its just little stuff."

"Like?" she prodded.

"Um, my real last name isn't Wolfe, its, uh, Black."

She lifted her head to look at me, "Jacob Black?" she questioned with a small smirk.

"Yeah, it was just easier after I ran away and all to go by a different name." I rambled an explanation.

"_Jacob_ _Black_." She said again, cocking an eye brow. "I think…" I held my breath. "its sexier than Jacob Wolfe."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh. It just flows better."

I laughed. "Right."

"So what else?"

"Ah, Embry, Seth, Leah and I aren't actually cousins. Not even related actually. Well, Seth and Leah are siblings." I explained.

She looked confused. "Why say you are then?"

"What would you have thought of Leah if she lived with two guys that she wasn't related to at all?"

Carlie bit her lip and blushed. "Oh…"

"Yeah. If we say we're all related, then people don't think she's fucking us all. The idea makes her sick."

"Ok, that's understandable."

"So are you ready to hear my story? Let me just warn you that its not very happy and you can feel free to stop me at any point."

She smiled, "Enough with the dramatics, Jake." She teased.

"Right. Well. It all began in La Push, a Quileute reservation in Washington."

"You're Native American?" she asked.

"Yep. Full-blooded, too. What nationality did you think I was?" I asked with a smile.

She blushed, "Um, I had no clue, actually."

I laughed. "Yeah, its not really something common. But anyway, La Push: rainy, dreary, and very poor. I was born the third child of Billy and Sarah Black. I have older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca; they're 5 years older than me. The rez was pretty poor, we lived in a small house and didn't have much money for one night trips to Amsterdam." I teased her. "But life was good. I had my best friends, Quil and Embry, and a loving family."

I took a deep breath before continuing, "But then when I was 6, my parents were hit by a drunk driver. My mom was killed on impact, and my dad was then confined to wheelchair."

"Oh, Jake!" she had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a comforting hug.

"Yeah. It was a serious blow to my family. My dad did his best for us, but mom did most of the cooking, cleaning and taking care of us. Sue Clearwater helped us out a lot, she's Seth and Leah's mom. I think Rachel and Becky took her death the hardest, they never recovered. So when they were 18 and done with high school, they both took off, Rachel to college and Becky to Hawaii where she eloped with some surfer guy, Then it was just Billy and me." Ah, fuck. This is kinda hard to tell.

Carlie was looking at me with wide, tear filled eyes. "You were just 13?" she asked. "You and your wheelchair bound dad?"

I hugged her. "Yeah. Baby, don't cry. It wasn't so bad. We found ways to get around. Quil and Embry always had my back and their parents always helped us out. When I look back on it, it wasn't so bad at all."

She looked at me with even wider eyes, "So there's _more_ heartbreak in you story?"

I smiled softly. "If you want me to st-"

"No! No! Keep going." She urged.

"Ok. One of the people who took care of us the most was my dad's old fishing buddy, Charlie Swan. Charlie felt like he owed us because when his wife took off with his daughter, we kinda took care of him. And when I was about 15, his daughter came to live with him. I remembered her a little bit. She would come for the summers and we play in the mud together."

I felt Carlie frown against my chest.

"Her and I started out being friends, our dads were always together, so we kinda rekindled our friendship, with out the mud, though." I laughed. "But then I kinda started to realize I liked her more than just a friend, but she was already in a serious relationship."

Carlie was looking at me with wide eyes, I couldn't place all the emotions I saw, jealously, sadness, anger…

"So I was just content being her friend. But then her boyfriend left her, he just up and moved with his family, giving her no notice whatsoever."

"That's awful!" Carlie exclaimed, "Who would do that? And they were in a serious relationship?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she went in to like a zombie state. One word answers, just no life in her at all. She didn't even look human when she came to visit me one day. Before she came to see me that day, I hadn't seen her much, I got all my updates on her from my dad, who always talked to her dad. That day she brought two motorcycles, hoping I could fix them up. I did, obviously, and that's when I started to fall in love with her."

I hugged Carlie closer to me as she frowned. "Don't be jealous, baby. I never loved her as much as I love you." She seemed to relax a little bit after that. "And this was around the time I started to hang out with the guys. Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry. Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Sean, and Blake joined our…pack later."

"Pack?" she laughed.

I shrugged…if only she knew how true. "But then her ex-boyfriend came back. She dropped me right away and went back to him. I _hated_ him. He was dangerous, a murderer actually." I spat. "And I told her this, she didn't care. I was…heartbroken. He wouldn't let her come see me because he though_ I_ was dangerous. But she came and saw me a few times, I was still in love with her, so I was overjoyed that she came. She was my first kiss. I told her she should choose me over him, and then I kissed her. She punched me and her boyfriend threatened to kill me."

Carlie gasped, "That was your _first kiss_!"

"Unfortunately yes. Her boyfriend and I fought dirty for her love. He let it 'accidentally' slip that she agreed to marry him, at 18, too, knowing that it would destroy me. I, um," I stalled, I really didn't want to let her know this part, "well, I manipulated her into thinking I was going to kill myself if she didn't pick me, it worked a little bit, but she loved him."

"She doesn't even seem worth it." Carlie snipped.

I couldn't help but laugh, "She wasn't! I was blinded by what I thought was love. I tried to convince her he was dangerous and that he would end up killing her. But she didn't listen. And when she sent out her wedding invitations, I ran."

"You ran away when you were 15?" she asked.

"I was 16 by this time. And hey! You're 17 and out on your own."

"But being emancipated is totally different than running away! Like I have a credit card to buy food and all the necessities. What did you do?"

Well, I can't really tell her I stayed a wolf for 3 years and ate animals… "I got by. It was kind tough at first, my friends kept calling me, but I kept running away. I haven't been back in 10 years."

"_What_!" she yelled, "You left your wheelchair bound father all alone and you haven't even been back to visit!"

"Carlie, calm down! Rachel eventually came back home and married one of my friends, Paul, actually, they live right next door to him."

"Oh. Well, if you haven't been home, then how did Mr. Call, Seth and Leah find you?"

I laughed. "They tracked me after I was gone for about 3 years, Leah and Embry couldn't take La Push anymore, Seth just came with his sister because. The 4 of us have been traveling around together for the past 7 years."

"You need to go visit your dad. And what about Mr. Call's parents and Seth and Leah's parents? Don't they miss their kids?"

"Well, Embry never know who his dad was, and his mom got remarried and moved to California, pretty much abandoning him when he was 18. And Leah and Seth's dad died back when _her_ boyfriend was gone, and their mom has since remarried. Charlie Swan, in fact."

Carlie shook her head. "Wow. So I assume you don't have any contact with her?"

I gave a humorless laugh, "Baby, she's dead. He killed her, just like I said he would."

"Oh my god! That's terrible! Is he in prison or anything?"

I shook my head, "Nah. No one ever knew it was him, except for a few of my friends, they saw her stony corpse with him."

Carlie was silent for a few moments before she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Well, she made her choices. I can't say I'm glad she's dead, but I'm happy she didn't pick you. Because then we would have never met."

"I'm happy too." I murmured.


	26. Like a Damn Virgin

**This chapter should answer all of your questions….**

**As always thank you so much for all of the reviews! **

**SM owns Twilight.**

I woke up Sunday alone in bed. Like always, I went into protector mode, smelling to make sure no unfamiliar scents were in my room. I calmed down when I heard the shower going.

"Hey baby." I said, opening the shower door and stepping in.

"Ah, ah, ah. Nope. We cant. I'm out of pills, and I've been busy with college stuff, so I haven't had a chance to order more." She slipped out of my arms.

I groaned. No action! "So have you made a decision about where you're going to go yet?" I guess I needed to keep the topic off my morning wood and I needed to keep my eyes off her…wet…naked body… Damn it.

She sighed. "I really have no idea. Stanford and Yale are probably the front-runners. But my dad really wants me to go to Dartmouth. So I don't know."

I kissed her forehead, "You're so smart. You should go where you want to go."

"You'll come visit me, right?" She asked with sad eyes.

I took a deep breath. I still hadn't told her that I planned on going with her. "Baby. I love you. And I cant imagine a world where I couldn't see you everyday. So, if you'll let me, I'd relocate to where you are."

Her jaw dropped. "J-Jake! I- I can't…uproot you! I mean, thats not fair to you and if you _are_ going to relocate, then you should go home and see your family! And what about Seth, Leah, and Mr. Call? Wont they miss you! Jake, I cant ask you to do that!"

"Carlie. I. Love. You." I said between small kisses on her lips. "You are the most important thing in my life. My family understands that. If you don't want me to go, I wont. But I really want to be with you."

She just stared at me, jaw open, water running down her perfect body. "Jake…"

I took a deep breath "Carlie, I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to marry me one day. And I don't want to live without you a single day."

She wiped a tear from her eyes and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you, Jake. And I don't have a doubt that I'll marry you some day."

Holy shit.

Does this mean were engaged? I had something more romantic in mind when I proposed for real…

"And I would love it if you came to college with me." She added with a cute smile.

I lifted her off the shower floor and brought her to my lips. "Uh-uh!" she moaned, breaking away from my lips. "I'm gonna be late for work." She said, jumping out of my arms and the shower.

I finished up my shower while she bustled around getting ready for work. She actually took the time to put make up on and do her hair before going to a garage. Which I didn't really like because if she was still getting all those requests…

Mine.

"Ok. I'll see you later." She said, giving me a kiss and scurrying towards the door as I ate cereal. "Oh," she purred, turning around, "Pick up some condoms today."

I coughed up my mouthful of Froot Loops. I have such a sexy girlfriend…fiancé?

"Hey Jake." Seth greeted as he came in and poured some cereal.

"I think I might be engaged." I word vomited.

He coughed on his Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "What!"

"I don't know though." I said, confused by this new turn of events. It defiantly wasn't official or anything. But… we both agreed that we were going to get married one day… right?

"Well…what did you say? What did she say?" Seth asked.

"I told her I had no doubt that she would marry me one day, and she said she had no doubt she would marry me one day. Am I engaged?"

"Shit, man!" he said with a smile. "I _think_ you are."

I smiled. Damn. "Seth!" I said grandly, "I have errands to run! And don't tell anyone about this. I didnt really intend on letting you know, but…I didn't actually know if we were or not. So yeah. Keep your mouth shut!"

I quickly dressed in a nice button down shirt and the stupid Calvin Klein jeans Carlie convinced me to buy and ran out the door to my rabbit.

My first stop? Jewelers. I had never had any personal experience in a jewelry store, so I kinda felt out of place. I mean, it was _small_ and I was big. And everything was glass and expensive looking. I was fucking scared I was going to break something and have to sell my kidneys to pay for it.

"Can I help you?" a nasally voice said from behind me.

"Uh, yeah." I said, turning to see a blonde lady with way to much make up on. "I'm here for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"What's your price range?" She looked so fucking condescending, it made me angry.

"Money is no object." And it wasn't. I got a fairly large salary and I never bought anything except for food. Carlie deserves a nice ring.

Her eyes widened, "Of course, Sir. This way please." She lead me into a small room with a desk and three chairs around it. "Now what are you looking for?" she asked when we sat down and she pulled out a small notebook.

"Um, I'm not quite sure."

She smiled pleasantly. "Why don't you tell me about her."

I smiled. This I could do. "She's amazing. Smart, funny, compassionate…beautiful. She has the most amazing smile I have ever seen. And her eyes…chocolate brown, I could look into them forever. They have so much life…so much sparkle. And her skin is beautifully pale, perfect for a sparkling diamond on her finger."

The lady was smiling. "Sounds like you're really in love."

"Yeah. She's my soul mate."

"Have you seen her wear other rings?"

"Yeah. She has a few, very simple, perfect for her."

"Gold or white gold? Do you know?"

"White gold."

"And you want a diamond?"

"Yeah."

"One or multiple?"

I thought about it. "Um, I know she likes simple jewelry. But I want this ring to stand out from her others, so could we look for a ring with multiple diamonds, but a simple design?"

She smiled. "You now what? I think I have an idea of what you might like. I'll be right back."

She left the room, and about 10 minutes later, she came back with a tray of rings.

"So these are all white gold with multiple diamonds. If you love her as much as you seem too, you'll know which-"

"This one." I said after scanning the tray once.

She smiled. "I was going to say, you would just know. And you did. This ring is beautiful. 14 karat, white gold, princess cut on all three of the beautiful diamonds. You did very well. She'll love it."

I smiled. "I know."

Her and I spent another few minutes getting the size right and paying. They happened to have it in Carlie's size, so I got to take it right away. I planned on proposing the right way another time, after all the stress from college was gone.

And maybe when I wasn't breaking several laws to be with her…

My next stop was the grocery store. I decided to make Carlie a special meal, something I was sure she liked. She was such a picky eater. I picked up steaks, and all the fixings for a salad. And for desert, since she didn't like sweet stuff, I got pancake mix with an array of different toppings. I made sure to get a lot of chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

After dropping the food and ring off at home, I quickly went to the convenient store a few blocks away to pick up some condoms. But I couldn't find the Trojan magnums. And that was the only kind that would somewhat fit… So I had to stand there looking like a damn virgin buying his first box of condoms. And dear god, did I wish I looked faster.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

FUCK. Leslie. I spun around with the last box of magnums I had to dig for in my hands.

"Uhh. Leslie. Hi."

She had a seductive smile on, it was sickening. "Condoms?" she asked, stepping closer.

I automatically stepped away. "Uhh. Yeah. Gotta be safe." I mumbled, still backing away.

"Oh. And magnums at that?" her eyes glittered.

I frowned. What the fuck is her problem? "Uh. Yeah." I tried to walk away, she followed.

"So, um, what do you need them for?" she purred. I threw up in my mouth a little.

"My _girlfriend_ and I. I'll see you in class Leslie." I practically spat.

"Well, if she's not in the mood…" Leslie said, sliding closer to me before handing me a slip of paper with her number on it.

I took it, ripped it, and threw it on the ground. "I'm not interested, Leslie. I'll see you _in class_."

I watched just long enough for her jaw to drop and her to start stuttering. I took my condoms to the register and left her standing in the condom isle alone.

**She is so pissed right now…** Carlie texted me when I got home. Apparently Leslie called her and let her know of our encounter.

**Well, hopefully she'll just leave me alone now.**

**She swore she's going to find out who you're dating and break it up.**

**Not happening.**

**:) ik. I love you. I gotta get back to work. But I would wear a cup or something tomorrow, she's pissed. **

"So," Embry began with a smirk while I was cooking. "I talked to Seth today."

"That little shit! I told him to keep his trap closed!"

"He let it slip while we were phased. Leah doesn't even know."

"Don't tell anyone. I haven't _actually_ proposed yet, and I just want that to be between Carlie and me."

"I'll keep my mouth shut. Congrats, man. She's great. Did she make a decision about college?"

"Not yet, but I told her I'm coming with her."

His eyes widened, "No shit. What'd she say?"

I smiled. "After she insisted I stay with you guys or go home, and I told her I didn't want to live with out her, she seemed excited."

"Wow." He said simply before walking out of the room and leaving me to cook.

The steaks took longer than I anticipated, but everything was on the table when Carlie used her newly acquired key to get in.

"I made you dinner." I said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled mischievously, "Is it eatable?"

"Ouch! Oh course it is! I worked hard on it."

"Aw, thanks. That's sweet." She laughed as she sat down at the table.

We talked about Leslie's insanity for awhile. Apparently she was going to track down my girlfriend, break us up, and then see my magnum sized dick herself. Carlie wasn't even fazed.

"Hey baby?" I asked when we were both pretty much finished.

"Humm?"

"You're graduation is in, I don't know, 6 weeks, right?"

She raised an eye brow, "Yeah…"

"I wanted to talk to you about your graduation present-"

"That you're _not_ getting me." She insisted. "I'm serious, I don't-"

"Fine. Its not for you then." I said quickly. Her eyes immediately brightened with interest. "I need your help."

Now her eyes went concerned. "With what?"

"I want you to come to La Push with me."

Her jaw dropped, "J-Jake…I- I can't-"

"Carlie, please? I cant face that alone." I laughed

"Jake! This is a big deal! I don't want you to worry about me liking your family and your family liking me, your homecoming should be about you and your family getting to know each other again. I shouldn't-"

"Baby, I'm serious. I really want you to come."

Her eyes welled with tears and I jumped out of my seat to get to her. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. You don't have to come if you don't want to I didn't-"

"No!" she said quickly, pulling out of my hug. "I- I do want to go. I just… I love you and I'm happy you want me to meet your family."

My heart soared. They were tears of joy…

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I didn't care about real food anymore. If I'm hungry, I'll have some later. All I could think about how good redi whip would taste on Carlie. Probably even better…

I scooped her up, making sure my tongue stayed in her mouth, and brought her to…fuck it, _our_ bedroom and placed her on _our_ bed. "I gotta get something from the kitchen," I whispered in her ear, "I'll be right back."

She groaned and laid back on the bed. "Fine. But hurry."

Shit. She didn't need to tell me that. I ran, werewolf speed, to the kitchen, got redi whip and chocolate sauce, and ran back to the bedroom with my arms full. She was already undressed her bra and panties. "What's all that?"

I kept my eyes on her scantily clothed body. "Dessert."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Food, Jake? Really?" she seemed a little miffed.

I smiled at her innocence. "Just trust me, honey. You like whipped cream?"

The confusion settled deeper into her features. "Um… I haven't tried it in awhile. Is it good plain?"

I dropped the chocolate sauce and joined her on the bed. "Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure you're gonna like it this way."

She watched me with curious eyes as I removed the cap and tilted it up to my mouth. "Ohhh!" she finally got it when I sprayed some in my mouth and leaned into her. She placed her hands on my cheeks and slowly brought her mouth to mine. I felt her tongue dart into my mouth, licking all the whip cream from my mouth, and finally ended with an appreciative moan.

"Good?" I asked, savoring her taste in my mouth.

She nodded and grabbed the redi whip from me. "Its good. Do you want some?"

Pfft. Like she needed to ask. "Hell yeah I do."

She gave me a seductive smile, "Where do you want it?"

I considered all the places she could put it. I reached over and grabbed the redi whip, "Lie down."

As soon as she was laying on her back, I sprayed a good amount on her stomach and licked it up slowly, her back arching. "I want you." She purred into my ear while I removed her panties.

I love my life.

My dick practically jumped inside of her. I made sure to put a condom on before I slid inside of her.

I made her scream my name with in minutes. After three more toe curling rounds, she collapsed on my chest and cuddled closer.

"So you really want to meet my insane family and friends?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." She said with out hesitation.

I laughed and kissed her head. "I love you."

"Do you want to hear my story?" she blurted out.

I laughed at her outburst. She was usually so calm and collected. "Do you want to tell it?"

"Well… not really, but you were so honest with me, so I feel-"

"You don't have to." I interrupted her.

"No! Well, I want to, its just…don't judge me, ok? I was young and stupid." She muttered.

I cupped her face and brought her down cast gaze to meet mine. "I don't care about your past, nothing will change my love for you."

She nodded. I noticed her chocolate brown eyes were filled with nervousness, pain, and anger. I braced my self for the bomb she was about to drop.

"Ok, so. My family is…complicated." She managed to get out. What a weird way to describe one's family. "I- My mom and dad had this kinda…forbidden romance going on. I know for _sure_ that's what it was, but I _don't_ know how they ended up together. I- I _think_ my mom just kind of ran off with my dad. And since my dad's side of the family is really close and my dad's sister was my mom's best friend, they all ran off with my parents. I think. They wont tell me anything from before I turned one, though."

What the fuck? "So you don't know anything?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Not where I was born, not my mom's maiden name, not even her side of the family. I could have aunts and uncles I know nothing about!" she seemed a little pissed at that. "And I've asked! I've asked all our family friends and my family. No one will tell me anything!"

"And when ever I ask my mom and dad my dad always gets this stony look on his face and comforts my mom who always has a guilty face on and tells me that I don't need to know about the past!"

_Really_ pissed. And rightly so. Her parents are keeping her family from her. And even if her mom doesn't have siblings and she was an orphan or some shit, they should tell her.

"I did get something out of my Aunt Ali one time. She said my parents might have hurt a lot of people when they got together. Dangerous people." She told me in a low whisper. "So apparently my ex isn't the most dangerous person out there." She said casually.

That caught me off guard a little bit, Dangerous? "You're ex?" I told her about my…kinda ex. And I really did want to know about this Demetri mother fucker.

She tensed up. "Uhh. You- You probably want to hear about that, too. I mean you told me about your ex…" she seemed like she really did not want to tell this story…

"Baby, you don't have to-"

"No! It- its fine." She insisted. "Ok. Well, when I was 15, Maribel and I took a month long trip to Switzerland with her two older sisters, Maria and Catalina. And, um, the second day we were there, I was almost killed in a skiing accident."

WHAT! KILLED!

She continued, oblivious to my distress at her near death experience, "But he saved me." She whispered, pain evident in her voice, "Demetri." Ugh. _That_ fucker. "He was 19 and on a business trip, I was 15, and I was…enamored. He was a charmer and he got me to fall in love with him with in about a week."

I was doing my best not to start shaking. "He and I spent every minute together during that month. He was my first kiss."

I let an audible growl escape my lips. Carlie gave me a strange look. "Mine." I muttered.

She smiled and kissed me. "He was my first kiss, you'll be my last." She assured me. Fuck yeah I will be. "But anyway, when it was time for me to go back to my parents, we were living in Iceland at the time, I brought him to meet them. And I know, I know, really soon, but I thought we were in love." She kissed me before continuing, "Now I know it wasn't love. Any feelings I had for him weren't even a tenth of what I feel for you."

"So when Demetri and I got to my parent's house, they both flipped out. You know that gang they pissed off in Italy?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Demetri is a member. My Parents recognized him, and my dad beat the shit out of him. Demetri finally convinced my mom his intentions were honorable, and he was allowed to see me during daylight hours, much to my father's dismay, but that ended up in my belly button piercing… Then my dad insisted that Demetri and I break up. He got my mom on his side and the rest of my family and everyone was pressuring me to break up with him and I didn't understand why. Demetri said he loved me and I believed him. So I refused, and then my mom dragged me on a plane while my dad beat the shit out of him again."

I'm starting to like her parents more and more…

"My dad joined us in Moscow a few days later. I was heartbroken, and I wouldn't talk to my parents. To anyone, really. Demetri never tried to hurt me or anything, so I didn't understand what the big deal was. And the views in my family are that age is just a number, I was mature enough, I thought, for a real relationship. We were separated for about two weeks when he found me in a small shop in Moscow. He's, uh, He's pretty good at finding people. My parents were…hiking, and I was by myself. So me, being the foolish, immature, rebellious teenager I was, took off with him."

"What!" I couldn't hold it in.

Her face fell. "I shouldn't tell you the rest then."

"No, baby, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that. I wanna hear the rest."

"Ok," she said, voice unsure, "He took me to Monte Carlo." Oh, fuck. "And…" I could feel her hot tears on my chest. "He kinda sorta asked me to marry him and I kinda said yes…"

Holy fuckin' shit. She was engaged? At 15! Did they actually get married?

I didn't even know what to say. "Baby…"

"I know, right? 15 and engaged to a 19 year old _gang_ member! How stupid could I have been?" she sobbed, pushing away from me.

I held her tighter. "If you thought you loved him, then not stupid at all. Honey, come on, you cant say stuff like that. I love you and I don't care if you've been married before."

"No! No! No! My dad tracked us and stopped it right as we were at the alter. We never got married, thank god."

I sighed out of relief. But I could tell the story want over, she was trying to talk, but only sobs escaped her lips. I hugged her close. "Baby, you don't have to tell me. Just calm down. I love you, so, so much, Carlie."

After a few minutes of calming her down, she could finally speak. "M-my dad heard Demetri on the phone with his boss. And ap-p-parently his business in Switzerland was to create an accident he could save me from, and get me to fall in love with him so I would marry him. Demetri is very high up in the gang he's in. And they wanted me as…as some sort of trophy wife or a part of their…gang, just so they could say they had a C- uh…. Mason in their ranks, so Demetri didn't love me at all."

"I'll fucking kill him if I ever see him." I said calmly. _No one_ will cause Carlie pain like that and get away with it.

"Jake, he's in a gang. And I hope I never see him again, ever. That's why I came to America. He hates it and avoids here at all costs."

"Wait, wait, wait. So he's like fucking stalking you?"

She nodded, "Yeah. He insisted that he wasn't assigned to get in my pants, but I trust my dad's judgment, and my dad said Demetri had been lying to me the whole time."

"That guy's a jackass." I muttered.

Carlie and I just stayed silent for a few minutes before I had to ask the one question. "Uh, baby? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Um, feel free not to answer it or make me sleep on the couch or something, but I gotta know, how far did he get? If you know what I mean."

She smiled a little. "He copped a feel. I made him back off, and then all we did was kiss, not even any touching."

I sighed. "Sorry…it was just bugging me."

"No, I get it. And it's the truth. I mean, I kind of thought I was going to wait for marriage, but…"

Shit. I suck.

I really do. I'm just a fucking failure. "Oh, god. Carlie, I'm so sorry-"

"Oh! No, no, no! Jake! What I meant was I just thought it was going to be, not that I wanted it to be! I don't regret anything we've done!"

"I wouldn't have had our first time…like we did." I whispered.

She smiled sadly at me. "I guess we could have handled that better. But…I needed that. I was so scared after…what happened, and you always made me feel safe. I figured you would just make me feel better. And you did."

I shook my head. "I couldn't think straight that night. I had that strong connection to you, and you were so vulnerable and you were going to get…" I couldn't even say it, "after I realized you were gone, I cursed my self for being such a dumbass. I mean, after you were…assaulted, the last thing you needed was for me to push myself on you."

"You didn't." she insisted, "If you remember correctly, _I_ initiated that kiss. And you asked me every step of the way if I was ok with it. You didn't force me into anything, we were both just acting on our lust for each other."

I smiled, "And how long did you have the lusties for me before we got together."

She bit her lip shyly. "You know that week of detention? Just you and me for an hour every day after school? I would say the middle of that week I wanted you. And what about you? When did you want me?"

I groaned. "Do I have to answer?"

She giggled, "Yes! I answered it!"

"Fine. Its gonna make me sound like a creep, but the first day. As soon as I looked into your eyes, I knew there was something special about you."

"The first day?" she asked.

I nodded. "I even had a plan."

She smiled, "A plan? For what?"

"Your seduction." I growled.

She laughed. "And what was this master plan of seduction?"

"Oh, god, you should have seen me second period of your first day. I had to call my sister I was so messed up. I didn't know what to do. I wanted you _so bad_ but I knew you deserved a chance at normalcy-"

"I'm not good with normal." She giggled.

"-so I had to find a way go get you _after_ you graduated. So that's why I was so happy when you said you could graduate early, I could pursue you that much sooner. But then I had to deal with Cook and his fucking hands. I swear, I was so close to ripping one of his limbs off everyday." I explained.

"So you've gone through hell and back for me."

"You're worth it."

"I love you."

"I love you more."


	27. Name And Address

**I know. Its been forever and I'm sorry. I'm just getting ready to move to the other side of the country for college and that mena si wont really be able to come hom until Christmas. So I'm spending a lot of time with my family and getting all the stuff I need. I'm kinda nervous, but excited. Updates might be a little slow while I get used to college life, but I promise, promise, promise I will finish this story. **

**Things are going to get rolling here and the big reveal will be very, very soon!**

**Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews. For the past three chapters, I've broken 50. Which is so cool. **

**SM owns Twilight. **

_So I put my hands up_

_they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

Why? Mondays are bad enough with out Hannah Montana. Fuck her. Seriously.

"Can we change it?" I mumbled.

Carlie laughed lightly. "I love that song."

"You and my 4 year old niece." I said, rolling over and pulling the covers over my head while Carlie got up.

"You have a niece?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Rachel has two kids, Robbie and Ellie. Rebecca has 3 kids, Brandon, Ivory, and Annalee."

He jaw dropped. "Have you ever seen them?"

"In pictures. Baby, I haven't been home in 10 years! But I'll see them this summer, right?"

Her angry face turned into a smile. "Yep. I call shower first!"

While she showered, I made eggs and bacon. "Hey man. Any extra?" Embry asked when he came in dressed in his polo and khakis.

I tossed him a few strips of bacon, "Yeah. Eggs will be done in a sec."

"Me too!" Leah announced as she came in dressed in her classiest cow pjs.

"Oh. Sure. So, uh…can we all have a meeting during lunch?" I asked.

Embry and Leah looked suspicious. "She's not knocked up, is she?" Embry asked.

"Well, I picked a bad time to walk in." Carlie said from the door way.

"Oh, shit. Sorry." He apologized.

"I'm not, by the way." She assured everyone.

"That sounds good, Jake." Embry said as he hurried out the door, "I'll see you then."

Carlie usually left first. She said she needed to get stuff from her locker and do all the other shit girls do before gym class. I left few minutes after her, pulling into the parking lot just in time for me to see Carlie walk into the locker room.

Ah, fuck. I've been so preoccupied with everything that I forgot to set some sport up. I just waited for everyone to come in, Carlie came in with a very pissed off looking Leslie.

I listened in on their conversation while everyone else trickled in. "Ok, so do everything you can to fish about his girlfriend, we'll do it in English too, Mr. Call has to know _something_."

I saw Carlie roll her eyes. "Yeah Les, I got it."

"Ok guys, I had a busy weekend, and I don't have anything set up, so we could-"

"I think we should play 20 questions!" Carlie yelled after a hard nudge from Leslie.

My eyes narrowed. If Leslie left a bruise of anything… "Uh. That isn't-"

"Yeah, but on Carlie's first day we got to know her. And we know nothing about you, Mr. Wolfe." Kelsey said.

Leslie nodded. "Its only fair."

"Please?" Carlie used her puppy eyes on me after another jab from Leslie. Freakin' imprint. I had no choice but to give in. I had a feeling this would end badly…

"Uh…ok, sure, I guess. I reserve the right to not answer any questions though." I warned, going over and sitting on the bleachers. Leslie hurried over to sit uncomfortably close to me. Carlie rolled her eyes and sat next to her as I slowly slid farther away. "Ok. First question?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Renee." I lied.

"Are you and her pretty serious?"

"Yep." I watched the blush creep into Carlie's cheeks as I answered the questions.

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart."

"Does she live in this city?"

"Yeah."

"What does she look like?"

"She's gorgeous." I purposely kept it vague.

"Where does she work?"

I had to lie for this one, I'm pretty sure everyone knew about Carlie's strange (but sexy) job. "Chicago."

"Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful."

Then Cook had to open his fucking trap, "Is she any good in bed?"

I couldn't see my own face, but I would imagine it was pretty scary, Cook took an involuntary step back.

"Maybe you should just get a girlfriend so you can stop jacking off to other people's sex lives." Carlie said loudly. The room erupted with laugher, I tried to keep my teacher's indifference, but I had to crack a smile.

That's my girl.

"I don't jack off! I get plenty of play, no thanks to you, you prude." He spat.

Oh, he better fucking shut up. I wouldn't stand for anyone attacking her.

Carlie smirked. "Did you ever think that I just didn't want to give it to _you_?" she sneered.

As a teacher, I probably should have stopped it there, but Cook was looking more and more like a jackass.

"Oh, so you decide to fuck some random dude but not me? Real classy Carlie!"

"I'm not discussing my sex life with you!" she yelled.

"You're such a whore." He spat.

"Hey!" I yelled. No one disrespects her like that. "I let this get too far. Cook, that's no way to talk to a woman! Apologize!" I said in my alpha voice.

Carlie looked pissed as hell, but her lips twitched up into a smile when we made eye contact.

"What! She was hurling insults too!" he insisted.

"Personally, I think she's dealt with enough of your shit this year." I snapped, not caring about my language.

"Holy shit. He gets even hotter when he's mad." Leslie whispered to Carlie.

Cook finally broke down, "Sorry." He muttered.

"Ok. Enough of this. Everyone up on the track." Now I was in a bad mood. Fucking Cook.

The kids hauled their asses up to the track and gathered around me. "Ok, I want 5-"

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

_He kissed me, his one and only yes beautiful Liar_

I was cut off by a cell phone. Before I could start to yell at whose ever it was, Carlie went ridged and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She looked at me with eyes filled with panic, pain, and tears. "I-I- have to t-take this. Sorry."

Before I could say anything, she sprinted back down the stairs and into the locker room. "Uhh. Should someone go check on her?" I asked, hoping someone should say I should do it.

"I'll go!" Leslie volunteered as she sauntered down the stairs.

"Uh. Ok. Start running." I commanded.

I ran around the track slowly, keeping my eyes on the locker room door. Leslie came out about a minute after she went in, made eye contact with me and shrugged like she didn't even care that her friend was obviously distressed. Carlie didn't come out the rest of the period.

**Are you ok?** I texted her as soon as I got back to my office.

I waited for over 15 minutes to reply. She didn't, but Embry texted me, **_She came in 15 minutes late with tears in her eyes. What happened? _**

**Fuck! I don't know! Cook insulted her a few times, but she just blew him off and made him sound like a pussy. But then she got a call and ran off with tears in her eyes. Send her here. Tell her I have college shit for her. **

His reply came about 5 minutes later, **_I don't think she wants to talk to you. I told her you had college ap stuff for her, she tensed up and said she would find you later to talk about it. She's also being abnormally quiet. Is she mad at you?_**

**I don't think so. I don't think I did anything wrong. I wanna know who was on that fucking phone!**

I had planned on booking plane tickets during second period, but I was too distracted. Horrible ideas kept popping into my head, her parents were dead, Maribel was dead, some one else close to her died. She couldn't possible be mad at me, right? I didn't do anything.

I waited in my office for Carlie to come in during homeroom. She didn't. After 10 minutes, I went out into the gym.

"Where's Carlie?" I risked going near Leslie.

"Oh, I don't know. She came in late to English, and she bolted out of the classroom as soon as Mr. Call dismissed us."

I had a feeling she was going to keep talking, but I had to find Carlie…

**Baby, please! Are you ok? **

No response. I tried to calm down. Deep breaths. I let the cables that tied me to her pull me towards the hallway behind the cafeteria. I heard her crying. It broke my heart.

She was standing with her back towards me, arms wrapped around her waist, sobbing. Shaking…

I walked over to her slowly and wrapped my arms around her. Or, at least, I tried to. She spun around and punched me in the nose before I actually made any contact with her.

And, fuck! Does my girl pack a punch! It actually _hurt_. Nothing like the tickle I felt when Bella tried to punch me. It probably had something to do with the imprint. Carlie could hurt me a lot more than Bella ever could.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!" she sobbed, "I-I'm sorry, are you ok?"

I realigned my nose and it stopped bleeding. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Are you ok?"

She wiped tears from her eyes. "Yeah."

"Ok, that was a stupid question. What I meant was, did you hurt your hand? And who the _fuck_ made you so upset, I need their name and address."

She gave a small puff of laugher. "My hand is fine. You have a really hard head. Oh, we're late for homeroom, I bet someone brought food. I'm hungry, lets go." She rambled before trying to sprint passed me.

I caught her around the waist, "Carlie…"

"Jake," she whined, "I'm hungry."

"Baby, I happen to know that you _never_ eat in homeroom. I need the name and address, quit trying to avoid the subject."

She frowned. "I don't know the address." She mumbled.

"Please talk to me." I begged.

"Demetri." She mumbled.

Fuck! I knew it! Fucker! I'm gonna fucking kill him! No one makes her upset and gets away with it! Fuck! I'm gonna kill him one day. I will.

Carlie must have seen the murderous look on my face. "Don't go looking for a fight." She said with panicked eyes.

"It wont be a fight." I snarled. I'd get him in wolf form, then It'd just be an animal attack. No possible way it could get blown back to her…

"Jake…he's…a killer. I happen to know for a fact that he kills with out remorse."

"What did he want?" I spat.

She flinched at my tone. "J-just to know where I was, I'm pretty much the only person he cant track down."

"Did you tell him?" I growled, tightening my grip on her subconsciously.

Her eyes went wide, "No! Do you think I'm stupid?" she hissed.

Damn him to hell. I released her. "No! Carlie, no, of course not. I- I just…you're mine." There goes my wolf side again. I had to make her mine. She's my mate.

She relaxed a little bit and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm yours. He just doesn't know that. But I know it, and you know it."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Sorry. I just get jealous."

"I've noticed." She said dryly. "Come on. Homeroom ends in, like, 5 minutes."

"You can talk to me, you know." I promised as we walked, a respectable distance apart, to the gym.

"I know. Maybe later." She said softly before walking over to Leslie.

I dint have anymore free periods until lunch. And even then, I had to tell the pack about our trip home and the college deal, and possible about my impending proposal.

_Alright. What's this meeting about?_ Seth asked as soon as we were all phased and gathered in a clearing just outside of the school.

_Um. Well. First off, I bought an engagement ring_. I began.

_Oh my fucking god! She's 17! She's not-_

_She is._ I defended myself to Leah. _She already said she would merry me one day. I'm going to tell her when ever she wants to marry me, I'll do it._

_Jake, she's just so young. What about college? _Leah asked in a worried voice.

_Uh, that's the other thing I wanted to talk about. She wants me to go with her._

_You're going back to school? _Embry asked.

_Well, no. I don't have that kind money, well, I spent it on ring for her, but I'll get a job wherever she goes._

_I think that's great, man. _Seth immediately agreed with my decisions.

Embry and Leah weren't so convinced. Embry was freaking out about what was going to happen with our pack, and Leah was worrying about Carlie's maturity and how fast we were taking things.

_I'm not going to make you go back to Sam, when I go off with Carlie, you guys are welcome to come, go back to La Push, or go off on your own. That's not up to me. But you guys should know that the week after her graduation, she's coming to La Push with me._

_You're going back? _

_After 10 years?_

_To stay? _

_I just want her to meet my family._ I said. _And she needs to know about me…what I am. My dad does that best. And no, not to stay, she's going to college and I'm gonna go with her. But hopefully we'll be back to visit. _

_I think I'll rejoin the pack._ Embry said right away. _I mean, our little pack is fun and everything, but I don't want to go to college with Carlie, she's great and all, but no. I'm going to rejoin Sam's pack when you move, Jake. _

_Me too. You and Carlie need alone time. _Seth laughed. _Maybe she should get used to going out in public with you before marrying you. And, if you guys make fun of me, I'm going to kick your asses, but I miss mom._

I think we all held back snickers. _I think…_Leah started, _I think I'm going to go back to Sam's pack too. For a little bit anyways. I might start to take some classes in Seattle. _

_That's great guys. So can I book you all tickets for June 10__th__? _I asked.

I was met with a resounding yes. Leah and Seth were both buzzing about seeing their mom again. And Embry was excited about just going home and seeing everyone.

We broke up our meeting and Embry and I quickly ran back into school. I was going around to get in the back door of the gym, when I smelled Carlie just around the corner.

"No." she growled to someone. "Demetri, if you come here, I'll call my dad and he'll dismember you, your bosses be dammed."

I growled. So it was Demetri again.

"No, we'd hide. I would rather die than have your children. Because they would be nothing more than pawns to your boss."

WHOA! He was talking about impregnating her! What the fuck? If she was having anyone's children, they would be mine!

"NO! Demetri! Shut the hell up and leave me alone. Don't even _try_ to track me! 'Cuz I'll kill you, I really will!" she yelled.

I had to admire her spirit.

"I _will_ find a way to kill you, Demetri, I know I'm not strong enough, but I'll call in all the favors I have."

Holy shit. Maybe her family is dangerous.

"Do you know how many people love me, Demetri? They would _gladly _take down one of Aro's finest for me." She snarled.

Maybe it wasn't just her family. Carlie seems like a tiger in a kitten's body. I started to leave to give her some privacy.

"Demetri, I gotta go. If you come find me, you'll regret it." She growled.

Before I could even think about going away, she ran around the corner and crashed right into me. "Fuck!" she yelled as she stumbled backwards. My arm shot out to stabilize her. "God Jake!"

"Sorry, baby. I just-"

"Did you listen to my call?" she snapped at me with angry eyes.

Whoa. Why the anger? "No! Not intentionally!" I said quickly.

She scoffed, "So you just over heard my conversation and decided to listen in? That was personal!"

I held my hands out defensively, "Baby, what was that? Was that Demetri again? Because I'm going to-"

"It was personal! That's what it was Jake! And it doesn't matter to you who it was because its my business!"

What the fuck? "So you're pissed at me for caring about you!" this was the only time I could remember being angry enough to yell at her and have the anger be because of her.

Her jaw dropped, I'm pretty sure she noticed that too. "No! I'm mad at you because you stuck your nose into something that's not your business! You don't need to know anything about Demerti other than the fact that he and I are done!"

"Well apparently not if you two are still talking!"

"You don't even know what we were fucking talking about!" she yelled.

"Do I need to? You said it ended badly! Then why the fuck are you talking to him, huh?"

I felt fiery pain shoot through me as we argued. Having your imprint mad at you is defiantly not cool.

"I don't need to explain my self to you, Jake!"

"Jesus, Carlie! What am I supposed to think? He's your ex!"

Her eyes widened, "Oh, so you don't trust me?"

"That's not what I fucking said, Carlie! Just open up to me and trust _me_!"

"I do!" he voice raised a few octaves as tears welled up in her eyes, "I told you about what happened between me and him! Why I was talking to him is my business! I don't need you to protect me or what ever shit you're trying to pull!"

I gave a humorless laugh, "Really Carlie? You have two fucking psycho ex-boyfriends and I stopped you from almost getting raped twice! And you say you don't need me!"

I instantly regretted my words when I saw the hurt flash through her eyes. God. I knew she was sensitive about her past love life. Why did I decide to bring it up? Fuck. I'm a dumbass.

She gasped at little bit at the very end of my rant and closed the distance between us in two steps.

I knew I deserved the slap she gave me. "Fuck you." she whispered, voice breaking at the end. She picked up her purse and started to run away. "I wont be over tonight!"

I ran quickly enough to catch her by the waist before she ran into the school. "Wait. Baby, don't go away mad-"

"Don't touch me!" she yelled as she jerked out of my grip and ran into the school.

Shit.

I could barely walk back to the gym my body hurt so much. It felt like I had been entirely crushed by a newborn leech.

I had planned on getting the tickets for Seattle and calling Rachel, but I didn't think I could actually pretend like I was ok.

I just sat on the bleachers and watched my other gym classes before shuffling my ass to the weight room.

I was about three seconds away from punching Trey in the face when he used his stupid 'street talk.'

"Yo! Mista Wolfe, wassup? You lookin' down today, bro."

"Trey, cut the crap. I'm not in a good mood."

He decided to be smart for once and just left me alone. I sat there and wallowed in self pity until 2:30.


	28. Fish and Lilacs

**I'm at COLLEGE! Its great. I'm only a little homesick! But my dorm mate is AMAZING! She's so cool. So that's good. **

**Thank you all for the reviews. I know I kinda left a cliffhanger. So the next few chapters are when things start to get revealed. I will try my absolute best to update as soon as possible. But I'm still getting used to this college thing. **

**SM owns Twilight. **

"Dude, what's your fucking problem?" Embry asked I drove us back to our apartment.

"Nothing!" I snapped.

"Jake. Something happened. You were in such a good mood at lunch. Hey, did you order tickets by the way? I mean, we could wait but all the-"

"No. I didn't." I interrupted him.

He sighed. "What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Jake, I-"

"Fuck you, Embry! Shut up!" I yelled in the alpha voice. I kinda felt a little bad about snapping at him. But I was not in a good mood.

He shut up for the rest of the ride home.

As soon as we got into the apartment, Embry took it upon himself to inform Seth and Leah of my mood, "Something happened. I don't know what. But he's in a pissy mood."

I didn't respond, I just went into my room and laid down on the bed. It had her smell everywhere.

So I laid in my bed like a pussy while pain shot through me. Apparently she was still pissed at me. I sent her numerous texts: I'm sorry, I love you, I know I'm a dumb ass and I'm so sorry, Please come here tonight, Will you please call me or text me back baby, Please? I love you, and so on.

She didn't reply at all.

At about 8, Leah knocked on my door. But ultimately ignored my requests to go away and came in anyway. "My shift starts in 20 minutes. Lets go get you drunk."

Humm… Drunk sounded good. It always dulled the pain before…

Seth and I threw back shots until about midnight. I was sufficiently drunk off my ass by the time I decided to run a patrol by her house.

I crept into my favorite hiding place outside her bedroom window. She was crying on the phone speaking in Spanish. I tried to recall the one and a half years of Spanish I took. All I got out of her entire conversation was something about danger. I had no fucking clue what she was saying. I should learn.

Anyway…

She and who I assumed to be Maribel stayed up for hours talking in Spanish. Carlie's crying didn't stop once.

It was a terrible night for me. I was drunk and my imprint was pissed at me, which caused me physical pain.

Carlie finally fell asleep at 5am. Great. She would be cranky tomorrow too. And I defiantly couldn't put off taking to her another day.

I took off as soon as she woke up. Embry, Seth, and Leah were all in the kitchen when I stumbled in.

"Whoa, Jake." Embry said, catching me when I tripped over nothing, "You can't go into work like that."

"I'll take a shower and I'll be fine." I had to talk to her today. No way I could wait.

"Jake-" I didn't hear what else Leah had to say, I ran into my bathroom and quickly took a cold shower. It sobered me up a little bit…

As soon as I saw my reflection in the mirror, I knew I probably should have just stayed home, my hair was sticking up all over the place and my eyes were bloodshot. Great.

I walked into the kitchen with out tripping and went to our medicine drawer. We may or may not have stolen a stash of vicoden and morphine; it came in handy if we got hurt somehow. I popped a few vicodens and drank some water.

"Jesus, Jake." Leah said with disgust, "Are you going to revert back into being a drunk, womanizing jackass just because of one fight?"

"Fuck you, Leah. You don't know the pain-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She snapped, "I know. When a wolf's imprint is mad at them its physically painful. Suck it up and apologize. If you do this every single time she gets mad at you, she's going to realize how fucking unstable you are and dump your ass."

I was going to fight back, but I just didn't have it in me. Everything hurt. And she was right. If Carlie knew I got drunk when the littlest thing went wrong, she'd dump my pathetic ass. And I can't let that happen.

I sighed in defeat and moped out the door to my car. Embry followed silently.

"I thought you were gonna rip her head off." He commented as we drove to work.

I shrugged, "She's right. I'm pathetic."

"Nah. I mean, I don't know what its like to imprint or have an imprint. But you're walking like you were flattened by a vamp again."

I nodded, "That's exactly what it feels like. I have to make it right."

He was silent for a few moments before he went there, "So what was it about?"

I growled. "None of your goddamned business."

He shut up until we got to school. "Well…I hope you didn't fuck up to bad." He said before sprinting away.

I shuffled into the gym and decided basketball would be the sport where I had to do absolutely nothing, so basketball it was.

I sat down on the bleachers and thought about what to say. I had a flash back to the Monday after we fucked for the first time. Bad memories.

First- I had to figured out what I was apologizing for. I just care about her. Is that so bad? I guess eavesdropping wasn't smart of me. So I would apologize for that, I guess.

But I really didn't understand why she flipped her shit. I mean, all she did was threaten to kill or have someone kill her ex.

Shit. I would do it myself if it mad her happy. He was talking about getting her pregnant! Who the hell does that!

But it was wrong to listen in on her conversation. I should have waited and then maybe she would have talked to me about it.

Now…how to go about apologizing. Beg?

No. To desperate.

The best way is probably to just mean it. And I was really sorry for listening in. But…

I'm her boyfriend. Fuck! Her imprinter! My main job on this fucking planet is to keep her safe. And this Demetri fucker is a threat to her safety.

She didn't come in early like she normally did. She came out with Leslie and the other girls. And…well, she of course looks gorgeous all the time…but, today, she looked like she had been crying all night. Her hair was kinda disheveled and her eyes were red and puffy from the constant stream of tears caused by me.

More pain shot through me.

The…_pack_ of girls made their way over to me, Carlie at the back. Her friends didn't even notice she was obviously upset over something. What bitches.

I tried to catch her eye, but she refused to look at me. Damn. Homeroom or after class or something, I guess. "Ok, basketball." I croaked. Shit. It's really apparent that I'm hungover. Great. I cleared my throat and stood up, "Split into two teams. Justin, Cook, your captains."

The two meatheads started to pick their teams, I approached Carlie, but as soon as she saw me start towards her, she full out glared at me. It was enough to send another wave of pain through me. Then I noticed what she was wearing. A small white tee shirt (if we were in a better place I would have commented on the fact that it was tight in all the right places and just a little to small) that said 'Don't talk to me.'

Not. Even. Kidding.

That's exactly what it said.

She raised an eyebrow, daring me to go over there and talk to her.

I quickly retreated. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm a pussy. But I figured it would be better if I didn't piss her off more, right? If I just gave her a little more time to calm down. Homeroom. Or After school.

Yeah. After school. Well, maybe not right after school… but sometime today. Tonight. Tomorrow?

First period was fucking torture. I had horrible flashbacks to before we were dating and I felt like a perv for getting a boner while watching her play basketball in little shorts. Which, incidentally, was happening again.

As soon as I dismissed them, she shot out of the gym with out looking back. I shuffled to my office and booked our flight to Seattle.

I would make this right. So there would be no reason for us not to go.

I had planned on calling Rachel and telling her of our travel plans, but she would know something was wrong and then that will lead to questions and me getting yelled at for eavesdropping.

So I moped around more until homeroom. I waited of a few minutes to see if she'd come in, but she didn't. So I went out.

She was sitting silently next to Leslie looking miserable while Leslie prattled on about something.

"Jake." Shit. I didn't even notice Embry come in the gym.

"What?" I turned to face him. He had and uncharacteristic frown in his face.

"You really pissed her off." He snapped.

"Why? What happened?"

He scoffed, "She was texting someone during class and I figured it was you until I overheard her tell Leslie it was Maribel. So I gave her detention-"

"You what!" I yelled. Shit! She's gonna think I told him to!

"I gave her detention." He repeated slowly.

"Shit."

"Relax. Now you have an hour after school to talk to her." He said simply.

I groaned, "No! Fuck! She's gonna think I made you give her detention in a desperate move to talk to her alone."

Embry rolled his eyes, "Well whatever you did really set her off in a bad move. She stormed out of class when I gave her detention."

"Fuck!"

"You need to relax and get this shit taken care of. I can't take anymore bitchy high school girl drama." He said before walking away.

I froze. He did not just call her a bitch.

Before I made the conscience decision to do so, I tackled him. "You don't even know what its about! And she's not a bitch!" I hissed in his ear before letting him up.

He groaned before rolling on to his back, "What the hell, man?"

I helped him up, "She's my imprint. I don't care what she does. Don't call her a bitch."

"Jesus. Fine. I take it back. Just fix this shit soon, ok?" he said before leaving.

"I will!" I called after him.

I was glad to see that no students had taken notice of our little scuffle. I ran in my office to get my phone to text her.

**I didn't tell him to do that! I promise!**

As soon as I sent it, I heard a knock on my office door. Thinking it was Carlie, I sprang up and ripped the door open. "Oh. Hello Miss Steeves." I said with out enthusiasm.

She smiled, "You can call me Leslie, Mr. Wolfe." She laughed.

"Ok, then, Leslie, what can I do for you?"

"Um. I kinda wanted to talk about college. Carlie said you're really helpful. And I know I'm not graduating this year, but…um, I just figured it would be good to get a jump start on things, right?"

What the fuck did I know about getting into college? Carlie did that shit all on her own.

"So, um, could I come in?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I moved out of the doorway and sat at my desk. I gestured for her to sit down in the chair across from my desk.

I honestly didn't even think about her ulterior motives. But they became abundantly clear when she shut the door tightly. Shit.

"So…" she began sauntering over to the chair, "Your office is pretty cool."

I nodded, "Uh, y-yeah. I like to keep it…c-clean."

She gave a small laugh and sat right on top of my desk, making sure to give me a view of what was underneath her short black skirt. Gross. "Are you nervous for some reason, Mr. Wolfe?" she whispered. I could tell she was trying to be seductive, but it just made me want to puke.

"Honestly, yeah. What are you doing, Miss Steeves?" I asked, pushing away from my desk.

She twirled around on the desk and walked over to me. "Leslie." I threw up in my mouth a little bit when her breath washed over me as she whispered that in my ear. It smelled like rancid fish.

I shot out of my chair and to the other side of the room. Who the hell is she to come in here and hit on me! I'm pretty sure I have made it abundantly clear I was not into fucking students! Well…one. But Carlie doesn't count. She's my imprint.

I was finding it very hard to control my anger. My fists were balled up and my eyes squeezed shut, trying not to phase.

"Miss Steeves, I think you should go." I said before returning to my deep breathing.

One Mississippi…

Two Mississippi…

Three Mississippi…

I calmed down just enough to open my eyes and see Leslie kneeling in front of me and reaching for my fucking pants.

I was frozen. I could feel my anger rising and as much as I didn't want her to ever touch me or look at me…I couldn't just phase and kill her. I protect human life.

Leslie rubbed my dick through my sweats. It physically hurt when she did too.

Her hand was defiantly on me when the door silently opened.

FUCK!

Wide chocolate brown eyes met mine just as Leslie untied my sweats. Carlie's eyes filled with tears right away when she saw the situation. I heard her exhale twice before she quietly shut the door and ran away.

I was too fucking shocked at my bad luck to move for about two seconds after she ran off.

Leslie was finishing untying my sweats when I finally became fully aware of what just happened.

I bolted away from her and pointed to the door, "Leave. Right. Now." I growled out.

She smiled mischievously, "But Mr. Wolfe, don't you want me to-"

"No!" I roared, "You need to leave and don't try this again."

"But you were pretty into it a-"

"No, Miss Steeves, I was shocked that you would throw yourself at me this shamelessly. Leave."

She huffed and walked out of my office.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Carlie most defiantly saw Leslie with her hand on my junk and me frozen. Not looking good for me. She would believe me if I just explained…

Fuck. More pain washed over me when I thought of her eyes. She looked so hurt and betrayed. Ohh, god!

My knees buckled from the pain I felt and I stayed on the floor until I got a text during 4th period.

**This was a mistake. Don't go home until I clear all of my stuff out. It shouldn't take long. I wont tell anyone about what we did.**

NO! FUCK!

Before I could even get off the floor, my phone rang. My heart leapt, thinking it was Carlie, "Hello? Carlie? Baby it wasn't-"

"Jake! It's Leah! What the hell did you do! She is moving all of her stuff out!"

"Fuck! It- It was just a misunderstanding! I'm on my way! Don't let her leave, Lee!" I said before snapping my phone shut and running out side to the woods to phase.

I made it to our apartment in minutes. As I raced up the stairs, I heard both Seth and Leah trying to talk to her.

"Carlie, he loves you. I don't know what happened, but he loves you more than his own life. Yeah, he can be a dumbass sometimes, but, really, what man isn't?" Leah said.

"Just-" Carlie took a deep breath, "This whole thing was a mistake. And I can't do it anymore."

"Carlie, you two are perfect for each other. I honestly believe that you two could be happy together forever." Seth said just as I burst through the door.

"Please leave." Carlie said to Seth and Leah.

I passed them in the hall leading away from my room. "Carlie! Baby! Please just listen to me!" I grabbed her hands and prevented her from throwing more of her clothes into her bag.

"No!" she jerked away from me and ran into the bathroom.

"Baby, its- It's not what you think!" I pounded on the door after she slammed it in my face.

"What the fuck is there to explain, Jake!" she yelled, voice cracking through her tears, "Leslie had her hand on you and you weren't doing anything about it! How are you going to talk yourself o-out of th-that one!"

"Carlie, please come out and talk to me, please!" I begged, pounding on the door.

"No, Jake! I mean we- We're just- You're so much older than me and I guess we just want different things in life and-"

"I want a life with you!"

"Apparently not!" she yelled through the locked door. "You're a…a playboy, Jake! I know you slept with Miss Bronwell and from the amount of numbers scribbled on scraps of paper on your desk, a shitload of other girls, too! I need someone who wont hurt me! And based on your actions today, its not you!"

Not me.

Those two words hurt me more than getting flattened by the newborn ten years ago.

I ripped the door off its hinges and went into the bathroom. She immediately got up from the floor and backed away from me as I approached her. "I _did_ fuck a lot of girls! But as soon as I met you, that all stopped!"

I stopped right in front of her and she looked terrified. "Get away from me." I hated the way her voice shook with fear. Fear that I'm going to hurt her.

"Carlie." I whispered gently, "Do you remember the promises I made you?"

"Jake, let me go. I told you not to-"

"I promised you I'd protect you. I promised you that you can always trust me. I need you to trust me right now." I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet my eyes, "Please?"

She jerked her head away and ducked under my arm to proceed packing her girly bathroom shit. "She was _touching_ you and you were standing there with your eyes closed! Like you were fucking _enjoying_ it! You probably were! 'Cuz what guy would turn down a blow job from someone who has probably done it to three thousand guys!"

"She didn't blow me!" I yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" She whirled around and yelled that directly at me.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to yell if you would just calm the fuck down and listen to what I have to say!"

I reached out for her, but she darted away from me quickly. "Don't touch me! Who knows what kinds of diseases you have from fucking around all the time!" she snarled at me.

My rage bubbled over and the alpha wolf came out, "Sit down and listen to me!" I growled in my alpha voice.

It took her a second to resist the power that came out with it.

"No, Jacob!" Carlie zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, "I don't have to listen to you anymore! I'm leaving, I'm breaking up with you, _and_ I'm transferring out of your goddamn gym class and useless homeroom! Fuck you! I hate you so-"

Without thinking about it, I pulled her to my lips and slid the bag off of her shoulder. It took her a second to realize what was happening. But my arms were already around her pulling her into me when she tried pushing me off.

"When she touched me I was so fucking pissed off I was frozen trying to keep from ripping her off me by her neck. I love you. You, Carlie. Yeah, my past isn't so clean. But I swear I haven't even looked at another woman since you came here. I never had sex with anyone since I first saw you. I love you and I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear when she stopped resisting.

"For what?" she said softly after a few moments.

"For listening to your conversation yesterday. You're right. It's your business and I don't have any right to know why you're talking to him. I trust you. And I'm sorry for saying those awful things yesterday. I didn't mean them. I'm sorry I didn't react fast enough when Leslie tried to rape me. And I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry for scaring you and yelling at you. And I'm sorry for forcibly kissing you against your will." And I meant it.

She replied by kissing me. "I'm sorry for over reacting yesterday. He just puts me into a bad mood. And I'm sorry for yelling at you when you were just trying to help me. And I'm sorry for not trusting you. And I'm really sorry for hitting you yesterday. I love you, Jake."

The pain washed away from me as soon as she said it back. "I love you so much, Carlie." I said before kissing her again.

She pushed me back onto our bed and, regrettably, our lips lost contact, but it was ok because she only separated us so she could take her shirt off and climb on top of me.

She kissed along my jaw line and ran her soft, talented fingers across my chest and stomach under my shirt. My hands immediately went to unclasp her pink cotton bra. As soon as she whipped it off, I brought one peek into my mouth while she worked my shirt over my head.

She abruptly pulled away from me and stood up, shedding her sweats as soon as she did. I took that as my cue to take my pants off.

I kind of half expected her to lay down on the bed, but she surprised me by climbing right back on top of me. She had only been on top a few times before, I knew she preferred other positions. As soon as she guided me onto her opening my eyes rolled back into my head.

I was balls deep and I'm pure fucking heaven. I was so much deeper with her on top. I guess she felt like she had more control and I knew she wouldn't do anything that would hurt her like I was always afraid of doing.

She was bracing herself on my chest as she rode me. My hands were gripping desperately at her hips and drawing circles around her clit.

Ohh, Christ. I wasn't going to last much longer. Especially now that Carlie started moving her hips in a circular motion, letting me feel all of her.

"Baby…" I groaned out just before she cried out my name and clenched around me. I followed right after.

She collapsed on my chest and placed soft kisses on my neck. I pulled the sheet over us and wrapped my arms around her. Everything was so much better when we were together. I finally got Leslie's sick, fishy smell out of my nose and breathed in Carlie's wonderful lilac scent.

"How did you take the door clear off its hinges?" she laughed after a little bit of silence.

Uhh… "Floor hockey." I replied.

She laughed and snuggled closer, "Did you tell them you were leaving?"

Shit. "No. I kinda left in a hurry. But I'll call in now. I'll tell them Seth ran into door again."

"Hey! Tell them it was Leah this time!" Seth yelled from the other room.

I quickly called in and told Nadia I wasn't going to be in for the rest of the day. She insulted me and called me a dick. Typical.

Carlie and I cuddled up in bed and took a nap. I know she didn't get any sleep last night, and I know I didn't either. I felt so much better having her in my arms while I slept. So much happier.

When Carlie left to go to work, I decided it was a good time to call Rachel and tell her of our summer travel plans.

"_Hey Jakey. How's Carlie_?" Rachel answered the phone.

"Well, she's pretty excited about our travel plans the week after graduation." I said casually.

Rachel gasped, "_No! You're not! Oh my god! Jake! Are you!" _

"Yeah. All 5 of us are getting in June 10th."

"_Holy shit Jake! That's in like… 6 weeks!" _

"Yep. Is that too short notice? Sorry."

"_No no no no no! Its perfect! Oh my god! Jake I'm so excited! Paul!" _she yelled. "_Paul! Go phase and tell everyone to come here! Its an emergency!" _

I heard Paul run out of the house. "_So wow. I'll see you in six weeks!"_

"Yep."

We were both kinda silent for a few seconds. "_We miss you, Jake._"

"I miss you too, Rach. I'm looking forward to seeing my niece and nephew." I laughed.

"_Oh! They're so excited to meet you! They bug me everyday about when they're going to meet Uncle Jake._"

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll be around more."

"_So what are your plans for after she graduates?" _Rachel asked. I could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Well, uh, she said she wants me to go with her to college. So, I'll either try to find enough cash to go to school, or get a job. Embry, Seth, and Leah are moving back to La Push, and hopefully I can manage to visit a lot."

"_That's great Jake."_

"_What's the fucking emergency, Rachel?"_ Sam asked from the back ground.

I heard the footsteps of the pack in the background. "_Oh! No emergency, just great news!" _I could practically hear Rachel's smile. "_Jake and Carlie are coming!" _

"_No way, man! When?"_ Quil asked.

"We get into Seattle June 10th at 9pm."

"_Awesome! Are you going to rent a car, or do you need a ride to La Push?" _Sam asked.

"We'll probably rent a car. That way if she… isn't ok with my wolf side, she can-"

"_Shut up._" Jared said. "_Yeah, the imprints are a little freaked out at first, but she'll get over it._"

"If you can just guarantee me that she wont go run off with a vampire, I think I'll be ok." I laughed.

"_I think only _one _girl is stupid enough to do that_." Paul said.

"_Where are you going to stay, Jake?"_ Rachel asked.

"Probably dad's. Seth and Leah can stay with their mom and Embry can sleep where ever he finds a place."

"_We have an extra bedroom. As long as he doesn't stink up the place, he can stay with us._" Blake said. "_But he has to deal with Addie waking up every few hours."_

"Yeah. He'll be fine with that. As long as he doesn't have to deal with sleeping on a couch." His last visit to La Push ended up with Embry sleeping on a small couch in the small apartment Brady, Collin, and Jenna shared.

"_He complains to much."_ Collin grumbled.

"_Ok, you'll get in pretty late, right?"_ Rachel asked.

"Yeah. We get into Seattle at 9 if there aren't any delays. And then we still have to drive the four hours to La Push."

"_Ok," _Rachel went into planning mode, "_I'll talk to Emily, but I'm thinking the next day we, or Sam and Emily, could have a party for everyone to welcome you back into La Push. Then the next night we could have a bonfire and tell her the legends. Sound good?"_

I sighed, "Yeah, Rach. That sounds fine. Who are you going to invite to this party, though. There are some people I don't want there."

"_Oh, Jake. Like who?"_

"Anyone from Forks. None of Bella's friends." I growled.

"_That's not going to be a problem, Jake." _Sam laughed.

"Good. Aright. I'll talk to you guys later, ok?"

They all said good bye and I hung up.


	29. Unreal Dangers

**So. Yeah. Hi. I'm back. College is awesome. I've been busy and all, but I made time to write this for you all. I'd like to thank raeannaand who made an awesome banner for me. Check it out at: http:/quizilla (dot) teennick (dot) com/stories/17360638/banner-for-broadway188**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! **

"So." Carlie said while doing homework, a few days after our first fight, in our living room while I watched TV. "I think I've decided where I'm going to go for college."

I gave her my full attention, "And?"

"Stanford." She said with a smile.

I pulled her into a hug. "I think that's perfect." It had been three days since our blowout and things were good. She still didn't tell me anything about that phone call which kind of annoyed me, but I figured she'd tell me eventually.

She smiled. "Did you book our tickets?"

She was excited to meet my family. "Yep. Leaving from Chicago at 4:30pm, arriving in Seattle at 9pm."

Carlie went back to doing her ridiculously long calculus problem and I went back to watching TV.

Living with Carlie was easy. Sometimes silence was uncomfortable, but not with my Carlie. We were at perfect ease just sitting there in silence. In fact, I wondered why she didn't just move all of her stuff here, she still had most of her clothes in her condo, as well as 'other personal' things, she said.

I hadn't breached the subject of her officially moving in, one, I didn't want to push her into anything, two, I was scared that someone might finally realize our relationship, and three, she already pretty much lived here.

I pondered asking her to move in or not until she closed her calculus book and snuggled into me. "What are you watching?"

I smirked. "I be honest, I don't even know. I was busy thinking."

She laughed lightly. "About what?"

"How stupid it is for you to still be spending money on a condo that you never use."

Her smile disappeared. "Jake, you know I cant-"

"Why? Carlie, its been months. No one here is smart enough to figure to out."

"Jake, be sensible! It would be a huge red flag if _anyone_ knew I moved all of my stuff out of my house. Its dangerous enough as it is to be parking my red Jag out side!"

"Its only six weeks until you graduate. Then we're going to La Push, then no one can stop us from being together. You don't have to get a huge moving van and put all your shit in it at once, just bring over a little more every night."

She sighed, "My neighbors have been asking me why I'm never around. Mrs. Wilhelm is Mr. Torres's sister-in-law."

I frowned. "What did you say?"

"I said I had study groups and a booming social life. But I don't know if we can keep everyone in the dark for six weeks."

I pulled her in for a kiss and sighed. "Sorry, you're right. I'm just nervous that you won't want to live with me when we go off to Stanford."

She laughed and straddled my lap. "I think I'll love living with you all by ourselves."

I pulled her down for a kiss just as Seth and Embry walked in. "Ugh. Gross. Get a room."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Carlie up with me. "I think I'm going to love living with you and only you, too. Then I don't have to walk around with any clothes on."

"You don't wear much as it is." She commented, eyeing my shirtless body as we walked to our room.

We both got ready for bed and then snuggled up together. "Demetri has apparently been trying to find me." She said after a few minutes of silence.

WHAT!

If I ever caught that fucker even looking at her…

"I'll protect you." I whispered.

"He's…he's not someone you want to mess with." She replied.

I held her closer. "I don't care how dangerous he is. If he comes after you, I'll kick his ass." Or kill him. The world wouldn't miss a gang member…

She shook her head. "Hopefully he'll never come." I caught the way her voice shook with fear every time she talked about him.

I fell asleep listening to her rhythmic breathing…

"Jake! Jake! Get up! Its an emergency!" Seth hissed in my ear, waking me up.

I immediately went into wolf mode. "What? What's wrong?" It was fucking 1am!

"Vamp." He said simply, dashing out of my room.

I concentrated in listening to the outside, and I did indeed hear two wolves howling. In pain. I sprang out of bed, to focused on helping Embry and Leah to take note of a still sleeping Carlie. She almost got knocked off the bed.

I paused for a second. I would have to leave her. In the middle of the night. Would she be safe here? If there were vampires as opposed to a vampire, would they follow our scent back here and get her to take revenge.

But the pack is depending on me to lead and protect the town, and Carlie is in the town…

I scribbled her a note saying I had something to take care of and that I would hopefully be back soon, then dashed out the door and phased as soon as I got in the forest.

_There you are! _Leah snapped.

I saw through my pack member's eyes that there were 5 leeches. They outnumbered us. Shit.

_We can take 'em._ Embry insisted as he tore at a female leech, and simultaneously dodging a big male one.

I pushed myself to go faster. The three of them were fighting five leeches by themselves.

_Four._ Seth corrected me as he ripped a male's head off and threw it in the fire they started.

I dashed into the clearing they were in and heard snarling, jaws snapping, and marble crumbling. I threw my self into the fight with my pack.

While we were in a fight, our thoughts are usually focused on what we were doing individually, although we could check in on each other. So when I was focused on tearing bits off the female I was fighting. I barely saw the burly male Embry was fighting grab hold of his leg and squeeze before Leah jumped in and took his head off.

_Fuck!_ Embry howled.

_Em, you ok? _I asked, continuing to fight off the last leech standing.

_Fuck! Its fucking hurts! Goddamn it! _Was all I got in response.

Leah phased back and threw her clothes on before going over to Embry's bloody wolf form. "You have to phase back, Em." She coached.

_No!_ he howled. _It fucking hurts!_

Seth and I made short work of the last remaining leech and threw all the remains in the fire before phasing back.

"Em, come on. We can treat you better in human form." I urged. Shit. Now what? No one has ever gotten seriously hurt. Well, except for me. And even then we had Dr. Fang to treat me. We obviously cant take him to a normal doctor. Who knows what kind of freaky shit is in our blood?

"We gotta get him to phase back." I said.

Leah and Seth both nodded.

Then we heard a small whine from Embry as he shimmered a little bit and slowly retained him human form. He was bloody, and it looked like his foot was bent at a weird angle. "Ahh, fuck!"

All three of us rushed forward. "Are you ok? Will it be permanent?" Leah asked.

Embry drew in a shaky breath. "Naw, naw. I think I'll be fine. It just hurts like hell, but I think its starting to heal correctly. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Seth and I helped him up.

"Fucker got me good." Embry growled as he started to limp home.

It took us a long time to make it back because about half way through, Embry couldn't limp anymore. Seth and I had to carry him, and to make matters worse, he was naked. The vamp tore his shorts. I prayed that none of our neighbors would be up at 2am.

Embry was done cursing when we got back, and he seemed much better, not completely healed, but not in extreme pain. I heard him ask Leah where our store of vicodin was as I made my way back to bed.

I expected her to still be asleep, I was only gone for about an hour. But she obviously wasn't, the bed was empty. I tensed up as a thousand horrible situations went through my head. I smelled tears and fear.

Did we miss one! Did a vampire get her! Is she ok?

I relaxed a little bit when I realized I could hear her heart beat, as well as the shower. But I also heard sniffling and quiet sobs.

She obviously wasn't ok…

I made my way over to the cracked door. She didn't even turn the lights on.

I slowly pushed the door open and walked in. She was sitting in the shower with her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around her body, still in one of my tee shirts. My mind went to the image of Bella the first time she came around after the leech left her, before I went wolf. But this time, with Carlie, my heart broke a thousand times more.

Carlie didn't even look up when I opened the shower door and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her tight. She didn't say anything, she just instinctively leaned into me as I tried to calm her down.

I don't know who the fuck this Demetri guy is, but I was pretty positive her mood had something to do with him. I hoped anyway. It could be because I had to leave with out telling her.

"Carlie?" I brushed the hair out of her face.

"M-my n-nightmares." She said through quiet sobs.

"Nightmares?" I knew she mentioned that she had them once, but only that first night…

"Th-they went away f-for awhile." She sniffled. "But I had one tonight and y-you were gone. I was sacred."

Damn it. It was _my_ fault for her tears. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry. Embry needed help."

"Its not your fault. I guess _him_ calling made them reappear." She seemed a little calmer now, no sobs.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I didn't know they were so bad. I only saw…that first night." I said gently, reaching over and turning off the shower. I hope she didn't have them every night. I would feel terrible for just sleeping through that.

"I thought they had…disappeared. That night was the last one I had."

I sighed out of relief. "Oh. Good. I thought I slept through them."

"No." she said quietly. "I think you make them go away."

I tilted her chin up so I could place a small kiss on her lips. "Come on. Its late."

After I gave her a different shirt, and I put some clean boxers on, we crawled into bed.

"Damn it! I need morphine!" Embry yelled form his room.

Carlie immediately sat up. "What happened?"

I jumped up and went to the door to get him some. "He, uh, just had a little accident."

She looked concerned. "Is ok? If he needs morphine shouldn't he go to the hospital?"

"Uh, no. He just hurt his foot pretty bad and because of our high temperature, we burn off pain meds pretty fast, and the vicodin he took probably wore off. I'll be right back."

I ran to the kitchen and got him some. And when I went in his room, I could see he needed it. I think his foot set right, it was just all swollen, and he had some bruises and cuts everywhere. "Like I said, fucker did a number on me." He spat, taking the morphine.

"Alright. Call if you need more. You think you'll be ok tomorrow?" I asked at the door.

He nodded. "Yeah. Maybe not up to phasing, but I'll be fine to go to work."

Carlie was asleep when I made my way back. Tossing and turning in our bed, looking like she was getting no rest at all. I crawled in beside her and pulled her closer.

She kept me awake for most of the night. Tossing, turning, whimpering, and jerking around like she was fucking running from something. She even let a scram loose once or twice.

I finally woke her up at 5, about an hour before her alarm went off. "Hey baby?" I said, gently nudging her. It was a rainy day. Perfect for the mood I was in. Her, too, actually.

She jerked awake with a gasp.

"Uh, its kinda early, but you seemed like you were having a rough night, so I…"

"I'm sorry! You should have woken me up earlier if I was annoying you." She seemed like she was on the verge of tears again.

"No, baby, you weren't annoying me, I was just a little worried."

"Did I keep you up?"

"I got enough sleep. Do you want me to make you breakfast?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

"N-no. I'm not hungry." She answered.

I didn't like the way her eye were darting around like she was scared. Why didn't she feel safe? I'm her protector and I would never let anything get her. I pulled her into a hug. "Carlie, are you ok? Do you- I don't know. Do you need to talk about it?"

She shook her head quickly. "N-no. I don't- I just need…" she took several deep breaths. I remembered Rebecca doing that when she was on the verge of a panic attack. It kinda scared me that Carlie was on the verge of having a panic attack.

Actually, I kinda flipped out. I quickly sat her up, "Put your head between your knees." I said before rushing into the bathroom for a cup of water.

When I rushed back in she was just sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes, just looking blankly into space. I carefully sat down next to her, she didn't even look at me. "I'm scared, Jake." She whispered after a few of the longest seconds in the world.

I gently turned her face so she was looking at me, "Why, baby? Tell me why and I'll help you. I'll protect you, you know that."

And finally, thank god, she focused her eyes on me and smiled sadly, "I know, Jake. I know you'll try." Try? "But have you ever thought there are just some things you cant save me from?"

What. The. Fuck? I can literally protect her from any physical obstacles that come in her way. But… I can't protect her from mental obstacles. Her emotions. Her heart. Herself. That I can't do. But I'd die trying.

"What's going on, Carlie?" I asked. I needed to know. If I was going to help her, protect her, then I needed to know.

She shook her head and gave me a small kiss on the lips, "Never mind. We're going to be late." She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

But I wasn't going to just drop it there. No fucking way! I caught her my the waist and spun her around, "Carlie, tell me. Whatever it is-"

"Its my problem." She said evenly, "I don't want you wrapped up in it."

"I love you, Carlie." I growled at her. "I- I love you and what ever is your problem, is my problem. I will help you. I don't care if I die trying. But baby, I wont be able to sleep unless I do every thing I can to help you."

She sighed, "It's a dream, Jake. You cant save me from what's not real."

Its gonna suck if she turns out to be crazy. I'll still love her but…

Not real? What does that mean?

She breezed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Not real. Why was she so scared of her dreams. She obviously must think its some sort of…premonition or something. But what could he dreams be about? She said he ex calling made them reappear. What the fuck does he have to do with an unreal fear?

We went about or normal morning routine. Oh, wait, except for the fact she was totally unresponsive and kept checking her phone for something. She didn't even look up when Embry came limping into the kitchen and cracked a joke about our sex life. She didn't even crack a smile when Leah tripped Seth while he was holding a mixing bowl full of Fruity Pebbles. And when she kissed me good bye, I felt like she was just staring right through me. I even had to remind her shoes were required.

"What did you do?" Leah asked as soon as Carlie left.

"Nothing! I swear! I came back last night and she was sitting in the shower, fully clothed with the lights off, crying. And I didn't sleep at all last night because she was having nightmares and crying all night." Shit. Now I was freaking out.

"Did you ask her about her nightmares?" Seth asked.

"Yes!" I snapped, "Of course I did! She didn't want to talk about it! I don't know what to do! And this morning she was talking about how I cant protect her from what isn't real. Like, what the fuck? How can something not real hurt her!"

All three of the looked awkward, "Um. Maybe- Maybe she should see a doctor or talk to someone." Embry suggested as nicely as possible.

I growled, "So your saying she's crazy!" I gave him a small shove that sent him flying into the wall.

"Hey! Jake!" Leah yelled, coming between me and Embry. "Don't take it out on him. I don't know why she was so jumpy this morning, but, if it continues, then maybe medical help would be best."

I started to shake. This was my imprint they were talking about. They were essentially accusing her of being unstable. These things don't just happen over night! They take years to manifest!

"Whoa, Jake." Seth said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down. She's probably just tired. People have bad dreams all the time. Its fine. Lets not jump to conclusions here."

I took a few breaths and calmed down. "We're gonna be late." I said to Embry. Now I felt really bad about pushing him. His limp was worse. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to-" I tried to apologize while we drove to work.

"No, I get it, Jake. It scared me, too." He said in reference to her strange behavior this morning. We drove the rest of the way in silence.

This day was going to suck. No sleep last night and I was stressed out about this 'Unreal Danger' shit she was pulling. As best as I tried, I could push it out of my mind. Was there something…wrong with her? Different?

Since I never bothered to take the soccer goals down, I just decided on soccer again.

I waited in the gym for her, she still came in early everyday, but she didn't show. She came in with Leslie and a few other girls after class officially started. She didn't look anymore…responsive. She still had this dazed, kinda far out look in her eyes.

"Do you think Carlie is high?" Leslie whispered to Riley. I bit back a growl. Leslie was supposed to be her friend!

"She defiantly looks it." Riley commented back.

God damn them. I couldn't take it. "OK!" I snapped, Carlie didn't even look at me, "Soccer again. Same teams as yesterday."

Carlie didn't move until Leslie dragged her to her normal defensive position. Carlie gave Leslie a weak smile. "Sorry, Les. I'm kind distracted today."

"I noticed." Leslie said with a frown, "Are you high?"

"No!" Carlie snapped back as the game started, "I just- I have a lot on my plate right now."

Damn. I was hoping she would tell Leslie and I could eavesdrop.

I watched the game from the bleachers because I was too preoccupied with my imprint problems. In fact, I was to preoccupied with thinking about her to actually pay attention to the real Carlie. She was all the way on the opposite side of the gym from me, which rarely ever happened. I like to be close to her in case she trips.

I was too deep in thought, thinking about what unreal dangers could actually harm her in anyway, to notice that the game had stopped and everyone was staring at five newcomers to the room.

Damn. I hated it when visitors observed gym class. It wasn't even a fucking class. I sighed and headed over with the intention of telling them to get lost when I realized it.

VAMPIRES! FUCKING VAMPIRES IN MY GYM WITH A SHITLOAD OF HUMANS AND MY FUCKING IMPRINT! WHAT THE FUCK!

My heart raced and my hands started to shake as I made my way over. I couldn't phase yet. Too many witnesses and I could end up hurting someone. Carlie would also be scared out of her mind if her boyfriend burst into a wolf the size of a horse in front of her.

**911**

I quickly sent the emergency text. It meant, 'Get here.' It was pretty much an alpha command to drop what you're doing and come. We decided we needed one, humans generally didn't like to hear howls…

I quickly moved in front of everyone. I noted that Carlie was behind everyone. Good. If worst comes to worst, I can grab her and run.

I studied the five fucking leeches in my gym, five feet away from me. They all wore fucking capes or some shit. The one who looked like he was the alpha was old. His pale skin was all papery and old looking. On his right, the beta, was a young looking one. She had blonde hair and evil plastered on her face. Next to her was a boy who looked just like her, but he looked meaner than straight up evil. The other two were males, one big and burly, the other more lithe. He was smirking.

"Can I help you?" I tried my best to keep the hate out of my voice. I don't think it worked.

The old one smiled, "Yes, I'm looking for my granddaughter. Have you seen her?" He handed me a picture.

Of Carlie.

Vampires were looking for her…

WHAT THE FUCK! I could have phased. I would have ripped his sorry ass up in three seconds, but I couldn't take them all. And then they would get her. Vampires would have my imprint.

This is literally my worst nightmare come true.

I promptly handed it back to him, "Yeah. She transferred schools about three weeks ago. Try the city." I said evenly.

His cold fingers tapped his chin. "What about you?" he suddenly asked Leslie, who was eyeing up the big one. Shit.

She took the picture. I saw her recoil from where his icy skin touched hers. She looked up at me with a confused look, "Umm. Yeah. She, uh, moved away." Thank god she played along.

All five of them smirked, the old one nodded to the blonde little ones. They slowly circled the students and I was powerless to stop them… Where the fuck where Seth, Leah, and Embry!

"Well," the old one said, smirking, "my friend here thinks you're lying." The lithe male nodded and peered over the students.

The I heard the last thing I wanted to hear from the last person I wanted to hear it from. "Fine, you pushy mother fuckers, I'm right here." Carlie spat as she pushed through Justin and Cook.

The little blonde ones stood on either side of her.

Fuck.

**Oh. Was that a cliff hanger? My bad…. Haha I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE to have this up in less than two weeks. Maybe if you review, it'll make me write faster? Every time a read a positive review, I get inspired!**


	30. Why is it always me?

**Ah! I'm SO sorry for the wait! It would have been posted Friday, but the Internet in my dorm got messed up and it was taking forever to do anything! **

**Two very cool things: **** translated this story into Spanish, so if you want to check it out: ****http:/www**** . fanfiction . net/s/6359180/1/bHigh_b_bSchool_b_is_bHard_b_bEnough_b**

**And ****Itzy**** nominated me for a JACOBBLACKNPACK award AND I WON FOR BEST NESSIE! Which is soooooo super cool! So Thank you!**

**Anyway- This chapter is kind of short, but its vital, so I hope you like it! I got about 80 reviews for the last chapter, which was so cool! I'm hoping we could maybe possibly break 1000 reviews? **

**SM owns Twilight. **

Only the lithe male and the old one looked happy. Fuck, no. He looked ready to cum. The other two males looked indifferent while the female looked slightly angry. "Well, _Carlie_, how nice to see you again." The old one said.

"I wish I could return the sentiment, Aro." Carlie said icily. I subconsciously moved closer to her. No way in fuck were any of these goddamned leeches even breathing in her direction.

I didn't understand how she knew them or if she knew what they were. But I could tell from the look on her face that they were not old friends and the way her lilac and rain scent turned into the potent scent of fear.

Aro (what a stupid name) smiled, "No matter, Miss _Mason_, I am very excited to see you. You look lovely, and quite grown up from the last time I saw you in person. You've grown into a beautiful woman." He said with a grin, "And I'm sure Demetri would agree."

My thoughts stopped and focused on that. The lithe vampire was Demetri based on his smirk and his eyes canvassing _my_ Carlie's body. And Carlie said her ex's name was Demetri. But… it couldn't be the same Demetri. This one was… a vampire. And humans don't know about vampires. Vampires are… _fuck_! Vampires are unreal to humans!

_That's_ what she scared of! And of course she thinks I cant protect her from something that is thought to be unreal! She thinks I'm human too! But that means that she knows. And she dated a fucking vampire. What the fuck!

Bella and now Carlie! Why me!

"Ciao, Cara Mia." He whispered to her as he approached her with a grin on his stupid fucking face.

I was on him in an instant. No fucking way was he touching her. I couldn't care less if I moved to fast for a human, I pushed his arm away from her right away. "I think you all need to leave." I said, standing in front of her.

Carlie gasped and stepped around me, "Stay out of this." She hissed to me.

I ignored her and pushed her back again, "I'm responsible for these kids." I said in a warning tone, "If you want to finish this later..." Meaning I'll kill you later…

The evil looking one stepped forward and looked at me. Fear ran up my spine. She had a gift, I was sure of it. "Master?" she said calmly with out taking her eyes off me.

Aro laughed, "Well, Jane, my dear, I see no reason not to-"

"No!" Carlie yelled, running straight at Jane, "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Carlie crashed into Jane and was knocked down despite the fact she was bigger than Jane. The big one picked her up and locked his cold, dead arms around her waist.

Shit. Shit! SHIT! Where were they! A leech had my imprint and my pack wasn't here!

Demetri looked at my panicked face and back to Carlie's now tear stained face and laughed, "Oh. I see. Have you been unfaithful to me?" he asked. He tone sounded mocking, but I caught the anger underneath. Carlie did too based on her wide, fearful eyes and rapid heart beat.

I was only vaguely aware that people were starting to whisper about the nature of my and Carlie's relationship. I was to pissed off that a vamp had my girl. I didn't give a shit what they speculated about.

I was honestly getting ready to phase when the door swung open and Embry stood there. In human form. Fuck. I should have specified to come on wolf form.

I saw his face go from confused, to pissed in a matter of seconds. He limped over to my side, "Is this really happening?" he hissed.

"Shh!" I said quickly, I didn't want the vamps to know I could kick their asses.

"He asked you a question." Jane snapped at Carlie, simply rolling her eyes at Embry's sudden appearance. "Did you, or did you not whore around with your teacher? Tell us the truth."

The gym was absolutely silent as everyone awaited her answer. I couldn't even freak out about the possibility of being arrested because my imprint was being held captive by a vampire. I'd gladly go to jail in place of this.

The big leech tightened his grip on her, "Answer her question."

Carlie spat some words at Demetri in some foreign language.

"You ask why I want to know?" Demetri laughed and walked over to her, "Felix?" he addressed the big oaf who would die first. Felix forced Carlie's _left_ hand out.

"No! No! Fuck you! No! Demetri!" she kept screaming at him. Her strength was no match for Felix's.

"Because we're getting married for real this time, Cara Mia. You're father wont be able to intercept you this time as he wont know where we have gone. I would have preferred that you stayed pure for our wedding night." Demetri said as soon as he slipped the big ass rock on her finger.

"We're not getting married!" she yelled, fighting off Felix as best she could. Her eyes flashed to mine for a second. "We're not." She begged me to understand.

I could have laughed. Of course she's not. No fucking way. Over my dead body.

"Where the _fuck_ are Seth and Leah?" Embry hissed in my ear.

I shrugged, my mind was to deep into alpha mode and couldn't be bothered with his questions. I needed to get everyone out safely. Mainly Carlie.

Then Carlie did something that both pissed me off and confused me, she slipped her hand inside Felix's ridiculous cape thing. What the fuck? Really baby? I'm right fucking here. I saw Felix's hold on her slacken a bit and Carlie slipped out of his grasp. I expected her to run or something, but no, she ran right up to Demetri and slapped him right across the cheek before ripping the ring off her finger and throwing it all the way across the gym.

"I'm _not_ marrying you, you son of a bitch!" she yelled, and then she tried running.

Demetri caught her and took the hand she slapped him with. I immediately moved to help her, but Felix jumped in my way and pushed me back. Carlie's yelp, her following sobs, and the sound of her bones cracking made my body almost ignite with rage. I pushed passed Felix and quickly yanked Carlie away from Demetri, she stumbled right into Embry, who promptly shoved her behind himself. Even if he was injured, I could tell he was readying himself to phase, just in case.

Aro looked at me with an amused smile on his face, "You've found yourself a troublemaker, here."

"Alright." I snapped, "Class dismissed. Hurry out of here and get to your next class."

"No." Jane's voice rang out, "They leave after we leave with Carlie."

"Fine!" Carlie yelled, darting out from behind Embry, he reached out for her, but she moved too quickly for him, "I'll go! Just- Just don't hurt anyone." She sobbed.

"No!" I growled to her, "Carlie, you cant leave school grounds. The five of you, on the other hand, need to leave. Now." I growled in my alpha voice. I saw everyone wince, even the vamps. No one could deny the power that came with it.

Demetri raced over to Carlie with super human speed and threw her over his shoulder. "Fine." He said with a shrug, "We'll leave. Maybe we'll send you all an invite to our wedding and baby shower." He looked directly at me when he said it, too.

BABY SHOWER! Fucker wanted to make fucking Halfling half vamps like the Cullens? Ohh no! Not again! Bella _died_ because of her…offspring.

"No! No fucking way Demetri! I'm not having your kids! Find some one else!" Carlie was kicking and screaming at him as he walked away.

I felt the familiar heat tingle up my spine. I was going to phase in front of all of these witnesses and I couldn't bring myself to care. I had to take care of her. Embry would have my back. We could damage control this shit.

It was only 5 against one. I was big. I was strong. I would do this. For her. For Carlie. Because she needed me too.

As I prepared myself to phase, the worst possible thing happened. Another vampire blurred into the room. At least this one wasn't wearing a stupid cape. She had long mahogany hair and angular features. She was beautiful…in a deadly, unnatural way. Like a vampire. But there was something familiar about her…

"Demetri." The newcomer snarled in a high vaguely familiar voice, "Put her down." There was a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Holy shit, Jake! That's-"

"Shh!" I growled, cutting Embry off. I didn't need him to tell me another vampire just walked in.

"It was stupid of you to let her live alone." Demetri snarled back to the female, "She's been up to some very…adult things." His lip curled and his blood red eyes glared at me.

The leech's icy face turned to a frown as she approached Carlie. Just because this vamp wasn't trying to forcibly marry and make Halflings with her, I still didn't want her touching Carlie. A leech was a leech. "Don't touch her." I growled, walking towards Carlie and Demetri. Embry shadowed me.

The new vamp's head snapped towards me with a furious look in her eyes. In her _golden_ eyes as I just realized. Still didn't like her. The vamp's face flooded with shock. "J-Jacob?" she whispered.

What the fuck! Could this day get any weirder!

But then I looked at her. Golden eyes. She was obviously a vegetarian. Mahogany hair. No wonder she looked vaguely familiar! "Bella?" her name escaped my lips before I could hold it in.

And as soon as I uttered it, my suspicions were confirmed. Edward Cullen burst through the doors and went to her side, "Bella, love. Don't do that-"

Fucking mind reader is here. Great. I be he tracked me down just she he could cause me more pain. Stay out of my fucking mind! I spat at him. I deliberately thought of moments that would gross him out. Like me having sex with my imprint. Fuck. She wouldn't know what I'm showing him. And I bet it'll get him out of my head fast.

He cut off his sentence and fury filled eyes snapped to me. I gave him a smug smile. Then his eyes snapped to Carlie.

"Get out of here." I spat at him, thinking about the first time Carlie and I had sex.

"Oh shit!" my attention was immediately on Carlie who uttered those words in terror. "J-Jake. Stop…stop thinking about…that." She said quietly, while still being held by Demetri.

How did she know he was a mind reader?

"Edward." Carlie said evenly, "Can- Can we just get rid of Demetri right now? Please? We can…talk about other things later."

Six other vamps blurred into the gym at that time. The rest of the Cullens. Embry stiffened next to me. We were defiantly outnumbered now. But I couldn't focus on that. I was focusing on the fact that Carlie knew the Cullens.

Cullen tore his furious eyes away from me and turned to Demetri. "Put her down." He growled. Shit, if he wasn't so scrawny, I could be scared of him. Why did he care so much about Carlie?

Demetri didn't take his eyes off Cullen, "Master?" he said something in another language.

"Not now, Demetri." Aro said before Demetri put Carlie down and ran out of the gym with the others.

Well, good. That's one group of vampires I don't have to worry about. But I still have 8 of them in my gym. So fuck.

Carlie then went right up to Doctor Vamp and held out her hand. "Its broken." She whispered.

"Class dismissed." I snapped at the other kids. "Hurry up to your other classes."

Some kids booked it out of there, while others, like Leslie and Cook, stuck around. "Carlie…?" Leslie approached the Doc and Carlie.

I didn't particularly like her, but I vowed to protect all human life. And Leslie was about to walk up to a vampire. I quickly intercepted her, "Leave." I told her.

She glared at me for a second before storming off to the locker rooms with the other kids.

Now that I didn't have to worry about other kids seeing me phase…

"How dare you, Jacob Black!" Edward Cullen's annoying voice sounded. And before I had the chance to phase, Eddie boy had me pinned against a wall.

"Wait! What!" Carlie snapped, running over to us.

I shook. "Leave the gym, Carlie." I commanded her in my alpha voice. I figured it was the best option. She listens to it sometimes…

"She's not taking any orders from you Jacob." Edward hissed.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Carlie yelled as the other Cullens approached, Embry limped over and attempted to pull her back. The big Cullen growled and shoved him away from Carlie. Embry obviously didn't like that and shoved Emmett (I think is name is) right back.

Emmett growled and prepared to attack, as did Embry even if he was injured. Then Carlie did the stupidest thing ever. She got between them. She placed herself right in front of a shaking werewolf and a pissed of vampire. "Stop!" she yelled at both of them.

I was surprised to see both men (the term used loosely) back off. Embry obviously didn't want to hurt her because I would kill him. But Emmett? I don't know why he did. Thank God he did, but… why? I was missing something.

Emmett reached out and pulled my Carlie behind him and pushed her into the Doc who resumed wrapping her hand.

WHERE THE FUCK WERE SETH AND LEAH! Embry _couldn't_ phase! He was injured! I could, on the other hand.

"Don't phase." Edward growled.

"Stay out of my fucking head bloodsucker!" I spat.

Carlie froze. "Wait. I- I'm confused. Do- Do you know him?" she directed the question at me.

I didn't understand this situation. Why was my imprint-

"Imprint!" Edward thundered at me as he threw me across the gym. I landed with a crash on the gym floor. It took all of my control not to phase. It would scare Carlie too much.

"Imprint?" Carlie echoed.

No! no! no! I did not want her to find out like this!

"Imprint!" Bella hissed. "Your _mating_ thing?" She looked furious as she blurred over to me without tripping.

"Mating…?" Carlie prompted us again, pulling away from the Doc and approaching us. "Someone seriously needs to tell me what's going on." She looked at Eddie, Bells, and me imploringly.

The blonde bitchy one, Rosalie, I think, came over and wrapped an arm around _my_ Carlie. "Honey, you don't want to know."

Carlie ripped away from her. Finally a smart move! "Yes! I _do_ want to know! Edward, I know you probably aren't to happy with the images you saw in his head, but get over it, I'm grown up. I can-"

"Calm down, sweetpea." Mama vamp said, wrapping her arms around Carlie, "I think both you and Jacob are confused right now."

"As much as you _love_ each other," the hungry blonde male said, shooting a look at Edward, who loosened his battle stance a little bit, "you don't know each other."

"Well that much is obvious!" I spat, "Carlie, how the fuck do you know them?"

I saw anger flicker through her eyes before she replied, "How do _you_ know them?"

"Fuck, Carlie! This isn't a game! They are goddamned leeches! They'll fucking drain you! Tell me-" I was cut off by a swift, cold, fist to the face.

Emmett Cullen stood over me, "Don't talk to her like that."

When I sprang up a look of pure hurt was in her eyes. It made me hurt, too. "Goddamned leeches?" she squeaked out with tears in her eyes. She looked into my eyes for a few second searching for something. I did my best to get the 'holy fuck I am surrounded by leeches and my imprint seems to know them, wow does that piss me off' look out of my eyes.

Apparently it didn't work because she took off outside.

"Carlie!" I immediately ran after her, but Edward got in my way again and get right in my face to spit the last words I ever thought I'd hear…

"Stay the hell away from my daughter, Black."

And with that, eight vampires blurred out of the gym. Leaving just me, Embry, and our WTF faces.

**So it'd really be awesome if we could get 80 reviews again!**


	31. 10 Different Kinds Of Illegal

**So I was blown away at the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. 104. Wow! That is SO cool you guys! So I really pushed myself to get this chapter out sooner than the two weeks I've been trying. And here it is! I love all of your reviews so much! We broke 1000! That's soooooo super cool! So, as a reward for breaking 1000 and just being awesome readers, I am writing an outtake. A lot of you asked for a Maribel one and I'm about half way through writing it. I think, just because you guys are so awesome, that I will write one of your choice. If you leave it in a review or pm me or email me with ideas I will put together a poll. But I will for sure be posting a Maribel/Embry lemon soon. So you all should check back for that. **

**And now on to the chapter!**

**SM owns Twilight. **

"Jake?"

"Hey! Jake!"

"Snap out of it dumbass! You don't have anytime to waste!"

Apparently Seth and Leah finally hauled their lazy asses here.

But that didn't matter.

I fucked up. Big time.

With the one person who actually matters.

"Dude, if you don't get out of here, you're going to be arrested. A lot of people heard you two are sleeping together."

It wasn't just the fact that Carlie apparently wasn't fucking human. Carlie, if that was her real name, was Bella's daughter. Making her around 10 years old.

10.

When I stupidly popped her cherry that night, I didn't really think of her age as a factor. 17 was a teenager, just under 18. Not a child. 10 was a child. Making me, by definition, a pedophile. She sure as hell didn't look or act 10. But it still made me feel like an absolute piece of shit.

_And_ it was the fact that now she has to have some sort of idea who I am and what I do in my spare time. Kill vampires. And her family members were vampires. She heard me call them derogatory names. So great.

"Come on, man. You have enough problems to deal with."

I barely registered being forcibly removed from the gym and Leah punching me in the face to get me to phase.

I showed him images of…what me and _his daughter_ did in our spare time. He was forced to see his daughter… Oh shit. I'm never going to get close enough to apologize! He's not going to let me see her! If I were Eddie, I'd kick my ass. I- Fuck. I gave him a first row seat to seeing me take his only daughter's virginity.

But… Bella would let me see her, right? Once upon a time we were friends. She wouldn't want me to suffer, right? Wasn't it enough for her to let me suffer for 10 years? She has got to know how much damage she did.

And- And Carlie? She loves me. She told me she did. I've heard imprints say its painful to be away from their wolves. The imprint goes both ways. She wouldn't be happy with out me.

But would it be different for her? I mean…she's not…human. Fuck. She's half vampire. She's Edward and Bella's 10 year old daughter and they'll never let me see her again.

Seth and Leah kept their minds intentionally clear to let me think. Embry stayed behind at the school to…uh…tie up a few loose ends. Meaning he's cleaning out both of our offices and we're getting the hell outta dodge.

Shit. I am such a fuck up. Now that I know who Carlie really is, its fucking obvious!

Her bronze hair. Her brown eyes. Pale skin. Faster than average heartbeat. Fucking gorgeous. Rich. Of course she doesn't know where she was born, I bet her parents were trying to protect her from the truth. The truth that my family, my friends were deadest on killing her and her family. There is a fucking legend about her family!

How that fuck am I gonna explain that one to her?

Fuck! How am I going to tell _my_ family who _she_ is?

And should I even bother? She's never going to want to see me again.

_Jake, you need a plan. I'm not going to let you wallow in self pity for ten years. You have to do something. Go talk to her or Edward or someone. Call Billy he knows everything about everything. _Leah encouraged.

_You think he can fix this?_ I snapped, _I bet all those leeches are talking shit about me right now! She's never gonna want to see me again when Eddie tells her that I thought I was in love with her _mother_! And fuck! What is she going to think when Bells tells her everything about my past! She's gonna hate me!_

_Then get you ass over there and do something about it, asshole! _She snapped back.

_So if Carlie is Bella's daughter, and Bella is Charlie's daughter, that makes Bella my step-sister and Carlie my step-niece!_ Seth was in his own little world. _Hey! Jake! You touched my under aged niece! You bastard! _He jumped at me, and in my distressed state, he easily knocked me over.

_I didn't know! Christ, Seth! You never had a problem with it before! Carlie looks 17, fuck, she could pass for 21! _I yelped, trying to get out from under him.

_Seth! Cut it out!_ Leah braked, dragging her brother off me. _He didn't know! Jake, go over there. Seth and I will start packing up the apartment._

So Seth and Leah left me alone in my thoughts.

I didn't know who's pain I was feeling, hers or mine. Probably both. I caused her pain, which only causes more for me. So great. I am the biggest fuck up in the world.

I needed to fix this. Or at least make her pain go away. I would suffer though mine. But hers? I needed hers to go away. Then I could maybe live with myself. As long as she's not hurting. She cant hurt because of me. I wouldn't allow it.

While I thought about how I needed to fix things, my paws had already made the decision to go to her house and by the time I actually made up my mind I was going to try and talk to her, I was already standing, naked, in the woods behind her house.

So I was going to have to move so fast into the house that no one would see me. But the vampires inside would smell me and hear me. And no doubt Edward could hear me now.

Edward- If you can hear me, I really need to talk to her. I love her more than anything and I- I just didn't know who she was. And I'm ok with what she is. I couldn't care less that's she's half vampire. She's perfect, Edward. And if I had known what was going to…result for you and Bella getting married I wouldn't have stood in your way at all. I would have personally driven you guys to Vegas and-

"I get the point, Jacob." Edward's low snarl came from next to me.

I bit back the automatic growl that always came when a vampire was near. "So you'll let me talk to her?" I asked hopefully.

His eyes narrowed. "No."

Again, I bit back a growl. Who is he to keep my Carlie away from me?

"I happen to be her father!" he snarled at me. "And I would much prefer it if you kept from using the pronoun 'my' in regard to _my_ daughter."

Only he would talk like that at a time like this. "Sorry." I muttered, "But, Edward, please. I- I _need_ to talk to her! I need her to understand and I need to tell her the truth!" I begged.

"Bella and I will explain the situation to her and she can decide for herself if she wants to see you again." He said before turning to leave.

Against my better judgment, I clasped my hand on his shoulder and spun him around to face me. "That's not good enough." I snarled.

"Get your paws off me." And just like that, he went from looking like an angry father to a furious vampire dad in attack mode.

"I need to talk to her." I repeated firmly, my hand still on his shoulder.

And before I knew what was happening I was thrown back several feet into a large tree. "You're not in any position to demand things, Jacob! I am still her father and I will still be protecting her from anyone dangerous!" his eyes were narrowed into black slits.

Like the fucking pot calling the goddamn kettle black! "Oh me?" I growled, picking myself up and stalking towards him. "And where were you when she was almost raped twice! Were _you_ the one who got her out of both of those situations! No! You weren't! It was me. I'm not the blood sucker here! She has blood running through her veins! You are one thousand times more likely to kill-"

"I would never hurt my own daughter!" he growled as he threw me into another tree. This time it snapped in half and the wolf reacted to the angry vampire just feet away from me. I phased. "Renesmee is a child! She doesn't know what she wants!"

_If you would just let me talk to her and explain things you would see she wants me!_

Cullen ran at me again and, since I was still in control unlike him, I dodged him instead of fighting back.

"Because you lied to her!" he growled at me. "She thought you were human!"

_And I thought she was human! Edward, please! Let me talk to her! I love her and she loves me!_ The first time we said it to each other flashed through my head. But it was a really bad move because it was obvious we had just had sex before hand…

Edward literally roared and succeeded in getting his cold hands around my back leg. "She's 10!" I felt my bones snap as I gave a loud howl of pain and kicked him into a tree. This one fell, too.

_I know! I know! Edward, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Of course if I had known how old she is I would have never done it! I thought she was 17! She told me she was! And she could pass for 20! How was I supposed to know!_

"Last time I checked, Jacob, 17 was still off limits! And on top of it you were her teacher!" Edward growled, going for me again.

But, thank god, Emmett and Carlisle Cullen showed up. Emmett got Edward in a death grip before he could snap my neck. But, unfortunately, Emmett Cullen looked just as likely to murder me. "Yeah. That's 10 different kinds of illegal, mutt." Emmett spat at me.

Doc came between me and Edward, who was struggling to get out of Emmett's hold, and put his hands up to Edward, "Son, calm down. Renesmee is upset and hurting Jacob wouldn't do any good." He turned to me and threw me a blanket that smelled like Car- Uhh, _Renesmee_.

"Carlisle! He- He-" Edward couldn't seem to get it out that me and his daughter fucked.

SHIT! MIND READER! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Edward roared again and struggled against Emmett harder as I phased nad wrapped the blanket around me. "If you could hear his _vial _thoughts, you would be reacting the same way!"

Doc pushed him back. "Then lets get Bella. I think-"

"No!" Edward growled. "If anyone needs Bella right now its Renesmee. No one needs _him_, Carlisle!" he growled, glaring at me. "If you _knew_, Carlisle!"

Doc nodded, "Jacob you better go home until we all cool down. Take care of your-"

"No." I said firmly. "I'm talking to her. I need to explain. Please!" I growled.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment. Renesmee is upset with you and as is the rest of the family. Let us talk things through and if she chooses to talk to you after she understands-"

"She wont fucking understand if you don't let me talk to her!" I roared. With out thinking of the consequences, I darted passed all three vampires and tried running into the house.

But, like I said, I didn't think of the consequences. Nor the fact that Edward was like the fastest fucking vampire in existence. So he's the one who caught me and threw me back into the forest. That's three trees down, now.

"We'll call if she wants to talk." Edward spat to me as they left me, with several broken ribs and various bones, all alone in the woods.

"Go back to your hole." Emmett muttered.

Yeah. The hole where I've been living with your niece for months…

SHIT! MIND READER!

I picked my now broken and bruised body off the ground as quickly as possible. But I wasn't quick enough for Edward 'Speed-Fucking-demon' Cullen. He cracked three more of my ribs before Carlisle pried him off. "Enough, Edward. Your wife and daughter need you more. I think you and Bella owe Renesmee an explanation."

Edward pulled back and gave me a scary look before speeding off to Renesmee's house. Carlisle and Emmett followed.

I laid on the ground for a few minutes while I let my bones reset. I didn't need Leah on the war path over my injuries. After I felt up to it, I phased and took off to our apartment. I prayed I wouldn't find any cop cars there.

Leah pounced on me the second I walked in. "Jake, Embry called, he said people were talking about what happened but apparently a lot of people doubt it. They think Carlie, or…whatever her name is, is too good for you. So your boss hasn't gotten wind of it yet. Which is good. Embry also told your boss you and he have a family emergency and wont be able to continue to teach. He's cleaning things out right now." Leah filled me in. "Did you talk to her?"

"No." I muttered. "Edward intercepted me."

"And you're alive?" Seth asked. "Wow. He has some good control."

Right. Seth had hero-worship going on with Eddie. "Yeah." I muttered.

"So you didn't see her?" Leah asked again.

"Nope."

"When are you going to?"

I shrugged, "Edward says they'll call if she wants to talk."

"That's not good enough, Jake!" she yelled at me. "We watched you destroy your life for 10 years because of Bella! She fucking owes you! Did you tell them you kept her safe?"

"Of course I did!" I snapped, "I'm just a fuck up. I cant do anything right." I growled. I grabbed a bottle of Jack before heading to my room to drink myself into an oblivion.

But Leah just had to interfere…

"No, Jake!" she yelled, grabbing the Jack from me, "You are _not_ going down this hole again. Break into the fucking house and talk to her!"

I spun around, "Gimme the Jack, Leah."

She had a determined look on her face, "No."

"Leah…" I warned her.

"Jake, no!" she growled, "You have to man up and at least try to be the guy Carlie thought you were. Do you think she's going to want to talk to you while you're drunk off your ass! No! And do you think her leech family is going to approve of you if, every time something bad happens, you drink and fuck the bad away? No! Grow a pair and talk to her!"

"You think I haven't tried!" I snapped, "Do you know how many bones Edward just broke! Fuck, Leah! I tried! What the hell am I supposed to do! _Kill_ all of them so I can talk to her?"

"No! You're supposed to get close enough so you can say one fucking phrase to her!" she snapped back, "If she loves you, she wont let them kill you."

I was close to phasing when Embry burst through the door with a big box. "Shit, man. Everyone at school is talking about you. Not the teachers of course, but everyone in gym seems to have told everyone. And now that both you and her aren't at school, everyone's starting to believe it. Torres is gonna get wind of it soon."

"I don't really give a shit, Embry!" I yelled, punching the wall. I left a pretty big hole… "She- She fucking hates me! I saw it in her eyes! And who knows what kind of skewed story they're telling her! I'm probably going to look like the biggest jackass in the world to her! If it wasn't for me, she could have stayed in Forks and…met her grandpa and… and made me happy." I finished quietly.

Embry relaxed from his defensive position and held out his hands. I guess I was pretty fucking unstable right now… "Yeah, man, I get it. All I'm saying is that's its gonna be kinda hard to talk to her while your ass is in prison for sleeping with an underage student. You have to get out of here."

I sighed and quickly snatched my Jack back from Leah before slamming my door closed behind me. "Fuck it!" I yelled to them.

They spent the next few hours trying to get me out of my room while I drank the bottle of Jack, as well as the bottle of tequila Car- Renesmee got me while she was in Mexico.

I was at a loss as to what to do.

I didn't know! Of course…if I had…

Would I have done anything different?

She looks mature. She acts more mature than me. She kissed me first.

I wouldn't have.

It might be sick, but I really wouldn't have. Renesmee isn't a child. She's not your average 10 year old.

And it would be worlds different if she wasn't my imprint. I didn't understand why Eddie was flipping his shit over this.

I love her. With every single fiber of my being. I would die for her. I am committed forever. I may have unintentionally hurt her today, but it defiantly wasn't on purpose! I would never do that! Doesn't he see that? I'd do anything for her? Who else would

God. If they would just let me see her! I would answer all of her questions honestly. I would try and get her to see how much I regret this situation! I need to tell her how much I love her.

But two bottles of hard liquor can even impair a werewolf. So when I brilliantly drew out a diagram of how to sneak into her house it turned out to be a picture of me flying on a pterodactyl, ripping the roof off her house, and swooping down to get her.

And apparently my sales pitch to recruit Embry to help me with this brilliant plan failed. "Jake, man. You don't have time to get drunk and build a time machine to get a pterodactyl. The cops could be here any second."

"But the pterodactyl will fight them off!" I insisted.

Embry shook his head and threw a cup of ice water on me. "Jake! If you're not going over to her place, then you need to get out of here."

The water sobered me up a little bit. "They cant prove anything."

Leah laughed dryly from her room, "Her stuff is literally everywhere in here. And I'm willing to bet you have a few of her panties stashed away in your sock drawer."

No… Tee shirt drawer. "Whatever, Leah. She didn't say we were, she didn't say we weren't. Nobody can prove anything. All this stuff could be someone else's." I dismissed her.

I was to drunk to be dealing with serious things…

Much to my displeasure, all three members of my pack started to throw all of my stuff and her stuff into boxes. They though we were leaving.

"We're not moving!" I growled at them, knocking over boxes. "We're staying until I can figure this shit out!"

"Then figure it out, Jacob!" Leah yelled back at me. "Don't try and drink it away!"

"I came up with a fool proof way!" I roared, holding up the pterodactyl diagram in one hand and taking a swig of vodka with my other. "And what the fuck do you expect me to do anyway, Leah?" Swig. All three of their faces became shocked. "Ya think she's gonna want anything to do with me when they tell her I was in love with her mom?"

"You are such an idiot." Leah hissed.

And then I caught her scent.

I immediately dropped my diagram and my vodka and spun around.

She kinda sorta looked like hell. A beautiful hell, but hell non the less. Her hair was thrown up in a hasty bun and she had make-up running down her face like she had been crying.

Renesmee was standing in my doorway, half turned and ready to run, with a look of hurt on her face.

I could just hear the imprint gods laughing at me.

"Baby?" I prompted her, taking a cautious step forward when all I really wanted to do was scoop her up into my arms and never let go.

She matched my step forward with one back and it felt like a knife in my heart. She was scared of me.

"Baby, you- you don't have to be scared of me or my pack. I promise." I whispered, wishing I was sober. "I- I love you."

"Uhhh. We'll just…" Embry started as he, Seth, and Leah started to walk out the door. But, since they would have to walk right by her to get out, she tensed up and backed away.

"You don't have to be scared of us, Renesmee." Seth said brightly. "In fact, Leah and I are-"

"Seth!" Leah interrupted him, "I think she and Jake need to talk with out us around. You can drop that bomb later."

The three of them hastily went into the living room and again, I took a few hesitant steps forward and gestured for her to come in. She was careful to stay far away from me, but she did come in, which I took as a good sign.

"Renesmee?" I whispered.

I had barely gotten her name out when she broke, "My mom?" her voice broke with tears and before I made the conscious decision to do so, I had my arms around her. But it was a bad move. She quickly, much to quickly for a human, twirled out of my arms and shot to the other and of the room. "Don't touch me."

"Baby, I- I don't even know where to begin. I just want you to know this changes nothing for me. I still love you." I held my breath for a second, but when she didn't reply, I continued, "I- I understand if you're pissed at me. I don't know what they told you but-"

"Do you want to tell me your side?" she said with anger in her voice, "Because, right now, you look like a pretty big asshole!"

"I am." I said right away. "I mean, I was. I was a kid. Shit, I didn't know anything about relationships. I was young and I was stupid."

She stared at me with an unreadable expression for a second. "I'm younger now than you were-"

"Can we not talk about that?" I pleaded, "I already feel like the world's biggest asshole."

Anger flashed through her eyes, "Well I'm 10! That's part of who I am. I might look and act older, but I'm 10!" I could see her start to break down. Renesmee was strong, but, for the first time, I saw a vulnerable girl.

A girl I hurt with all my pushing and dumbass teenage antics. She didn't need my shit. She didn't need my baggage. I was broken and I couldn't shake the last bits of asshole Jake, pre-imprint Jake. Renesmee was sweet and innocent. She was smart, she had money, and she had a family that would protect her from anything. She was beautiful and could have any guy she wanted.

She didn't need me.

And why would she want me?

I was a high school drop out with no useful, everyday skills. I spent the better part of my teenage years thinking up ways to steal her mom from her dad and ways to kill the only family she knows. I whored around for 10 years, imagining what it would be like if the chick was Bella.

I didn't have any honor left. I left my father. All alone in a wheelchair. I ran from my responsibilities to my reservation, I ran from my responsibilities as alpha. I let my family, my pack, and my people down.

All because I couldn't man up and admit Cullen was a better choice for Bella.

And Renesmee was proof of that. She's perfect. She's kind and she's sweet. The exact opposite of me, selfish and asshole-y.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't deserve you, Renesmee." I whispered as my revelations hit me. "I've messed up to many times to deserve your love. You deserve someone who's honest, and isn't a coward. I'm sorry, Nessie. For everything."

Wonder if Edward would make my death slow…

"What?" she asked, taking a step forward. "What did you call me?"

"Huh?" The Jack/tequila/vodka mist in my head wasn't helping me at all. "Oh, uh…Nessie? I don't know, I just kinda thought it fit. Sorry." I apologized.

She stood in the doorway for a few more seconds before hesitantly sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "What's an imprint? Mom said you should tell me that." She whispered.

I turned around and looked into her curious, scared, and hurt filled eyes. "It- Imprinting is a way for a wolf to recognize his soul mate."

"And you…?" she prodded.

"I imprinted on you as soon as I looked into your eyes that first day." I told her honestly.

Nessie shot off the bed and looked at me with angry eyes. "So you knew the whole time?"

I looked at her in confusion, "Knew what?"

"That we were…supposedly soul mates?" she demanded. I nodded. Nessie sighed in annoyance. "Then- Then why did you…wait?"

"Wait? Wait, what?" I asked, kind of confusing my own drunk ass.

She sat on the bed again, "Why did you let me date Andrew? Why did you wait so long to actually try and date me?"

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, getting off the bed, "You're pissed at me for not making a play for you sooner?" Was she serious?

"Yes!" she snapped, leaping off the bed, "If you knew we were going to end up together then why didn't you just save us both sometime, grow a pair, and tell me?"

She was fucking serious….

"Nessie, baby… I- I thought I was doing what was best for you! I didn't want to interfere with your normal teenage life!"

"My life's not normal!" she yelled back.

"Well how the fuck was I supposed to know? Believe it or not, I don't go up to everyone and ask with species they are! I had no way of knowing you're half vampire!" I said, not believing we were having an argument over this.

"I have my mum's eyes! And my dad's hair color! And-"

"And your grandpa's curls!" I yelled, sitting back on the bed, "Yeah, I see that now! Nessie, I didn't know. I wish I could have taken my head out from my ass but-"

"Grandpa?" she asked, interrupting my self-loathing monologue. "You- You know him? He's alive?" she asked quietly, sitting on the bed.

"Uhh…" Shit. That was on Bells and Eddie, this isn't my job…

"Jacob?" she prodded.

"Baby, I- I shouldn't tell you about him. You should ask your parents." I said softly.

She held my gaze for what seemed to be hours before she spoke. And when she did, her question clearly held a challenge, and if I answered wrong, she would leave.

Luckily it was the only question I knew the answer to right now.

"Jake, do you love me?"

**Don't forget to review and tell me which outtake I should write! **


	32. Mile High

**AN at bottom. **

**SM owns Twilight.**

I stared right into her eyes and answered with out any hesitation.

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

I also knew this one.

"Because you're here." I said, silently begging her to understand and give me a chance when confusion clouded her features. "You- You know about my past. You trusted me when I said I wanted nothing to do with any other girl when you found all the numbers and notes. You loved me when all I had going for me was you. You kept our relationship a secret, just so I wouldn't get fired or arrested, when you could have dated someone who could have taken you out on real dates and been a perfect boyfriend. Not a high school drop out gym teacher."

"You always came back at night when you could have easily gone out and had a normal teenage life. And I know your parents told you about all the stupid things I did when I was a kid, but you're here. You can still look me in the eyes and not want to kill me. Baby, that's why I love you. You loved me despite all my problems and baggage and you're here now. And just be being here you show me that you're strong and independent. And, Nessie, you-"

Her lips hit mine before I could say how perfect she was, physically, mentally, and emotionally, she was perfect for me. She was everything I needed to be happy in life.

I was a little surprised that her lips were on mine. I thought she'd want to at least punch me or something first, but I wasn't going to complain.

She placed her hands on my cheeks and parted her lips for me.

And I was suddenly overcome with love and trust and a bunch of other emotions. But they were coming so fast that I didn't really understand what was happening. I knew I should be feeling confusion, but I felt all of this positive energy.

But I understood when her hands left my face and she pulled back. It was her gift.

"I want to go to Forks." She told me while I was still recovering from her surprising kiss.

My eyes snapped to hers. They were boring into me, almost daring me to say no. I had a feeling she would go weather or not I would take her. "Baby…I- I'm not the person to-"

"My family isn't allowed in the Olympic Peninsula. And I want to see my grandpa and where my family lived and where everything happened. I'm leaving with or with out you in five minutes." She said quickly as she leaped up and packed some stuff in one of her bags.

I tried to sober up more as she raced around the room. This was no doubt one of her stupidest ideas ever. "Baby, this is crazy! You cant- If it were up to me, you could, but, baby, Sam is in charge there. And you- You're a Cullen, baby. I wish you could, but-"

"You're Ephraim Black's heir." She started simply.

I got off the bed and grabbed her hands to prevent her from packing, "This is dangerous. I'm sorry I've fucked this whole situation up for you, but I have. If you go on to Quilute land, Sam will see it as a broken treaty. And, baby, I would fight for you, but I cant take on all 8 members of Sam's pack. I would try-"

"I'm not going to ask you to fight them, Jake." She seemed a little hurt I would say that. "If- If _you_, the rightful alpha, brought me to La Push then there wouldn't be a problem! Jacob, please! I need to figure some stuff out and- And I-" tears fell from her eyes again.

"Nessie, if- if we go. You're going to hear awful things. This whole situation with you family and…your mom. Its all my fault. I mean… we were all on board with this outdated prejudice against vampires. And, baby, I don't know what happened after I left. I know Sam had your family banished, but…I know him. He's aggressive and if he sees a threat, he'll try to eliminate it. And he saw you as a threat." I rambled, trying to say anything to get her to give this up.

"Jacob," she cried, "I- I fell like my world just came crashing down on top of me. My dad left my mom and my mom apparently had a werewolf best friend! I don't understand why they would keep this from me and I'm pissed as fuck! They kept my grandfather from me! They skirted around my questions and lied to me! I just- I need to think about things. And this imprint stuff! Why did you try to steal my mom away from my dad when you knew you could imprint? Why does the pack hate my family so much? Jacob, I need answers! And I cant just ask you or my parents. I need to find them, Jake. And if you're not coming, fine! But its been five minutes and my family will be back soon, so I have to go!" she shot away from me and headed to the door.

My heart was beating like crazy. Her parents obviously didn't know she was here. They didn't know she was taking off to the one place they couldn't go. If I helped her, Eddie would castrate me…

She needed me, right? She may not be human, but she couldn't take on a pack by herself.

But they wouldn't dare touch her. She was my imprint, Cullen or not, she was. We might be in separate packs but I still consider them brothers and I would die to protect one of their imprints. They would do the same for me, right?

"Fuck." I muttered as Nessie exited our room. "Baby! Wait! I'm coming!" I yelled as I grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it.

Nessie was already in her Jag when I made it down and hopped into the passenger's side. She didn't really look at me or talk to me the entire way to the airport. I tried to make conversation, just about stupid topics like the weather and shit, but she didn't respond at all.

I was still on her shit list.

When we got to the airport, she rushed out of the car and attempted to go in with out saying a single thing to me. That didn't fly with me. I just needed her to understand. So I quickly caught her by the waist and spun her around. "Nessie," I said softly, "I understand that your mad at me. And you have a right to be. But just know that I'll love you forever. Ok?"

She pulled back. "I'm not…mad at you per se. You're just…" a smile twitched onto her lips, "You're not out of the dog house quite yet. Pun intended." She grinned.

I couldn't help but smile. She's so cute. Nessie was a prefect name for her. "I know. Keep me in there as long as you want." I told her.

It took us awhile, but we were finally able to board the 4pm flight to Olympia. Nessie said going to SeaTac would be to obvious. So I got us tickets to Olympia. She knew best…

Once we were boarded, I immediately turned to her, "Nessie, baby, will you tell me what they told you?" I begged.

She shrugged, "All of it."

"But… Tell me what you know about me."

"Jacob Black. Rightful alpha. Phased for the first time February of 2006. Fixed motorcycles with my mom and taught her how to ride one. Fell in love with my mom and tried to steal her away from my dad more than once. Kissed my mom against her will and broke her hand. Manipulated her into kissing you before the newborns came. Hates vampires. Hates my father specifically. And thinks he has the balls to be my soul mate." She finished with a glance at me.

I took a deep breath. "Ok. Seems like you hit the surface. I don't hate your family, Nessie. I did, for a while on instinct, but I can feel they mean to world to you, and you mean the world to me. I only hated your dad because he had your mom, and I'm sure it not secret to you that I thought I loved her once. But, as I've said, I didn't know love. What I feel for you is so much stronger than anything I've ever felt. And yeah, I have balls of steal. The only thing that will make me leave your side is if you truly wished me to go."

She leaned back in her seat and turned her head away from me.

I couldn't deny that it kind of pissed me off. I was just trying to talk to her. So I reached over and turned her face to me. "I know you're mad. I understand that, but you need to believe me when I say I love you and no one else. I've made mistakes. I regret some of them, a lot of them, but they brought me to you. I wish we could have met each other under better circumstances, but better this than nothing. I'd rather have you angry with me than not have you at all. Please, please believe me, Nessie."

"You don't even know what I'm angry about." She jerked her head out of my hands.

"You feel like everyone has lied to you your entire life. You have a grandpa and grandma that you have never met. You didn't know your dad left for awhile and your mom became friends with me. And your mad at me for being a general asshole and trying to win your mom's love wrongfully." I finished.

She looked at me through narrowed eyes and I knew I hit the nail on the head. "Fine. So you understand that I cant just forget about all of this. I need time."

"I know. If you want to know anything you can ask me." I told her.

She was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke, "If you knew about the possibility of imprinting, then why did you fight dirty for my already taken mother."

Damn. "Well, I- I didn't think there was anyone else. I was just drawn to Bella, but I guess I was only drawn to the part of her that was you." I tried using my most charming grin.

Her face softened a little bit, but she still didn't smile at me. "What- What was my mom like when…when my family left her?"

Again, she looked venerable. "Nessie…" I wasn't quiet sure if I wanted to tell her, shouldn't that be her parents' job?

"Jacob, please. They skimmed over that part. Dad said he left and mom said she became friends with you and fixed motorcycles until she had to go rescue him." She explained.

I sighed, "She…I don't know, baby. She looked destroyed. Like…like a part of her was missing."

"And after seeing my mom like that without my dad, why did you still-"

"Because I was drawn to her." I explained again, "I thought there was something wrong with me where I couldn't imprint! I felt what imprinting felt like through Sam and Jared. I felt like that around Bella. But it was you the whole time! And if I had known that, I would have backed off right away! But I didn't and I'm sorry!"

"What do you mean through Sam and Jared?" she asked. "Is it a werewolf thing? They didn't tell me anything about…you guys."

"Uhhh…" Shit. Shit. Shit. "Umm…"

"Jake?"

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, "Um, see, when we're in werewolf form we can kinda hear each other's thoughts. So when-"

She got it instantly. "So if you thought about…_me_ in wolf form then…" I averted her eyes. "Jake! Did you- I mean has… Mr. Call?"

"I- I _really_ try not to think about it… but… Baby, you're always on my mind. I mean…all of our time together, its my favorite memory,"

"So… so he's seen me…"

"How I've seen you." I finished.

Her cheeks became stained dark red. "Jake!" I smiled when she buried her face into my chest. At least she didn't have a no touching rule…

I wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry, Baby. At least there's only three in my pack. Sam's pack has eight."

"Are they all imprinted?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Sam was the first to phase, and the first to imprint, on Emily. Then came Jared and Kim. I ran away before any more imprints could happen. But next was Quil, he imprinted on Claire. Next was Paul on my sister Rachel." I spat out. "Then Blake and Melody. Collin and Jenna. Brady and Aubree. And finally Sean and Kia."

"Are- How old are they…" she wondered.

I hated explaining this part of imprinting… "Quil imprinted on Claire when she was three. But its not the kind of relationship we have." I said quickly, seeing the revulsion on her face, "The imprinter is what ever the girl needs him to be. If… If you were…human and 10 years old, I would be the best friends ever to you. But… since you age fast, you're ready for more then friendship, I guess. All of the other imprints are at least 20 with the exception of Aubree. She's Sam and Emily's 4 year old daughter."

Nessie's jaw dropped, "And are they…ok with that!"

"Yes! Nessie, Brady will make sure that girl is always safe. And when she's old enough, he'll be there for her as a best friend, confident, and maybe, eventually, a boyfriend. But the girl always has a choice." I promised her. "All I want is your happiness. If I don't make yo happy then go find someone who does and I'll be your maid of honor at your wedding." I laughed nevously

She laughed with me and shook her head, "I don't think you'd look very good in the dress."

I scoffed, "Please. I fill out strapless dresses quite nicely."

"Ew! Stop! Stop! That's a gross mental picture." She laughed. We were quiter for a few minutes before she leaned down and rested her head on my shoulder. "They're not gonna…attack me, will they?" she asked in a small voice.

"No." I growled. "You're my imprint. Imprints are vital members of the pack. If anything happens to you, it happens to me and if I hurt, the pack hurts. I would die to keep any one of their imprints safe and wolf code says they'd do the same for me. They'd die to protect you, Nessie." Right?

"Good thing I can take care of myself." She mumbled.

We flew in silence for awhile. The pilot said we'd be landing at 9pm and it took a few hours to drive to La Push. So we would get there late.

"Jake?"

"Hum?"

"How should we…tell them? I mean, you aren't 100% sure of their reaction. And my parents would kill you if-"

"_Would_ kill me? I'm pretty sure your dad has a nice spot for my head on his mantle." I muttered.

She smiled, "I don't think he would kill you unless you let me get hurt or killed or-"

I cut her off with a growl. I couldn't even think about her getting hurt… "Good thing I'm not going to let that happen."

"But you understand me, right? I trust that you'd protect me, but I'd rather not put you in that position." She told me with sympathetic eyes.

"Then we wont tell them. We'll pretend everything is normal and once they see how human and completely harmless you are then-"

"I wouldn't say I'm harmless." She said quickly.

My lips twitched into a smile, "And how could you cause me harm?"

She seductively leaned into my neck and immediately found my pulse point with her lips, "I could suck your blood." She whispered in a breathy voice.

If it were any other vampire or half vampire, if there were more, I would have leapt away, but not with Nessie. First off, I could feel her smile and secondly, if she was going to drink my blood, she'd have done it already. She had had more than one opportunity. "I think you're bluffing." I whispered back.

"Would you bet your life on that?" Her teeth lightly scraped my skin before she pulled back.

I nodded, "I would have noticed if humans were turning up dead blood less in my territory. I also know wolf blood doesn't appeal to vampires. And, if you did drink blood, which is very unlikely because I would have noticed you go hunting, you would drink animal blood."

She smiled. "You caught me. When I moved away from my family I gave up animal blood and switched to human food in an effort to be normal. And your blood may smell bad to normal vampires, but you smell good to me." She whispered. "I suppose its because your apparently my mate." She was so close to me, I felt her minty breath wash over me. Her tongue darted out and wet her parted lips.

I liked the sound of that. Mate. I guess it fit. I mean, we were both part…animal. It just sounded…hot.

"Mate?" I questioned her as I slid my hand up her exposed leg. She had still not changed out of her gym clothes from earlier, but she did put a small tank top over her sports bra. "I didn't think you'd acknowledge that."

She was surprised by my actions, but she didn't pull away, or push me away. She parted her legs slightly and leaned into me. "I think mates is a perfect way to describe the attraction we have for each other, but sex is only one facet of a relationship."

"We did more than just have sex before." I whispered to her while running my hand up and down her leg.

"Right. We lied to each other and pretty much everyone else, _and_ we fucked." She said, he eyes blazing from anger or lust, I wasn't quite sure which one.

"Our lies were to keep each other safe. I didn't particularly want you in the supernatural world, I know its dangerous. And you couldn't come right out and tell me you were half vampire because, if I were human, I'd call you crazy. Those were like…white lies. I know the real you. All of your little quirks, characteristics, and preferences. What we are doesn't change anything. I still love you more than anything." My hand had found its way up her shorts and was now rubbing her slit through her panties.

"J-Jacob." She said in a half warning, half turned on tone. "I- I don't not love you. I- I'm just still a little raw about you loving my mother."

"I never loved your mother like I love you. How can I prove that to you, Baby?" I cooed into her ear.

She inhaled a sharp breath when I applied pressure to her clit. "Just- I'm- T-time."

"I'll give you all the time you need, baby." I said softly before I slowly started to pull my finger out of her panties.

She quickly stopped me, "Don't. Don't stop. _Please_ don't stop, Jake." She whimpered.

I thought about it… We hadn't had sex since making up after our first fight. That's was like four fucking days. We usually couldn't go that long without touching each other. But she was busy with college stuff and bad dreams I suppose.

"Are you a member of the mile high club?" I asked her quietly.

She shot me a semi-annoyed semi-blissful look as I slipped two fingers into her dripping wet core. "Y-you're the only one. Of course I'm not. Yet." She tacked on with a smile.

Since I was in the isle seat, I got up first and walked to the farthest bathroom back on our side. Nessie nodded at me before I went in and waited the longest and hardest two minutes of my life.

I had my doubts when I got into that bathroom. I could barely fit in it. How were the two of us supposed to fuck in it?

Before I actually figured out a way, Nessie shoved the door open and squeezed in with me. "They're smaller than I thought. We should have gotten first class seats. They have bigger bathrooms."

But this small little bathroom was now filled with the scent of her arousal. And there was now way the wolf in me could pass that up. I had to take her. My body seemed to be ahead of my brain, and my hands had already pulled her flush against my body. She didn't even have time to gasp before my lips hit hers.

She responded to me immediately and I smelled a fresh wave of her arousal as I lifted her up onto the small counter and pushed her small shorts down her legs. As my hands gripped at her hips and ass, she quickly untied my sweatpants and pushed them down.

God. This bathroom was so fucking small, all I could smell was her. And it was driving me fucking crazy. I growled deep in my chest and kissed her harder. The fact that she thought I loved her mom was still in the front of my head. I had to prove I love her harder than I ever loved Bella.

I quickly ripped her panties off and thrust two fingers into her. She broke away from my lips with a loud moan. She threw her head back and I took the opportunity to mark her as mine.

"Fuck! Uhh… Jake- Jacob!" she cried out. Nessie let out a sexy little whine when I curled my fingers inside her.

"Shh, baby." I growled. I didn't want to be caught before we could finish this.

It was a tight fit, but I managed to kneel down in front of her. Nessie's hands came down and tugged on my hair when I circled her clit. Her hips were bucking into my furiously working fingers. "Jake…" she whined once before she clenched around my fingers and went limp while I kept her from sliding off the counter.

She sat up and pulled me down to her lips. I could tell she was desperate, she kept stroking me and pushing her hips towards me. "Mmm. Jake." She prodded.

I wasn't giving in that easily. She needed to know I love her. And she needed to aknowledge that fact, as well as the fact that she is mine. Nessie's small hand wrapped around my shaft. I tried to keep the wolf leashed, but the softness and warmth of her hand were making it hard not to bury myself in her.

"Jake." She whimpered. "Please?"

"Please, what, Nessie?" I growled.

Annoyance flashed through her eyes. "Fuck me."

I shook my head as I ran the tip of my cock just against her wet opening. "No, Nessie."

"What!" she snapped. "Jake, you cant-"

"I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you." I growled.

"Yes. Please, Jake, now!"

"Please, what, Nessie?" I asked with a smile.

"Make love to me, Jacob, please?" she pouted her lips out and looked up at me through her lashes.

"I don't know, Nessie." I sighed as I slid two fingers into her. I made sure the touches where only teases, no real pleasure. She trembled under me. "You seem to think I don't love you."

She groaned as I kept up my light touches. "I know you do." She panted.

"Then say it." I growled into her ear as I positioned myself at her entrance.

She placed her hands on my cheeks and looked imploringly into my eyes. "You love me."

I thrust myself into her and let my eyes roll back from the perfection. I heard Nessie's soft gasp before I got back to business and thrust into her again, a little harder and forceful this time. "I do love you. More than anything. Understand?"

"Y-yes." She squeaked out.

I placed my hands on her hips and leaned into her so I could whisper in her ear. "And?" I said expectantly.

"And I love you, too." She said in a sexy, breathy voice as I continued to bring us both to release.

"Say it again." I commanded.

"I love you."

"And?"

"You love me."

I pressed my lips to hers just as my stomach tensed expectantly. I could feel her tightening around me too. With a few last forceful thrusts, she clenched around me, gasping silently into my mouth.

I broke away from her lips just as I spilled into her. "Fuck! Marry me!" I growled out before I could filter. That was defiantly not the official proposal I had in mind…

I was standing in that airplane bathroom, my dick still jerking inside her, having just asked her to marry me. And wanna know what she did? She laughed. Not even a quiet giggle or something. No. She burst out into loud, loud laugher. And it even made her tear up she was laughing so hard.

"You-You-" she tried to speak, but she was laughing so hard she was panting and leaning on me for support. "Oh- Oh- My- God! You-" Cue more laugher.

Embarrassed, I quickly pulled out of her and pulled up my pants. I tried to move away from her, but I was afraid she was going to pass out from all her laughter, so I stayed where she could keep her arms around my neck.

"Jake- Oh my god! You just proposed to me while cumming after sex with me in an airplane bathroom!" she laughed. "That's-"

"I know, I know." I mumbled. "Sorry. I didn't really mean-"

She put her hand over my mouth, "I was going to say that's the best way in which I have been proposed to. Of course I'll marry you, Jacob."

What?

I shook my head. "Wait, wait, wait. Yes?"

"Yes!"

I hesitated. "Uhh. Why?" I asked stupidly.

She giggled, "Because I love you. And you love me." She said it like it was the most simple thing in the world.

I smiled. "So… We're good? I'm not in the doghouse?"

She nodded, "You just cant hate my family, ok?" she asked me with pleading eyes.

"I don't, baby. They're important to you and we've been allies before." She nodded and buried her face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, "So, uh, I have a ring and everything. But its- Its back at our apartmet."

She pulled back and gave me a skeptical look, "When did you buy a ring? Was it, like, for proposing, or just because?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

I smiled, "You know that day in the shower when you said that you didn't have any doubts that you'd marry me one day? I went out that day and bought one."

Her eyes widened, "And you didn't give it to me!"

I laughed, "Baby, you couldn't exactly wear a diamond ring on your finger to school."

"I would have worn it on a different finger." She said with a smirk. "And did you say diamond?"

After we both cleaned up a little bit, Nessie casually opened the door and went back to her seat. I followed a minute later. We were clear. No one suspected a thing. Well, I think the guy sitting across from us did because when I sat down he gave me a thumbs up, but whatever.

"So…" Nessie began, "What are we gonna tell them? I mean, we're showing up a lot earlier than we said. And do we say imprint or fiancé? I know we decided to not tell tham about me being half vampire until later, but-"

"Imprint." I answered automatically. "If we say fiancé, first off, they're gonna freak out, and secondly, we wont have to listen to all the legends if we say I told them to you already."

"The legends that paint my family and I as blood thirsty monsters?" she asked with a smile.

I sighed and smiled sadly, "The very ones. I don't think you want to hear them."

"Oh, but I do. But I think we'd better say I know about you being a werewolf, that way, if I slip up and say something about my family, I can just pass it off as you telling me."

I nodded in agreement. "And I'll have to call you Carlie."

She flashed me an adorable smile, "Darn. I kinda like Nessie."

Nessie and I spent the rest of the flight declining offers for a threesome with the guy across from us. I was seriously about to punch him in the nuts.

We also discussed why the hooded leeches wanted her. She explained to me that they wanted her so they could make custom, mostly vampire babies. It made me almost fucking phase in the plane. Nessie said she had the gift of projection and apparently the lead leech, Aro, thought that if he had another gifted vampire knock her up, they would have a super, mega, gifted, mostly leech baby.

She also explained to me that she was one of two people, and I use the term lightly, who could block his gilf of tracking. Bella was the other. Nessie said she could also block out her father, which was pretty good. Now _I_ just needed a way to block him out…

When the plane landed, Nessie and I carried our small bags off the plan and looked at each other.

"So…" she began, "Now what? We don't have a car."

Shit. Didn't think of that one.

"Fuck. Uhh…" It was a little after 8, no car places were open.

Nessie and I stepped out into the spring air. We were stranded. Goddamned it. If I couldn't even get her from point A to point B, how was I supposed to provide for her? Fuck.

"How opposed are you to grand theft auto?" Nessie smiled at me as a nice sliver Porsche sped by.

I groaned, "Baby, nothing that flashy. If we stole a Porsche then- Wait, you know how to hotwire a car?" That was fucking hot.

She smiled, "Well, yeah. Its one of the first things I learned when Rose taught me about cars. And its how I committed my first and only two felonies. Not that I was caught or anything." She added.

Hot damn.

But I couldn't afford to get an erection now. We needed to get to La Push. I shrugged, "I'm really not that opposed, but not a Porsche. Something like-"

"That." Nessie pointed to the long term parking area at black Mercedes-Benz. Nice. Fast, yet not too flashy.

I smiled, "Yeah. That."

We casually headed towards it, and I used my inhuman strength to pry the door open. Once it was open, she immediately made a move to get in the driver's seat. "Hey, hey! I'm driving." I insisted.

She rolled her eyes, "And do you know how to hotwire a car?"

"Well, no. But you can do that and I'll-"

"I don't think so. You're used to driving your Rabbit. I've driven sports cars before, I should-"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"Ok, baby, I'll let you drive the first half, but then we switch, ok?" I compromised with her.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." The her face broke out in a dazzling smile. "Hey! We just compromised! Married people do that all the time!"

I laughed and headed over to the passenger's seat to be emasculated. Nessie made quick work of starting the car and she peeled out of the parking lot without being noticed.

It took us five hours, three bathroom breaks, two snack breaks (for me), and one quickie in the back seat of the car on a back road to get us to La Push.

Since it was 1am when we crossed the familiar boarder line into La Push, everything was dark and closed. It was a weird feeling being back. Quil's mom's store still had the same chipping paint job, the tribal center still had that ridiculous totem pole, and everything smelled like childhood.

"As Ephraim Black's heir, I'm bringing a Cullen onto out lands." I murmered as soon as we crossed the line. Nessie's hand tightened around mine.

I drove the familiar roads right to the little red house I grew up in. Rachel had obviously done some work on the old thing. There were flowers in the new planters under the windows and there was a new screen door, without the big hole I burned in it when I was 12.

I pulled the car into the driveway and put it in park. Nether one of us made a move to get out. I could feel her apprehension.

"Are you ok?" We asked each other at the same time.

She smiled. "I'm fine. You look like you're going to throw up."

"I was gonna say the same about you." I told her, leaning over so I could place a kiss on her lips. "If you don't want-"

"No." she said quickly. "I want to do this. I'm just… I just realized how selfish I am." She said quietly.

"What? Baby, no. You're-"

"You should be getting to know your family again, not defending me from them."

I smiled, "Nessie Cullen, you're the only family I need. If they don't like this them fuck 'em, ok? You're the most important thing to me. And they understand the imprint. I'm confident they're going to love you, baby. They just need time to adjust, ok?"

She nodded slowly and we quietly got out of the car. Paul's scent was coming from the house a few yards away. I heard four heartbeats in there and one from my dad's house. My family. I was home with my dad and my sister and my pack.

I found the spare key easily enough. Fake rocks look pretty damn fake. I lead Nessie to my old room and opened the door.

Nothing had really changed. I mean, the bed was made for once, but all my stuff was still in there. My mom's picture was still displayed on my dresser and ,y old geometry book was laying unused on the bedside table.

Nessie wasn't even looking around, she was leaning against me fighting to keep her eyes open.

I quickly picked her up and laid us both down on my old, way-to-small-for-just-me, twin bed, her head resting on my chest, and fell asleep almost instantly.

It had been one long ass day.

**Yeah. Its ben about a month. Sorry. Real life got in the way and I seriously spent this enire day writing this long chapter. I hope you liked it and the next one WILL be out late next week. I have already started on it and it wont take as long. So I seincerly apologize for the wait. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter!**


	33. Fate is Cruel

**Bad news. I'm not really into this story anymore. And it doesn't really seem like anyone else is either. I don't purposefully withhold chapters for reviews, but it is really hard to write when you get 50 less reviews for the chapter. I'm not going to stop writing it because I hate it when people just abandon stories, but updates will probably not come out as fast. I'm going to do my best to make the story good until the end, but its really hard getting inspiration for this story anymore. But, anyways… **

**Thank you to the 45 of you who reviewed last chapter. This one is dedicated to you. **

**SM owns Twilight. **

I woke up to Nessie screaming, and jerking away from me. If she hadn't been sleeping on top of me and if my arms hadn't been around her, she would have fallen off my bed.

But the wolf in me heard that scream and registered that his mate was in danger, so I did the most logical thing, I pushed Nessie off of me, (making sure she stayed on the bed, of course) and took up a defensive position while I shook and growled at the threat.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Jake, buddy! Its fine! Sorry, we didn't mean to scare her. We didn't even know she was awake!"

And the first person I saw upon returning home after ten years was the person I had hopped to never see again. But that was impossible because said person happened to be my brother-in-law.

Paul stood in front of me with a grin on his stupid face. I vaguely recognized that Rachel, Billy, and Sam stood behind him. But all I saw was Paul. And red. Sisters are off limits.

In my fury, I quickly lashed out at him and punched him in the face before he had time to wipe his stupid grin off his stupid fucking face. "MY SISTER!" I roared to the sound of his nose breaking. "DID IT HAVE TO BE MY SISTER! DID IT HAVE TO BE _YOU_!"

"Ah! You son of a bitch! That's the first thing you do after ten years! Good to see you, too, man!" he yelled at me, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Jesus Christ! Its like a flashback from 10 years ago! Did either one of you do any maturing?" Sam growled, forcing his way between us. "Its good to see you, Jacob." He said with a smile when he had successfully pushed us both back. I was shocked to see that I was bigger than him now.

I took a few calming breaths and when I caught Nessie's scent and inhaled it, I was able to stop shaking. "Sorry, Paul. It was ten years in the making, though. You should have been ready for that. Its good to see you." I said honestly.

Paul shrugged, "I suppose. Welcome back."

Rachel pushed passed Paul and Sam and wrapped her arms around me, "Ohh, Jacob! Its so good to see you!" she sobbed. "I missed you! Don't run away ever again!" she yelled at me. "You left dad all alone! Thank god I moved back or else this place would be crumbling down on top of him! And not to mention that you have missed 10 years of fathers days, birthdays, and Christmases!" I felt like I was 10 years old again while she yelled at me. "_Never _run away again!" she sobbed, falling into my arms again. "I- I missed you and Robbie and Ellie! And dad! Oh Jacob!"

I patted her on the back. "I know, Rach. I'm sorry." I said honestly.

She took a deep breath and pulled away from me, wiping her eyes. My dad wheeled over to me. Old man looked exactly the same. Maybe a few more wrinkles and grey hairs, but his eyes still sparkled with wisdom and knowledge. I knew right then and there he was going to be on my side. He would recognize that my imprint, my future wife, the future possible mother of his grandchildren, wasn't a danger.

My dad looked proud as he reached out and hugged me tightly. "Its good to see you, son. Welcome home."

"Thanks, dad. Its good to be home." I was going to ask him how he was and stuff, but Paul's annoying voice caught my attention. And it was coming from behind me. Like where Nessie was.

"So be honest, he's pretty bad, right? Like in the bed department? Does he cry after? Is-"

"If you want to keep your balls, you'll stop embarrassing my imprint like that, Paul!" I snapped as I quickly went over to wrap a reassuring arm around her. She didn't seem really scared or embarrassed. She seemed…amused.

"Imprint?" Sam echoed in surprise.

Nessie smiled, "Yep. Imprint."

"And you…are ok with everything?" he asked in a very alpha like tone.

She pressed a little closer to me and nodded, "Yeah. I mean… it's a little strange, but I don't feel unsafe. Quite to opposite, actually."

Rachel smiled, "That's great!" she blurted out, "I'm Rachel, by the way, Jake's sister."

Nessie stepped forward a little bit and held out her hand, "I'm Carlie."

Rachel kind of stared at her hand for a second before pushing it away and going in for a big hug. Nessie took it in stride and hugged her back. Paul looked conpleatly at ease, I'm sure if he know who Carlie really was, he would be so calm. "Its so nice to meet you." Rachel gushed before pulling away and giving us both a strange look. "But, um, its May. We kind of thought you were coming in June."

"Yeeeeah." I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"High school is insufferable." Nessie jumped in, "I only stayed long enough to get my hooks into him." She joked. I was so proud of how brave she was being.

Paul and Sam exchanged looks and then burst out into laugher, "You're on the run, aren't you, Jake!" Paul laughed.

"You two were caught, weren't you!" Sam added.

I shrugged, "It's a good thing they don't have my real name, I guess."

"Wait, wait, wait." Rachel said, "You pulled her out of high school because you were stupid enough to get caught!" she asked me in a scathing tone.

"Like I said, high school was insufferable." Nessie jumped to my defense, "I was home schooled for most of my life, so I was already years of the curriculum."

"And I didn't pull her out!" I insisted. "She chose to come with me." Nessie nodded in agreement.

There was a few seconds of silence before my dad broke it, "Well, welcome to La Push, Carlie. And welcome to the pack."

"Thank you." She murmured, probably recognizing the gravity of what he just said. One of the tribal leaders just welcomed a Cullen into the pack circle and onto out land.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sam asked. "I told Em that your stench was dragged though town and she immediately started to make a big breakfast. I'm pretty sure everyone will be there." He said with a smile.

Nessie gave me the slightest of nods. I was fucking excited to see everyone. And maybe a little bit for Emily's blueberry muffins… "Uh, yeah. Just give us a few minutes. We, uh, we kinda left in a hurry yesterday so…"

"Yeah, yeah. Might want to shower the sex off you before you see the kids." Paul snickered.

Oh… Right.

"Uhh. Thanks, Paul." I muttered. "We'll be over in 20 minutes."

"You damn well better be." Sam said. "I'm Sam Uley, by the way. Its nice to finally meet you, Carlie." He gave her a small wave as they all headed out the door.

"Sorry about Paul." I said right away, "I should have warned you."

She smiled. "No. Its fine. Pack mentality, right? Throw a bunch of young guys together and you're bound to get some sex jokes."

I leaned down and kissed her. "You're amazing, baby."

She smiled and gave me a small kiss back. "They seem ok. Maybe a little intimidating in size, but I can tell they all love you and want you to be happy."

Nessie and I took quick showers and got dressed all within the 20 minute time frame. I was pleased to find our Mercedes was still sitting in the driveway. I quickly hopped into the driver's seat, ignoring the eye roll Nessie shot at me, and drove the familiar paths to Sam and Emily's house.

It was bursting with people when we pulled up. Quil was practically bouncing in the front yard when we pulled up. "Shit, man! Its good to see you!" he raced over and pounded my back before I was even all the way out of the car.

"Hey Quil! Its good to see you, too, dude. I missed you." I said, giving him a hug.

He took a few steps back and his eye darted over to Nessie, who was just getting out of the car. I quickly made my way over to her and pulled her into me. "Quil, you've kinda met my imprint, Carlie Mason." I said with a smile.

He laughed. "Yeah. Kinda. _Before_." He said, offering his hand out. "I'm Quil Ateara."

She smiled and shook it politely, "Its nice to meet you. Formally." She added with a smile.

"Jacob Black! Get your butt over here and give me a hug!" Emily's vanilla and sugar cookie scent washed over me right before her arms wrapped around me.

I smiled and hugged her back, "Hey Em. Nice to see you,"

She pulled back with tears in her eyes. "We missed you, Jacob."

"Missed you, too, Em. I'd like to introduce you to my imprint, Carlie."

I kinda felt bad about lying to everyone, but it was necessary. Nessie smiled warmly and accepted Emily's teary hug. "Oh, honey, I'm so happy you two found each other. He's told us so much about you, he really loves you and-"

"Ok, Emily." Sam murmured to her quietly.

"Its nice to meet you." Nessie said.

"Shit, Jake!" Jared said with a laugh as he came out carrying a little girl and supporting his pregnant wife. "Where you get the sweet ride?" he slapped me on the back and then leaned into Nessie, "You must be his sugar mama. Carlie, right?" he asked her with a grin.

Kim rolled her eyes and pulled her husband back. "Jared." She said in a warning tone before turning her attention to Nessie, "Don't mind him. I'm Kim and this is our daughter, Eva."

"She's adorable." Nessie said, "Nice to meet you. And _I _didn't buy the car." She added, looking at Jared.

"Well I know he didn't." Brady's voice came from the doorway. He had a small little girl latched onto his leg as he made his way over, "Cant afford a Mercedes on a gym teacher's salary!" he laughed as he gave me a hug. "Welcome back, Jake. And welcome to the pack Carlie." He tossed Nessie a grin.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"But, really? Where'd the Mercedes come from?" Quil asked.

Nessie and a exchanged panicked glances. "Uhhh…"

"Hey!" It was a voice I only recognized from the phone. Blake? A guy made his way over to me toting along a small woman who was holding a mass of blankets close to her chest. All three were tanned and had dark hair. "Its nice to finally meet you in person, Jacob. I'm Blake, this is my wife Melody and our daughter, Addie."

I gave him a firm hand shake. "Nice to meet you, Blake. You, too." I said to Melody. She seemed like a sweet woman, serious, but I could tell she loved Blake.

Next I met Sean and his imprint Kia. Sean was a quiet guy, he seemed very loyal to the pack and to his down to earth imprint. Nessie accepted all of their hugs and jabs about being jailbait. If only they knew…

Collin came over next. He gave us both a big hug and introduced us to his imprint, Jenna. Embry was right. She seemed a little…ditzy. But Collin smiled at everything she did, and their wild personalities complimented each other well.

After I had seen all the wolves and wife/girlfriends, Sam and Emily introduced us to their kids. Spencer was a mini Sam, all the way from his jet black hair to his stubborn personality, Aubree, Brady's imprint, was obviously used to getting all his attention since birth, so she was very out going and loved to be the center of attention, and their youngest, Levi, looked like Sam, but had Emily's calm, easy going personality. They all called me Uncle Jake, which kinda made me feel like shit for not being there for them. At all.

And then I felt even worse when a teary eyed Rachel scooted her two kids over. "Jake, Carlie, I'd like you guys to meet Robbie and Ellie."

I kneeled down, "Hey guys. I'm your uncle Jake."

Both Robbie and Ellie had the same dark brown eyes Rachel, Rebecca, and I do. Our mother's eyes. But there was defiantly some Paul in them. Identical devilish grins matched their Dad's permanent smirk.

"I'm Robbie." My nephew said, holding his hand out.

I gave him a firm hand shake, "Its good to meet you, buddy. I have a bunch of stuff to teach you that your mom wouldn't want me to." I grinned.

"Sweet!" he replied with a smirk thrown at Rachel.

Then I turned to Ellie. "And you must be Ellie, right? Giving your dad a hard time for me?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly, "I'm married to a boy in my class and daddy says I'm not allowed to get married until I'm 50."

"You're not. You're not allowed to date until you're 40 anyway. What's this punk's name?" I asked.

Ellie giggled. "That's not fair! Your girlfriend isn't 40!"

I shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm not her uncle."

Ellie turned her gaze up to Nessie, "You're pretty!" she declared.

Nessie smiled and blushed a little bit before kneeling next to me, "Thank you. You're very pretty yourself."

"Can I call you Auntie Carlie? I have another aunt, but we don't really see Auntie Rebecca a lot, she lives in Hawaii." Ellie informed Nessie.

"Of course you can." Nessie smiled. "So how old are you two?"

"4!" Ellie cried happily.

"6." Robbie replied.

Nessie tossed me a smirk, "So that's a total of 10 birthday presents he has to make up?"

Both kids faces light up at the mention of presents. I groaned and stood up, "Thanks a ton, baby."

"Well, come inside, come inside!" Emily usered us all in. Their house was pretty much the same. I could tell they expanded it a little bit. The kitchen was huge, probably to accommodate the pack. Emily really went to town, the table was covered with all sorts of breakfast food items. I was happy to see there was a huge stack of pancakes for Nessie.

Once everyone ate and the wolves polished off the rest of the food, all the kids went to the basement to play, leaving everyone else to torment and embarrass Nessie.

"So, uh, what happened?" Sam asked. "Where's your pack?"

"Uh, well, you see, we had to, uh, get away fast and, uh…" I tried to think of a way to explain this…

"Long story short, my ex boyfriend came into school during gym, and he can…he's observant, so he kind of exposed us and then my family kinda showed up, and my dad and uncles are pretty protective, and they flipped out and my dad banned me from seeing Jake, so I snuck out and Jake had to get out of town anyway because of us getting exposed. So basically we're both on the run." Nessie finished with a smile.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. "You stole that car, didn't you!" Quil asked with a smirk.

I held my hands out defensively, "Don't look at me. _I_ don't know how to hotwire a car."

Nessie glared at me for a second. "I found the guy's name in the glove compartment, I have every intention of paying him back. Its just a 2009, so its not worth to much." She explained.

"_You_ hotwired the car?" Jared asked. Nessie nodded. "Shit, I didn't really peg you for a badass."

She shrugged, "I'm a mechanic."

"Oh, yeah. Jake's wet dream come true, right?" Paul laughed. Rachel smacked him on the head. "Ouch."

"So, Carlie? Where are you from?" Rachel asked politely.

I saw her eyes flicker to me for just a second before she smiled, "I don't really call one place home. My family moved a lot during my childhood. The longest we've stayed somewhere is one year in Oslo. Other than that, we've just really gone on three month long vacations."

Everyone looked surprised and a little confused. "So you… What was your childhood like?" Kia asked.

"Great." Nessie answered a little too quickly. She was obviously defending her family. "I mean, my family is amazing. Kind of protective at times. But they're really great people."

"Protective?" Collin asked with a smirk, "So Jake's gonna lose his balls?"

Everyone laughed. I didn't because it was probably true. Even her tiny aunt Alice could rip any of my body parts off.

"Wait, wait." Quil said, smile fading, "You two aren't laughing."

Nessie shrugged, "They're very protective. And I'm on only child, my aunts cant have kids, so…"

"So he might actually lose his balls." Sean finished with a smile.

"Or my life." I added, trying to joke. But I think they actually understood how deep of a pile of shit I was in.

"Wait, so is your family, like, gangsters or something?" Jenna asked, leaning into Collin a bit. "Are they dangerous?"

"No!" Nessie all but yelled, "It- Its just… At fist they might seem a little dangerous, but they really aren't. You just have to… get to know them and… forget all misconceptions."

They all kinda looked at her like she was crazy for a second before Kim took pity on her and asked another question, "So are you still planning on going to college in the fall?"

Nessie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

I had no idea she was having second thoughts about college. I hope this wasn't because of me.

"And, uh, will they…let you go, if you decide to? I mean, like, since you don't have a high school diploma?" Melody asked.

Nessie smiled. "Yeah. I have a guy." She said casually.

"A guy?" Sam questioned, throwing a questioning glance at me.

She nodded, "Yeah. A guy. He's good with papers."

Understand flooded everyone's face. "Ohh. Like… illegal stuff?" Jenna said with wide eyes.

Nessie shrugged, "Its not like I use it for evil or anything. Sometimes life is just easier when you have stuff to back it up."

No on could really argue with that, so Jared, in typical Jared fashion, changed the subject to something uncomfortable. "So were you creeped out by Jake at first, I mean, he was your gym teacher and-"

"Jared!" I growled.

"Wait! No, come on, we wanna hear this." Blake laughed.

"Um, the first day was a little weird. He kept just…staring at me. But it didn't make me feel uncomfortable or anything. Just…I thought it was strange." Nessie volunteered.

Emily smiled, "That always happens. As soon as they imprint, they think something will happen to you if they stop looking at you. It can get very uncomfortable." She teased.

The imprints nodded and the guys all looked a little sheepish. "So, uh, what was it like having Jake and Embry as teachers?" Quil asked, "Did they get as much hell as we gave?" he laughed.

Nessie smiled. "They were great. Mr. Call was-"

Sam snorted, "Mr. Call? Almost makes me want to take him seriously."

"He was a good teacher. Class was usually interesting."

"She's way smarter than him." I added.

Nessie blushed. "I just read all of the material already."

"And how was Jake?" Rachel asked. "Was he fair?"

Nessie laughed, "No! My ex boyfriend had to run more laps than anyone else!"

And again, all the imprints rolled their eyes, and all the wolves nodded. "Well, yeah." Jared said simply, "It's the wolf side. We're pretty territorial."

"I've noticed." Nessie answered.

We talked for awhile longer, everyone told Nessie stories about me when I was a teenager, thank god they didn't even mention Bella, and she told them stories about living with me, Seth, Leah, and Embry.

Nessie had just finished telling them about how I tackled Embry for some pancakes when the door swung open.

"Uncle Jake!" A preteen girl ran into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. I didn't recognize her until Quil brightened up.

Claire hugged me. "You probably don't remember-"

"Of course I remember you, Claire-Bear!" I said, hugging her back. "You've kinda grown up a lot since I've seen you."

She frowned when I said Claire-Bear. "Its Claire." She told me seriously.

"Right!" I said instantly. She wants to be older so she and Quil can take the next step. Too bad he saw her as a best friend still. "Claire, this is my imprint, Carlie."

Claire-Bear smiled at Carlie. "Hi. I'm Claire."

"Nice to meet you." Nessie smiled.

"Claire-Be- Uh, Claire, how did you get here?" Quil asked with a concerned tone.

Claire froze and turned to me. "You're in trouble."

"What! Why!" I asked, thinking she ran into Edward Cullen and he was waiting outside waiting to rip my balls off.

"Aunt Sue is mad at you for not bringing her kids home." Claire informed me.

Where there was Sue… there was Charlie Swan. My imprint's grandpa. I was somewhat sure Nessie had no idea that Seth and Leah were her step uncle and aunt.

"Oh." I said with relief. "Is, uh, is her new husband Charlie Swan coming along with her?" I asked, throwing glances at Nessie.

Her hand closed around mine. _What! Why didn't you tell me! He's married! And to Seth and Leah's mom no less! So they… Oh. That's what Seth was going to say. Why didn't you tell me! _She yelled in my head. I'm not going to lie. That shit freaked me out a little bit.

Claire nodded, "Yeah. He's here."

Nessie tensed.

"Don't worry." Rachel said, "Charlie is in the know, now. I don't think he'll have a problem with her being 17."

"You're damn lucky I'm in the know, Jacob." Charlie's voice came from right behind us, "If I wasn't, you would probably be in jail right now."

"Charlie." Sue scolded quietly. "You know his intentions are good."

I stood up. "Hey Chief. Nice to see you."

He shook my hand. "Jake, I cant help ut feel responsible for driving you away from 10 years. If I had encouraged Bella to not see that _Cullen_ boy-"

I interrupted him as soon as I sa the disappointment flash across Nessie's face. "Hey now, Charlie!" I said loudly. "I'm happy, and I'm pretty sure Bella's happy too. There's no need for wishing things turned out differently. I like the way things turned out."

I got several strange faces in response. Quil scoffed. "But, I swear, just the other day you said you'd have no problem ripping any of the Cullen's apart. And now you-"

"I never said that!" I said loudly, glancing at Nessie's glare. Fuck.

"I'm pretty sure you-"

I interrupted him again, "Nope! I never said that."

"So you _don't_ hate Bella for destroying your life for 11 years?" Rachel asked.

Fuck. Nessie did not look amused.

"No! Of course not!" I smiled weakly at Nessie. "Because all of her decisions led me to Carlie. And she's like a billion times better than Bella. Right?" I laughed nervously.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Except for Nessie. She was looking at me like I was in the doghouse again. Pun intended. Fuck.

"Right." Charlie said after a moment. "Well, I still fell awful. I wish I could have found away to talk some sense into her. Even if she didn't end up with you." Fuck.

"Why?" Nessie jumped in.

Charlie looked a little startled. "Uh, why what?"

"She made the choices that made her happy." Nessie said with a determined look on her face.

"She's dead." Charlie started. Looks like the pack got to him.

"No." Nessie said quickly. "Her heart may not be beating, but she's living. She chose Edward and she chose to become a vampire. Because of your prejudice you think she's dead."

"She just left with out saying anything." Charlie added.

"From what I understand they left to protect themselves." Nessie said. I moved to her side and wrapped my arms around her.

"Because they broke the treaty and created some sort of half leech mutant spawn." Sam said. I could have killed him.

Nessie stiffened in my arms. "Yes." she said sharply. "They understood the broken treaty and left to protect themselves and their, what did you call it? Their half leech mutant spawn."

"Still doesn't change the fact that Bella left with out even letting me meet my grandchild." Charlie kinda snapped at my Nessie.

Nessie relaxed in my arms. "They left to _protect_ your grandchild."

"So you're team Edward?" Paul asked with a slight frown.

Nessie smiled, "No. I'm just saying fate is cruel, but never wrong. There's a reason for everything and there's no use holding grudges."

I pulled her into me and was ready to run if anyone even verbally attacked her. But they looked at her for a few seconds and let it go. "Ok." Emily said brightly, "Well, I've planned a bonfire on the beach tonight. Everyone is welcome to stay here, just not in the kitchen."

"I'm gonna show Carlie around the rez. We'll see you guys later." I tried to sound like nothing was wrong.

I grabbed Nessie's hand and led her out of the house. No one really seemed to know what to say.


	34. Bite Me Again

**So I realized I kind of sounded a little bit like I didn't appreciate everyone who reads my fic. Sorry! I was in a bad mood and I guess my message reflected that. I really do appreciate every single person who reads this, whether they review or not. Yes, I really do love to hear feed back, but if its something you're not comfortable with, I understand that. It wasn't my intention to guilt people into reviewing. I'm not in anyway saying 45 reviews is bad! I really appreciate everyone of them. Its just a little disheartening that 80 people who have reviewed before didn't find it worth their time to leave a review. I really do love every single review I get and I wont stop this story. I have to write it down for my own sanity, so I may as well share it with you. **

**SM owns Twilight.**

One we were far away from the house, I stopped and looked down at her. "You shouldn't have done that."

She raised her chin slightly and shrugged, "I needed to defend my mom and my family."

"Baby, that was dangerous." I hissed. "They could have figured it out and phased in the house."

"But they didn't." she insisted. "Jake, you know me. I'm not going to stand by and let them talk shit about my family. This prejudice that everyone has is stupid and outdated! And I'm not just talking about them. My family said things, too."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry, baby." I whispered. "I wish I hadn't fucked things up for you. But we just need to show them how amazing you are, and then when they find out, it wont be so bad."

I spent the next hour showing Nessie around the reservation. She loved First Beach and made me promise her that I'd take her cliff diving. I didn't really want to after Bella was almost killed and all… But she insisted. I showed Nessie my garage and the two shitty bikes that were still in there. I took her all around and she seemed genuinely interested in everything about my childhood and past.

"Ok. Well, that's about it." I said after we had made it through the entire rez. "If you want we can-"

"Can is see where my family lived?" she asked me.

I sighed. Damn puppy face… "Um. Yeah. Ok. Lets grab the car."

Nessie smiled brilliantly at me. "Ok!"

I did my best to stay ambiguous on our drive to Forks. I didn't particularly want any of my pack brothers to know I was taking my imprint to the old Cullen house. That would lead to questions I defiantly couldn't answer. Yet.

It took me awhile to find the drive. I missed the turn three damn times. I watched Nessie's face light up when the old white house can into sight.

I guess age was kind to it. The house seemed to be in good shape, the lawn was a different story. It was all overgrown and weedy.

"This is it?" she asked when I parked the car.

"Yep. Cullen Manor."

Nessie bolted out of the car and onto the porch. I followed quickly. Maybe one of their leech- Uh. Vampire friends was vacationing there. "Can we go in?" she asked apprehensively.

I smiled. "Its technically your house, baby. I should be asking you if I can come in."

Nessie bit her lip adorably and turned the handle. She gasped softly when the door creaked open.

I couldn't help but be a little weirded out by the place. It looked as if the Cullens were living here yesterday. All the tv and game system remotes lay scattered across the table. There were several blankets piled up on the couch and a bucket next to it. I also saw an over turned cup with a reddish-brownish stain next to it. Blood.

Nessie wandered through the downstairs, occasionally sniffing things and examining other stuff. She sat down at Edward's old piano and ran her fingers over the keys. I wanted her to play something, but I also knew this was kind of a big moment for her. This is where her family lived. This is the last place her mother was human. This was the house she was born in.

There was food scattered everywhere in the kitchen and bags of blood in the still running refrigerator. Nessie smiled at the baby bottles, some were filled with baby formula, and others had a few drops of blood left. Her appetite as a baby was obvious.

After exploring the first floor, Nessie grabbed my hand and walked upstairs. The first room we saw was a bedroom decorated in grays, blacks, and purples. It was spotless. "Smells like Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz." Nessie smiled. "She obviously got to pick out the color scheme."

Next we can across a tan bedroom with a very light and airy feel. "Grandma and Grandpa's room." She smiled as she smelled a bottle of perfume sitting on the vanity.

Nessie found Emmett and Rosalie's room, decorated with reds and blacks, next. She paused at the next door. "This must be daddy's room."

I nodded. I had never been in Edward's room before. Nessie opened the door.

His room wasn't like the other ones. The bed seemed to be awkwardly placed right in the middle of the room. It was a wrought iron bed with some fancy canopy covering. Every inch of his wall space was covered with shelves and shelves of music. After glancing over those, Nessie went to the desk and rifled through the things in there.

She gasped and I immediately went to her side. "What? Are you ok?"

She nodded. "It- Its- M-my- mm-" Nessie had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mom." She finally whispered out.

I looked at the picture. It was one of Bella and Edward at the prom my dad paid me to crash. "Yeah. Uh. At prom." I said.

"You were there?" she asked.

Shit. I shrugged, "For a little. I saw pictures, too."

Nessie seemed to drop it, thank god. I didn't really want to tell her my dad paid me to try and break them up. Nessie found some other pictures of her mom and dad before moving on to the last room upstairs.

And when she opened that door, all I wanted to do was slam it shut and run. It was obviously the room she was born in. There was medical equipment all around and I could smell blood and bleach.

Nessie sighed. "So this is were it happened, I guess." She paced around the room for a little bit and finally sat down in the middle and cried.

I immediately went to her side and wrapped my arms around her before pulling her into my lap. "Shh. Nessie. What's wrong, baby? Should we leave?"

"N-n-no." she sniffled. "I just- Why would they keep everything from me? If- If they told me that the pack might be a danger to me, I wouldn't have gone, but- I have the right to know my grandpa, r-right?"

I kissed her forehead. "Of course you do, baby. I'm not saying what they did was right, but I understand. They just wanted to protect you."

"B-but I wouldn't have gone if they told me it was dangerous!" she insisted.

I couldn't help but smile. "Really?" She nodded. "It _is_ dangerous for you to be here. I bet your parents told you that. I told you that. And yet you were in the wolves den this morning."

"Because you came with me." She said quietly.

"I seem to recall you saying you'd go with or without me." I said after kissing her again.

She was silent for a few seconds. "Ok. Maybe I would have come but they still had no right to lie to me and hid so much of their past from me. They've always painted their love as a fairytail romance. They never said anything about my grandpa or daddy leaving mum or about the pack or about an asshole werewolf best friend who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself." She huffed.

I smiled and quickly ran my hands under her shirt. "I still don't." I whispered into her ear.

She wriggled out of my lap, but I still kept my hands under her shirt and on her hips. "I'm just so mad at them! They could have at least told me their story!"

"Uh-huh." I said absentmindedly as I leaned closer to her.

"They had no right! Papa Carlisle is great and I love him, but I haven't even heard of Grandpa Charlie! Mum always skirted around the topic. I just don't understand why! Why would they keep this from me!"

I smiled, "You wanna know why?" I whispered.

Nessie turned her head slightly so our lips were centimeters apart. "Yes." She breathed softly.

"They were trying to keep you away from the big, bad wolf." I said before pushing her back to the floor while attacking her lips.

She giggled under me and parted her sweet lips for my tongue. I ran my hands all over her stomach and hips as her hands gripped my hair tightly and tugged me closer to her. Nessie moaned into my mouth when I ran my thumb over one nipple. She arched her back and thrust her breasts into my hands even more.

But that wouldn't do. She still had her shirt on. I at least needed to see her bra. So I slipped it off instead of ripping it off like I wanted. Her beautiful breasts were covered in pale pink and black lace. One thing that amazed me about Nessie was the fact she never wore the same bra or panties twice. Every time I got this far it was always like unwrapping a present when I got her shirt or pants off. Always new and always sexy.

Nessie pushed up on me a little bit and I took her signal to flip us and rolled onto my back, bringing her up with me. Nessie's legs were on either side of me and she was straddling me with nothing but a bra and short, sexy shorts on. And maybe panties. But sometimes she just skips 'em.

Nessie ran her hands under my shirt and traced my abs with her warm fingers. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hands on me. Without breaking contact, Nessie leaned forward and buried her face into my neck. Her hair fanned across my face and her wonderful lilac scent overwhelmed me.

"Fuck, Nessie." I groaned. "You're killing me." Her hands moved from my abs down to the tent in my jeans and every time her hands would brush over me it was like torture. They were only light touches.

Nessie smiled and stood up. I was just about to pull her back down when I noticed that she got up to take off her shorts and panties. I followed suit and shed my pants too. Her eyes flickered down to my manhood and she licked her lips. My lips curved up into a smile when she laid between my legs.

She gave amazing blowjobs. I always felt like I was taking advantage of her when ever she went down on me, but she insisted she liked it. So who was I to complain?

Nessie's sweet lips wrapped around me and slid down until I could feel myself hit the back of her throat. "Ughh. Ness…" I had to make a conscious effort to keep my hips from thrusting myself all the way into her mouth.

Her warm hands pumped my base as her tongue swirled around my tip, making me groan. Nessie smiled around my cock and made some sort of purring sound that _almost_ made me cum. But I held on somehow.

I quickly sat up and easily lifted her back onto my chest. "I love you, baby." I groaned when she immediately lined my tip to her core and pushed down.

"Mmm… Love you too." She moaned out.

So we were fucking on the floor in the room she was born in. It as kind of weird, and a little creepy with all the medical equipment around, but it was Nessie, so it was fucking amazing.

Nessie leaned down and buried her face in my neck, moaning. I wrapped my arm around her and brought my other hand to her clit. "Fuck!" she groaned into me. "Jake…"

Fuck. Her I could feel her start to tighten around me, and my stomach tensed up in response. "Nessie. Fuck, baby."

"Faster." She whispered in my ear.

My hips slammed into hers forcefully and hard. She clenched around me and made my eyes roll back. "Jacob!" As soon as my name left her lips, I felt her teeth light scrape over my neck. I didn't really have any time to react before she bit me.

Her teeth broke my skin and I heard her moan. It was….kinky. I spilled into her with a growl and her lips left my skin after she licked where she bit me.

We stayed silent for a few seconds while we both caught our breath. "You bit me." I said with a smile lifting my hand up to my wound.

Nessie rolled off me "Poor baby." She said with a fake pouty face before she shrugged. "But I guess that's the downside of fucking a half vampire." She said as she got up and put her panties back on.

I stood up and threw my jeans on. "Downside?" I asked with a laugh, "Hell no, baby. That was kinky. Bite me again." I said, pulling her into me before she could but her shirt back on.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "You're calling me kinky? Is this whole little red riding rood gonna become a fetish of yours?" she asked.

The image of Nessie dressed up in a tiny red hooded dress with lace and a garter and stockings popped into my mind. I shrugged. "Only if you wear the costume."

Nessie laughed and we finished getting re-dressed. "You wanna look around anymore?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah. I just had sex under my grandparents roof, I think we've done enough damage here." She smiled at me.

I wiggled my eye brows. "You think? 'Cuz your dad's room is-"

She lightly smacked my chest and pulled me down stairs. "Shut up."

I drove Nessie all around Forks, she was a little upset that the house her mom lived in was up for sale. Charlie had already moved to La Push, so there was really nothing we could do about it.

I showed her the school her family went to and where her parents met. Nessie insisted on going inside Newton's Outfitters. Mike was still working there and he gave me the nod before eyeing Nessie appreciatively. But he quickly looked away when I wrapped my arm around her waist and shot him a look.

Nessie made a quick stop to the bank to pay the poor guy back for stealing his car. How she got all of his info, I'll never know. But she was smiling when she came back out.

When I had shown her everything in Forks, we headed back to La Push where she had it in her mind that she was going cliff diving. No way.

But I, being the dumbass I am, was speeding home. I wasn't used to having this nice of a car, so I took advantage of it. But when I heard the sirens and saw the lights, I wasn't so happy anymore.

"License and reg-" Charlie started when he trotted over to out car. "Jacob?"

"H-Hey, Charlie." I _wasn't_ having sex with your granddaughter just an hour ago.

Nessie leaned over me and stuck her hand out of the window. "Hi. I'm Carlie. I don't think we officially met."

Charlie shook her head. "Uh. Yeah. Hello. I'm Charlie Swan."

"Nice to meet you." Nessie said cheerfully. "Jake's told me a lot about you."

"Has he?" Charlie said a bit uncomfortably.

"Yeah."

"Umm. Ok. I guess I'll see you two at the bonfire tonight?"

"Yep!" Nessie called after him. "See you there!" After we pulled away she slumped into her seat. "He doesn't like me."

"Of course he does.: I reassured her. "He just isn't a very social person."

When we finally got back to my dad's place we discovered it to be empty. Which was kind of a bummer because I wanted him to get to know her.

"Lets go cliff diving." Nessie said excitedly when we realized he wasn't here.

"No." I said firmly.

"Please?" she jutted her bottom lip out.

"No, Ness. Come on. Your mom almost died cliff diving." I begged her to understand.

She pouted more and looked up at me through her dark eyelashes, "Pretty please, Jakey? I'll do _anything_ you want after." Her hand came up to my cheek and I was suddenly seeing Nessie bent over the Mercedes in a little red riding hood costume. Damn it!

I took two quick steps back and shook my head. "No! Nessie, this is one thing I can not give you. Its too dangerous and… Just no. No way."

She sighed, "Can we at least go see how the water is before you make any hasty decisions?" She asked me with an adorable smile.

I sighed and caved into that. She could look at the cliffs. But not jump off them.

So Nessie and I threw our swimming suits on and headed down to the cliffs. Nessie kept commenting on how pretty it was here. And it kinda got my hopes up that she might want to live here some day.

"Hey! Perfect day for cliff diving, huh, Jake?" Jared's loud voice said from the top of the cliffs.

I guess Nessie wasn't the only one who wanted to go. Jared, Collin, and Brady were all at the top getting ready to jump.

"Oh! It _is_!" Nessie turned to me with a cocky smile on her face. "Well isn't that _great_, Jake? He was just saying how he'd only take cliff diving if it was a perfect day for it."

All their faces flooded with shock. I guess it was some unspoken rule that imprints don't even think about cliff diving since Bella's little incident.

"You're- You're taking her cliff diving, Jake?" Jared asked.

I took that second to peer over the cliff into the water. It was calm and wave free. Perfect for cliff diving. "Nope. Sorry, baby. Conditions aren't right. Maybe another day." I started to pull her away, but she resisted.

"Jake! Come on! I bet cave diving is so much more dangerous and I survived that! And apparently illegal street racing is the leading cause of death for 17 year olds. Yet here I am. Still alive. Car unscathed. Lets go cliff diving."

Street racing!

"No! Carlie! Bella almost died cliff diving!" I protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Do I _look_ like Bella?" She said with a smile. Funny, baby. "I'm not her. Just take me once and I promise you don't have to take me again." She said with a smile.

"You're not going to yourself, either, smartass." I grumbled.

She laughed. "We'll debate that later. But if _you_ don't take me…" she turned expectantly to Jared, Collin, and Brady.

"Nope!" Brady held his hands up right away. "Jake would kill us if we took you."

I growled. Both at the thought of her jumping off a cliff, and anyone else touching her. "Fine!" I snapped. "Once. I'm going with you and you're never jumping off the high cliffs again."

Nessie smiled. "Ok. Sure. We'll see."

"I'm serious." I growled. The guys looked really surprised that I agreed.

Nessie stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked at me. "You're coming with me, right?"

I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "Not so confident, now, are you?"

She wrapped her arms around me. "I could do it myself!" she said instantly. _Just don't let go, ok?_

"I promise I would let go, baby Ready?"

"Uhhh. Yeah." She breathed. Her heart was beating frantically.

"When he lets go, don't panic." Brady laughed from behind us.

Her grip on me tightened. "Shut up, Brady!" I growled. "Three…" she pressed closer to me. "two…" she gasped. "one!" I yelled right before I jumped off the cliff with her latched onto me.

After about three seconds of solid screaming, it turned into a laugh. And even when we hit the water, I didn't let go until I brought her to the surface.

"Oooh my god!" she said with a smile. "That was such a rush!"

"Still alive, Carlie?" Jared yelled down right before Brady jumped.

"Yeah! That was fun!" Nessie yelled back.

"You're the only girl I've ever met who will even consider jumping." Brady said as soon as he broke the surface.

Nessie smiled and shrugged. "I'm not your average girl."

"So you street race a lot?" Jared asked, shooting me a smirk when he surfaced.

"Yeah! Really, baby?" I asked.

She shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do in Copenhagen?" she asked innocently as we swan towards the beach.

"Nothing that endangers your life." I suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" she laughed.

"So, uh, Carlie, we have a little welcome to the pack present for you. Paul is out right now getting it, so you'll get it tonight at the bonfire." Jared grinned once we got back to where we dropped our stuff. That grin made me very weary of this gift.

Nessie smiled nervously. "Uhh. Its not going to…bite me or anything, right?"

"Nahhh." Brady said to casually. "Its nothing-"

Brady's words were cut short by a ringing phone. Nessie immediately rushed over to her phone and looked at it. "Shit." She muttered before answering it. "Hi daddy!" Jared, Brady, and Collin's faces all turned into smirks.

FUCK. I casually raced over to eavesdrop on her conversation.

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You get back here this instant."_ Edward's low snarl came through the phone.

Nessie sighed. "I'm a little busy right now."

"_You could very well be killed there, peanut. If you and Jacob want a relationship, we have to take it slow and make sure they don't feel threatened. You are in danger there."_

I took the phone. "Uh. Mr. _Mason_ I promise I'll take good care of her.

"_Jacob! I want her back immediately!" _

Nessie took the phone back. "Losing service, daddy. Sorry! I love you! Bye!" she said before hanging up on him.

"He threaten you, Jake?" Collin asked. "Jenna's dad threatens me every single time I see him. I gotta buy a ring already." He muttered more to himself.

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure her dad will kill me. And I'm not even bullshitting around."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "No he wont!" she insisted.

"Ok. Well, we promised Kim and Emily we'd go buy some beer. So I guess we'll see you soon. The saltwater washed a little bit of the sex smell off you guys, but not all of it." Jared informed us with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem. We'll see you in about an hour." He said as he and Collin and Brady left.

So Nessie and I headed back to my dad's, had shower sex, actually showered, and got dressed for this party.


	35. Fire and Ice

**So I definitely have ****an excuse for not getting this out sooner. But I'm pretty sure you don't care and just want to read the story. Oh! Only 3 more chapters plus the epilogue! And as always, thank you so much for the reviews! They give me inspiration!**

**SM Owns Twilight.**

Rachel called and told me to be at First Beach at 7pm. No earlier. So that kinda made me think they made a big deal out of this.

Nessie looked sexy as ever. She had a light purple bikini on under a white strapless dress. And again, I wondered why she's choosing to be with me. It made no sense. But I sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

"Ready, babe?" I asked after she finished drying her hair.

She nodded and bit her lip. "Uh. Y-yeah."

My heart dropped. She was to concerned with her safety to have fun. "Nessie you know I'm not going to let anything happen to you, right? When- When we tell them… I mean, they'll have to get used to the idea. But I promise they all love you and consider you part of the family. Don't worry, ok?" I said, cupping her face gently.

She nodded after a moment. "Ok. Lets go."

I took her hand and led her out of the house. Since First Beach was only a little bit of a walk, we decided to skip the stolen car and just walk.

"I can see why my family likes it here. Its perfect for them with all the clouds. And its not an uncomfortable temperature." She said as we walked to the beach.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm sure Charlie would be happy about that too." I said with a smile.

Nessie stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking again, "Jake? When- When you asked me to marry you… Were you…serious?"

Her question kinda caught me off guard. Why did she think I wasn't serious? I stopped and pulled her close to me. "Of course I want to marry you."

"When?" she asked. She reminded me of the 10 year old she really was in that moment. Shy and a little insecure.

"I'd marry you now. I'd marry you in 50 years or anywhere in between. You pick the date and I'll be there." I promised her.

"So…if I started to…_plan_ some stuff, you wouldn't be freaked out?" she asked.

"Of course not." I said with a smile before a question popped into my head and it disappeared. "Um. About what you said earlier. About going to college? Are you-"

"I don't think I want to." She said quickly, dropping her gaze to the ground.

Shit. I tensed. "Why?"

"Because…" she sighed and looked up at me. "Because I feel gypped! I- I feel like I could have known my grandpa and you and all of my mom's human friends and your family. I- I just- I don't want to go to college when my grandpa isn't getting any younger and especially when I missed out on 10 years with him! And- And I want him to know me and _our_ kids and I want your dad to see his grandkids and I don't want to keep our kids away from your side of the family. We have forever with mine and I have forever to go to college! Jake, I want to move here, get married, and have a family while everyone is here to see it." She said it so fast I could barely understand her.

I was speechless. She just told me everything I wanted to here. Married. Living in La Push. Kids. And I understood her. She didn't have the chance to know her grandpa. And she sure all hell wasn't going to rip her kids away from their grandpa. She was immortal. She and I could live forever and travel the world and go to college and do all that stuff.

But her grandpa and my family weren't immortal. There will be a day when they are all gone. And I sure as fuck didn't want my kids not to know Billy or Rachel or Quil.

I felt ridiculous doing it, but I got down on one knee to propose officially. Without the fucking ring… "Nessie, I love you more than anything and nothing would please me more than being your husband and the father of your children. Will you marry m-"

"Hey asshole! Thanks for leaving us to deal with her pissed off family." Embry's deep voice said as a car pulled up next to us on the road. "I think you could use this, though."

A black velvet box came flying out of the car window and hit me on the head. I'd kill him later. I quickly opened the box and turned back to Nessie. "Will you marry me?" I asked, holding the ring out to her.

"Of course I will! But I'm gonna tell everyone the other proposal story." She added with a smile as I slid the ring on her finger. Mine.

"Which one?" Leah asked from the car. I finally took my eyes off my fiancé and looked at my pack. They were all crammed in a small, shitty sedan. Embry as the driver, Leah in shotgun, and Seth crammed in the back with a lot of shit.

"The one where he asked me to marry him in an airplane bathroom right while he-"

I quickly clasped my hand over her mouth. "Nothing!" I said quickly. "Hey guys. Uhh. What are you doing here?" I asked them.

Embry shrugged. "I only stuck around to make fun of the whole student teacher thing. But, what with the new developments and all, I think I have a better situation to laugh at here."

Asshole. Leah apparently thought so, too, she smacked the back off his head. "We thought you guys might need a little back up." She shrugged. "And mom has been bugging us forever to come home. So…"

"Right. So, uh, did- Did her parents drop by?" I asked.

Embry shook his head. "Nope. Doc and his wife, did though. They just wanted to know if she was in our apartment. I'm pretty sure they have it figured out where you are, though."

"They do." I said quickly before changing the subject. "There's a party on first beach right now. Everyone is there. You guys should come down."

"That's where we're headed, then." Embry replied. "Want a ride?"

I looked at Seth crammed in the back seat. "Uh. No thanks. Tell everyone we'll be there in a few minutes."

"You got it, boss." Embry said, saluting me. Before he sped away, I spent a few minutes telling them what the pack knew and didn't know.

"So I have a feeling this is going to be big." I sighed once we were on our way again.

She smiled, "They missed you."

"Yeah, but if I know my sister, she invited the entire reservation and made it into some sort of holiday." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're dad is like the chief, right?" she asked. "And you're the alpha, so aren't you pretty important?"

I shrugged. "I left. I don't see why people would care if I was back after turning my back on them."

She smiled at me sadly. "I think they care about you."

We walked the rest of the way to first beach in silence. And when we got there, I found it to be even worse than I expected. It was a huge ass bonfire with tables of food every where and lots of people. "Fuck." I muttered to her. "This was even worse than I thought."

Nessie smiled. "I told you they care." She said, kissing me softly. "Come on." Nessie dragged me over to where a the pack was fawning over Embry, Seth, and Leah. I was kind of glad no one saw me arrive.

"Hey guys. Great party." I smiled.

"Jake!"

"Carlie!"

"Hey guys!"

"I didn't even see you come!"

Everyone greeted us with hugs and some teasing words. "So, Carlie." Paul grinned, holding out a gift bag, "We got you a welcome to the pack gift. Its customary that that each new imprint gets a…_practical_ present form us."

"Carlie, you don't-" Sam's hand closed Emily's mouth before she could say anything.

"Go ahead. Open it." Jared prodded.

Nessie took the bag and shot me a quizzical look. My eyes narrowed. "Hold up. Hold up. This isn't going to…light her on fire or anything is it?"

The guys laughed. "Uhhh. Not literally." Brady replied. "Just open it."

Nessie timidly peaked inside of the bag. Her face was unreadable. But then she smiled brightly. "Thanks! I don't need _this_," she said, pulling a huge dildo out of the bag and throwing it at Jared, "but the rest of it will be fun." She said with a knowing smirk.

I peaked in the bag. XXL Fire and Ice condoms and heating up lube.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her as I looked at all the pack member's facial expressions. Shock. I was willing to bet everyone else had blushed and stammered and been really embarrassed about it. But not my Nessie. Nope. She smiled back at all of them.

Paul and Jared looked the stupidest. They couldn't even comprehend what just happened.

"Thanks." Nessie said after a few seconds of silence.

"Uh- Umm… Y-yeah. No- No, uh, problem." Sam stuttered out.

Emily laughed. "Good for you, Carlie. These boys need someone stand up to them and their immature gag gifts."

"Yeah. Paul hasn't been this speechless in years." Rachel added with a smile. Paul was frowning now.

"Oh. My. Gawd!" Jenna suddenly yelled. "What is that on your finger?"

Nessie smiled brilliantly. "My engagement ring!" she yelled, holding her hand up for everyone to see.

"Holy shit!" Rachel yelled. "You're engaged!"

Nessie nodded and I smiled proudly and pulled her close. "Yep." I answered as the girls fawned over her ring. I'm pretty sure it was the best ring ever.

"Actually we have been since our plane ride last night." Nessie said with a smirk directed towards me.

"Now I _have_ to know the story!" Leah begged.

Nessie opened her mouth, but I closed my hand over it just in time. "Nope. Only me and her will be privy to that knowledge. Its not a story that needs to be told!" I yelled as I picked her up and ran away from the packs.

I figured she wouldn't tell the story of how I asked her to marry me with cumming inside of her in front of my dad and her grandpa, so I took a seat next to my dad and across from Charlie and Sue. "Hey dad." I greeted with a smile, setting Nessie down next to me.

"I heard Rachel say that you two are engaged." Billy said with a tight smile. "Congratulations and welcome to the family, Carlie."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Oh, honey!" Sue squealed, coming over to her. "Let me see the ring. I don't think we've officially met, I'm Sue Clearwater-Swan. Seth and Leah's mom."

"Its nice to meet you Mrs.-"

"Oh, Sue." She cut Nessie off as Nessie showed her the ring. "Wow. Very nice, Jacob." Sue commented before going back to Charlie's side.

"Congratulations, _kids_." Charlie said stiffly.

"I- I know I'm young." Nessie said. I could tell she was desperate for her grandfather to like her. "But- My mother raised me like her father raised her. To make the choices that make you happy. Choose the one you love with all of your heart to marry. And my parents- well, my mom- got married young and they're still together."

Charlie gave her a strange look. "Um. Right. Ok then. What does your father think of you getting married to a man 9 years older than yourself."

Nessie's hopeful face fell and I kinda wanted to punch Charlie. "Well. He- He doesn't really know we're engaged or approve of our relationship. But… I mean he'll understand…eventually."

Charlie nodded grimly. "As long as you know what your getting yourself into. I didn't know until a day before the wedding." He said with a small laugh.

"So, Carlie, what do your parents do for a living?" Sue asked.

"Um. My dad…is a doctor. Sometimes. And my mom doesn't really work. She's getting her masters in English at Oxford right now."

Billy cocked and eyebrow, "_Sometimes_ he's a doctor?"

"Um. Yeah. We, uh, we do very well in the stock market." Nessie said.

"Oh. I see." Billy said thoughtfully. "Um, I see the food disappearing pretty quickly. We had better go get some." He said before wheeling away.

After Sue and Charlie got up, I turned to Nessie. "Do you want anything. I can always make you pancakes or something back at Billy's."

She smiled. "No. I'll find something." She promised me.

I led the way over to the food and piled my plate high with burgers and hotdogs and a bunch of other food while she had a scoop of pasta salad, three carrots, and a handful of potato chips. "Is that all you're eating?" I asked. Surly she needed more than that.

"Yeah. I- I don't process food very well. My intended diet is something different." She said in a low voice.

Huh. I didn't even think about her blood consumtion. "So… you drink…?"

"No!" she said right away. "I- I don't really like to. I mean, yeah, its better than solid food. But… I just don't want to. About every three months I need some, though. But I get it from the butcher. Solids keep me going for awhile." She explained.

"Oh. Ok. So you don't like solid food?"

She smiled. "I like pancakes and a few other things. I can choke down a lot of food, I just don't like it."

Nessie and I headed over to sit next to Emily, Sam, the Uley kids, Brady, Quil, and Claire.

"Want anything to drink, Carlie?" Sam asked as he got up.

Nessie and I both held back laughs. If only he knew what she wanted to drink… "Um, no thank you."

He shrugged, "Ok. Jake? Beer?"

I nodded and Sam loped away.

"Is that all you're eating?" Emily asked with a concerned voice.

Nessie smiled and nodded, "I have a genetic condition where my stomach is smaller than normal, so I don't have to eat much."

Emily laughed. "I wish I had that."

"How old are you?" Claire asked Nessie abruptly.

"Um. 17." Nessie answered with confusion laced in her voice.

"That's only 4 years older than me." Claire replied. "Four years isn't that much. Everyone seems to think you're mature enough to date. Why cant I?"

Quil coughed up the burger he was eating. "Claire!"

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm just wondering. Uncle Jake and Carlie have a pretty big age difference. Why is it ok for them to date and not me and you?"

Quil sighed. "You're 13, kiddo."

"She's 17!" Claire whined.

"Claire, not here." Emily warned.

"It- It really _is_ up to your parents as long as your legally considered a child." Nessie threw in, "Parents really do know best sometimes."

"So your mom and dad like uncle Jake?" Claire asked in a disbelieving tone.

Nessie laughed. "Um. No, actually, they hate him. Or at least my dad does. I don't know about my mum." Wow. That made me feel tons better…

"Then why are they letting you date him?" Claire shot back.

"Because I'm a legal adult. I'm emancipated, so my parents cant really control me anymore." Nessie returned. "I still value their opinion and everything."

"Great." Quil laughed, "Don't plant ideas in her head, Carlie."

After we finished eating, I apprehensively let Rachel drag Nessie away for some 'girl talk.' Leah gave me a nod and I knew she'd be ok.

"So you're really getting hitched?" Quil asked as me, him, and Embry drank our beers near the booze table.

I took a swig of beer. "Yep. I don't see a reason to wait. She's excited and I want to marry her, so why not?"

Quil laughed. "Damn, dude. Never thought I'd see the day when one of us settled down."

Embry laughed. "Oh, please, Quil. You settled down 10 years ago. Jake's just been pussy whipped for a few months."

Quil playfully punched Embry on the shoulder. "Shut up, man. So, what are your-well, _her_- plans for the two for you?" Quil asked with a smirk.

Embry looked interested, too. He didn't hear our entire conversation, so I'm sure he was interested with to future of our pack. "She, uh- She said she wants to move here." I said with a smile.

Quil's face brightened, "Oh! No, shit! So… She's gonna go to Peninsula?" he asked, referring to the college in Port Angeles.

No matter how I phrased this, it was going to sound bad. "Uh. No. Well…maybe. I don't really know. She- She wants to get married and move here and…" I trailed off with a shrug and a swig of my beer.

Quil and Embry were smarter than gave them credit for. "And have kids." Embry finished for me.

I nodded slightly. "And have kids."

Quil was speechless. Embry was hiding a smile. "Well. I'm sure your kids will be…_something_." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Em."

"Damn." Quil sighed, finishing off his beer. "Kids? Already?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. She, uh, she said she's ready."

"And how about you?" He asked seriously. "Are you ready to be a dad?"

Was I?

I laughed nervously. "Well… She's not pregnant now. I mean, we're gonna get married first. And girls cant pull weddings together over night. And I'm pretty sure she'll want her family there. With means I'll have to actually come face to face with her father… So, I mean, its not like were gonna have a baby in 9 months or anything. I'll- I'll be ready soon." I told them as I tried to convince myself I was ready to be a father. I was sure I wanted kids, but now wasn't really the time when he dad was out to spill my blood and I had no job. So I guess I was _emotionally_ ready for a baby with Nessie.

But in _reality_, I wasn't. How would I provide for my child? I didn't have a college degree or a job or even any money. And I wasn't about to ask my fiancée's family for money. I had more pride than that. No way.

"I- I just- I need a job." I confessed to them. "I cant depend on her family for money. I cant- I _wont_ start a family with her until I can stand on my own two feet. I need a job. I need a house. I need a plan." I sighed. Finishing of my beer and grabbing a bottle of Jack.

"Dude, this is a no-brainer." Embry said excitedly. "What are you good at?"

"Sex." I answered automatically.

He and Embry chuckled. "Well, I'm pretty sure Carlie doesn't want a male prostitute for a husband. No, man. You're good with cars. I'm good with cars. Half the pack is good with cars. Shit! Carlie is good with cars!"

Holy shit. Why didn't I think of this before?

If we could just get loans… Then we could put Dowling's out of business. I'm pretty sure I had better mechanical skills than half the mechanics there. Nessie would enjoy working in a garage, right? Who could say no to car sex?

But car sex isn't the point…

If me, Quil, and Embry could just scrap together enough money to start us up… Guys on the rez would have jobs, the pack could have flexible jobs. Shit. It was perfect!

"You- You're right. If- I mean, if we could just get started…"

Quil and Embry looked just as excited as I did. "Yeah. We'd be better than Dowling's!" Quil said with a smile.

I was about to launch into how we should get going and get loans and shit when some guy's voice behind me broke my concentration, "Hey. Who's the honey talking to Mrs. Uley and Mrs. Theil?"

My eyes snapped over to Emily and Rachel. And sure enough, the 'honey' they were referring to was _my_ fiancée. I took a second to notice how beautiful she was. Nessie glowed with laugher as she talked with my sister and Emily.

"Damn, dude. I don't know. I thought Forks girls weren't invited." Another guy's voice said.

"20 bucks says I can get her to go home with me." The first voice said. Mother. Fuckers. The word 'mine' kept flashing through my head as my fists started to shake. No way was that happening.

"You're on. A girl like that needs someone with more muscle than you. I bet she goes for me." The first dead man's friend replied.

Quil suddenly whipped around. "Seniors at QTS, right?" he asked the _boys_.

"Uh. Yeah. You're, uh, you're one of the rez cops, right?" one of the fuckers said as Embry and I turned around to face them. They just looked like punks.

Quil nodded. "Yeah. Something like that. You guys know why were here tonight, right?"

The shorter of the two nodded. "Uh. Yeah." He was the first voice. "Billy Black's son is back, right? Jacob Black? He's technically the chief, right?"

Quil nodded again, "Yeah." He nodded his head towards me. "This is Jacob Black."

Both kids straightened up right away. "Oh. Nice too meet you, sir. I'm Ethan Moore." The short one said.

"I'm Chris Day." The other one replied with a nod.

My eyes narrowed as I scrutinized them. They couldn't handle Nessie. She was too awesome. Embry jumped in then. "You know he brought his girlfriend back with him, right?"

"The 'honey' you were referring to is my fiancée." I growled.

Their faces turned into horror at the exact same moment. Its was pretty funny. "O-o-oh. S-sorry, sir. We- We didn't know. She just- She looks like she could be from Forks High School and-"

"Yeah. I got it." I snapped. "I better not catch you looking at her."

They nodded and stumbled away quickly. The rest of the pack took that time to come over. "It gets easier once everyone knows you two are defiantly together. I had to keep guys away from Kim for most of high school and all of her college days!" Jared laughed.

I was still trying to calm myself down. "What do I have to do? Piss on her?" I growled in frustration.

The imprinted guys chuckled. "You could try. I don't think it'd work and she's probably be pretty angry." Sam said.

"People generally don't hit on pregnant women." Paul laughed, elbowing me.

"That's because you constantly hover while we're pregnant." Emily sighed as the wolf-girls came over. Nessie came over to my side, just like all of the other wolf-girls.

"Better knock her up asap, Jake." Collin laughed wickedly.

Nessie and I both laughed a little uncomfortably before Embry, who could sometimes be helpful, interrupted, "I don't see your swimmers doing their job, Collin!"

I took Nessie around to meet people. It was good seeing everyone from high school. I got hit on a few times by past crushes, Nessie got hit on by…every single guy who wasn't in a serious relationship. By the time we said hi to everyone all I wanted to do was fuck her in front of everyone so they could clearly see that _she is mine_. But I doubt she'd appreciate that.

Somehow the real story of how Nessie and I met got out. We had just been telling everyone we met at school. But now I had to endure people gossiping about my jailbait fiancée and our 'kinky' student teacher relationship. Fuck 'em.

The party finally wound down, leaving just me, Nessie, Sam, and Quil. And even then, I was pretty sure Nessie was asleep. I couldn't see her face because she was cuddled up in my lap, but her even breathing gave her away.

Sam kept opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something. And I'm sure he did. I noticed the slightly panicked look in his eye when Emily complained about a few grey hairs. She was aging. Without him.

Now that I'm imprinted, I couldn't even think about if Nessie died and I was still stuck on the earth. I wouldn't be able to bare it. Sam wanted to retire and age with Emily so he would never have to live a day without her by his side. And I understood.

"You don't have to say it, Sam." I said quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence. His eyes snapped to mine. "I've dumped my responsibilities on you for long enough. Carlie said she wants to move here, so, if you want, I'll take over as alpha."

Sam looked at me for several long seconds before nodding. "Thank you."

I shook my head. "No. Thank you. You've sacrificed years of your life for this tribe and for me. I really appreciate how you stepped up when I didn't."

"We all understand why you left." Sam said. "We wish you could have stayed, but… Carlie is right. Fate may be cruel, but its never wrong. You had to leave to find her."

I nodded once. "Alright. I think I'm gonna get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said quietly as I got up. Sam and Quil both called their goodbyes to me as I walked up the familiar path. We got back to Billy's in no time.

Nessie briefly awoke after I laid her down on the bed to give me a kiss good night and a murmured, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Renesmee." I kissed her softly on the head and laid down next to her.

Tomorrow I had a shit-ton of grown up stuff to do. I needed a house, and I needed money to start this whole garage business. Not to mention I was taking over the pack soon…

**So, if you care, I had this chapter done about 2 weeks ago and logged on to FF to post it. And then my computer crashed. Geek Squad couldn't fix it or retrieve my files or anything. Which really fucking sucks. So I had to buy a new computer (which means more hours at my job) and I had to redo this chapter.**


	36. The Damn Leather Bag

**What is this, you ask? **

**Its an update 6 days after the last one. Less than a week :) To make up for not updating in about a month last time, I basically spent all my free time writing this chapter for you! And I was going to wait until tomorrow to post it, but THE PACKERS WON and are going to the superbowl, so I'm in a good mood. **

**I didn't reply to reviews last chapter because I spend all my time on the computer writing this chapter, but they mean so much to me and I did read everyone and I promise to reply to them this chapter. **

**SM owns Twilight.**

"Oh, love birds!" Embry's voice rang in my ears. "Billy sent me in to wake you two kids up. He said he'd do it, but he didn't want to risk seeing anything. He also said that you have to sleep on the couch from now on, Jake."

That was literally the last thing I wanted to wake up to. Even Miley Cyrus would be better… maybe…

I felt Nessie's small body jerk awake in my arms. I opened my eyes and glared at Embry, "You ass. We were sleeping."

Embry stood in my doorway eating bacon. "I know. Rachel made breakfast and both Paul and I are here, so if you guys want any, you better get up now." He said, shutting the door after him.

Nessie off the bed and quickly finger combed her perfect hair. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

I shook my head. "Nah. Everyone was gone anyway. Sam and I just discussed business. I'm, uh, I'm taking over as alpha soon… So…"

She smiled at me. "So we're moving here soon." She stated.

"Only if you want to." I told her gently.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I want to." She placed her hand on my cheek, _You're not the only one with family here._

I kissed her forehead and lead her out into the kitchen to be met with Rachel's voice chastising me. "Jacob, you should at least sleep on the floor! That bed cant even fit you! How is Carlie supposed to sleep comfortably when you're taking up the entire thing!"

I sat down at the table and pulled Nessie on to my lap. I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable with being physical around my dad. "We shared a bed before." I told her.

Paul snickered while pretending to read the paper, Nessie blushed, and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm assuming it was bigger than a twin."

"I- I don't really mind." Nessie said. "He keeps me warm."

"I bet." Paul laughed, giving up on the paper. Embry laughed with him.

"So, Carlie." Billy said loudly, trying to change the subject, "What do you think you want to major in?"

Fuck.

"Oh. Um. I don't think I'm gonna do the whole college thing yet." She said a little apprehensively.

Billy looked surprised. "Oh?"

Nessie shrugged, "Um. Yeah. I just- I- I don't really want to right now. Jake and I have other plans."

Great. Put the spotlight on me, Nessie. Thanks a bunch. Billy's curious eyes snapped to mine, as did Rachel and Paul's. "Uhh. Yeah. We have other plans."

"Like what?" Rachel asked impatiently.

Nessie and I exchanged a glance and she nodded slightly. "We're, uh, we're gonna get married and move here. I'm taking over as alpha and… I don't know." I said with a shrug. I was pretty sure it was obvious that we were planning a family.

"You're- You're moving here?" Rachel asked with uncertainty. Nessie nodded. Rachel's face broke out into a huge smile, but it faded slightly when she glanced at Billy.

Billy did not look happy. In fact, he looked pretty pissed. "Jacob, can I talk to you alone?"

Fuck. Nessie tensed up on my lap and curled into me a little bit. Once again, the need to take her and run with her washed over me. But I couldn't do that. As much as I wanted to protect her and keep her all to myself, I couldn't. I had responsibilities here. I've done enough running. "Sure, sure." I replied quietly, pushing Nessie off my lap.

Paul and Rachel quickly left the room, scooped up their kids and left. Nessie stayed firmly by my side and Embry hovered at the door. I gave her a small push in Embry's direction. "I'll meet up with you later, ok? Embry will show you around." I said quietly to her.

"Jake-"

I cut off her protest with a small kiss before pushing her to Embry. He gave me a nod and lead her out of the house. I heard him tell her they were headed over to Charlie and Sue's to see Seth and Leah. That put my mind a little more at peace.

"She's 17, Jacob." Billy began as soon as the door shut.

My jaw clenched. "She's mature, dad."

He sighed. "17 is to young to settle down and have a family. She needs-"

"You don't know her." I interrupted him. "You met her yesterday. You don't think I'd sacrifice anything to make her happy? Fuck, dad. If she decides she never wants to come back here again, we wont be back! I'm not going to do anything she doesn't want."

Hurt flashed through his eyes. "Jacob, I didn't mean-"

"No! You've never imprinted, dad!" He doesn't know. Why the hell is he so concerned? "You don't know what its like! I'd die to protect her from any amount of pain! I'd do anything for her! She told me wants to get married, move here, and have a family!"

"You damn well better not get her pregnant at 17, Jacob!" he snapped.

Tremors shot up my arms. "I'm not doing anything until she's sure about it! I love her, dad! I'm not going to wrong her in anyway! You- You don't know her. You don't know us! Fuck! You don't even know _me_ anymore! I've grown up, dad! I'm 26 and I know how to take care of myself! No, I'm not ready to be a father yet. I have to get some shit together first. But she told me. She wants to have kids. Soon. Wanna know the reason she gave?" Billy had a strange mix of fear and anger on his face. "She told me she wants our kids, _your_ grandchildren, the heirs of Ephraim Black, to know you!"

All expression washed out of his face.

"I've tried to tell her to go to college and not worry about me or anything in La Push." I said after taking a few calming breaths. "I've tried to reason with her. I'm immortal until I stop phasing. She's young," And immortal, but he didn't need to know that yet, "and we have forever to go to college and travel and do all that stuff. But this is what she wants. She loves me, and I'm tied to this soil and she's tied to me. Marriage is about compromising. Making sacrifices for each other. She's _choosing_ to do this for me. I didn't ask her to. She told me we were doing this. She's doing it for me, for our future kids, for _you_, for the pack, and for the entire tribe." I begged him to understand.

After a few long seconds of silence, he sighed. "Kids on the rez don't have many opportunities to go to college. I don't want to see you and her struggle through like your mother and I did."

"Dad, I- I have a plan. Quil, Embry, and I are gonna start a business. A Garage. Dowlings is over priced and half their mechanics don't know how to change oil. Carlie knows cars, too."

He sighed again, "And where are you going to get the money for this?"

"I've been working, dad!" I yelled, "I've probably held more jobs than your average guy over the past 10 years. I buy food and rent. That's it! I'm not rich, but I have money! Did you see Carlie's ring?" I asked incredulously.

Billy shook his head. "I just hope for your sake she's not going to regret not going to college sooner."

"Dad, she's got her whole life ahead of her." I explained.

"Now I'm not saying I regret anything, but if you have kids now, the next 20 years will be all about them. She'll be in her 30s by the time she can go to college." Billy said.

Damn it. I wish I could just tell him she's immortal and it doesn't matter. She literally has forever. "And she's ok with that, dad. If you get to know her a little better you'll see she doesn't do anything halfheartedly. If she does it, her whole heart is in it. That's why I love her."

Billy stayed silent for a good minute. I just hoped I would have to cut him out of my life. I really did want my kids to know him. "Alright. You two have my blessing, Jake."

As soon as the initial happiness flowed through me, I realized something. "Wait, wait! Do I have to get _her_ father's blessing?"

He nodded, "Well, yeah, if you're going to be married in the traditional way then her father has to give her to you."

"Shit!"

Billy smiled. "Have you met him already?"

I laughed sardonically, "Yeah. I have. He _hates_ me."

Billy chuckled. "I'm sure he'll come around."

I thought of Edward Cullen's furious face when I accidentally let the imprint thing slip. "No. I don't think he will. Pretty sure her entire family hates me, too."

"Well didn't she say she ran away with you here? They probably are a little upset with you for taking their 17 year old daughter away from them." Billy said simply. "You should invite them to a bonfire." He suggested.

Before I could stop myself, I burst out into laughter. He just invited the Cullens to a bonfire. Hah. Billy gave me a strange look and I quieted down, "Uh. No. Her dad would push me in."

Billy laughed. "Well, son, you better get on his good side."

I laughed nervously. "Uh. Yeah. I'll, uh, get on that."

So after that awkward and slightly infuriating conversation, I showered and left to find my Nessie. She was at Sam and Emily's with my pack and sister. Nessie leaped off the chair and wrapped her arms around me. _Does he hate me? I'm so sorry, Jacob!_ She told me silently.

I gave my head a small shake ad kissed her forehead. "Billy just wanted to talk to me."

"He was pissed about the engagement. He threatened Paul every single day until the wedding." Rachel said with a smile before moving right along, "So… Speaking of weddings…!"

"Rachel!" I groaned.

"Oh! Come on! My baby brother is getting married! This is a big deal!" she squealed before turning to Nessie, "So what are you thinking? An August wedding? October?" she grinned.

Nessie smiled at me before turning to Rachel. "I was kinda thinking spring. Then it gives us time to… let our families get to know each other." She said with a smile. "But," she added, "As soon as possible, you know? Once my parents know."

I couldn't hold my snort of laughter back. "Yeah… Right." Shit, I'd marry her today if that whole family thing wasn't an issue.

Nessie turned to me with a smug smile on her face. "Jacob Black, I'm not marrying you with out both our families and friends in attendance."

Paul and Sam snickered. "Get used to that. Weddings make girls go crazy." Paul said.

"You have to have the perfect cake, perfect invites, perfect table settings, perfect center pieces, prefect-" Emily cut Sam off with a smack to the head.

"Jake might try to pull the alpha card, but don't let him fool you, Carlie, if you asked him to, he'd go through hours of dance classes and spend four hours looking for the prefect napkin color." Emily said with a smile.

"Please don't make me do that." I begged Nessie.

She laughed. "Of course I would make you do that. Then you would have to choose the table cloth and the plates and all of the other table accessories just to make sure they all match." She grinned. Rachel and Emily nodded seriously.

"Ok, so, spring. Are you thinking big or little?" Rachel asked. I half expected her to take notes.

"Um, it depends…" Nessie said, throwing a glance at me. It depends on if I say ok to inviting leeches to my wedding.

"And where…?" Emily fished.

Nessie shrugged, "Probably First Beach. Or maybe somewhere in Forks."

Rachel and Emily exchanged looks. "We can help you if you don't know what you want. There are some really great stores in Seattle." Rachel said.

Nessie smiled. "I'd love that. But, um, my aunt actually is a party planner and I know she'd be heart broken if I didn't let her have some power. She can be a little pushy and a little scary at times, but she really knows her stuff."

"That's great! So… I mean, does your family know you two are engaged?" Emily asked with concern.

I pulled Nessie closer to me. "They don't know yet." I answered for her.

Emily frowned, "Honey, you should probably call your parents. I know they would probably be excited for you. As a parent, I would like to know if one of my kids got engaged."

"I know." Nessie said quickly. "But I'm just- I don't _want_ to disappoint them. And as of right now they don't support my choice to be with Jacob."

Rachel looked upset. "Have they met him? I mean, do they actually know him?"

Her dad has been inside my fucking head. I'd say old Eddie knows me pretty well. But, instead, I shrugged, "I think her dad is just mad I'm doing his daughter."

"Aren't they all?" Sam chuckled, kissing Emily's scarred face.

"My dad is just protective. I'm his only child and… He never thought he could have children. When I was younger he used to tell me I was a miracle and how my mom and I saved him. I mean, I feel terrible for running away, but they don't know what's best for me in this situation."

Sam nodded his head in understanding, "When Em and I were dating, I wished I could just tell her parents about imprinting and how devoted to her I am. In today's world it tough to know if a guys intentions are honest. I don't particularly like that Brady imprinted on Aubree, but I know if she ends up falling in love with him, he'll never break her heart."

Nessie sighed. "My dad knows how devoted Jake is. He just doesn't like that we're… physical or that Jake is a w-" SHIT "a gym teacher." She stuttered over a little bit. "But I don't care. Why should they?"

"Dads only want the best for their daughters." Paul said quietly. It was a bit of a shocker.

After that, we dropped all serious subjects and moved on to other topics, like pack gossip and shit, for awhile. I left Nessie with Seth and Leah at Sue and Charlie's house while Quil, Embry and I went to the bank to get a loan.

Apparently Quil was really into the idea and got a presentation all together and found land to build it on and shit. After a three hour meeting and figuring out all of my finances, Wolf Motors was born.

Quil and Embry tried to convince me to go out and have a celebratory drink after, but I was to anxious to get back to Nessie. And I had to make sure my sister wasn't telling her baby stories about me. That could be even worse than high school/Bella stories.

And instead of finding her where Leah said she'd be, at Sue and Charlie's, I found her at First Beach setting things up for the bonfire tonight.

Now, I really loved hearing my dad tell the stories of my people, but, tonight, I was dreading it. Nessie will have to sit and listen to my dad, friends, and family bash her family. And her. Bella and Bella's 'demon child' were the two most hated people within the pack circle.

Nessie was helping the other wolf-girls set up the food while a few pack members were setting up the fire and logs to sit around. Nessie was laughing and smiling with the other women. I was so fucking happy she was fitting in.

But, of course, who could hate her?

"Your _fiancée _is back, Carlie." Jenna teased her.

Nessie's chocolate eyes found mine immediately. "Hey Cowboy!" she laughed.

I frowned and walked over to where Nessie and my sister were doubled over in laughter. "Damn it, Rachel! Did you have to tell her that one?"

Rachel smiled. "I didn't tell her, I _showed_ her."

Nessie produced the picture of me when I was about three years old clad only in tighty whiteys, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. It was a phase. Nessie's beautiful laugher broke my thoughts, "We're gonna get this blown up and framed so we can put it over our mantle!"

"No. We're not." I said dryly.

"Yes we are!"

"I'm sure Carlie has some embarrassing baby pictures. You just need to get her parents to like you." Jenna said with a laugh.

Unlikely. Nessie rolled her eyes at my expression and went off with Jenna and Rachel to make more food or something. I started a game of football with the guys and played until the imprints called us over for dinner.

"So, are you planning on building a house or buying one?" Sam asked. He and a few other wolves worked as construction workers when they weren't wolfing.

"Build." I answered without consulting her. Nessie was used to living in luxury and no way was I going to have her living uncomfortably.

Sam chuckled. "How big does the walk in closet have to be, Carlie?"

She smiled. "Big."

"Oh my god, wait, you're taking on the task of planning a wedding as well as building a house? Are you insane?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Once Jake and I…reconcile with my family, I have a feeling my aunt will do most of the wedding plans, I just have to sign off on stuff and my uncles could use a creative outlet other than wrestling, so I'm sure they'd love to help build the house. My grandma has designed all of the houses we've lived in, so I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind helping with that."

"Ok, so basically you have a bunch of geniuses in your family who can do anything?" Quil asked.

Nessie shrugged, "They're good people who love to learn."

"So they're upset you dropped out of high school?" Charlie said quietly from the other end of the table.

Hurt flashed through Nessie's eyes and again, I fought off the overwhelming feeling to kick Charlie's ass.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Billy stepped in, "Well, uh, if everyone is done then I guess we can start the legends."

Everyone moved quickly away from the awkward situation and sat around the fire as Sam lit it up before Billy spoke, "It brings me great pleasure tonight to welcome Carlie into the pack and into our tribe."

Nessie slid her hand into mine and I braced myself for her silent talking, _I feel terrible about this. They don't know who I am and they're welcoming me into their homes and into the tribe and- Uh, shit! We have to tell them! I cant stand lying to them!_

I leaned into her and put my lips on her ear, "Soon, baby. Not yet." I said as quietly as possible. I knew I was being selfish, but if they didn't accept her, I'd leave. Nessie is my life and yeah, I love my pack and my family, but Nessie is number one. And if this turns sour, I'd give them up in a heartbeat. I just wanted to spend a little bit more time with them.

"**The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning. And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors." My dad's voice rang out. **

**Nessie looked at him intently and all I wanted to do was grab her and run. She didn't need to hear the stories about how my people hated and mistrusted her family. She sure as fuck did not need to know how much her mom and she, herself were hated. Fuck. This was going to be torture. **

**Nessie listened respectfully as he told the legends of Kaheleha, Taha Aki, and Utlapa and how we transformed into werewolves. She listened intently when he got to the parts about the missing Makah girls and the female vampire's attack on the village. She tensed up when dad showed off the damn leather bag.**

"Even your great-grandfathers prepared to destroy cold-ones." Billy's voice rang out. "About 70 years ago, a coven came into these parts and maintained permanent residence nearby. Ephraim Black met with their leader who assured him they live differently from other cold-ones. These vampires lived off the blood of animals. So Ephraim made a treaty with these leeches." Billy said with disdain, "As long as they did not bite a human and promised to stay off our land, the pack would not attack. So the Cullens lived nearby for a few years before moving on."

If I didn't know who she was, I'd say Nessie didn't seem effected by the story at all. She was that amazing of an actress. Behind the calm face, though, I saw panic and hurt. She didn't like this story, and I was sure she was going to hate the next part.

"And now on to the story of Isabella Swan." Fuck.

"Do we have to?" Charlie mumbled. Sue gave him a reassuring hug.

Billy nodded stiffly to Charlie and began, "When the Cullens moved back to Forks 12 years ago, the magic in our blood responded and a new pack was beginning to form. The treaty was still intact, but, this time, one of the young Cullens fell for a human girl, and the human girl fell for him, too."

"The pack did what they could to protect Isabella, but the bloodsuckers hurt her anyway and left her behind." Charlie looked strained, and I could tell Nessie's calm façade wasn't going to last much longer. "During this period, Isabella became close to one of the future members of the wolf pack. This foolish wolf fell in love with her." Billy said, shooting a smirk at me.

I could see jealousy written all over Nessie's face. Fantastic. "I love you." I whispered to her before my dad started up again.

"When the cold ones returned, Bella accepted them back with welcoming arms, putting the first nail in her relationship with the wolf pack. Bella brought misfortune to the wolf pack and caused an army of newborn vampires to invade the surrounding area. The wolf pack allied with the Cullens to save Bella, as well as the rest of the town. One wolf was severely injured when protecting a fellow pack member."

Like every time the subject was mentioned, Leah shot me an apologetic look. And, like always, I waved her off. It was my job to protect my pack. But sometimes I did like to give her hell over the pain it caused me.

"When the wolf lay healing, Isabella told him that she was picking the blood drinker over him. Heartbroken, the wolf ran, and only returned when he found his one true soul mate." Billy smiled at Nessie and I gave her a quick kiss. She blushed as Billy kept going. "Isabella married the cold one and came back from her honeymoon pregnant with her," I squeezed Nessie close to me, "demon child."

_Wow. Demon child. Fantastic. _Nessie snapped in my head. _How the fuck did they know what I was? I might be a little biased, but I think I turned out better than a demon._

"Bella carried her leech's spawn and gave birth to a female."

_Oh. Female. I see. Not a baby girl. Not a daughter. Nope. Female. _

"And then the Cullens broke the treaty by turning Isabella into one of them. The Cullens were banished from the lands forever. Isabella left many people devastated in her wake."

There was silence for a few seconds after Billy finished, but then Charlie broke the silence. "If I had known…"

"I don't think you can blame yourself, Charlie." I jumped in, "She made the choice herself and chose to protect you. I don't blame her for protecting her family or pursuing happiness. In fact, I think that legend is bull shit and it needs to be changed."

Nessie gave me a small kiss paired with a grateful look. Everyone other than her and my pack had surprised faces. "Are you serious?" Jared asked. "Bella put this pack through hell. That's all the legend is saying."

I shrugged, "Well, yeah. She brought some destruction, but without her and her husband and their family, we wouldn't be a pack. We wouldn't have imprinting. She made this possible." I argued.

"That doesn't justify her lies to me." Charlie stated. "And how she left without telling me anything or letting me meet my granddaughter or even just saying goodbye."

Before anyone could say anything else, a frightened howl cut the air.


	37. n00bs

**Go, Pack, GO! **

**So I was up to late last night celebrating the victory :) But I have this chapter up now! Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate every one. One more chapter until the epilogue! I know, it's a little sad. **

**There were a lot of guesses as to what the howl was for. Most of you guessed that the Cullens were back, but you forgot to think about who howled. All the pack members are at the bonfire :) Read on!**

**SM owns Twilight.**

Both packs were up in an instant.

"That sounded like-" Sam started to say.

"But why?" Jared cut in.

"We haven't had a new one since the Cullens left." Quil added.

Sam tuned to me, "Whose pack will he be in?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. We should both phase." Sam nodded and ran to the forest to strip down. I turned to a wide eyed Nessie. "Baby, stay here with Seth and Embry. Leah and I will be back soon, ok?"

She nodded and shrank into Seth a little bit.

As soon as I phased in the woods, all I heard was Leah's voice. _Guess Sam got the pup. But I suppose you'll inherit him soon enough. Hey, do I still get to be beta when you have a big pack? Because I swear to god, if you demote me-_

_Don't worry, Leah. You're position is secure. But you cant abuse it. _I warned when I saw how she was imagining making Paul suffer.

_Fine. You think her family is in town?_

Holy shit. I didn't even think about that! New wolves only phase when vampires are around. Shit. I bet they're in Forks. _Lets get back. _

I rushed back to the fire where everyone except for Sam and Jared were sitting around looking anxious. Nessie looked even more panicked when she saw me coming back.

"Not in your pack, then?" my dad asked.

I shook my head and then went right to Nessie. "Everything's fine." I whispered to her.

She showed me a few texts on her phone:

From: Emmett

Message: You're dad is going to skin that mutt. We're in the old house and there's a very disturbing scent in Carlisle's study. Tell Jacob that if he lays another finger on you, I will break off every single one.

From: Mom

Message: Renesmee Carlie Cullen. If you don't show up at the old house by 10pm, someone will be coming onto the rez to get you. And Jacob will not be coming with us. Running away was irresponsible and you two wont be alone together again until you can both prove yourselves as responsible.

I quickly glanced at the time. 9:50pm. I was about spill to my dad who Carlie really was, But I was interrupted by laughter coming from the woods. A few seconds later, Sam, Jared, and two other guys clad only in shorts appeared and walked towards us.

"Well, I don't know why, but when these two got into a fight over a girl, they both phased." Sam stepped aside to reveal the two fuckers who were checking out Nessie last night. Ethan and Chris.

Both of them looked terrified and about ready to burst out of their skin. Billy smiled kindly. "Welcome to the pack. It is a great honor to be a member of the pack and protect the people of La Push. What are your names?"

"I'm, uh, Ethan Moore, sir." The shorter of the two said.

"And I'm Chris Day."

"You boys are lucky, we have another new member of the pack circle tonight as well." Billy smiled at Nessie.

I didn't anticipate their reaction when Ethan and Chris looked over at Nessie. I thought they'd react the same way the rest of the pack did. But then I remembered my initial reaction to Nessie. I was blinded by the imprint. I just made up excuses for why she didn't eat because I was so fucking happy to have her. Everyone else was the same. They were happy that I was back because I found her.

But the newbies didn't know me. They didn't personally see me suffer for 11 years. They had no bias when it came to her scent or appearance. They picked up on what all of us _should_ have picked up on.

Chris and Ethan growled at her.

My pack reacted quickly, I spun Nessie behind me as Leah took up a defensive position on my right, Embry on my left, and Seth next to his sister. A loud, warning growl erupted from me.

Sam and Jared pushed the kids back with confused looks on their faces. "Whoa! Calm down guys, that's Jacob Black! He's fine. He's the other alpha." Sam said calmly.

"Its not him!" Ethan snapped, "Its _her_."

"Leah is in Jake's pack she's-" Sam tried to explain.

"No!" Chris snapped this time, "The pale one! She- She looks _just_ like them!"

Fuck. Got right in Chris's face. "I suggest you shut up. Right. _Now_."

Sam's eyes narrowed and I could tell his thoughts were racing. "Who?" he addressed Chris.

But Ethan answered for him, "We were in Forks today and we saw that family who used to live there. The dad was a doctor and one of his kids married your daughter." He said to Charlie.

"The Cullens are back?" Collin spat out.

Fuck.

"That's enough!" I snapped.

But Ethan kept going, "There was this really bad smell coming off them. She smells like them and she looks _exactly_ like them. Pale skin, bronze hair like that one guy, almost impossibly beautiful and that _smell_!" he spat.

Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. Except for Sam, he had his eyes narrowed, looking directly at Nessie. One by one, the pack members stood up, their faces unreadable, with trembling hands.

Sam took a step forwards, toward Nessie. I got in his path and pushed him back. "Walk away, Sam." I warned him.

Fury settled on his features as he stared at me for a second. "You didn't."

He stepped forward another inch. "You touch her and I'll kill you, Sam." I growled.

"Jacob." Nessie soft voice came from behind me. "Don't. You promised me you wouldn't fight. Please, Jacob. Don't do this. I'll go-"

"I never promised." I said evenly without taking my eyes off Sam.

I growled nervously as Sam's pack inched closer to him and Jared. Ethan and Chris were now looking around in confusion while still shaking and being held back by Jared. The elders, imprints, and kids all moved away from our standoff, but still watched.

"You brought a _Cullen_ onto our lands?" Sam snarled. "Into my home? You let her hug my wife and play with my children!"

"I- I'm not dangerous." Nessie said softly.

Sam's eyes left mine to glare at her. "You're a Cullen!" he snapped viciously at her. "You're not allowed here!"

"I brought her here!" I snapped at him. "As the _rightful_ alpha, Ephraim Black's heir, I brought Renesmee Cullen onto La Push land!"

There was a collective gasp from everyone. Both Sam and I both close to letting the wolf out. A low growl escaped Sam's chest. "Leeches and leech lovers aren't allowed here." He told me evenly.

"She's not a leech!" I roared. "She's half human, half vampire!"

"She's just that!" Sam snapped, "A monster! Back down, Jacob!"

His eyes flickered to her as his body gave a giant tremor.

"Renesmee." A familiar voice came from behind everyone. The pack growled more. "Peanut, its time to go." Edward Cullen tried to coax his daughter away from this dangerous situation.

"Daddy…" she said softly. There was another gasp. I suppose her calling Edward Cullen daddy pretty much confirmed who she is.

"Peanut, its not safe. Come with me." He tried again.

"Get off our land!" Sam roared at him.

"Not until I have my daughter, Sam. I don't mean any harm, but my daughter is more important to me than a treaty." Edward said evenly. "Renesmee, come on. We have to go. This is a dangerous situation."

"Jacob, I'm not leaving without you." She said softly.

"I need you to leave, Nessie." I said evenly, still watching Sam's every move.

"Jacob-"

"I can take care of myself. Please leave, Nessie. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Please listen to him, Peanut. We'll stay in Forks until-"

"Like fuck you will!" Sam snapped. "You're leaving tonight!"

"They can stay as long as they want!" I countered.

"Renesmee, we have to go. Your mother will start to worry. I don't want to bring any more stress into this situation than there already is. Jacob doesn't need Bella to show up, too." Edward reasoned.

I took a few steps away from Sam and fell back in with my pack. Nessie wrapped her arms around me and it made me feel slightly more calm. _Jacob. Please don't fight them. _

"I'm not going to fight you, Sam." I said evenly. "If you don't like who my imprint" Edward hissed, "is, then her and I will leave."

"Jacob!" Nessie snapped at me. "We talked about this-"

"I don't want to make this decision, but if you force me to, I will. We wont come back to La Push if you don't want us to." I delivered to ultimatum.

It was silence except for the crackling or the fire and the waves rolling in. I could barely hear anyone breathing. But, again, Charlie Swan broke the silence. "Jacob Black, you're under arrest for statutory rape. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" he said as he got up and walked toward me.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Charlie?" I yelled.

"That's Chief Swan to you!" he said sternly back as he held out the cuffs.

"Renesmee, its time to go." Edward said sternly as he approached us. I could tell my pack was holding back growls.

Charlie made sure to give Edward a hate-filled glare.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to Nessie's. I suppose it wasn't the best kind of kiss to give her when her father and grandfather were about three feet from us. But I really didn't give a fuck.

I felt two pairs of hands prying me off, one icy cold, and another human temperature. "Get your paws off my daughter!" Edward hissed, quiet obviously annoyed with me.

"Hands behind your back!" Charlie said as soon as he helped Edward split us apart.

"I love you, Nessie." I told her as Charlie cuffed me.

"I love you, too." She sniffed as Edward lead her away. "I'll be in Forks." She whispered to me before she and I were dragged away by her father and grandfather respectively.

I could tell Charlie was trying to manhandle me into the cruiser, but it didn't go so well for him considering I'm a werewolf. But I went into the cruiser willingly enough and we were on our way. We had just gotten onto the main road when Charlie started. "How long have you known?"

I shrugged. "Like two days."

"She's 10." He huffed.

"I found out two days ago!" I defended myself. "I didn't know! She looks-"

"I'd prefer not to know what you think of my granddaughter." He snapped.

We stayed silent for awhile, so Charlie could probably found the right words to say to Edward and so I could think of the huge mess I just made.

"How much did she know?" he asked quietly. "Did- Did she know about me."

I smiled. "Nope. They didn't tell her anything. In fact, when I told her she has your curls, she demanded that I take her here. I didn't want to because, well, you saw what just happened. But she didn't take no for an answer. She wanted to come find you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a sad voice.

I frowned when I thought back to the first time Charlie and Nessie met. "Because you basically said you hate the Cullens when you first met her."

That shut him up for the rest of the ride. When we got to the station, Sam and Quil were standing outside of it. It pissed me off to see Sam. He wanted to kill her just because of who her parents are.

"What do you want?" I snapped as soon as Charlie let me out of the cruiser.

Sam frowned, but kept his cool. "There's a meeting. You're required to go." He said.

"Am I going to listen as you plan how to kill my imprint and her family?" I snapped.

Sam let out a warning growl. "No." he bit out. "We're just discussing things."

"Charlie?" I asked, turning to him. "Will you let me go so I can stop these assholes from killing your daughter and granddaughter?"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the forest, "Its at Billy's." he said as he took off.

Quil stuck around. "We aren't going to attack, Jake. I don't think she's dangerous." Quil said quietly as Charlie uncuffed me with a sigh.

"She's not."

Quil and I headed into the forest, phased, and quickly ran to Billy's. When I walked in, there was a clear division. Sam's pack was on one side of the room, while my pack was standing on the other frowning.

"Quiet!" Billy's voice rang out. Everyone stopped talking and gossiping right away. "Jacob is here."

Everyone snapped their heads to me. I saw a wide range of looks in everyone too. I took a deep breath and sat down at the table with Billy, Sue, Old Quil, and Sam. The rest of the packs and imprints stood around us.

No one said anything for a solid minute before I couldn't take the silence anymore. "I don't see why you're all freaking out over this."

"Oh! You don't see how were a little fucking pissed about this?" Sam yelled.

"No! I don't! She's not dangerous!"

"Maybe not to a werewolf! But to a human!" Sam leapt out of his chair and pounded the table.

"She went to school with humans for months!" I also leapt out of my chair. But when I pounded the table, it nearly collapsed.

"Silence!" Billy yelled. We fell silent. "Shouting will get us no where. Now, Jacob, are you one hundred percent sure that Renesmee Cullen is your imprint?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that!" I snapped at my dad. Everyone was pissing me off today. "You didn't ask anyone else that question! Yes! She's my imprint!"

"Calm down, son." He said quietly. "I ask because no one knew it was possible to conceive a half vampire half human child, much less imprint on it."

"Her." I corrected him. "She's just as human as me."

"She's not a wolf, Jake." Paul said, uncharacteristically serious, "Her diet is blood. She is designed to kill-"

"And how would you know!" I snapped. "Have you been _living_ with her six months! I didn't even know! She doesn't drink blood! She gave it up when she moved away from her family!"

"Well you don't know if-"

I interrupted Paul again, "Know if what? If she ever cheated? No! You know how it is Paul! If she wasn't next to me, I was outside of her window! As alpha, I think I would have noticed if humans, or even animals were turning up dead in my territory!"

"She blended in with humans perfectly." Embry added. "Even when someone got a paper cut, she didn't give a reaction. She's not dangerous."

"Even if she's not," Jared started, "she broke the treaty. Cullens aren't allowed in La Push."

"But as Ephraim Black's heir, Jacob can bring her here." Billy said. "She didn't break the treaty when Jake brought her here." Yes! Billy Black was on my side. "However, I can understand Sam's point, the way we found out was terrible. You should have told us."

"Blame these two idiots!" I gestured to the newbies.

"You should have told us as soon as you found out." Billy repeated.

I sighed and sat back down. "I know. I was just- If things wound up like this. With you guys hating her. I just wanted a chance to say goodbye this time. I don't want to. I like being back, but if you make me choose, its going to be her." I told them.

"We're not going to make you choose, Jake." Rachel spoke up for the first time. "She never gave me any hint that she might cause trouble. Yes, its- Its strange to think that she's 10 and half vampire, but she truly seems like a good person and I don't see the problem here either. She makes him happy, he makes her happy."

"Thanks, Rach." I said quietly.

"And don't forget the pack code." Quil said. "When a wolf imprints, his imprint, _as well as her family_ are protected by the pack."

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

"And don't forget about the newborn war." Seth said with a smile. "We kicked ass and worked together with the Cullens."

I could see Sam start to calm down.

"And Sam," Billy said with a smile, "Don't forget about your own theory. Renesmee Cullen will undoubtedly be able to provide strong new wolves for the pack."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded once. "All valid points." He said quietly.

I could feel how uneasy everyone was. I suppose it wasn't easy for them. I was trying to turn around years of hatred and fear of Nessie and her family.

"So…" Sue began, "I think we've determined that Renesmee Cullen is not a threat, is that correct?"

My pack immediately agreed, as did Rachel, Emily, and Quil. The other wolves and imprints nodded their heads a little hesitantly.

"And what of Jacob's ultimatum?" Old Quil spoke up. "It is my understanding that you would like your Cullen imprint-"

"She'll be a Black soon enough." I cut in.

Old Quil ignored me, "to be allowed on our lands with no consequence?"

I shrugged, "Well, yeah. Other imprints who are just as dangerous as her are allowed on _our lands_." I couldn't help the attitude. They were talking about my Nessie like she was inferior.

"Drop the dramatics, Jacob." Billy rolled his eyes. "Well all know you'd do anything for her, but we need to determine the best path for the tribe."

"That's bull shit, dad!" I scoffed. "You know what the best path is for the tribe. Sam's retiring soon weather you like it or not. Jared and Paul have families and mortal imprints to think about. I'm the rightful alpha. You think I'd be best if _Leah_ ran the pack? No offence." I added to her, she shrugged and glared at Paul. "No. Its me, dad. You know it, I know it, fuck, everyone knows it! Its my birthright to lead this pack and I wont do it with out her with me." I finished.

"How do we know that you're the best man for the job when you ran away from it for 10 years?" Sue asked.

"I didn't run away from it." I said firmly, "I was my own alpha for 3 years and then their alpha for 7." I nodded to my pack.

"He's a better alpha than Sam." Leah said casually. "No offence." She smiled sweetly at him. "Jake was born for it. He was more confident and he never second guessed himself. He never used his alpha command for stupid things, except for when Embry was an asshole to Carlie. And can obviously make good decisions when it comes to his second." She smiled smugly at Embry and Seth. They rolled their eyes.

"What do you think of the Cullens coming onto our lands?" Sean asked.

"I think… That they're ok." I said confidently. I was met my several growls and head shakes. "Have the Cullens ever given us a reason to mistrust them?"

"They killed Bella." Sam stated.

"Bull shit. We all know Bella was a willing victim. She chose that life. The Cullens have been our allies in the past. Like Seth said, we kicked ass with them. Nessie needs her family. She loves them, and I'm not willing to make her suffer just because we cant get over years of irrational hatred. I'm not saying the Cullens can live on the rez or hunt anywhere near it. All I'm saying is that, if they let us know ahead of time, I see no problem with letting them on the rez."

"For selfish reasons." Billy said. "Nessie isn't happy, you're not happy."

"Trust me, you don't want to be in Jake's head when Nessie is mad at him." Embry jumped in. "Its for the sanity of the entire pack that I support Jake."

"I suppose I new treaty will have to be drawn up." Billy muttered.

I looked around at the faces of my friends and family. Some looked happy, like Rachel, and some looked pretty pissed, like the new guys. I sighed. "Look, I don't expect you guys to forget the past 10 years and be best friends with the Cullens, all I'm asking you to do is respect me enough to accept the changes I'm bringing. Having a good relationship with the Cullens is a good thing. That's more protection for us. I know Bella enough to say that if I ever asked for her help, she'd give it. And from what I know from Nessie, her family would die for her. The Cullens aren't leeches." I stated, "They're good vampires who have enough good in them to raise a perfect woman. You met Carlie. Nothing is different except her name."

"I think she's great." Jenna jumped in. "She knows how to party an she seems really sweet. I didn't really know Bella or the Cullens, but if they could raise her that well, they cant be bad." She shrugged. Collin's support was in the bag now.

"Exactly!" I yelled, "Thank you!"

"I agree." Kim said quietly. Jared looked at her with a shocked expression. "Dr. Cullen was my doctor for a few years. He's a good man and I was surprised when I found out what he was."

"I never hated the Cullens to begin with." Seth shrugged, "Edward's pretty cool and Bella just chose happiness. And, of course, she's my step-sister." He grinned.

"I think Jacob being back is what's best for the pack, and if his little kid imprint and her vampire family come along, too, then fine." Paul said quickly. Rachel beamed at him. I frowned.

And just like that, I heard a laugh from Brady. "What?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing!" he said quickly, "Its just- You- She's 10 and you're engaged." He laughed.

Embry joined him in his giggling. "And I thought 17 was bad."

And then it was like a chain reaction. Every fucking person in that room started to laugh at me. "I didn't know!" I yelled.

"When you think about it, its really a ridiculous situation." Jared chuckled. "She's younger than Claire and you already-"

"Ok! Ok!" I stopped him. "I- I really fail to see how this is funny. I'm here telling you all that I might have to leave for good, and here you are laughing!" I had to raise my voice over the laughter.

"We're not gonna make you make that decision, Jake." Sam said with a small smile. "Its just funny. You left because you couldn't handle Bella getting married, if you had just stayed, you could have had 10 more years with your imprint. Its just… You fucked up, man." He chuckled.

What. Fucking. Assholes. Laughing at my 10 years of pain.

"As long as she doesn't drink human blood, I'm fine with her being on the rez." He said. "Its just… You gotta give me some time to get used to her. I- I feel bad about scaring her before, but what was I supposed to think. Emily and my kids were right there and-"

"Yeah, yeah. No. I get it. I should have told you over the phone or something." I shrugged.

"Yeah." He agreed, "You really should have. But I accept that she's a part of the pack. I'm just pissed you didn't let us know and we had to find out from someone else."

"Right then." Billy said with a grin. "Renesmee Cullen is allowed. What do you think of the Cullens being-"

"I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU, BLACK!" My future father-in-law's voice screamed from outside.

My eyes went wide. "Shit. He does not sound happy."

"You're fucking his daughter." Paul shrugged. "Dads don't like that, eh, Billy?" he nudged Billy. My dad just frowned at him.

"Jacob-" Sam started in a weary tone.

"Uhh… Don't, uh, don't kill him. Just… maybe just try to keep him from killing me." I said as I rose to go outside.

"Bad idea, man." Embry warned quietly as I walked outside.

**What now? I really hope you liked it, its only been a year in the making….**


	38. Nothing Dirty

**SM owns Twilight.**

As soon as I opened the door, I was hit with the cold night air and the scent of lee- vampire.

"Don't do this, Edward." Bella had her hands on Edwards chest pushing him back as his two brothers held him back looking like all they wanted to do was let him loose and help kill me.

"Uhh. Hey." I greeted them awkwardly. Nothing dirty… Nothing dirty… Nothing dirty… Nothing dirty… Nessie's ass… Shit!

Edward literally roared as he fought against three vampires to get to me. All of the wolves were outside. No one was phased, but I could tell they were ready.

"Edward, stop! Don't do this! Think about our daughter! If you kill him, she'll be heart broken. Think about them, Edward!" Bella coached him.

"He- He- Bella! He-" Edward was shaking with rage as he looked at me.

"I know. You cant kill him." She said softly. "Think about them."

_Them_? Them who?

"Uh… What's up?" I asked.

Before anyone could reply, The rest of the Cullens showed up, Nessie was being carried by her Grandpa. But as soon as Carlisle came to a stop behind Edward, she leapt out of his arms and was in front of me in an instant. It concerned me how worried and scared she looked. I saw her eyes flit over to Sam and she took an instinctive step back. I cursed him for scaring her so much and wrapped my arms around her. "Its fine. He's cool." I assured her.

Edward was sputtering about my 'paws' being on his daughter. Nessie's worried, scared look only lessened a little bit when Sam smiled hesitantly at her. "If you could kindly remove your hands from my niece," The Blondie spat, "I think you've done enough damage."

"Rose!" Nessie threw her aunt an annoyed look. "No _damage_ has been done."

"Wait, hold on. What's going on?" I asked both Nessie and the blonde.

"You- You-" Edward couldn't even get a full thought out. His coal black eyes were focused on me.

Nessie bit her lip and put her hands on my cheeks. I braced myself for seeing through her eyes. But… it wasn't really a memory this time. It was different. I was seeing her thoughts… fantasies maybe.

Her and I were walking along first beach together, holding hands and smiling. I honestly couldn't see why Edward would be so pissed about me making his daughter happy. But the next image made me understand. A little boy with curly, black hair and lightly tanned skin raced along side of us. He had chocolate brown eyes and a brilliant smile.

I didn't even have time to think it through before she put another image into my head. Nessie's body, rounded with a child. Our child.

I snapped my head away from her and looked at her with wide eyes. "What-? You-?"

She nodded. "You're- You're not happy?" she asked in a small voice.

"Fuck! No!" I yelled, "Baby! I'm fucking ecstatic!" And I was. A baby. I was gonna be a daddy. Nessie was carrying my child! It was a little earlier than I'd planned on. But I'd take it! My business was going to get going soon, I was gonna marry her… I mean, its not great timing, but its still great!

And besides, I had nine months to get my shit together.

I dropped my hands from her shoulders to her flat stomach and smiled.

"Oh my god!"

"No fucking way!"

"Holy shit!"

"He got her pregnant?"

"There goes your sex life!"

"Congats! You guys!"

I didn't even register which members of the pack shouted out those things. I vaguely registered the sound of Billy wheeling out of the house and asking someone what was going on. It didn't matter that Edward, Blondie, Big Cullen, or Hungry Cullen were all hissing at me.

I was too focused on kissing the mother of my child.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Edward roared.

Ah, fuck.

I pulled my lips of his daughter just in time to see him break out of his brothers' hold and blur passed his wife. His lip was curled over his teeth and he looked exactly like a vampire in that moment.

I didn't want a war to start or anything, so I did the next best thing since I couldn't attack him.

I phased and ran like a bat out of hell.

"Daddy!" Nessie shrieked.

I heard Edward's foot steps right behind me. _Edward! Come on! I love her! I asked her to marry me and she said yes! _

"You got my unwed 10 year old daughter pregnant!" he snarled at me.

_This isn't the 1950s or whenever the fuck you're from! This is 2016!_

"I thought…" Edward stopped chasing me and looked like he was going to cry for a second. "I thought I raised her right."

_You did._ I said immediately. _Edward… I know you probably don't want to hear this, but… the imprint works both ways. I mean… she- She decided to… you know… _wait_ for her soul mate. And I love her, Edward. I do. You and Bells did a good job. _

Edward huffed. "I just- I don't understand. I always told her wait for marriage. And now here she is, unmarried and pregnant."

I did my best to shrug in wolf form. _Times are changing, man. And- I don't think you'd let me live this long if you did think I'm good for her._

He sighed. "Its just tough for me. We only got 7 years with her before she craved independence. I worry about her. She's lived in this fantasy world of parties and nice things and vacations and never having to worry about anything. I let her go because I wanted her to learn how the world works. I thought she'd see how boring it is to be in high school when her mind is years beyond anything they could teach her. I didn't expect her to find anyone. I didn't expect her to find _you_."

"I know you love her. I can see it in your mind." He admitted. "When she was little, Bella and I would always be the faces she saw in her dreams. She would _love_ spending time with us. But then she figured out how to block me and on the rare occasion I would see inside of her head, I'd see Maribel or Rosalie or some boy who smiled at her. Its hard knowing that she doesn't depend on me anymore. Most fathers get until age 12 to be the hero. Renesmee is 10 and she already loves you more than me." He said quietly.

…awkward…

_Uhh… I- I just think she loves you in a different way. Like- Like familial love. Not like soul mates. I'm not trying to take her from you, Edward. I know how much she loves you. She stood up for you against Charlie. I want this to work out, you know? Not like last time. _

Edward looked at me with a grin face. "I'm sorry, you know that, right?"

I gave another wolf shrug, _Just don't kill me and we'll call it even. _

Edward gave a small laugh. "I cant kill you, Jacob. Renesmee would never forgive me and even if I cant be her number one, I still love her. Not to mention my… grandchild" he said it a bit grudgingly, "needs a father."

_I'm sorry, too. _I said quickly, _I kinda fucked myself over by being such a coward, but I also created enough problems for you. _

He sighed. "Lets just start over. This child will mean absolute peace between us."

My child…

_I, uh, I'm taking over as alpha. Nessie said she kinda wants to move here. And… I trust you guys, so I'm going to fight to get the treaty abolished so you can come over any time you want to see Nessie or our baby._

"That means a lot, Jacob."

I felt Embry phase in. _Hey, man. You still alive?_

_Yeah. We're good. _

_Alright. Billy and Carlisle need you here. They want to make a new treaty. _

_Ok. How is it over there?_

_Uhh… Ok. Rachel is bouncing off the walls. She went right up to Nessie and gave her a big hug and baby talked to her stomach and all that. After that, the ice was kind of broken. Sam apologized and Nessie accepted. The Cullens are debating on weather or not to go drag Edward off you. And the pack is laughing about how you got a 10 year old half vampire pregnant out of wedlock. _

_We're on our way back. Tell Billy not to make any decisions with out me there. _

_Rodger, boss._ Embry barked as he phased out.

Edward and I ran back to Billy's house. Embry tossed a pair of shorts to me and I phased back.

There was a collective sigh of relief when both Edward and I walked into the yard. Edward went to Bella's side immediately and I went to the picnic table to rescue Nessie from Rachel's talk of diapers and bottles and onesies.

I gave her a chaste kiss and looked around for a second before speaking. "So… Uh… I think a new treaty should be written. Obviously Dr. Cullen will need to be close by to do all the medical stuff that comes along with having a baby. As long as you don't hunt in La Push, I don't see any harm in you coming here." I said simply.

I saw Sam give a stiff nod. He wasn't exactly comfortable with it. But he understood that the Cullens were not a threat and that I was in charge now.

"I agree to those terms." Billy said. "This child will represent the best of both worlds, I guess." He said with a grin.

"Nothing would please us more than being on good terms with you." Carlisle spoke. "I will of course have to monitor Renesmee's pregnancy myself. I haven't gotten the chance to run any tests yet, so I don't know how far along she is quite yet."

"I thought you were on the pill." I whispered to her.

"Oh!" I heard Paul exclaim from behind me. "Oh, hell, Jake. We, uh… We would have told you, man."

"Told me what?" I asked.

"The pill doesn't work." Emily said, giving Sam a look.

"Nothing can beat out wolf sperm except for double condoms." Jared laughed.

"Or a vasectomy." Paul muttered sadly as the pack laughed at him.

"Then why now? I mean, seriously, you should have heard them everyday, three times-" Embry stopped talking when Edward and I growled at the same time.

Carlisle shrugged, "Things like this happen sometimes. And I still don't know _everything_ about the way Renesmee develops. I think the fetus will develop at a faster rate than a human fetus, but at a slower rate than a hybrid's gestation period."

"Hybrid?" Sam asked.

"Hybrid. Half human, half vampire." Edward supplied.

"You mean there are more?" Embry asked.

"What do you think Maribel is?" Nessie asked.

Embry's face was priceless. He was a little freaked out by that. "No wonder those claw marks didn't go away." He muttered more to himself.

Carlisle, Billy, Sam, and I spent the next hour drafting a new treaty. It said the Cullens were allowed in La Push, but were not allowed to hunt on our land. Both parties signed it and Billy and Carlisle shook hands, solidifying it.

Nessie stayed firmly at my side until everything was dealt with. By the time we were done, it was a little passed 2am. Most of the imprints and all of the kids were home sleeping. It was just Billy, Sue, Quil, Sam, Embry, Seth, Leah, Paul, and Rachel left. All of the Cullens were also there, but they mainly talked amongst themselves. Carlisle talked to Billy, but other than that, nothing. I think this whole 'liking' each other thing would take some time.

When Nessie yawned I knew it was time for everyone to leave. She needed sleep to keep herself and the baby healthy. "Alright." I sighed. "We're going to go to bed." I tugged Nessie up with me and headed back to my room with her in tow.

"No you're not." Edward hissed, "You two wont be sleeping together again until you're married."

I was going to protest, saying that nothing else could really happen if we slept together, but I did my best to shut that thought away from Edward. As I was trying to come up with some other way to tell him she was staying with me, the front door opened and Charlie Swan walked in silently.

It took him a second to notice everyone, and when he did, his eyes narrowed into little slits and he glared at Edward and I.

"H-Hi dad." Bella said softly.

Charlie looked at her and his eyes widened, "Bells?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Its- Its good to see you again, dad."

Charlie stared at her for a few seconds before frowning. "You could have told me, Bells."

Bella looked away in shame, "Dad… I- I'm sorry. I left to protect my daughter, myself, my family, and you." She explained. "I wish things would have turned out differently between you and I but… But I don't regret my decision to save my daughter's life."

Sam had the decency to look a little guilty.

Charlie sighed, "I wouldn't have told. You could have at least written."

"I thought a clean break would be best, dad. I'm sorry. They were so adamant about killing Renesmee. What would you do if you were in my shoes?" she asked.

Charlie's face scrunched up. "I… I would have…"

"You would have done anything to protect your child." Bella answered for him.

"Yes." Charlie caved, "But that doesn't justify just leaving. You could have told me that I have a granddaughter and that you were leaving to protect her. You could have told me why."

"Charlie, you don't understand-" Edward tried to say.

"That's chief Swan to you!" Charlie snapped. "And I would have understood. If you told me that you were vampires and you needed to leave so the pack wouldn't attack, I would have understood!" he yelled.

"Chief Swan," Edward said calmly, "you don't understand the danger I put Bella in when I told her what I was. I would have put her in danger again if I allowed her to come to you. Being a newborn vampire is torture, the mental torture from killing your first human is even worst than the physical torture of being around humans. I couldn't risk it- your life, her conscious- to let her come and see you."

"I had to stay away, dad." Bella said softly. "It wasn't easy. Of course I wanted Renesmee to know you, but telling you and keeping contact with you would endanger my daughter and taking you with us would endanger you, as well as us. I'm sorry."

Dear god was this awkward. Nessie was leaning against me heavily, in fact, I was pretty sure she was actually asleep. The wolves, humans other than Charlie, and all of the other Cullens looked pretty awkward.

Charlie sighed. "It just would have been nice to know you were ok and happy."

Bella smiled and leaned into Edward, who wrapped his arms around her. Once upon a time the sight of that would have crushed me. But now I was indifferent. "I'm so happy dad. And, hey! Guess what!" she asked excitedly.

SHIT! "No! Bells-"

But Bella ignored me and told him anyway, "We'll be around more because Renesmee is moving here and she's pregnant!"

Charlie's jaw dropped, "P-pregnant?" He looked over at me, clearly furious. I smiled nervously and pulled my pregnant imprint in front of me to protect me from her grandpa's rage. "Jacob!" he yelled.

"Whoa! Charlie calm-"

"Its Chief Swan!" he snapped.

"Ok, ok!" I yelled, "Chief Swan! I'm gonna marry her! I love her! Edward already chased me half way to Forks!"

Nessie jerked up beside me, "I feel-" I think she was probably going to say sick, because before she finished speaking, she threw up right in front of her. That's so gross. "What was that!" she looked up at Carlisle and Edward who had appeared in front of her.

"Vomit." Carlisle answered. "I suppose since you're half human and Jacob is half human, you're pregnancy would develop like a human's would. I guess its morning sickness."

"That's going to happen everyday!" Nessie whined. Rachel nodded sympathetically Paul gave me a shrug.

"Just until your first trimester is up." Rachel answered for Carlisle. "Usually if you eat a little something before you get out of bed it can help."

Carlisle smiled at Rachel and nodded. "Right. Renesmee, I'd like to run some tests immediately, so, Billy, if its ok with you, this meeting can be put on pause?"

Billy waved his hand, "I see no reason to continue it. I consider the Cullens as friends and allies."

Carlisle offered his hand to Billy. "We'd like that."

Billy and Carlisle shook hands, as did Carlisle and Sam, before Bella came over to me and smiled tentatively. "So I guess you are in my life, huh?"

I chuckled as I recalled the memory of me saying I'm meant to be in her life and nodded. "Just in a more natural, better way than I thought."

She nodded once. "I'm happy I could provide you with some happiness, Jake. And I'm sorry for-"

"Don't apologize, Bells." I interrupted her, "If I wasn't such a coward, I would have stayed and met her a lot sooner."

She scoffed, "I would have hurt you then. At least I got 7 years. Had you imprinted on her when she was born, she would have always loved you best. I like it better this way, but I do regret I caused you so much pain."

"I forgive you, Bella." I grinned at her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Still the same Jacob."

"Nahh." I dismissed her, "I grew up a little."

She smiled. "I hope so. You have a family in the works here, Jake."

I laughed nervously. "I guess I do."

"Jacob." Edward said in a very controlled tone. "Would you like to come over and be with Renesmee as we run some tests?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab a shirt." I answered. When I got back into the kitchen, only my dad was there. "They didn't leave without me did they?" I asked, a little panicked.

"They said they wouldn't start without you. Carlie said she make sure of it." He said explained.

"Oh. Ok. I'll check in later." I said, heading for the door.

"Jacob." My dad stopped me.

I sighed. "This isn't going to be another concerned fatherly talks is it?"

He smiled. "Its not like the other one. Have a seat."

I sat down and sighed. I didn't like being away from her. Its not like I thought her family was going to attack her or anything. I just didn't like the separation.

"I think you've shown how much maturing you've done over the past years tonight." He said, "You've proved yourself as an alpha. You stood up for your imprint against an entire wolf pack. This isn't going to be easy at first, for them or for us. But with you as the alpha and with your child on the way, I think you could lead this tribe into greatness. You'll be a great leader, husband, and father, son. I'm proud of you… and I'm sure your mother is, too."

27 years old and I was tearing up. Maybe it was how my dad's eyes shone with pride and happiness. Maybe it was the fact that he said my mom would be proud of me. Or maybe it was the fact that he fully embraced Nessie. Whatever the reason, I felt like a pussy as I tried to blink the tears out of my eyes. "Thanks dad." I said honestly.

He smiled and wheeled himself away from the table. "Go see your family, Jacob. Take care of her."

I smiled and headed out the door. It was about 2:30 in the morning and yet I never felt so awake in my life. The cool air whipped at my face as I ran to the Cullen property.

My life was starting. I was going to marry my imprint, have a baby with her, become alpha, and most importantly, have my entire family, Cullens included, nearby.

And it was all because I wound up in a high school, teaching. I guess it didn't all fucking suck…

**That was the last chapter guys! :( I know. Its kind of sad. I still have to post the Epilogue, which I will do in a few days. **


	39. Epilogue

**Well, here it is. The epilogue. I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm seriously so happy you guys liked it! I got so many wonderful reviews and when ever I had writers block, I went back and read some of them. This story has taken me over a year to write, I changed the story line so many times until I came up with the one that was posted. I'm really glad you liked it and I seriously cant thank you enough. **

**I have gotten so many comments about writing a sequel, and while I'm really happy you want to spend more time reading about my characters, I just don't think I have it in me. Maybe if I get inspired one day, I'll write one. But nothing is in the works now. I'm undecided as to if I should write another fic. I really do enjoy writing them, but I think I'm just a little burned out right now. **

**Thank you all so much for the support, reviews, and Stephanie Meyer for writing Twilight!**

Epilogue

"Will you go get some shots for us? I have to pee." Nessie said with a grin.

"More alcohol, Babe?" I asked, not wanting her to have a hangover tomorrow.

She smiled and nodded, "Come on, Jake! Its my birthday! And I'm taking advantage of these kid-less days. Go get some shots!" she called over her shoulder as she left me alone on the dance floor she dragged me out onto in the first place.

I watched my wife of 8 years skip away in her sexy dress and heels before going over to the bar and ordering two shots of tequila.

Nessie and I were on vacation in Mexico for her 18th Birthday. We were actually celebrating this one because she was officially legal now. Not that it really stopped me before, we had four little kids to prove that.

Mason Ephraim Black, our first child, was born about eight months after Nessie found out she was pregnant. We were all worried it might be like Bella's pregnancy with Nessie, but Mason was pretty gentle and it took eight months.

But I almost wish it would have taken a month. Because the first two months were fine. She was happy and excited. She planned a freaking wedding in three weeks with Alice's help and she also helped me draw up plans for a house which the packs and the Cullens built together. I was happy her two months were good because that's when Quil, Embry, and I were putting shit together for Wolf Motors.

Which was actually a wild success. Nessie taught us how to tinker with engines so were could do some upgrades. Within those two months, we put Dowling's out of business and became the only garage in the area.

And then everything took a turn for the worst…

Nessie got the typical pregnancy woes. But, her being half human and all, apparently felt them a lot more. One minute she was screaming about how much she hated me for getting her the wrong kind of Doritos (she apparently craved the cool ranch kind and the nacho cheese kind meant my balls on a silver platter) and then the next she was begging me to do her right in the kitchen. I swear I slept in the couch more than I did in bed with her.

And when it was time for the actual birth, we discovered her vampire skin didn't allow for much stretching. And Mason was born 9 pounds. Nessie punched me while she was in labor and gave a black eye for a solid four hours. Pack gave me shit about that for months…

But once Mason was actually out, life was perfect. Nessie took one look at Mason and took back all of her threats about vasectomies. And to make matters even better, Demetri dropped by just as Nessie punched me. The little fuck was scared shitless when Nessie bitched him out and we haven't seen him since. Edward said he was going to tell his bosses that it wasn't worth it. Fine by us.

Nessie was a great mom. And Mason really solidified the relationship between our families. They were even friends.

The pack was strong, when I took over for Sam about a month into Nessie's pregnancy, Jared and Paul decided to retire too. Blake also let me know he would be retiring soon. Which I was ok with, I still had Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Sean, Ethan, and Chris to patrol while I took care of my extremely hormonal and moody wife.

So after Mason was born, I was basically having the best life ever. I had my thriving business, the position of alpha, my son, and my wife. And when Mason was two, Nessie got pregnant again. Of course it wasn't exactly planned, we pretty sure it was the night of Collin and Jenna's wedding. They had an open bar…

I was nervous about this one because I knew what to expect. But Nessie really tried to calm down her crazy. For Mason's sake, not mine. I ended up having 'sleepovers' in Mason's room more than I slept in bed with her. Again.

And after another eight months…twins.

We had no fucking idea. All of Carlisle's medical equipment didn't work with Nessie, so when Lucas William Black and Logan Edward Black came into the world two minutes apart, we were all pretty fucking shocked.

We hoped Luke and Logan would be like their brother, calm and pretty quiet. And we thought we hit the lottery when they both came out all smiles and no tears. But then Luke peed on me and both boys giggled. Then we found out they took after both Nessie and I as children. Little hell raisers. If there was some possible way to make trouble, Luke and Logan would find it.

While Mason was a mini-me, with black hair, tan skin, and my facial structure, he inherited something from his grandpa Eddie. Emerald eyes and the same crooked smile he and Nessie had. Luke and Logan were an interesting mix of Nessie and I. They had lighter hair and skin than me, and they both inherited Nessie's curls. The only way to tell them apart is their eyes. Dark like me for Luke, chocolate for Logan like Nessie.

So basically we had the cutest kids in the world.

Nessie and I were thankful for our big families, Mason was still only two when the boys were born, so put two rowdy, trouble making boys on top of a two year old and you would get a very stressed out mom. But we built our house pretty close to Rachel and Paul's, so Rachel came over and helped Nessie out a lot. And most days I would come home to find Bella making dinner for us, even if Nessie insisted she could do it.

And then came the pack's Halloween party when the boys were about three. Someone spiked the punch and eight months after that, Holly Sarah Black was born. Holly is my little princess. As soon as Carlisle handed her to me, she had me wrapped around her little finger. Holly looked exactly like Nessie, though she had darker hair and skin than Nessie. But other than that, she was a little Nessie.

So, needless to say I wasn't very happy when Spencer Uley imprinted on her five seconds after he phased for the first time. I, out of the kindness of my heart, let everyone come up to see her for the first time. The Uleys just happened to come up with Emmett and Rosalie and Emmett just had to tease Spencer about possibly imprinting on Holly if he ever phased, and that set Spencer off, so he phased and really did imprint on Holly.

Nessie thought it was great. She said we had a free baby sitter all the time now. Which was defiantly cool, but the kid thought he was going to marry my daughter one day. _And_ I was in his head all the freaking time. But, like I said, he came in handy when Nessie and I took fun trips to Mexico to celebrate her Birthday.

Like now.

We left out four kids with the Cullen Clan and Spencer. I think 8 vampires and one imprinted wolf could keep our kids under control for the week Nessie and I are in Mexico, drinking and fucking our way across the country.

But I couldn't drink these shots by myself. Nessie left for the bathroom five minutes ago!

Where the fuck was she? I bet she was being hit on! I knew I should have gone with her. Nessie cant walk down a street without being hit on several times by assholes who thought she was available.

"Dude! No way!" I heard a very familiar voice yell from my left.

If I was smart, I would have ran away, grabbed Nessie, and left. But I wasn't smart, so I whipped around to see if there was a window of opportunity to kick his ass. I owed him.

"Mr. Wolfe!" Cook greeted me. I was pretty sure he was about to go in for a hug, but he pulled back when he didn't get a warm greeting in return. "What's up?" he asked with a grin. "How are you?"

I was speechless. "Uh… Pretty good. How about you?" I managed to stutter out.

He flashed me a stupid grin, "Great! I'm here on my honeymoon!"

"Congrats." I nodded to him. I just hoped he was over Nessie and paid no attention to her… "Who's the lucky g-"

"Drew!" another familiar voice screeched, "Guess who I found in the bathroom?"

Leslie bounced over toting along an awkward looking Nessie. She tossed me a panicked look before Leslie finally noticed me and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god? Carlie? Its like a Lakeside reunion!" Cook laughed, clearly not realizing that the odds of the four of us meeting in the same foreign country are so small…

Nessie and I made eye contact for a brief second. Neither one of us trusted them to be in on our secrets… "Uh. Hi. Leslie and… uh… Carlie." I said. It felt weird to call her Carlie.

"Mr. Wolfe." Nessie said with a flawless smile. If I didn't see the ring I gave her sparkling on her finger, I'd think we were just seeing each other for the first time in years. She was just that good of an actress.

"So what are you guys doing in Mexico?" Leslie asked a bit skeptically. I could tell she still remembered the day when Demetri exposed us as a couple, but she obviously wasn't sure if they he was wrong… or right.

"I'm on vacation!" I blurted out quickly.

"Umm… Vacation as well. My parents aren't here right now…" Nessie smiled.

"We're on our honeymoon!" Cook said, wrapping his arm around Leslie. "We got married two days ago!"

"Congrats." I said. That marriage is gonna be a clusterfuck.

Leslie grinned at Nessie and looked pretty proud of herself. She proceeded to talk Nessie's ear off about what their wedding was like. I just stood there not knowing what to do. So thank god my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

Only, when I reached for it. It wasn't mine that was ringing. I pulled Nessie's rhinestoned phone out of my pocket and Cook gave me a weird look. "Uh… I'm just holding it…" I mumbled. I had every intention of hanging up on who ever it was, but then I saw it was Spencer…

And if Spencer was taking time to call me instead of spending the few minutes with Holly, some thing was wrong…

"Hello?" I answered it quickly.

"Oh. Uh… Hey Jake!" Spencer said casually. I heard Holly crying in the background.

"What's wrong? Why is she crying, Spence?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nessie's head snap towards mine in a panic.

"Nothing!" he yelled, "No, she's fine. She just- She misses you a lot and she kinda wont go to sleep because she wants you guys to be home. So I was thinking if you and Nessie just talked to her-"

"Put her on." I interrupted his babbling.

A second later, my princess came on the phone. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, princess?" Cook and Leslie gave me strange looks.

"I w-want you and m-m-mommy to come home! I don't feel good and I want you to read me a bedtime story and I want mommy to bring me grizzly blood!" She sobbed into the phone. Holly was the only one of our kids to occasionally crave blood. But it wasn't often at all. Only when she was stressed out did Holly want blood.

"I'm sure if you asked Spencer to get you some, he would. You know he'd do anything for you, princess. And he loves reading you bedtime stories!" I tried to comfort her.

"B-b-but I want you and mommy! Daddy, come home please!" I heard Spencer, Bella, and Rosalie in the background trying to calm her down. "C-can I t-talk to m-mommy?"

Shit. "Uhh… Mommy is…. Ummmm…. Mommy cant talk right-"

"Jacob!" Nessie yelled at me, coming over and snatching her phone away from me. Cook and Leslie's jaws dropped. "Hi, baby. What's wrong?"

"Oh my god!" Leslie shrieked! "Oh my god! You two _were_… oh my god!"

"Mommy and daddy are staying in Mexico for just a few more days, honey. Spencer and gramma and grandpa and auntie Rose can get you want you want." Nessie cooed into the phone.

Cook looked shocked, Leslie…. Well, in all honesty, Leslie looked a little pissed. I stood somewhat in a defensive position in front of Nessie, just in case Leslie was going to attack her or something, while Nessie calmed Holly down for another minute. But when Nessie hung up, all hell broke loose.

"What the fuck, Carlie!" Leslie shouted at her. Nessie recoiled from Leslie's shout and handed her phone back to me.

"Leslie, calm-"

"Do not tell me to calm down, Carlie! You lied to me! Jesus Christ! You're _still_ fucking the gym teacher?" Leslie spat.

I couldn't help the low growl that escaped me. "I'm not a gym teacher. I own my own business now."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Cook said angrily, "Did you _cheat_ on me? Were you fucking him when we were dating!" he asked Nessie while glaring at her. And I _did not_ like people glaring at my wife.

"No!" Nessie snapped at him. "Jake and I got together in March of that year and even then, it wasn't even planned or anything. It just happened."

"March?" Leslie asked.

"March." I confirmed. "And Cook, I would really appreciate it if you would stop glaring at my wife. You're not my student now, so there's really nothing stopping me from kicking your ass if I want to." I warned.

"Jake-" Nessie started in her disapproving tone.

"Married! You married the fucking gym teacher, Carlie!" Leslie's voice got higher and higher as she got angrier and angrier.

"Leslie!" Nessie snapped, "Stop it! Just calm down and let me explain!"

"Baby, lets just go." I said, tugging her back to me, "Its not even worth it."

Leslie pointed at me and shook her head while her eyes bulged out like a crazy person, "You know… When we get back home…_everyone_ will know about this! You'll be arrested."

Nessie shot me a playful look, "Its gonna be awfully hard to have him arrested when we don't even live there anymore."

"And when they don't even know my real name." I shrugged.

"What!" Leslie shrieked. "You used fake names! What the fuck were you hiding? Did you already know each other?"

"No. We met at Lakeside, fell in love, got married, and now we have four great little kids. We weren't hiding anything, really." Nessie shrugged.

"Four!" Leslie yelled, "Jesus Christ, Carlie? Its only been eight years!"

Nessie's chin lifted up a little defiantly, "I don't really care what you think, Leslie. I love my husband and my children."

"You were pregnant when you left, weren't you?" Cook blurted out. "Once that other guy outed you, you _had_ to leave!"

Nessie rolled her eyes. "I was like three weeks pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Leslie shrieked. "What the hell Carlie? Since March!"

Nessie sighed. "Les, I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this. It was eight years ago and I'm happy. You guys seem happy too."

Leslie rolled her eyes. "Well… yeah. But you lied to everyone and _you _broke about a million laws." She said to me.

I shrugged. "Yeah. She was worth it, though." I said, kissing Nessie's forehead.

Nessie curled into me. "There are greater things than rules, Leslie. I couldn't help who I fell in love with. He's my soul mate and I don't regret anything. I have a great husband, four beautiful children, and a supportive family. I'm so sorry if you felt betrayed, but Jake is the only man in the world I feel connected to. I couldn't pass that up just because it was illegal."

Both Cook and Leslie stayed silent while considering what Nessie said. I could tell Leslie wanted to stay mad at Nessie, but Leslie obviously did some growing up and realized that Nessie was right. We didn't really do anything wrong. I love her, I wasn't using her or anything.

"Do you guys want to have a few drinks with us?" Nessie asked in a sweet voice.

There goes my night. Mind-blowing sex on the bed, in the shower, on the balcony and every other surface of our hotel room was turned into a night with Leslie and Cook. Fucking great. That's _just_ how I wanted to spend my wife's 18th birthday.

Cook, surprisingly the nicer of the two smiled awkwardly. "Uh. Yeah. Sure."

So the four of us sat down at a table, had a few drinks, and talked. Nessie and I obviously didn't tell them everything, but we told them a lot of it. Just the parts that contained no supernatural stuff. Cook and Leslie were living in Chicago. He was working for some lawyer firm, and she was a nurse.

It got easier after a while of talking. Once they discovered I was only mean to them because both of them were kind of trying to drive Nessie and I away from each other, they got less hostile. Leslie 'awwed' over pictures of our kids. And Cook was pretty interested in my shop.

"So, one thing that's been bothering me," Cook started, "why do both of you look the same?" he asked.

"And don't try to bull shit your way out of this one, Carlie." Leslie seemed genuinely interested. "You look _exactly_ the same, I know that isn't possible after 8 years and 4 kids."

Nessie and I exchanged a look. We were both on the same page about this. We didn't trust Cook and Leslie enough to let them in on our little secret. It would endanger them, as well as our family.

Nessie smiled sadly at me. _They cant be in our life at all, can they?_ She asked me after she placed her hand on mine. I shook my head. I knew that's the one thing that bothered her to this day. Never having any closure with the friends she made at Lakeside.

"Leslie, there are just some things I cant explain." Nessie said softly. "We don't exactly lead normal lives as I'm sure your realized and there are many aspects of our life I _cant_ tell you."

They looked confused. Cook nodded his head. "I always knew there was some thing weird about both of you."

Leslie nodded her head in agreement. "And I thought high school was hard enough without all of the secrets."

Nessie smiled and got up. "I'm sorry I never got the chance to say good-bye, Les."

I stood up after her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It was nice seeing you again, Andrew, Leslie." I acknowledged them. I really just wanted to get out of there and have sex with my wife…

Leslie's eyes moved between Nessie and I for a second before smiling sadly. "It was nice to see you guys, too and I hope you're happy." She didn't say it in a spiteful way, but an honest way.

Nessie smiled. "We are, Les. Really happy."

**Fin.**


End file.
